Dawn of the Lion Queen
by Dieren
Summary: "A wise king once told me, 'we are one.'" The lines separating the realms of the dead and the living begin to blur as Kiara is ushered forth to lead the Pride Lands into an era unlike any that came before it. *Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Change

"You okay?" He panted, seeing that her cheek was pressed against the bark.

"Yes," she moaned, leaning into his thrusts. "Oh, just a little faster..." He gripped the side of the tree with one paw to anchor himself with the other around her waist, and thrust harder, wincing as his muscles burned. He was exhausted, and his strength was waning fast. The scars across his body pinched with each push. He froze when he noticed her head had turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me," she answered breathlessly. "Are you okay?" It was only then that he realized that he'd gone soft. Again. Silently cursing his useless member, he lowered himself to embrace her, tenderly nuzzling the soft spot under her jaw the way she liked.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, "I'm just a little tired, it's nothing." He could sense that she knew he was lying, but he could also read the tension in her body. She was close. He only needed to keep the momentum up for another few minutes. He licked her cheek, and she understood, allowing him to continue. He mustered up the energy to press deeper into her, pushing out all other thoughts besides the curves of her body. He thought about her blue eyes, the softness of her stomach, the strength of her muscles. He thought about the wet warmth between her legs, and focused on her breathy gasps as she grew closer. To his relief, he felt himself harden with instinctual anticipation. He strained the last ounce of energy out of his weary muscles, blindly focusing on the satisfying sounds of her mounting pleasure as he struggled to stoke his own.

As he heard her telling exclamation and felt her insides pulsate when her pleasure climaxed, he felt his body instantly wilt with exhaustion, and a dull pain settled between his legs as he pulled out and collapsed in the grass beside her.

"Are you done?" She caught her breath and looked at him with concern.

"Yeah," he forced a smile and patted her leg. "Just didn't happen tonight. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I can help," she leaned forward.

"Nah," he nuzzled her before leaning back and looking at the stars peeking through the thick canopy of the grove. Around them, the thick bushes and tangled thickets rustled in the night breeze. "I think I'm done, I'd rather just enjoy this."

"I'm starting to worry," she settled on her back next to him, leaning against his arm, her head nestled in his mane. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just, you know, the scars still hurt."

"I don't think that's it," she mused quietly.

"Nala," he closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that. Not tonight."

"If I don't push you," she nudged him gently, "you never will."

"I know," he took a measured breath. "I just...I don't want to talk about it. Besides, it's not just that, it's just...my mind is always in several places at once. I'm sorry it's affecting you, but I don't know how to fix it."

"Simba," she sat up and looked down at him, "if I thought that you truly didn't want another cub, I wouldn't bring it up like this."

"You think it's something else?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I think you're afraid of replacing him."

This hit him harder than he expected. He wanted to insist that he wasn't that childish, that he knew no child could ever replace his son, but no words came out. As much as he hated to admit it, Nala might be right. He had been open to the idea of adding another cub or two to their family, but then Kion had left the Pride Lands with little warning. Drawn to some far-off place called Hakima Steppe by the great kings of the past. Bidden by destiny. Without the Roar of the Elders to defend the king, Zira hadn't waited long before launching her plot to overthrow him. Overwhelmed by anger, grief and fear, Simba had shut out any thoughts of bringing more children into the world, and Nala had agreed that it wasn't a good time. It was the last they spoke of it for months.

Now that a full season of peace had passed, and the lands were replenishing under the blessings of a fruitful wet season, she had surprised him by bringing the subject back to light. All of his previous reasons for refusing were now moot. The lands were plentiful, the Pride Lands were at peace with every community they touched, and the pride was unified and strong. He and Nala were both healthy, and still young. The stars couldn't have aligned more perfectly.

And yet, he struggled to come to terms with this information. Nala was right, something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. She wasn't even in heat, but he still couldn't bring himself to orgasm despite his best efforts. Sex had always been a welcome relief from the stresses of his life, whatever they happened to be. A time for him to forget the world and join his mate in carnal bliss. Now, his life was easier than it had been in a long time. Why now, then, was he struggling to separate from his anxieties?

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "Maybe there's just something wrong with me."

"I don't think anything is 'wrong' with you," she ruffled his mane. "But I think it's something we need to talk about, when you're ready."

"You know it isn't you," he looked at her, "right?"

"I suppose that's comforting to hear," she nuzzled him. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever had this problem before?"

"No," he admitted with a touch of embarrassment. "Not really."

"Well," she laid back down, "If there's anything you do want to talk about, I'm here."

"I know," he licked her cheek, and they cuddled together. He closed his eyes, and held her, brushing his concerns away and focused on slowing his breathing. After all these years, some of Rafiki's meditation suggestions were beginning to make sense.

Nala watched his ribs gently rise and fall with each breath, his mane shifting slightly in the cool breeze as he drifted off to sleep. She rested her chin on his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent as they rested. Her stomach full and her mind at ease, she let her thoughts wander.

She remembered their first night together. Neither of them had predicted it. After all, in a way, they barely knew each other anymore. They had both changed so much. But after hours of lying so close, their laughing had turned to nuzzling, and before she knew it, she was on her back with his deep chest close to hers, his mane caressing her fur, his breath soft and warm in her ear, and she wanted to have him. To feel her desires requited sparked an elation that was addicting. Nala had always been valued for her skills, her tireless hunting, her quick thinking. Her survival. To be lusted after for her beauty, her personality, the parts of her that she'd never shared with anyone else, produced a deep and primal ecstasy that she wanted to feel over and over.

When they'd both realized that she wanted him and that he wanted her, time had blurred, and they'd made love under the canopy of the trees. It had been her first time, and she remembered that, even in the heat of the moment, she was surprised at how intense the act was. Of course she knew what sex entailed, but the open mating of the gazelles and other herd animals that were publicly witnessed as a mundane aspect of the circle of life had led her to believe that sex between two of her kind would be similar, somehow. Ritualistic, instinctual. The primal parts that made him male and made her female, she was prepared for. What she hadn't been prepared for was his tongue.

 _"What are you doing?" She looked between her legs as he slid down and opened his mouth._

 _"Shh," he'd cracked a smile, "just tell me if you don't like it."_

 _She remembered not even having time to open her mouth before his hot, rough tongue slid inside her, sparking a flame of pleasure that was completely novel. As his tongue massaged the most tender, sensitive parts of her body, she felt the skin under her fur blush as her insides grew wet. When he pulled his tongue out, she bit back a moan. He climbed over her, and she remembered shamelessly feeling his shoulders and chest, admiring his healthy masculine build._

 _"Just thought I'd warm you up a little. You ready?" He'd whispered._

 _"Yes," she'd pulled him closer, eager to feel more pleasure. She expected him to turn her over, but he didn't. He gently pushed himself inside her while she was on her back, their quickened heartbeats close together. It had never occurred to her that her kind could make love this way. It was erotic, but also deeply intimate. They weren't mating, they were making love. She had never known there was a difference until that moment. There was eye contact, there was nuzzling, his breath in her ear. She had expected the thrusting, and the occasional twinge of pain. She hadn't expected the caressing, the breathy gasps, the feeling of melting into another body, the intense white hot pulsating of climaxing pleasure._

 _She remembered gripping the back of his neck firmly as she came, holding on to him as she rode the waves of after-pleasure. Her head in his large paw, he nuzzled her forehead and began to pull himself back._

 _"Wait," she panted. Despite her inexperience, she knew that he wasn't finished yet. "What about you?"_

 _"Don't worry about me," he'd smiled. "Tonight's about you."_

 _"No," she pulled him closer, hooking her hind legs around his pelvis. "Don't worry, I'm not in heat."_

 _"I don't want you to regret taking a risk that-" his voice cut short as she thrust her hips against his, and felt him grow harder inside her._

 _"Shh, just tell me if you don't like it," she winked, and pulled him towards her. He didn't need more prompting._

 _It felt good to be wanted, she'd thought, closing her eyes and enjoying his tense, pleasured pants. To know that she was attractive and desirable. To engage in a way that purely for pleasure, not to survive or rest._

 _But somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted, this was not the lovemaking of two inexperienced youths. Though it was her first time, some part of her realized that Simba was too relaxed, his motions too rehearsed. He knew her body before he'd even touched her. It had never occurred to her to ask him if he was a virgin, or question whether she had assumed he was, or if she just didn't care in the moment. She'd dismissed these thoughts, not wanting to break their bubble of thoughtless passion. Just for a night, she wanted to cast aside her worries and apprehension. Simba was right; tonight was about her._

Looking back, Nala saw that night in a different light than she had at the time. Of course it was silly to think that an attractive unsupervised male free of obligations would have remained chaste. What seemed like selfless, innocent lovemaking had in time revealed itself to be part of a more complicated dynamic, one that Nala would soon realize was a very tangled relationship Simba had with affection. In brief, his physical intimacy did not beget his emotional intimacy.

She was initially surprised and a a little hurt when she'd realized that, even after their physical union, he was difficult to communicate with, and remained private about his deeper thoughts and past experiences. He stubbornly refused to let her in. At first, she'd felt used. Had he really only wanted to have sex with her? The thought stung, but had to be considered. In response, she'd retreated, and was surprised when he chased after her. He wanted her, and yet, he didn't. Or so it seemed.

It had taken months of bickering, months of being pursued only to feel emotionally rejected, for her to piece together what was going on.

Simba had been cut off from the communal love, safety and affection of the pride at a young age. Overnight, he'd gone from being the pride darling to being scared, alone and traumatized. She realized that he had a close bond with Timon and Pumbaa, but it was an entirely new sort of dynamic that hadn't replaced what he'd lost.

When he'd gotten older, he found himself at the receiving end of the interest of other felines his own age. Lionesses and yes, he'd admitted, leopards who wanted to lick his wounds and nuzzle under his chin. Soft feline bodies that wanted to be close to him. The resulting symbiosis was a perfect storm. The sex not only felt good for both of them, but provided him with someone to sleep next to, somebody who made him feel wanted and in turn, didn't demand the emotional nakedness that Nala was expecting of him. Simba had been using casual sex to substitute for the pride bond he craved. Lions, after all, are not meant to live alone.

Sometimes it was confusing trying to work with a lion who, though he was much more experienced socially in ways that she wasn't, was so inexperienced and clumsy when it came to basic emotional intimacy. He truly didn't know how to express all of his thoughts, it had never been asked of him before. His frustration at being unable to accurately convey what was bothering him was, at first, almost childlike. There were times when it felt like she was courting two different lions. One was suave, confident and fun. The grown-up version of the Simba she knew. The other was a nervous, stubborn and distant remnant of the cub who'd had everything torn from him and was still struggling to make sense of the world.

Nala had brought her own emotional scars into the relationship. Her recurring fears of abandonment manifested in the persistent worry that she'd wake up and Simba would be gone. She wanted to trust him, and knew that this fear hurt him, but she was unable to shake the feeling that good things never lasted. When the Pride Lands began to replenish, she still struggled to accept that there was enough food, and was constantly itching to return to the fields and hunt and provide. Even when she ate, she struggled to eat more than the morsels she'd been allowed during Scar's reign. Of all the lionesses, she had been one of the last to put on weight again, a source of insecurity in its own right. But, together they had both grown stronger and matured, moving forward with more trust, confidence and love each passing season.

Their sex life had highs and lows like any relationship, but there had always been more highs than lows. Things had only begun to change when Kion left the Pride Lands, and Zira had pushed Kovu into their lives. Simba had cracked under the increasing pressure, becoming withdrawn and argumentative. Nala had tolerated his hostility and stubbornness because she knew that under the thick shell he'd shrunk into, he only knew fear, and trusted that it, like all things, would pass. He lived in the fear his children, his mate, his mother, that everyone he loved might be killed. The fear that he himself might be killed. Under the weight of having to wake up every day and patrol the border knowing that Zira could ambush him. They took reasonable measures to ensure that everyone was safe, but they could only do so much. When the ambush they'd been dreading actually happened, he'd been lucky to escape alive.

The end of the war with Zira's pride still left much to be mended. Their pride was cooperating, but they were a long way away from trust. Those of Zira's pride who hadn't left to find a fresh start remained more for the stable protection that Simba provided than for any bonds they'd made. In their down time, the lionesses usually kept themselves segregated. Zira's lionesses hadn't forgiven Simba's lionesses for supporting their exile, and Simba's lionesses hadn't forgiven Zira's lionesses for trying to kill their beloved king.

Now, with the constant fear of violence now no longer draped across their shoulders, Nala had tried to rekindle their intimate life. While there had been a brief honeymoon period of eager lovemaking, it hadn't lasted long. Simba's anxieties had caught up to him, and he was still struggling to find his new normal.

She thought about when their children had been cubs. Life had been good then. Zira was but a minor threat, Kiara was fully embracing her role as heir, and Kion had found a sense of purpose with his Lion Guard, eagerly helping his father fend off minor threats and honing his skills. Simba had been able to fulfill all the duties expected of him while still making time for his family, and Nala had been able to fully enjoy her role as queen and leader of the hunting parties knowing that everything else was handled. Back then, they had been their best selves. Simba had been patient, humorous, and gentle-natured, and she had felt a peace and joyfulness that she hadn't experienced since Mufasa's reign. Even now that life was slowing down, Simba remained distant and a little moody, and she found herself unable to fully relax without glancing over her shoulder. Not to mention the sorrow they both felt over Kion's absence.

Nala and Sarafina had urged Simba and Sarabi to try and reach out to the great kings, but Simba hadn't been able to contact his father in a long time, and seemed reluctant to continue trying. Nala knew that reaching out and feeling rejected by his father was a painful process for him, and she didn't want to cause him more distress. As for Sarabi, she seemed uncomfortable with the subject, saying that she preferred to join Mufasa when the time was right.

A thought struck the queen. There was something she wanted to try. She stood, taking care not to disturb her mate. He frowned in his sleep, ever so slightly. Satisfied that he hadn't woken, she gingerly began to pick her way out of the overgrown thicket.

"Mmpgh," she heard him stir groggily. "Thirsty?"

"I'm just stepping out for a little bit," she smiled at him over his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Everything okay?" He rubbed his face with the back of his paw.

"Absolutely."

Satisfied with her answer, he nodded and quickly fell back asleep. She had to smile. For all his faults, her mate really did mean well. He was the most stubborn animal she'd ever met, but he was also the kindest. He was clearly worn out and exhausted, his tattered body still healing from Zira's attacks, but he'd still managed to be an attentive lover, and he would have followed her out of the thicket if she'd asked for his company or protection. For now, she wanted him to rest.

Once she reached the small clearing she'd been looking for, she sat, and took a deep breath. She wanted to be in the right headspace before she tried. She slowed her breathing, and thought about her connection with the great kings. Admittedly, it was weak at best. Her mate and children had a direct bloodline to the past leaders of the Pride Lands. She, however, had never known her father, and her mother certainly wasn't descended from royalty. But she tried her best anyway. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Mufasa?"

Silence. A breeze rustled through the leaves of the surrounding trees. She tried again.

"Mufasa?" Perhaps there was another tie she could try.

"Queen Uru?" She took a deep breath as another thought occurred to her. "...Kion?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when her call was met with more silence. However, she soon felt a tug of frustration.

"Isn't there anyone I can talk to?" She called out. "Anyone at all?"

"That depends," a voice sounded, "Are you ready to listen?"

"Who are you?" She recognized the voice.

"We've met," a dark figure materialized. Nala snarled as her heart pounded and a pit formed in her stomach.

"Scar!"

"It's Taka now, young queen."

"What are you doing here?"

"Answering a call."

"I didn't call you! I'd never call you!"

"Nala, truly I mean you no harm," Taka spoke calmly. It wasn't the reptilian, calculated calmness she knew him for. It was...peaceful, she realized. Something had changed. "You called unto the heavens, and have been answered. The great kings do not make mistakes."

"You're not a great king. You were a monster."

"True, but I was a king, and have served my penance in the afterlife. There is much the living have to learn about the dead."

"Why are you here?"

"Simba and Mufasa have a bond that unites them, it connects them like a ray of sun from the clouds to the grass. Mufasa was but a brief season passing in your life."

"You and I have no connection," she stepped back. "I'm glad you died."

"My death brought you peace, and for that I cannot blame you. But let me ask you something, Nala. Between myself and my brother, who did you spend more time with? Which one of us did you truly know better?"

"I hated you."

"But we had a connection. You fed me, and I forbid the hyenas and rogues from touching you. I was cruel, but I wanted you to live, Nala. We depended on each other."

"I didn't need you!" Her voice rose indignantly. "You needed me! You needed us! You depended on us, and when we drove your filthy army out, we thrived."

"All true. Nala, I wouldn't expect your forgiveness. But you needn't enjoy my company to hear what I have to say."

"I don't know if I want to hear anything you have to say, Scar."

"I've been watching your son, Nala. That's what you want to speak about, isn't it? Your son Kion, the one who possess a mighty roar?"

"You stay away from him!" She growled.

"Your hatred for me is surpassed by your love for your son. And," he added, "your mate."

"If you reveal yourself to Simba, I'll find a way to reach into the clouds and tear you down so I can kill you myself."

"Your acceptance of me presence is not something I would expect of my nephew. Not yet."

"You're a manipulative, miserable old-"

"Great changes are coming to your home, Nala. The great kings ask that you prepare."

"Nala!" She turned in surprise to see Simba appear, likely awoken by her angry shout. "What's wrong?"

"It-it's Scar," she looked back up at the apparition. Simba followed her gaze.

"I don't see anything. Nala, what are you talking about?" He looked back at her. "Did you have a nightm-"

"No!" She gestured in exasperation. "I didn't have a nightmare and I'm not crazy, he's here!"

Simba again looked at the sky and back at his mate in confusion.

"He can't see me," Scar spoke calmly. "This is between us."

"Just leave!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"What?" Simba took a bewildered step back.

"Heed the great kings, Queen Nala," Scar's figure dissipated. "Adieu."

"Nala, you need to talk to me, what the-"

"Scar was there," she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "He was there."

"I believe that you saw him," he spoke slowly. "I do. Nala, I believe you. I'm just trying to understand what exactly happened."

"I-I tried to talk to Mufasa, or anyone," she found herself fighting back tears. "But he came instead. He said he's repented. That's he's Taka now."

Simba considered his next words carefully. She could tell that he had a hundred questions, but wanted to refrain from overwhelming her. He looked confused, but also angry. Even a little scared.

"Seeing him must have been hard," he spoke finally. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"He told me that Kion's alive," she shook her head. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Did hearing that help?"

"I don't know," she admitted. He gently sat next to her, and rested his chin on her head. She leaned against his chest, feeling his pulse beating under his mane, and they sat in silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I, like many (but certainly not all!) of you consider the Lion Guard to be semi-canon. I've included Kion as an integral part of the story, but I don't believe many of the events of the show could occur in the setting created by the original film and it's sequel (which I think we all have our qualms with). Simba and Nala never would have allowed their cub to face hyenas and crocodiles, though I don't see why Kion's Roar of the Elders can't be considered canon, as the films have established a clear spiritual element with lots of room for creativity and adaptation. Destiny is a strong theme in both films. So I've included Kion's Lion Guard in the backstory, and have built on Kion's relationship with those in the afterlife. However, I believe that the Lion Guard would have been only charged with handling minor disputes and small missions that didn't endanger the members. As the members of the Guard aged, their responsibilities naturally would have grown to match their abilities, but never surpass the king and queen's duties.**

 **To account for Kion's absence in the second film (as well as Simba's uncharacteristically rash and erratic behavior) I, like many authors, can only assume that he was called away by Mufasa or another ancestor during the events of Simba's Pride. This also provides further motivation for Zira to act when she did.**

 **As for Simba's life in the jungle, my portrayal of him as less than innocent comes from the line in the first film where Simba tells his father that he is "not who [he] used to be." It's a clear admission of shame and guilt. Simba's guilt lines up with his impression that his father's blood is on his paws, and doesn't need further explanation. But Mufasa knows that Simba had nothing to do with his murder, yet M** **ufasa's response that Simba is "more than what [he has] become" is spoken with clear distaste.** **I think Mufasa's disappointment in his son was about more than just taking it easy. After all, Simba genuinely didn't know that anything was wrong back in the Pride Lands, he thought Scar would be a fair ruler. From this I've inferred that Simba did have something to be ashamed of. I think Simba lacked direction growing up in the jungle, and likely considered himself a lost cause, leading him to engage in behaviors that he wouldn't otherwise have considered because he felt he morally had nothing left to lose. Others may disagree with this interpretation, and I completely respect that. However, if this take on the film bothers you, you'd best not read further, because this isn't the last time Simba's past will be brought to light.**

 **Naturally, I've taken some liberties with some of the characters in an effort to maintain continuity, especially Nala, who we really don't know much about beyond the first film. I think her portrayal as a submissive wife was out of character, and have done my best to mend this and maintain her headstrong and clever personality, while allowing her to age and soften.**

 **I know exactly where I want to take this story. It has a beginning, and middle, and an end. However, if there's a character you want to appear, let me know! I'd be happy to add them as events unfold, and am looking forward to seeing the final form this fic will take.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

The damp air drifted lazily between her legs as she blinked in the glare of the setting sun. Below her, the shadows of the cliff sides grew longer. Miles away, a flock of birds took flight, and next to her paw, a beetle crawled over a loose stone. She closed her eyes, the bright orb of the sun still glowing in her vision. The air smelled like rain and silt. The were in the thick of the wet season, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the sky darkened and another downpour began. Still, she wasn't ready to leave.

Behind her in the distance, she heard a familiar shout. She glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar slender figure bounding towards her.

"Kiara!" She waited patiently for her friend to reach her. "I've been looking half the day for you, nobody-wait, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," she looked back down at the ravine that split the earth. "I've just been getting some space."

"Yeah, that's what Kovu said," he sat next to her. "Just um, didn't think to look here." She nodded. Tiifu looked at her. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about, I don't know," she sighed. "About royal stuff."

"Oh." She waited for the princess to elaborate. When she didn't, she spoke again to prompt her. "Here?"

"My Bibi Rabi says that death can settle in certain places. Tragedies often happen in the same place. I wasn't sure I believed it, but I think maybe I do."

"And this is where your grandfather died," Tiifu looked into the gaping ravine.

"And Zira. And my dad and I could have died here, too."

"Nah, your dad wasn't going to let you die. He jumped into that cliff-side like lightning stuck him. You're both crazy."

"Yeah," Kiara smiled slightly. "Nana Fina says our eyes are this color because there's always a fire inside us."

"My mom says the pride she came from had spineless rules who were constantly being maimed and replaced. Not you guys. You guys are going to rule for eons. When Kion comes back, your dad's not going to have to fight anyone ever again. Kion's roar will scare the shit out of any rogues that come near us. I mean, your dad's roar is terrifying and even though he's like a dad to me I'm still a little scared of him, but his roar can't level trees."

"Kion won't use the roar to intimidate. It's only to defend the weak. He started to get to be even more uptight about morals than my dad after he started getting more spiritual, it's the whole reason he left. Dad's willing to kill if he has to, I don't know if Kion could find it in himself to justify taking a life."

"Kion's roar would have stopped the war," Tiifu said quietly.

"No," Kiara shook her head. "Kion's roar just kept Zira at bay. The war needed to happen. Sometimes bad things are meant to be."

There was a pause in the conversation as they watched the setting sun.

"Are you okay though?" Tiifu looked at her friend. "I mean," she forced a short laugh, "you don't think you're gonna die here, do you?"

"I don't know," the princess seemed distant. "It's possible, I guess."

"You're kind of freaking me out, Kiara," Tiifu frowned. "You're not gonna die here just because your grandfather did. I mean, you know that, right?"

"Right," she looked back at her friend calmly. "Yeah. I know."

"And you're really okay?"

"I'm really okay," she nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"What did you want to tell Kiara?"

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this," Nala stared at the lands below, "but, I don't want to talk about it with her yet. I will, but, perhaps after I feel more certain that it wasn't some sort of a paranoid hallucination."

"Paranoid hallucination, huh?"

"Simba, that's not what I meant."

"Hey," he set his jaw. "Whatever crosses your mind crosses your mind. I won't hold it against you."

"Stop, you know it's different. You always saw your father, that makes sense. Scar appearing to me doesn't make sense."

"So if I'm not _hallucinating,"_ he continued with a twinge of irritation, "then that means that the dead can communicate with the living. He's dead, you're living. We know it's happened before. You've never hallucinated before. Tradition says that anyone in the royal family can do it. You're part of the royal family. So then it stands to reason that he communicated with you. Does that stand to reason?"

"Is it really that simple to you?"

"If I let it get complicated, I'd never sleep. Look," he sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I know that you're probably still shaken. Seeing the face of someone who's died, is...well, it's haunting. And I'm sorry it happened the way it did. But, the way I see it, at the very least, one of the dead told you that Kion is alive. I think Kiara should know."

"You believe Scar?"

"It's not about me. Kiara's the physical manifestation of hope, and the future queen. I think she'd want to know."

"You don't think it would bother her?"

"She's grown, a lot more grown than I was at her age. She can handle it."

"I'll think about it. For now, I'd prefer if this stayed between us."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Timon, for one. I hear how you two gossip like girls."

Simba had to smile. It was true. He loved Pumbaa, the warthog was loving, fun and protective. But he would always share a special bond with Timon, who shared his darker sense of humor and affinity for witty banter. The two were known to lounge on one of the many outcroppings flanking the side of Pride Rock and talk for hours, occasionally swapping to the jungle dialect as their ribbing and jokes took a juvenile turn. Though Simba was only truly fluent in his mother tongue, he had been quick to pick up on local obscenities. Recognizing that it was only a matter of time before the cub's nosy and chatty curiosity would land him in trouble, Timon and Pumbaa had been quick to teach him enough of the local tongue so that he was able to talk himself out of sticky situations as well as he was able to talk himself into them.

"I actually haven't seen much of Timon in a while. Huh," Simba frowned. "It's been a long time, actually."

"I'll go talk to Twiga for you tomorrow, take the afternoon off."

"You sure?"

"You haven't actually enjoyed yourself in a while," she cast a sideways look at him, "As hard as you've tried."

"Don't remind me," he rolled his eyes.

"Besides, it's Twiga. I'm sure it's not important."

"Hey," he nudged her. "Bad attitude."

"Oh, so you think it's important?"

"No," he admitted with a small smile.

"That's what I thought. So," she leaned her head against him. She knew he was still slightly bristled from her earlier comment, but she also knew him well enough to sense when he was comfortable being touched. He begrudgingly accepted her affection. "Are we in agreement? Life continues as normal?"

"This is your decision. Whatever you want to do, I've got your back."

"I love you," she looked up at him. His face softened as he nuzzled her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Psst, fuzzhead!" Timon's hiss sliced into his consciousness. He opened an eye and squinted in the midday sun. The shade of the craggy outcropping he'd nestled under had moved as the sun had traveled, leaving him fully basked in the bright light. The body of Pride Rock's side was nice and warm, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes again.

"What?" Simba rolled over, putting his back to the meerkat. "Just let me sleep."

"Right," he could hear the thick sarcasm in his friend's voice. "Forgive me from waking you in the middle of the day, I forgot you're nocturnal."

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Simba grumbled. "Badha'a."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Timon climbed onto the lion's shoulder, standing over him with his paws on his hips. "Come on, Pumbaa said you were looking for me."

"Yeah," Simba opened an eye to glare at him, "this morning, when I was awake."

"Not my fault you can't prioritize your life. Talk now, sleep later."

"You have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. You're not the only one who makes plans around here."

"Fine, fine." Timon hopped down as the king grumpily sat up and rubbed his face with his paw. "Hello, Timon."

"Hello, your highness. So," Timon leaned against Simba's leg and spoke in a deep voice, "what, pray tell, doth thy need from thine humble servant?"

"New friends."

"Ha ha. Seriously, spit it out wise guy. What's eatin' ya?"

"Everyone wants to go stargazing tonight," he sighed. "Figured you might want to come, too. Pumbaa and Bunga already said yes."

"Ooh, sorry, no can do, Chief. As much as I would love to watch the ladies force you and Kovu to spend quality time in the same space, and believe me I do, I have a previous engagement."

"I'm not trying to get out of being around Kovu."

"Vitani?"

"No."

"Mother or mother-in-law?"

"No, what? I'm not-"

"Holy crap, is it Nala?"

"Timon I'm not trying to avoid anyone, alright? Jeez, that's the last time I invite you anywhere."

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, whenever you guys do it again, I'll be there. Buck up big boy," he playfully punched the lion's side, "you'll do great, I promise. Just be yourself, it's your inner beauty that counts, don't you forget that."

"I'm forgetting this conversation ever happened," Simba stood. "Have fun with, well, what are you doing again?"

"Nothin', don't worry about it, kid."

"You're being cryptic," a sly smile crept over Simba's face. "I know that tone of voice, you don't want me to know. Now I'm interested."

"Oh yeah, big secret plans," Timon rolled his eyes. "Pssh! Get out of here with that mumbo jumbo."

"Does Pumbaa know?"

"That blabbermouth? Please! And besides, there's nothing to know!"

"Secret plans that Pumbaa doesn't know about," Simba nodded. "I'll figure it out."

"For the last time, there is nothing to figure out!"

"What," Sarafina stepped into view and looked up at them, "are you boys arguing about?"

"Nothing," Simba answered lightly.

"Yep!" Timon whirled around with a grin. "Nothin'! Whole lotta nothin'!"

"I see," she rose an eyebrow. "You know Simba, not too many years ago, this situation would have made me very suspicious."

"And he would do that cheeky grin, right?" Timon gestured to Simba. "Trying to look all innocent, like we didn't know better!"

"And it would only make us more suspicious," she recounted fondly. "Oh, you were something, Simba."

"'Were?'" Timon snorted. The lioness laughed.

"Alright, alright," Simba gently shoved Timon. "Go, make your escape."

"Where," Sarafina watched Timon scamper off as Simba made his way down to her, "is he off to?"

"Not sure," Simba frowned.

"Has Timon the bachelor finally found himself a girlfriend?"

"Somehow," Simba let out a short laugh, "I highly doubt that."

* * *

"That's not a buffalo, that's an elephant!"

"Nu-uh!" Bunga protested. "Where's the trunk?"

"Right there!"

"Those stars aren't even connected!"

"None of them are connected, genius!" Vitani scowled. Kovu snickered, nestled up next to Kiara, who was oddly quiet.

"Well I think you're both right," Sarabi smiled. "Personally, I see a waterfall, right below that cloud."

"You mean that large long cluster?" Vitani asked.

"Mhmm. That's the waterfall, and the stars around it are the rocks, and the rest is the water below."

"That's really pretty," the lioness examined the sky more closely. Kovu smiled.

While most of the former Outlanders kept a polite distance from the royal family, still unsure of their place in the new pride and hesitant to invest themselves emotionally, Vitani acted as if she'd simply returned from a long trip, like she was always meant to come home to them. While Kiara had certainly played a part in making his prickly sister feel more at ease, Sarabi had taken a special liking to the skinny lioness. The two were seen together often, walking or just sitting quietly. Vitani was protective of the aging lioness, though clearly resistant to being seen as attached or dependent. But Kovu watched how she leaned into Sarabi, how she'd make up excuses to spend time with the older lioness when she had previously preferred to be left alone. Kovu could see that, in her own way, Vitani loved Sarabi. In turn, Sarabi seemed to find a new purpose in the relationship, as if she was making up the time mothering that she'd lost when her own son had disappeared. Vitani was still guarded and stubborn, but Sarabi seemed content to accept Vitani for who she was, and cherished the strange bond they had formed. Not wanting to make his sister feel self-conscious, Kovu had pretended not to notice, and it was never discussed.

"I spy," Sarafina flicked Simba's mane playfully with the tuft of her tail, "one sleeping king."

"Is he?" Nala looked at him. He was on his side, breathing deeply.

"'M not asleep," he mumbled. Sarabi smiled and ruffled his mane.

"Not sleeping well, son?"

"Just resting."

"Well, stop resting!" Bunga hopped over and poked him. "It's your turn!"

"I spy," Simba yawned without opening his eyes, "a honey badger dangling from a tree."

"Great job, you still got it, uh, who's next?" Bunga hurriedly leaped back to his spot next to Vitani as they laughed. Nala noticed that Kiara had been silent all evening.

"Kiara," she smiled as she stood, "before anyone else gets too sleepy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kiara stood and followed her mother, who led her out of earshot as the group continued on without them. They sat on a grassy hillside just out of view.

"You've been oddly quiet lately, and I haven't seen you with Kovu as much. Is everything okay?"

"I think I've been having a vision," Kiara looked embarrassed. "It's this dream I keep having over and over. I think it's important, but I don't know."

"Trust your instincts, you've grown into a very wise lioness. Did you want to talk about the dream?"

"Well, the thing is, it's about bad things happening. And I don't want what I think the dream is about to actually happen. I feel like if the dream exists out of my head," she took a deep breath, "it'll materialize and the bad things will happen."

"Honey, you know if something does happen, it's not your fault, right?"

"I know, I know. I know that whatever is going to happen is going to happen. And there's probably nothing I can do about it, but I want to try, you know?"

"You have a good heart, Kiara. But some things can't be changed. And, sometimes good things come from bad things."

"I'm worried Dad is going to die," Kiara admitted. This surprised Nala. Simba had taken great care to introduce the concept of loved ones passing as soon as the cubs were old enough to process the idea, and they had accepted it as well as they were able to. Despite her optimistic worldview, Kiara had always remained grounded in reality, and didn't have any history of expressing anxiety without cause. There certainly didn't seem to be a cause; despite his wounds, Simba had bounced back fairly well from the events orchestrated by Zira, his fur smoothing out the lines of scar tissue quickly, and the lands hadn't been as free of conflict as they were now for years. He was in good health, and had no enemies of any substantial threat.

"Why?"

"In the dream, I'm always queen."

"Maybe the dream takes place in the future," Nala offered, though Kiara clearly wasn't comforted.

"Maybe. I mean, in the dream, you become all spiritual and stuff. Like Makini, but different."

"Spiritual?"

"Yeah, like talking to the great kings and the others."

"Who are the others?" Nala frowned as her stomach twisted with the thought that Scar's appearance might have been depicted in Kiara's dream.

"I don't know. In the dream they just look like rainclouds."

"Kiara," Nala took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. About something that I saw the other night. I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about it, but I don't think it's up to me anymore."

Kiara cocked her head in confusion as Nala began to explain what she had seen the other night.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed!"

"Timon, I don't like being led into small dark spaces blind, my prey instincts are going insane. We're not all best friends with predators, some of us still have to worry about our survival!"

"Not here you won't, open 'em up!" Timon removed his paws and stepped back, gesturing nervously to reveal the small den, which was fortified by a dozen sticks to provide extra support for the ceiling. It was haphazard and lumpy, but it was solid.

"Wow," the other meerkat's eyes rose, "You really did make me something...special."

"You hate it," Timon's shoulders sagged.

"No, no! I like it, it's safe!" He tapped the support beam. "And it's clearly something you made."

"Okay, so I wasn't exactly my colony's tunnel expert, but it's in our blood, right?"

"Boy, you sure do spend a lot of time around predators," the meerkat leaned against the wall. "But, I won't hold it against you."

"You better not, that kid's the reason I'm living the high life on the surface."

"Well, thank you for stepping into my world. Your world is a little..."

"Exciting? Adventurous?"

"...Unnatural. But, I can see it makes you happy."

"How about," Timon sidled up to his friend, "I make us both happy? Break this place in?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

His eyes flew open. It was still dark, the flatlands cloaked in a million bright stars. His heart pounded in his chest. He sat up, and closed his eyes. With a slow, measured breath, he began to meditate. Before long, a face appeared.

"I am here, Prince Kion."

"Ahadi," he bowed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Speak your mind."

"It's about this vision I keep having. I know that I'm supposed to respect the circle of life, and I want to, but I can't find peace with what I see."

"Fear clouds judgement, Kion. Fear has no place in a warrior's heart."

"Can the prophecy be fulfilled a different way? I'd do anything to make that happen."

"You're like a fish wishing a bird could join him in his paradise. Your perceptions are limited. You have not been given this gift to seize control, but to prepare you for the roll you are meant to take."

"I don't think wanting to protect my father is being controlling."

"Arrogance is a vice passed through your blood, Kion. Simba was arrogant for thinking he could divide his pride to protect it. Mufasa was arrogant for ignoring the warnings of his Lion Guard. I was arrogant for refusing protection from my queen. Pride is a sin that continues to fester in our lineage. Do not fall to pride, Kion."

"But my dad was just trying to protect the family, and Mufasa wanted to trust his brother. And you didnt want Uru to get hurt. None of those decisions were evil. I understand what you're saying, but I don't-"

"Not all sins are measured by intent. You are obligated to heed the wisdom of others. To do otherwise is to assert that your own knowledge surpasses that of those around you. This is the root of pride. Even now, in the presence of the dead and in possession of a great prophecy, you dig your paws in and insist that your own wisdom surpasses that of divine intervention."

Kion closed his eyes as the sky cleared. Ahadi was sharp-tongued and harsh, but he had always been fair.

And yet, Ahadi wasn't a god. He couldn't see into the future. He didn't know everything. Deep in his heart, Kion knew that if he'd learned nothing else from his spiritual training, it was that the circle of life would never stop turning. But it wasn't a stiff boulder rumbling down a never-ending mountainside. It was a river that flowed into itself, fluid and malleable. It would never stop flowing, but it never flowed the same way twice. The water passed over the same stones, but in different ways. Patterns repeated, but never exactly.

If he kicked a stone into the river, the water would never stop flowing. But the water would ripple and pulse around the stone, flowing around the stone as it sank. It wouldn't change the course of the river, but those drops of water bubbling around the sinking stone would find their paths diverted. It wouldn't be a cosmic change, but to one of the countless creatures caught in the circle, it might change everything.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me," he said aloud to the stars, "Your wisdom and guidance is something that I will carry with me for the rest of my life, and I am truly grateful. But now, I feel called to return to the post I left. It's time to re-assemble the Lion Guard."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic, all the positive feedback has really made my week.**

 **"Badha'a" roughly translates to "fuck" in Arabic, the language I've chosen to represent the language spoken in the jungle. While I think much of the last (TLK 1 1/2) film can be taken with a grain of salt as far as canon goes, I like the idea that Timon and Pumbaa both were born elsewhere (it's implied that Timon at least was born very close to where Simba was, so it makes sense that they'd all share the same mother tongue) and settled in the jungle.**

 **"Bibi" is Swahili for "grandmother."**

 **Guest003 [AO3]: I absolutely plan on adding a "steamy" scene between Kiara and Kovu, don't you worry.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	3. Chapter 3: Heat

"He's pushing her kind of hard," Kula observed with a wince as Kiara took another measured blow to the jaw.

"He is," Sarabi observed coolly from their perch atop the hill. Vitani sat silently beside her. "And she's handling it very well."

Below them, the princess stubbornly refused to yield, swiping at her father, who batted her paw away and danced around her with a snap of his jaws. Kiara lunged in retaliation. Their sparring was done with caution so as not to draw blood, but bruises were part of the game. Typically, Simba was an overly cautious trainer and tended to pull his hits, but the pride had noticed that after the events with Zira, he had grown a new respect for his daughter.

"Why isn't Nala training her?"

"She's leading an impromptu hunt."

"Since when does Nala lead an impromptu hunt?" A pause. "Is this because of Mkaidi?"

Mkaidi was one of the few lionesses from Zira's pride to remain in the Pride Lands. A brief fling with an unnamed rogue had led her away from the protection of the pride, but she had soon crept back after things had soured. Her mistake was easily forgiven, but nonetheless, Mkaidi had made herself scarce. The pride's suspicions were confirmed when all of the lionesses cycled into heat...except Mkaidi.

"I think there was a bit more to it than that," Sarabi answered. "Mvua still can't put weight on her ankle, and it looks like it's going to storm tonight. You know what they say, animals plan, and the savannah laughs."

"Does Simba know?" Vitani asked quietly. She wasn't close to Mkaidi, but they had lived together for so long, Vitani considered her family. Privately, of course. She would never express this to Mkaidi.

"I'm sure that if he didn't notice, Nala did. And what Nala knows, Simba knows."

"Why hasn't he said anything?"

"What would you have him say?" Sarabi rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Vitani shrugged and looked away.

Every new source of tension tested the bond of the pride, as the Outlanders had mixed expectations when it came to conflict resolution. Failed hunts, bickering, and territorial disputes all served to test the waters. Normally, when a single lioness joined the pride, she had no choice but to accept the status quo, and her assimilation was usually smooth. But there were enough former Outlanders to form sides, and some disputes required royal mediation, usually by Nala or Kiara, occasionally Sarabi. Simba only intervened if he was a direct witness to an altercation, as he didn't feel comfortable asserting his authority over the personal matters of his pride.

The new pride members had spent enough time around the king to get a feel for his and Nala's expectations, which they had all agreed were more than fair. However, a lioness falling pregnant by a rogue was new territory. It was a true test of loyalty. Mkaidi would have to choose between the father of her cub, and the king of her pride. If she chose her pride, and the male stepped forward to challenge Simba, it would force the king to injure or kill him. In turn, any injuries inflicted upon Simba by the male would weaken him, and his pride would no doubt consider them a direct consequence of Mkaidi's pregnancy. If her cub was a male, he might rebel against Simba. These were just a few of the reasons that many rulers chose to cast these lionesses out.

Mkaidi's fears were justifiable, but the problem had to be addressed eventually. Sarabi couldn't help but feel offended that anyone would expect such harsh behavior from her son. She remembered how much exiling Zira's children had bothered him, knowing that Zira wasn't a fit mother and that the problem would only be exacerbated by social isolation.

Sarabi knew her son. She had no doubt that he knew about Mkaidi's unborn cub, as he was quicker to pick up on such matters than he led on. He heard a lot more gossip than he would admit to, and Kiara was more than happy to fill him in on anything he didn't know as long as it didn't betray anyone's trust, (whether he asked to be informed or not). However, Sarabi also knew that this was a topic that he wasn't comfortable handling, and that her son was likely hoping that his silence would be interpreted as acceptance. This wouldn't cut it. She made a note to speak with him about it when he was done sparring with his daughter. Mkaidi needed to know that she had his support, and she needed to hear it from him, or she wouldn't believe it was true.

"So, Vitani," Kula spoke up, "how has everyone been treating you?"

"Fine," Vitani answered lightly. Realizing that more was expected of her, she searched for something to add. "I like hunting with Nala," she added truthfully.

"She's good, isn't she?"

"Mhmm. She has a way of getting everyone to cooperate, and she's fast to pick up on small details. She runs a tighte operation."

"She's got a natural talent," Sarabi smiled. "We knew that right away. It was all Simba could do to keep up with her when they were young. As the years passed, she only got better."

"Who taught Simba to hunt?" Vitani frowned. "Didn't he, you know, leave, when he was little?"

"He did," Sarabi nodded. "When he left, he was still a small little thing, the biggest thing he'd ever caught was Zazu. He'd never made a proper kill before. From what I understand, he ate insects until he got enough practice to catch smaller game. He had some help from friends, but he was mostly on his own, he never got close to any others of our kind. He had to learn the hard way, poor thing."

"I hate insects," Vitani made a face. "I can't stand the texture, and ugh, their little bug legs. Nasty."

"He thinks I don't know this, but right after he became king, food was still very scarce. He ate insects behind our backs to help ration resources. Timon confirmed my suspicions. But I agree, they are revolting."

"Boys," Kula smirked. "Nala, Tama and I would dare the boys to eat bugs when we were little. If one of them did it, the others did. Tama was the worst, she could goad Simba and Malka into doing anything, if they weren't competing they were bickering."

"They were other males your age?" Vitani asked. She didn't know much about the pride's history, she had a difficult keeping the current names straight as it was.

"Mhmm," Kula nodded. "After the accident that wiped out Mufasa's Lion Guard-"

"It was no accident," Sarabi remarked with a stony face. "Scar killed them all."

"Yeah," Kula admitted. "We'll never know exactly how it went down, but, they all left and only Scar came back. I don't know why we didn't see it then. After that, a lot of the widows of the Lion Guard left, and took their cubs with them. I think deep down, they knew. That was only a season before everything else happened. I just hope the guys are okay," she looked out across the horizon. "Wherever they are."

"I'm sure they have mates and prides of their own," Sarabi mused. "They were smart boys. Their mothers raised them well."

"They did," Kula agreed. Below them, Kiara tacked Simba, and managed to pin him down. Even from a distance, they could see her triumphant grin.

"That's my girl," Sarabi beamed.

* * *

"Kovu!" Bunga beamed. "What's up, homie?"

"Hi," Kovu greeted awkwardly. "Um, what's up?"

"Have a seat," Bunga patted the ground next to him enthusiastically. "We were just talking about beetles, what's your favorite flavor?"

"None, the crunch is nasty," Kovu made a face, sitting next to Pumbaa.

"What brings you here?" The warthog asked.

Despite his thus far unlabeled relationship with the princess, Kovu's position as a male not related to royalty put him at the lowest rank in the pride. He ate last, and received the lowest bar of respect from those outside the pride. To animals of the Pride Lands, he was hardly more than a common rogue. They only treated him with any decorum because he was a member of Simba's pride, and Simba expected it of them. Even Zira, he'd heard, had been treated fairly until she'd turned against the king. Simba could have killed her or had her executed, in the eyes of the law it would have been acceptable. But, he didn't. Simba's "weakness," as Zira had put it, was what had spared her life. Kovu found it ironic that his drop in status from Zira's favorite in the Outlands to what he was now had vastly improved his quality of life. He would take being full and bored over being overworked and hungry any day, he didn't miss the pressure.

Being a low-ranking male put Kovu in an awkward limbo. He had the training and aggressive drive of an alpha male, but was never permitted to help Simba ward off rogues or other outside threats. He wasn't engaged to Kiara, so their informal relationship gave him no ties to royal responsibilities, not that anyone needed his help. This left him with lots of free time, and no outlet for his energy on the days he wasn't picked by Nala to hunt. He'd quickly grown bored of lying around Pride Rock, and slowly found himself gravitating (with great reluctance) towards the only group of males in the Pride Lands who had any respect for him, and just as much free time.

"Oh, you know, just gettin' some space. It's getting a little...hormonal, back around the den. Figured I'd keep my distance."

"You've come to the right place!" Pumbaa grinned. "We do hakuna matata better than anyone else in the Pride Lands!"

"It's practically a tradition at this point," Bunga added. "Welcome to the club."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Bunga popped a beetle into his mouth and chewed loudly. "Simba hides out here when the pride's in heat pretty much every time. He's super polite and kingly about it, but I can tell the bitching drives him crazy. I've bugged him enough times to know when he's about to snap, I'm pretty much an expert."

"Yeah," Kovu scratched his arm, "they're a little aggressive right now, I guess."

"Where is the big guy, anyway?"

"He and Kiara were supposed to spar, although they're probably done by now. They usually hang out after, and talk or whatever."

"Hey," the honey badger nudged him, "how come I've never seen you spar with him?"

"Um," Kovu struggled to put why this was a terrible idea to words. "Well-"

"Because," Timon's voice cut him off as the meerkat strode forward, "that's the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas, that's why. Kid, you don't take two apex predators who have tried to kill each other and tell them to fight for fun, that's just gonna invite all kinds of negative energy that nobody needs, especially not in this place."

"Where've you been?" Kovu asked bitterly.

"Eh," Timon waved the question off. "You know, around. What, a guy can't get some space to himself?"

"Whatever."

"But you guys are friends now!" Bunga argued. "Nothing bonds two bro friends like a little wrestling!"

"We're not 'friends,' he tolerates me because his daughter likes me."

"Pssh, nah," Bunga shook his head. "He thinks you're a good guy, man."

"He has to say that."

"Kid," Timon snorted, "Simba doesn't 'have' to say anything! Especially not to us. He's the king, and we're his pals. Trust me, if he didn't like you, we'd know, we know everyone on his shit list. Hey Bunga, quick hogging all the blue ones!"

"Well you're just gonna have to eat faster!"

"Sure," Kovu slumped onto the ground and closed his eyes, deciding that now was a good a time as any for a nap. "Knock yourselves out."

* * *

With a silent nod, Nala swiftly led them forward. Each step was a whisper in the grass as they slid between the blades. Only a dozen yards away, the zebra grazed peacefully, flicking their tails and tossing their manes casually as they picked at their food. Nala rolled her shoulders, loosening any stiffness as she centered herself and prepared her body. She took a slow, deep breath.

The signal was given, and they lunged forward, the startled herd erupting in a blaze of frantic stripes that blurred together as they dashed about. The huntresses watched as Nala indicated her mark, an older female with a slight limp. The group worked quickly, one group splitting her from her herd as the other surrounded her. Nala was the first to leap, her weight slamming into the zebra's neck and bringing the animal down. They piled on, carefully dodging the animal's frantic kicks as Nala's jaws clamped down on the jugular. The animal went still as the herd disappeared, leaving their fallen member behind. Nala stepped back, the zebra's blood speckled from her jaws to her chest.

"We thank the land for this creature's life," she recited breathlessly.

"May its body nourish us as we will nourish the land on our final day," the group responded. With an authoritative snarl, the queen tore into the zebra's abdomen.

They followed suit, but growled and muttered in irritation as the sky began to pour down on their backs, rinsing the exposed flesh and turning the clay-rich earth beneath them to mud. Nala tilted her head to the clouds, allowing the rain to clean her jaw and neck.

In the distance, a roar split the air, and their heads snapped in the direction of the sound. It was Simba's unmistakable call of intimidation, the roar he used to confront enemies.

"Something's wrong," Nala abandoned the kill and sprinted towards the sound, followed by the rest of the huntresses.

* * *

Kiara leaped between the rogue and the injured lioness, who hobbled backwards in fear.

"She's not one of yours, go back to your own territory!" The bulky male growled. "I'll kick both of your asses!"

"What are you waiting for?" Simba challenged, leaning forward in anticipation. Kiara's heart raced. She and her father had spent hours training, they were both exhausted. If this male was tired, he didn't show it. Her father's roar had alerted the pride, who would be on their way. She knew she could hold this male off until then, if it came to that. He was big, as big as her father, but she knew she could take him if he overpowered her father. After all, this was what her parents had been training her for. Still, she was scared.

"I've heard about you," the male shifted his weight. "I hear you've got lots of friends, like your little harlot here," he nodded at Kiara, who refused to allow herself to be egged on by insults. "What I haven't heard much about," he took a step forward, "is how well you do on your own. You wanna dance, your highness?"

Her father didn't respond, instead choosing to remain poised to fight, hackles raised. He was waiting. He had taught her to never strike first if she could help it. Any fight that could be avoided should be avoided.

The rogue, meanwhile, was merely stalling. Weighing his options. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face her father, and was still sizing him up, trying to determine if her father was volatile enough to be coaxed into striking first and making the decision for him. Debating if the fight would be worth the prize. Her father, meanwhile, was conveying a solid defense. He wanted the rogue to know that he wasn't interested in a fight, but absolutely capable of defending what he cared about. Right now, he cared about his daughter and the stray lioness the rogue had been intimidating when they'd passed by and heard her defensive snarls.

"Your funeral, Simba," the rogue lunged forward.

"Simba?" The lioness behind Kiara whispered. Kiara quickly glanced back at her in confusion, noticing that the lioness' eyes were wide with fresh shock. It was a look of recognition.

Hearing his name fly from the lips of the strange lioness distracted Simba for only a split second, but it was all the rogue needed to knock him to the mud. Kiara shouted as her father threw the male off and lunged for his throat. The two struggled, swiping and snapping furiously. The rogue turned, pulling her father in, then swung his arm, the bone of his elbow connecting with Simba's jaw, throwing his head back as his spine arched and he slammed into the mud. His assailant tackled him, and Kiara realized that her father's muzzle was still submerged in the muck as the weight of the male's frame pressed down on him. She jumped, throwing her weight into him and off of her father, who instantly sprang to his paws with a choked cough.

Just as the king whipped around to tear the male away from his daughter, something deep in his bones, below the flood of adrenaline and all of his parental instincts screaming at him to eliminate the threat against his child, something deep in his core told him to wait. Just wait and watch

Against his instincts he stopped, and watched is awe as Kiara bore down on the rogue, his throat in her jaws. He struggled, but she was positioned perfectly. If he moved too much, he would tear his own throat against her teeth. She'd won.

His little princess wasn't so little anymore.

The king stepped forward, and roughly gripped the rogue's jaw in his paw.

"Leave," he hissed, before stepping back and nodding at Kiara to release him.

As the rogue retreated into the stormy beyond, he checked her over, angered as he spotted a long gash across her ribs. "Does that hurt?"

"Not much," she turned to the lioness, whose ears were pinned back in apprehension. "Are you okay?" She asked, approaching slowly. Simba remained where he was, fully aware that his masculine presence was typically not comforting to a strange lioness. Nonetheless, the lioness gazed at him. It was dark, and he couldn't make out her face.

"I'll live," she panted. "Simba? Is that you?"

He recognized that voice. He hadn't heard it in years, but he knew it was familiar. He came closer, his eyes squinted. The rain washed out any scent, and the roar of the storm disguised her voice. Suddenly, lightning flashed, and illuminated her bright green eyes.

"Surani," he stopped short.

"Hi, Red," she cracked a weak smile. "Long time, no see."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's numbers time. According to the almighty internet, 1 large prey animal will feed 5-8 lions, and each lion eats 2-3x/week. At the end of Simba's Pride, we see Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu, plus about twelve other lionesses, for a pride total of 16. (More were seen during the final fight between the two prides, and it's my headcanon that many of Zira's lionesses journeyed off elsewhere to start anew shortly after the prides were united. This accounts for the lowered headcount at the end of the movie and would make for an average-sized pride). It would take about 5-6 large prey animals to feed the entire pride each week. The average pride territory is 100 square miles. The Pride Lands are depicted as being a larger, prized territory, likely closer to 175 square miles. (To give a better idea of the scale, if you were to walk to the center of the Pride Lands, the border would be ~8-10 miles away in any direction, if the Pride Lands were circular). At any given time, the Pride Lands would be home to about 24,000 large prey animals for a territory this size, according to wildlife reserve statistics. This means that in any given month, a prey animal has a 0.01% chance of being eaten by a lion. The odds aren't great in the Serengeti, but not terribly bleak, either.**

 **Thank you all for the kudos on AO3 and favorites/follows on FF, those really make my day.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**Author's Note,**

 **This is the chapter where we start to delve into unhealthy behavioral patterns rooted in trauma. This includes violations of sexual consent. Future chapters may not include chapter-specific content warnings.**

* * *

 _"Mom!" He spotted her familiar figure in the field, and imagined her soft, comforting embrace. He stepped forward, but she turned, and met his eyes with a harsh glare across the distance._

 _"You are not my son." Her voice was cold._

 _"Yes, I am," he insisted. "Mom, it's me, Simba."_

 _"I know who you are, and I know what you've done. And you are not my son."_

 _"Mom..." he felt a crushing wave of despair. "Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You have to believe me."_

 _"Your excuses cannot bring him back, and they cannot bring you back. Leave."_

 _"You're not wanted here, I'm afraid," Scar stepped forward. "A dreadful situation, but we must respect your mother's wishes."_

 _The members of the pride rose from the grass, rising from the dirt and towering over him with hateful glares._

 _"Nala?" A pit formed in his stomach. His friend stared stonily back._

 _"You ruined everything, Simba," she stated blankly. "You always ruin everything."_

 _"I didn't mean to..."_

 _His eyes flashed open as he felt a pressure on his pelvis. The dark lioness was wrapped around his body, very much awake, a grin flashing below her bright green eyes._

 _"What are you doing?" He tried to sit up. His chest felt tight, he needed air._

 _"You looked sad, I thought I'd make you happy," she pressed herself closer._

 _"I need water," he tried again to gently dislodge her, but she clung to him like a vine on a tree. "Seriously Rani, let me up."_

 _"If you're thirsty, I've got something wet right here," she teased._

 _"Funny, get off."_

 _"That's the plan, big guy."_

 _"I can't even express to you how not in the mood I am," he slumped onto his back in frustration. Above him, the canopy of the jungle rustled gently._

 _"Why such a bummer?" She cocked her head, climbing on top of him. "You were all over me this morning, come on, what's that sour face for?"_

 _"Ow, don't pin my leg like that! I'm just not in the mood, okay?" He avoided her gaze, still disturbed by the faces from his nightmare._

 _"Quit fighting me, and that will change."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Oh," she began to rock against him, the warmth and pressure of her stomach against his. "but I do."_

 _"You're not getting anything from me, I told you I'm not in the mood."_

 _"I heard you," she continued to rock. "I just don't believe you."_

 _He shook his head and tried to ignore her, hoping that she would give up and leave him alone. To his irritation, he felt the start of an erection as her body pressed against his again and again. He tried to suppress it before she noticed, but the more he tried to wish it away, the more pronounced it became._

 _"See?" She looked down at him smugly. "I told you." He silently cursed his hormones. What was the point of having an erection when he didn't want sex? He didn't understand his body at all. Just when he thought he had it figured out, it changed. First he was tripping over his boulder-sized paws, then his mane came in all uneven and stupid-looking, and now this? Nothing ever made sense. Why did nothing ever make sense? What she was doing felt good, but also bothered him. Part of him liked it, part of him hated it. He laid there, torn between the polarity of his emotions. The voices from his nightmare rang sharply in his ear._

 _ **"You are not my son."**_

 _"You just needed a little help," the lioness cooed. "Come on, let's make you feel good."_

 _ **"You ruined everything, Simba."**_

 _"That's it, Red."_

 _ **"You always ruin everything."**_

 _"Come on, I want you inside me..."_

 _It was too much. He wanted to shut the voices out. He wanted to shut everything out. He was tired, he was homesick, and now he was angry._

 _Before he could reconsider, he flipped himself atop her and pushed into her, sliding in easily as she purred with satisfaction. But it wasn't the sound he was looking for. He held her down and thrust roughly, pushing harder until she let out a pained shout._

 _"Ow, easy!"_

 _That was what he'd been looking for. He murmured some sort of apology, and moved gently until he heard her familiar pants of pleasure, and everything else was washed out._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The emotion drained from his voice as a stony expression settled across his face.

"I-I don't really know," she sounded dazed. "I don't really understand it either."

"Understand what?"

"Look," the lioness winced as she tried to stand. Without thinking, Simba stepped forward to help her, his paw halfway to her before he seemed to realize what he was doing, and withdrew it as she stood unsteadily. "I know you don't believe in spirits or dreams, but I do."

Kiara regarded this statement with a surprised glance at her father, who seemed equally bewildered by this statement.

"But," the lioness continued, "someone told me to come find you. That something between us isn't finished."

Simba looked her over suspiciously, allowing a moment of silence to pass as her unusual words settled in.

"You need water," he turned away. "Can you walk?"

"So," the lioness shook her head as if to clear it, "that's it then? You're not even going to pretend to think it over?"

"Think what over?" He looked back at her harshly. "Surani, what did you think was going to happen? What proof do I have that your words have any credence?"

"We haven't talked in years," her jaw gaped, "and you're not even slightly curious as to why I'd travel for days to see you? You're just going to assume that I'm lying, just like that?"

"I never called you a liar," he turned to face her again, "despite any evidence that might support such an accusation."

"Will you stop throwing your stupid fancy words that you know I don't understand and just listen to me?" She demanded. "I get that you don't want me here, I didn't want to come, but-"

"But you did!" He pointed out. "You walked all this way expecting me to just go along with your revelation story. And I'm guessing you also didn't expect me to question that you just so happened to get hurt right as I was passing by? Who was he, old friend?"

"You haven't changed at all! You're just as paranoid and skittish as you were when we were together!" She cried indignantly.

 _Together._ Kiara looked closer at the lioness, realizing that this was a much more strange and complicated encounter that she had initially realized.

"Oh no, I am so much more paranoid than you can imagine," Simba's voice rose aggressively so that his volume matched hers. "You can't just limp back into my life and expect me not to question your motivations for doing so! It doesn't make any sense! What do you really want?"

"Fine! Accuse me of getting my leg maimed just for your pity, pretend I'm stupid enough to think that you're capable of it!"

"You'll have to forgive me for being a little harder to manipulate this time around," he glared.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you! I swear, you've always had this crazy prey complex! For the last time, nobody is out to get you, Simba!"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "I'm completely crazy, I get it."

"Who is she, anyway?" Surani looked at Kiara with a strange expression, as if she'd forgotten she'd been standing there.

"First of all," Simba huffed, "she's the lioness who saved you. Secondly, she's my daughter, Kiara."

"You have a kid?" She looked at him with softened surprised.

"Two. Kion is my son."

"Two kids," her voice grew quiet as she looked back at Kiara, who stood quietly in the midst of the settling aggression. "Wow."

"This is beyond childish," Simba shook his head, though some of the anger had drained from his voice. "Kiara, this is Surani. I think she made the nature of our familiarity clear. I'm sorry I subjected you to our argument."

"It's nice to meet you," Kiara offered awkwardly, all her social training faltering in the unfamiliar waters of this exchange.

"You don't have to say that," Surani sighed heavily. "I'm sure your dad raised you right, but you don't have to pretend to like me."

"I don't know you," Kiara responded lightly. "Any disagreements you have with my father aren't my concern."

"I guess that's fair," she kicked a clod of dirt with her paw. "So, now what?"

"I'm sure we could all use a drink," Simba sounded tired. "We can hash out what happens next after my wife joins us. Can you walk?"

"Yeah," she limped forward, "pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Good," he turned. "Let's go."

* * *

 _"Oof," Timon lifted a pawful of Simba's mane to reveal his face, "you look like shit."_

 _"I feel like it," Simba rolled over grumpily._

 _"What happened, you fall out of a tree?"_

 _"Shut up._ _What are you, my mom?" His words slurred ever so slightly._

 _"Someone's gotta be," Timon looked the lion over. "I can smell by your breath that you've been eating old fruit again."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And...you know, you've been doing that an awful lot lately. You wanna talk?"_

 _"No." A pause. "We broke up. For real, this time."_

 _"Oh." Timon wasn't sure what to say. "How uh, how's that make you feel?"_

 _"I don't know," Simba rubbed his face. "Dizzy."_

 _"Yeah, you uh, you should maybe think about laying off that stuff for a few days," Timon picked a leaf out of the lion's mane. "You're starting to look a little scrawny."_

 _"Am not," Simba sat up groggily, rubbing his face with his paw._

 _"Are too. You eat all this old fruit, then you get sick and don't eat. I don't know much about lions, but I do know that their ribs aren't supposed to show," he poked the lion's rib._

 _"It's just a growth spurt," Simba swatted his friend. "Get off my back."_

 _"No," Timon dusted himself off, "I think you're done growing, you just need to fill out a little."_

 _"She said I'm starting to look like a sick lioness," he grumbled. "Among about a dozen other things."_

 _"Yeesh, you're a real snake charmer, you know that?"_

 _"Tell me about it."_

 _"You gotta take better care of yourself, you can't fully enjoy all the benefits of Hakuna Matata if you're sick. Plus, don't forget," he playfully punched Simba's shoulder, "we need those muscles and teeth keeping us in our rightful home, you can't save us from ferocious-WHAT THE-!"_

 _"YOU!" A large figure slammed into Simba as Timon leaped back with a yelp. Simba fought his assailant with a snarl. It was the king of Surani's pride, Rais._

 _"Get off of me!" Simba growled before swiping the aged lion's face and lunging after his shoulder._

 _"Hey!" Timon shouted angrily from a log, shaking his clenched claws, "he didn't do anything, lay off my kid! I said get off!"_

 _"How dare you defile one of my kin?" Rais pinned Simba roughly. "You disgust me!"_

 _"I didn't do anything wrong!" Simba shouted, but Rais struck his face._

 _"Hey!" Timon shouted._

 _"Rape is an offense punishable by death," the lion spat, "and it is only through the angelic grace of her heart that you are spared. You are not worthy to eat the worms your little friend here rejects and if it were up to me your carcass would be strung from a tree as an example!"_

 _"Rape?!" Simba was horrified._

 _"Shut up! If I ever see you again, I will kill you on sight." To punctuate this threat, he pressed his paw to Simba's throat until a sickly choke gurgled of the young lion's throat. "Understand? Understand!?" Simba struggled for air, unable to speak.  
_

 _"Simba!" Without another thought, Timon jumped down from his log and charged, biting the predator. With an irritated scowl, Rais batted Timon away. He then released Simba, who gasped as his attacker retreated back into the maze of trees.  
_

 _"Simba!" Timon fretted, "are you okay?"_

 _"Timon," Simba panted, dazed. "I-I didn't...I'd never..."_

 _"I know."  
_

 _"I mean, I just-I wouldn't..."_

 _"Hey," Timon put his paw to Simba's side. "I know you wouldn't, Simba. It's okay. I believe you. I know you'd never do something like that."_

 _"Why does he think I did?"_

 _"Well, seems to me like your girlfriend wants to punish you for leaving."_

 _Simba quietly rose, and took a shaky breath._

 _"I need to do something."_

 _"No," Timon shook his head, "no, you don't. You need to sit down, get a drink of water, and-no no no, come back!"_

 _Simba was gone._

* * *

"So," Nala looked down the hillside at the lioness, who sat surrounded by a curious feline entourage on the bank of the watering hole. She and the other huntresses had found Simba, Kiara, and the stranger without too much difficulty. "That's Surani."

"That's Surani." His voice was grim.

"How did she know where to find you?"

"I haven't a clue."

"What does she want?"

"I'm not sure. She said something about getting a premonition about unfinished business between us. I didn't give her the opportunity to elaborate. We started arguing like cubs, right in front of Kiara, I don't know what came over me. What happened between us is over and done with, we both were at our worst, and we've both grown older and it's been too long to worry about it. And yet, I was as angry as I was back then, like no time had passed."

"Seeing her must have unearthed some feelings you thought were dead."

"It doesn't matter. She's not staying."

"Simba, I'm angry that she did the things she did, but she's never left her pride. Where is she supposed to go?"

"Surani doesn't look like much, but she's ruthless," Simba looked down at his mate. "Wherever she goes, she'll be fine."

"She didn't seem so ruthless when you and Kiara had to swoop in and save her."

"I thought it over," he slowly exhaled, "and it doesn't make sense that she asked the rogue to injure her, if they were friends he wouldn't have hurt her so badly, and he wouldn't have wasted his time fighting us. I believe it was a real attack. But, I still don't think it's a good idea to have her around. I just don't know why she came at all."

"Maybe she's lying about why she left. Maybe she was ostracized from her pride, and doesn't want to admit it."

"If she had any grain of a possible sob story, she'd use it, that's not something she'd lie about."

"You're basing all your assumptions based on behavioral patterns set when you two were intimate," Nala argued, "she doesn't know you anymore, I'm sure she's capable of lying about something emotionally painful."

"Let's say you're right," he nodded at the group below them. "Let's say she did have a good reason to leave. Why find me? What does she have to gain from being around me? She could have wandered into any pride, anybody would have taken her."

"Here's what I think. One way or another, she trusts you."

"She doesn't-"

"Just let me finish. You said that you two started arguing right away, right?"

"Right."

"During your argument, did it ever cross your mind to push her back into the wilds with her injury?"

"...No," Simba admitted begrudgingly. "I wouldn't do that."

"I'm sure Surani is about as eager to chat about old times with you as you are with her, but deep down, she knows that you're too kind to let her starve. She trusts you to keep her safe. Maybe right now, that's all she needs."

"And you're okay with this?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I can't say I'm thrilled. But, it's not really about me. To the pride, she's just a helpless stranger who needs shelter. Surani is a lot of things, and she may or may not have changed, but either way, she's not a physical threat."

"I'll give you that, at least."

"I think, as hesitant as I am to admit it, the right thing to do is to give her shelter. I'm not going to enjoy sharing my den with her, and I'm sure you aren't either. But we don't have to talk to her. I'm sure by the time she can fend for herself, she'll have gathered herself enough to start somewhere fresh."

"Fine," he relented. "We'll see how this plays out."

* * *

Kion regarded the other male cautiously. They were in a stretch of neutral territory, if ever there was such a true thing. Regardless, no carnivores had claimed this watering hole. He'd been surprised at the calm disposition some of the rogue males had in lands like this. This one seemed to be of that lot. Simply passing through, the same as Kion. Neither of them wanted trouble. He bent his head to drink, watching the male out of the corner of his eye.

"You from around here?" The male asked. He had the build of an animal who was once muscular, but had grown lanky due to age and exposure to harsher climates. His mane was dull and dirt-colored.

"No," Kion answered gruffly. "You?"

"Nope."

A moment of silence passed as they drank. When they finished, the lion continued to stare.

"Where are you from, then?" The stranger asked.

"You're curious," Kion narrowed his eyes. He'd learned to regard personal questions with great caution in the wilds. Some animals were easily instigated over trivial things, and he didn't care to waste his time fending off some confused rogue.

"Your accent isn't from around these parts, that's all."

"Neither is yours."

"True enough."

"You traveling somewhere?" Kion asked. The stranger seemed harmless enough. The tranquility of the Hakima Steppe had provided a welcome break from the noise and change of his home, but the isolation had grown lonely. He missed talking to his own kind. The eerie silence of the wilds between territories only punctuated his desire to be trusted company again. He missed his family. He missed the way his father would crack a sly smile during meetings, and the two would share a silent joke that nobody else was privy to. He missed his mother's nuzzles and the stories she told on rainy nights. He missed his sister's laugh.

"It's funny you should ask," the lion cracked a smile. "I had a dream that I'd meet someone important very soon. You important, kid?"

"I just do my best to follow my path. I don't think that makes me important."

"What's your name, young man?"

"Kion."

"Tsaro."

Kion blinked. He knew that name.

"Not Tsaro of Mufasa's Lion Guard?"

"Who the hell are you?" The lion's eyes widened

"You're my mom's dad!" Kion exclaimed with a jump. "You're Tsaro, the strongest! Your mate was Sarafina, your daughter is Nala!"

"I don't talk about that," the lion looked disturbed. "Sarafina and the rest of the pride chose their side. That's ancient history."

"They were wrong," Kion stood his ground. "They know that now. I know it doesn't help you now, but they know."

"So," the lion cast a hard look at Kion. "Scar did it, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Exactly as the Guard predicted. Scar murdered Mufasa."

"I see. And what became of my Sarafina?"

"She never left home."

"I'm surprised she still called it home. So then," he cleared his throat, "speaking of such, what drove you all the way out here?"

"I took a sabbatical from leading the Lion Guard. Now, I've decided to return home and resume my position."

"You, huh?" He looked Kion over. "Not for Scar, I presume."

"No," Kion shook his head. "For my father, King Simba."

"No kidding," Tsaro looked mildly surprised. "His own uncle?"

"My father merely challenged him. Scar's hyenas killed him."

"So karma is real," Tsaro let a bitter smile cross his muzzle. "Just when I think I've heard everything."

"Now that you know Scar is dead," Kion spoke carefully, "would you consider coming back to Pride Rock?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's been too long, I'm set in my ways."

"What about Sarafina?" Kion felt an anger he hadn't felt in a long time bubbling in his chest. "She thinks you're dead. My mom thinks you're dead."

"Tell them the truth," Tsaro shrugged. "Hell, lie to them and let them keep their peace, it's all the same to me."

"They're your family."

"Kid, you of all animals should know that family isn't always blood. Maybe your daddy didn't deal the final blow himself, but I guarantee he never would have let Scar live after what he did to Mufasa. And don't think he wouldn't hesitate to kick my old ass if I stepped out of line, either. That royal line is a stickler for rules I just don't have the patience to re-learn. I'm a rogue, deep down. Maybe I always was. I don't know, and I'm too old to care. They all sided with Scar. After that, they weren't family. You can't love someone who turns on you."

"My mom never turned on you. She never would have."

"Your mom's loyalty lies with your dad, now. Besides, it's been a long time, but I remember what a privilege it is to be Queen of the Pride Lands. She doesn't need my dusty ass resurrecting old feelings, I'm sure she's fine without me. Sarafina, too. Plus," he added as an afterthought. "Mufasa was raising a good kid, I'm sure Simba takes care of them just fine."

"He does," Kion glared.

"See? They don't need me. Hell, they've even got a new Lion Guard. You guys are set just fine."

"What happened to the others?" Kion asked.

"Ask them yourself," Tsaro shrugged. "A few of us stuck together. But," he added with a touch of irritation, "you gotta promise me that you won't use that big royal mouth to browbeat my guys. They haven't done anything wrong, and we don't take so well to being told what to do out here."

"I promise I don't cast judgment," Kion nodded solemnly. "I just want to meet them."

"Sure, knock yourself out," Tsaro shrugged. "First," he scratched his stomach, "I'm hungry, your mom teach you to hunt worth a damn?"

"She's been leading the hunting parties since she was my age."

"That's my girl," a small smile slipped across his muzzle. "Alright, let's go kill something."

* * *

 _His head throbbed painfully with each step as he bounded through the forest. His gait was sloppy and his vision was still blurred, especially when the glaring sunlight pierced the treetops, but he refused to stop. His throat burned, and each pant was a rasp. Every muscle was sore, and his stomach hurt from heaving up everything he'd eaten. In the back of his mind, he knew Timon was right. Something had to change. Something HAD to change. He thought back to their final words to each other._

 _"Get back here, asshole! You think anyone is gonna want your bony ass? You can just mark today as the last day you ever had a piece!"_

 _"You know what, Rani? It isn't even worth the mountain of bullshit you put me through to get it, I'm done!"_

 _"Good, everybody thinks you're secretly gay anyway!"_

 _"Bite me!"_

 _He'd hurt her, he knew he had. But rape? They hurt each other, that was their thing. Had been their thing. Whenever she'd asked him to stop, he had. He'd never forced himself on her unless she'd asked him to. Begged him to. Demanded him to. He'd always hated that, he hated the demands. He hated it when she made him feel uncomfortable. There had to be balance. She pushed him into sex when he didn't want it, teased and taunted him until he gave in. Called him a pussy, feminine, gay. If he wasn't a little rough, if he didn't cause her some pain somehow, even just for a second, then he was just giving without taking. It was in the little things, the extra thrust when he knew it was too deep, nibbling her ear a little too hard, slowing down and delaying her satisfaction when he knew his didn't matter, these were the things that leveled the field. He knew it was sick. He knew, deep down, that it was wrong._

 _But he didn't know how to stop. This was just what happened. It started with a few jokes, a few walks, a hunt or two, and a night alone together. It always started out simply enough, but sooner or later he found himself tangled in ways that he didn't want to be, in ways that he barely understood. He didn't even remember when he'd started to hate Surani, he only knew that his disdain for her had finally surpassed his fear of being alone. After all, he had Timon and Pumbaa. He'd always have Timon and Pumbaa._

 _Now, he'd ripped her precious control away from her. She couldn't control him, couldn't push him around and tease him, if he wasn't there anymore. She wanted to have the final word, wanted to deal the final blow. She always had to have the last word, but this time, it had been his. And she'd punished him in the one way she knew she could. And he hadn't even seen it coming. He was stupid to think she'd let him have the last word._

 _Rape. Of course. She'd tried to turn his friends against him, and get him hurt while she was at it. She'd tried to scare him, then condemn him to isolation. Any security he'd felt, she'd tried to take from him. But it hadn't fully worked, she'd overstepped her abilities. Timon didn't believe for a second that he'd done it. He knew Pumbaa wouldn't either. Rais might have hurt him, he might even one day kill him. But she couldn't take his friends, the only two animals who cared if he lived or died, away from him.  
_

 _He didn't just want to rub in her face that her ploy hadn't stuck, he wanted to have the final word. He wanted to deal the final blow. This was his. She had nothing left to hit him with, and it was his turn._

 _"Simba!" She looked startled to see him, standing quickly as he confronted her. She was alone. She hadn't been expecting him._

 _"You went too far," he stepped menacingly into her personal space. She was backed against a tree, and couldn't retreat._

 _"What are you going to do about it?" She challenged. "Actually do it now that everyone thinks you did? Rais would kill you."_

 _"What is wrong with you?" His face twisted in disgust._

 _"You said it yourself, sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _"But you know I'd never do that. You know it, but you accused me anyway, just to try to get in my head."_

 _"Simba," a sadistic smile crossed her face, "you can act as tough as you want, but I'm already inside your head. I know I am. If I say you did it, you'll start to wonder if you did. It's already started, I can see that you're scared. You're so fucked up your reality is something I can bend, and even when you know it's happening, you can't stop me. I bet I could accuse you of murder and you'd actually believe-"_

 _He didn't remember making the decision to put his paw to her throat. He honestly didn't. He only felt a jolt of rage, and suddenly she was pinned by her neck against the tree, gasping for air. Just like he had when Rais had pinned him. In her eyes there burned a flame of true, primal fear. For the first time, she was afraid of him. Terrified that he would hurt her. The realization made his stomach turn.  
_

 _"No more," was all he said before he released her. She remained in place, frozen, panting as she tried to process what had just happened. She no longer looked threatening, she looked helpless. A victim. All of her confidence, her twisted smug smile, her venomous eyes, all of it was gone, drained away leaving only a stiff shell. He turned, and left her._

 _Timon was right. Something had to change._

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **This was the first chapter that really gave me trouble. Even after several rewrites, I still wasn't happy with it. Hell, even now, I'm worried that it could have been written better, that scenes should have been cut or changed, but I think this version carries the plot I've constructed the best, even if the narrative flow isn't what I had hoped it would be. When two people are abused or traumatized, they often feel a loss of control, and it's easy for them to fall into maladaptive coping mechanisms as they try to establish stability. This can manifest in many ways, such as manipulative behavior and a tendency to be drawn to those with similar wounds, and the twisted dance two trauma survivors can find themselves in is difficult to put on the page. This chapter is not a condemnation of the victims, but rather a criticism of the abusive patterns they may find themselves in unintentionally. Neither Surani nor Simba walked into the relationship with the intention of causing the other pain, but without healthy boundaries they spiraled. Surani fell prey to her tendency to use manipulation and gaslighting to achieve a sense of control and prevent abandonment. Simba accepted this treatment because he felt he didn't deserve better, and his trauma wired him for codependency. However, he also suffers from the same desire for control and stability, resulting in a tango of jabs and pain that eroded their trust in each other quickly.  
**

 **LuL3 [AO3]: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! The next chapter (that I've already started because I needed a mental break from this chapter) will hint at why Surani is important. She and Simba may not like each other, but like it or not, they're going to need each other.**

 **miraestrellxs [AO3]: I've already promised Malka's heart to another, but as per your last request, thy will be done! Thank you so much for taking the time to comment!**

 **Outlander15 [FF]: Thank you so much for your feedback, it's so helpful and reassuring to read comments like yours.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	5. Chapter 5: Snakes

The earth shook, and slowly the stone beneath her paws split with a deafening crack as the rock rose above the surrounding lands, carrying her into the sky as the animals around her bowed. Above her, a strange bird soared overhead, its shadow swallowing the lands as it passed. From its talons, a snake dropped from the sky, landing at her paws. She stepped back in disgust as it slithered down the rock and into the throng of gathered masses, the animals parting as it divided them. The rock trembled, and she fought to keep her balance as she searched for a way down. She felt paws on her legs, and turned to see Kion supporting her. He was in the company of animals she didn't recognize. Together they kept her secured. She didn't fall, but she couldn't escape. In the distance, thunder rumbled, and dark clouds gathered in a ring around the Pride Lands. On the ground, three creatures glowed in the mysterious light of the storm clouds. One of them, she somehow knew, was her mother. She didn't know who the others were, or even what types of animals they might be. She sensed her father's presence, but he eluded her as she searched for him.

Suddenly, the snake struck an animal, and the animal dropped instantly. It struck another, and another. All around her, animals began to fall as the death spread.

"Stop him!" She cried angrily. The animals who once surrounded her sank away as they answered her command. They returned, and Kion dropped the wriggling snake at her paws. She rose her paw to kill it, but as she did, the snake transformed into a cub. It wasn't a lion cub, it was something she'd never seen before, but it didn't matter what it was. The creature was helpless and frightened. She faltered. She couldn't kill something so helpless. As if sensing her hesitation, the creature twitched, and its body dissolved into snakes, each leg slithering after her pride. The head turned into a curled cobra that hissed menacingly before it sprang at her face.

Kiara's eyes flew open. She sat up, panting quietly as her heartbeat thumped in her hears. She looked around the den. A few had risen, including her father, but her mother and the others slept soundly. She rubbed her face and stood, shaken. Never before had her dream been so vivid, seemed so real. Tiifu and Zuri stirred sleepily behind her as she picked her way across the den.

She found her father's familiar figure beside a cheetah at the watering hole, with Zazu perched on his shoulder. The cheetah was Fuli, she realized as she drew closer.

"Morning, Kiara!" Fuli greeted amiably.

"Good morning," she had to smile. Fuli had grown into a beautiful, strong feline. After Kion had left, she hadn't seen much of Fuli. The cheetah preferred her own company to that of other animals, perfectly content to spend long periods in isolation. However, she did stop in every once in a while to say hello, and to ask the king and queen if they needed anything. Kiara guessed that Fuli missed having something to occupy her time with.

"Sleep okay?" Her father asked, his face revealing that he knew the answer.

"I've slept better," she admitted.

"Your father was just telling me how you took on a rogue," Fuli explained with a sly smile. "Of course, I'm not surprised."

"Are you going to tell everyone in the Pride Lands, Dad?"

"No," the king smiled. "But now that Zazu knows, I'm sure word will spread."

"The Pride Landers will be thrilled to know that the heir to the Pride Lands continues show such promise," Zazu nodded approvingly. "Well done, Princess."

"Dad tired him out," Kiara shrugged. "But, thank you."

"Ah ah ah!" Zazu shook his head. "Though your humility is admirable, a victory is a victory."

"How are you this morning, Zazu?" She redirected the conversation politely.

"Oh very well, thank you for asking," Zazu puffed his feathers with a sideways glance at her father. "I was just advising that the king had better take care not to pull in more strays than the herds can feed."

"And I was just assuring Zazu that she's not staying," Simba responded in kind.

"You guys have another lioness?" Fuli asked.

"I ran into an old...friend yesterday," Simba explained with a touch of hesitation. "She's injured, we're providing sanctuary. Temporarily."

"Well that's nice, has Makini taken a look at the injury?"

"There's no need, she'll be fine," the king answered shortly. Simba had given everyone the same story, that Surani was an 'old friend,' and offered no further details. Surani, likely wanting to preserve the lack of bias against her, had been equally mum on the subject. However, neither of them bothered to veil the tension between them, treating each other with not a drop in excess of the respect that the situation called for. Kiara knew her father was perfectly capable of offering a more convincing act to save face. The fact that he had chosen not to do so told her that he wanted the pride to speculate and gossip, which of course had already begun. Kiara guessed that her father was intentionally undermining any potential budding friendships between her and his pride, trying to push her eventual exodus as a socially inevitable outcome. He clearly didn't want her making friends and getting comfortable.

Kiara hadn't asked her father what exactly had happened between him and the lioness, and he hadn't offered an explanation. She wasn't sure it was her place to ask. She did notice that her mother hadn't tried to smooth the tension, which told her that as far as the queen was concerned, Surani deserved the cold shoulder. Normally this would be fascinating to Kiara, a puzzle for her to pick apart and decipher, but she had other concerns at the forefront of her mind.

"Oh," Fuli blinked. "Well, good, I guess. It was nice seeing you, Kiara," she smiled at the princess before nodding to her father. "Bye Zazu, bye your highness."

"Always a pleasure, Fuli," Simba nodded. "Zazu, would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Not at all sire, I was just on my way," the blue bird casually spread his wings and took to the skies. When they were alone, Simba nodded for Kiara to follow him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked his daughter as he led here away from the watering hole. She sighed heavily.

"I had the dream again," she admitted. "It wasn't different, but it was worse, somehow."

"This is really bothering you," Simba observed with a frown. "Isn't it?"

"How can it not? It's nothing but terrible things happening, and I don't know what those things are or how to deal with them. And," her voice grew quiet, "you know, I don't like that I'm queen."

"Do you feel that you're not ready to be queen?"

"That's not what I'm worried about, I don't even care. I'll have help, anything I don't know, I can figure out, like you did. I just don't want to lose you."

"You don't know that I'm going anywhere."

"Dad."

"Kiara," he shook his head. "I don't think there's anything I can say that will help. I don't know what the dream means, I've never really had a vision. Have you thought about talking to someone who is a little more versed in this sort of thing?"

"I don't know if I want to go to Rafiki, and Makini is nice, but...I don't know."

"I had someone else in mind," he glanced at the sky.

"Oh," she looked up. "Mufasa."

"It might be worth a try, if it's something you're comfortable with."

"I guess I could try."

"King Simba!" A voice above them called. They both looked up to see a hawk circling overhead.

"Can I help you?" Simba responded. The hawk landed between them, ignoring Kiara. It was King Sokwe's majordomo, Mjumbe.

"King Simba," he bowed, "I've a message sent by the princes Majinuni and Hafifu. It is with my deepest remorse that I relay the news of King Sokwe's death. Your family is of course invited to attend the ceremony at sunset today."

"Please convey my sincerest condolences, Mjumbe," Simba's face fell. "I'll be there. Thank you for your service today."

"My pleasure, your highness. The animals of the Thelugi Mountains have always been grateful for your loyal alliance."

"Thank you," he nodded as the hawk took flight. "Those poor boys."

"Dad," Kiara nuzzled her father. "I'm so sorry, I know how much he meant to you."

"One of my first allies as king," his father nodded with a sad smile. "He will be missed. Come on, let's go wake your mother."

* * *

"So," Kion asked as Tsaro led him away from the remains of their kill, "can I ask what exactly happened the day you all left?"

"You say 'left' like we had a choice," Tsaro snorted. "There's not much to tell. We all stood up to Mufasa in front of the lionesses, and told him that we no longer trusted Scar. He'd been undermining missions, and misusing the Roar. Using it for intimidation and such. We didn't want to work with him anymore. Of course, Mufasa became angry and didn't believe us. Neither did the lionesses. A few days later, we went out on a routine scouting mission in the Elephant Graveyard. Once we were alone, Scar unleashed the Roar on us like we'd never seen. It was something I'll never forget, the way the earth just opened up and the whole world seemed to shake. Only me and Mchele survived. Barely. Scar must have thought we were dead, he never went looking for us. A few months later, some of the lionesses and their sons managed to find us. Don't know how. They realized we had been right to worry, and wanted to keep their sons from being culled by Scar. We formed our own little ragtag pride, found somewhere and settled down, life went on."

"Did you ever think about coming back?"

"Not with Scar's Roar, no. We loved Mufasa, we were loyal to him, but he chose his brother. Chose his fate."

"I can understand that," Kion nodded solemnly. "There was nothing you could do. I guess it doesn't matter now, but, Scar did lose the Roar after he used it against you. The Elders took it from him, for good."

"So there is some cosmic justice after all. Huh. Then how'd that scrawny rat take out Mufasa?"

"It's a long story."

"Well," Tsaro's voice softened slightly, "we've got time."

* * *

"How come you haven't introduced me to your friends?"

"Really? That's where your head's at?" Timon sat up, looking down at his lover, who only shrugged. "Come on," Timon gestured emptily, "it's just, you know, I like our little bubble, telling the guys would pop it. That's all."

"You don't think they'll like it?"

"Nah nah," Timon dismissed this notion, "it's not that, they're cool. Tell you what, if it means so much to you, we'll pop by the falls tomorrow, say hi to Bunga and Pumbaa."

"And the king?"

"Simba's at this funeral thing in the mountains, I'll give him a day before dropping this on him."

"You talk about him," Nuru chuckled, "like he's your kid or something. He's a grown killer, Timon, not your pup."

"Where'd that attitude come from?" Timon stood with a scowl. "What do you want me to do, climb Pride Rock and scream 'I like guys, deal with it!' as loud as I can?"

"It's not about you liking guys," Nuru spoke calmly, still lying with ease on the floor of their little den, "it's how you talk about the king like he's your kid brother or something. He doesn't need you coddling him, I don't even think he'd respond to it."

"Jeez, what'd a predator ever do to you?" Timon shot back bitterly. The question was out before the obvious answer slammed down on him like a collapsed tunnel. Nuru stared at him. "...Right," Timon rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Kind of just, ah, how it is, isn't it?"

"I like you, Timon," Nuru sat up. "I don't like predators. I don't think I need to apologize for that. Pumbaa and Bunga seem nice, but, I'm never going to like Simba. You need to understand that now."

"Nuru..." Timon gestured wordlessly, "I don't know how I feel about that. I saved him, I raised him. And he protects me. He's one of my best friends."

"His survival depends on taking innocent lives. Zebras may not be as bright as us, but they're not completely void of emotion. They feel fear and pain, too."

"Yeah, but we eat bugs, and we don't know that they don't have little bug feelings and all that. It's just the circle of life. He's a good guy."

"Our definition of 'good' is clearly a little different."

"Yeah," Timon looked away. "Maybe too different."

* * *

"Damn, you're still shivering," Kovu engulfed her in a rough bear hug. "We've gotta warm you up."

"Stop," she pushed him away with a laugh, "it was snowing, even the gorillas were cold."

"Hey, seriously," he collapsed lazily at her paws, curling around her playfully, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's 'wrong,'" she shrugged, "I'm just not sleeping well."

"Why, your creepy snake dream?"

"I know you don't believe in visions," she flicked a small blade of grass at him, "but some of us do."

"Your dad's into all that dead ancestor stuff, what does he think? You have talked to him about it, right?"

"My dad's not actually that spiritual, at least not like he was when we were younger. That was Kion's thing. My dad thought I should try talking to Mufasa, but I've never tried it on my own."

"So you're gonna try it?"

"What do you care? You think it's all made up."

"I never said that," he sat up defensively, "I just said that it didn't sound real, and that I've never known anyone besides your family who really believed in it, either."

"Well," her voice grew quiet. "Would you try with me?"

"Doesn't it like, only work if you're alone?" He frowned.

"No," she shook her head. "My mother has heard Mufasa's voice once or twice when he spoke to my father. Just, please, will you at least sit here with me while I try it?"

"Um, yeah," he glanced over his shoulder. They were alone, and the sparse grove of acacia trees around them were silent and still. "Sure, if that would make you feel better."

"Okay," she closed her eyes. A thought occurred to her, and she opened them again. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll keep an open mind. You don't have to believe, or even care, but I do. I need you to respect that."

"I do. I promise." In his green eyes, there was a look of sincerity.

"Thank you," she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Well," she cast a sly smile at his as they walked, "while that what certainly nice, may I ask what prompted it?"

"I swept you off your paws," he teasingly nuzzled her, "and you want to ask questions?"

After they'd returned from the mountains and Kiara had departed to spend time with Kovu, Simba had pulled her into an abandoned cave with hardly a word. It had been unexpected, even confusing, but she didn't care. She didn't know when he had changed his mind about having another cub, or even what had put him in the mood, but it didn't matter. She had been happy to accept his advances. Still, she wondered what had changed, and when it had changed. Simba could be impulsive from time to time, but not when it came to matters like this.

"You," she pushed him back, "have a reason for everything."

"You're my queen," he shrugged. "I want to make you happy. There, that's my reason."

"I suppose I can't argue with such sound reasoning."

"Exactly," his smile melted into a frown as he stopped. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"No," she whispered, her body tensing. "What is it?"

"Something's not right," he stepped around her, scanning the outside world suspiciously. She looked around as well, her ears sifting for sounds of danger. All she heard was the patter of rain on the grass.

"I don't see anything," she murmured.

"Let's move on," he took one last look around, "I just have a weird feeling."

She nodded and followed him, casting one more careful glance over her shoulder and the forest that stared emptily back.

A twig snapped.

* * *

"It's not working," Kiara huffed in frustration.

"Are you doing what your dad said to try?"

"Even he has only called Mufasa twice successfully," the princess was frustrated. "Maybe that's just not who I am. Maybe I'm not meant to have a connection with the lions of the past. Maybe I don't need to."

"Maybe I'm not supposed to be here," he suggested. "Maybe my lack of believing is tainting your connection or something. Maybe they don't like non-believers."

"It's not you," she frowned, "I know it's not. It's me. I'm not doing something right."

"Is there really a right or wrong way to do this? I mean, isn't it just kind of something you're supposed to feel out for yourself?"

"Maybe," she chewed the edge of her lip as she thought.

"Look," he stood. "It's getting late, I'm starting to get tired. You ready to head back?"

"I guess so," she relented. As she stood to follow him, they both jumped as a voice filled the grove.

"Leaving so soon, are we?"

"What's wrong?" Kovu whirled around with snarl as Kiara's gaze shifted up in awe as a face began to materialize.

"It worked," she murmured in awe.

The face was dark, with a silky black mane and bright eyes. His voice was smooth, and calm. His presence was not commanding, but rather passive. Kiara analyzed his features carefully.

"You're Scar," she realized aloud.

"Wait, Scar?" Kovu asked, looking around blindly. "You see Scar? Like Scar-Scar? _The_ Scar?"

"Kovu," her voice was quiet, "wait, I think it's okay."

"I was once called this, yes. Taka is my birth name, both in flesh and in the afterlife," the lion answered.

"Taka," she nodded. Somehow, she felt calm, and accepted his presence rather easily. Kovu followed her gaze, frustrated that he could neither see nor hear the apparition.

"Princess Kiara," he looked at her with eyes that were not entirely unkind. "Your understanding of the gravity of your vision signifies your readiness to begin fulfilling your role in the events foretold. You must listen to me very carefully, Princess. The role you are meant to take is bigger than you can possibly imagine, bigger than that of your father, his father, or his father. You are the great daraja, the queen that will bridge two worlds. One world you already know, the other is one you have not even begun to understand. Your actions will be remembered for generations, and affect countless lives. You must heed all that you have been taught, and prepare to learn much more still, for your trials have barely begun."

"Please," Kiara stepped forward, "I'll do whatever I'm meant to do, whatever I have to do, but please, spare my father's life, he doesn't need to die for this to happen. I don't want to lose my father. I need him."

"He has served his purpose as king. The events foretold are beyond his experience and capabilities. It must be you."

"No," she felt tears spring to her eyes as she shook her head defiantly. "No, please, no."

"King Simba's reign was and will forever be known as one of bravery, kindness, and loyalty. His tireless efforts brought stability and peace to a land torn apart by cruelty and grief. He has laid the foundation for your reign by preparing this world to meet another. Neither you nor I can save your father, but there is one who can. The one I have already summoned."

"Who? Who did you summon? How can they save him?"

"Save who from what?" Kovu demanded frantically. "Kiara, what is going on?"

"Only they know when the time will come, and how it will be done. Trust that when that time comes, they will do what is right and take their place in the prophecy. I offer one piece of advice; a cobra knows venom, and if he sees it, heed his warning, instead of being distracted by his fangs."

"What? Taka? Taka!" Kiara shouted as the face vanished. "No, he's gone!" She was exasperated.

"What the hell just happened?"

"He said that my dad's reign is coming to an end," a tear slid down her cheek. "He said that my dad can only be saved by the one Taka summoned, but I don't know who that is!"

"We have to find your dad and warn him, it might not be too late," Kovu looked at her grimly. "Then, we have to figure out who Scar summoned."

* * *

Simba blinked, stunned. His ears rang. Something was wrong. Everything was hazy, and it was as if life had slowed down. He watched the blurred motions of something large and grey as the spotted creature flew from his body and he was able to breathe, but it still hurt. He heard a snarl and a bellow, the sound of an angry rhino. His head tilted forward as he tried to breathe, but it hurt so much. The ground between his paws was damp, as a thick drop of red fell and soaked into the soil. Another drop. Another. His face was warm and wet. Something was very wrong.

Then, the pain struck him. He sucked in his breath and tried to rise, to move away from the pain, but buckled with a gasp as his vision went completely white for a moment, washing away to reveal stars that danced in his eyes. The agony was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life. It felt like there was a sun inside his leg, throbbing to the tempo of his pulse, sending sparks of cold down to his paw. He sucked in his breath sharply as he fought the instinct to cry out. The pain in his head, the pain in his neck, his side, all of it paled in comparison to the searing agony in his leg.

His leg.

His leg, he realized. He turned his head.

Right below his hock joint, where his leg aught to have been straight, it wasn't. His tibia bone was broken. Some part of him understood that. The injury even looked familiar, somehow. He'd seen this before. Some bones could be re-aligned, tied crudely to a stick to keep it straight, but the fibula bone would make that difficult. Maybe that was broken, too. He didn't know.

He knew what happened to cats with broken legs. Everyone did. The bone might refuse and stop causing him pain. Perhaps some day, he might even walk again. But, there was no chance that it would refuse perfectly. Even if the bone did heal, his gait would still suffer. His pace would be a limp, at best. Maybe a lurch. As far as hunting and fighting were concerned, his leg might never be useful again.

 _He_ might never be useful again.

He heard Nala call his name, and became aware of her presence as she tried to pull his face towards her, forcing his gaze away from the grotesque bend of his leg and meet her eyes. She looked scared. He wanted to ask her what had happened, because he didn't remember. He wanted to ask if she was okay, because he didn't know. Instead, all that came out was,

"My leg."

"You're alive, you'll pull through," she held his chin in her paw, which was now red with what he only then realized was his blood. "That's all that matters." The pain in his head was a gash. He'd hit his forehead on something, and the wetness was streaming down his face. His eyes stung, and it hurt to breathe.

It suddenly came back to him. They were walking, he remembered, and just as they had been making their way down a rocky slope, they had been ambushed from behind by half a dozen leopards. Their steps had been disguised by the rain, they hadn't realized what was happening until it was too late. It seemed like they had materialized from thin air.

He remembered throwing them off his body only for them to latch back on, snarling as their incisors pierced his skin and tore at his muscles, and looking to Nala just as she took a blow to the jaw that knocked her back. Two were coming at her, while four surrounded him. Once one of them was finished, they would all attack the second. He couldn't help Nala, and she couldn't help him. There were too many, they needed help. He had already roared, but he knew this part of the land was sparsely populated, it would take time for anyone to reach them. They didn't have time. Behind him, the land gave way to a steep rocky overhang. He knew the drop was significant. It would have to do. He couldn't kill all four leopards, they were too strong, too determined. He was going to die, there was no way around that. Eventually, they would pin him and expose his jugular, he could only bat them off for so long. Then, they would all turn against Nala. But they didn't both have to die. If he separated them, Nala might be able to run to safety. This hope was enough.

He remembered waiting until he felt each jaw locked onto his body before arching his back, throwing himself and his assailants over the edge. The last thing he remembered was hoping that Nala would be able to escape as he struck his head and his vision had gone black.

"They'll be back," Nala's firm voice brought his thoughts to the present. "We need to get you to higher ground. You have to walk."

"I'll stay with you both," the rhino's deep voice spoke up behind her. "No leopards will get past me." The rhino had driven the leopards away, he realized. Saved his life. Saved Nala's life.

Nala was right, he realized. He was still alive, and he needed to act in order to continue to live. He rose painfully, taking care to move his broken leg as little as possible. White spots danced in his vision, but he grit his teeth.

"Kiara was right," his voice was a strained rasp as he took a shaky step. "Her vision, it happened. She has to take my place."

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **If it wasn't already clear, I moved the events of the Six New Adventures stories around a little, so that Chumvi, Malka and Tojo left with their mothers after Scar turned against the Lion Guard, but before Mufasa was killed. I found that the narrative flowed smoother if the events were closer together. The Lion King franchise is so full of stories and characters that it's difficult to tell a coherent story if you don't make minor adjustments to the timeline and flex the canon a little.**

 **Nuru is named after the Shakespeare & Middleton character Lucius, who is one of Timon's jealous "friends" in the play Timon of Athens. Both Nuru and Lucius mean "light." **

**Kellin09 [AO3]: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I'm working towards updating at least once per week, my work schedule has changed so that's slowed me down, but since I've gotten so much positive feedback (I didn't expect much, it's been a pleasant surprise) I'm working towards making this fic a higher priority and releasing chapters more frequently.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

"Scar," Simba's lip curled with disgust. The two lions stood in a pool of blackness. A moment of silence passed, and he took note of the void around them. The unnatural lack of light told him that there was nothing earthly about their surroundings. It wasn't dark, it was empty. "I'm dreaming," he realized, "aren't I?"

"You are not conscious," the dark lion answered calmly. "But I am real."

"I collapsed," he realized with a touch of frustration. He didn't remember anything after walking with Nala and the rhino who had saved them. He didn't even know how far he'd made it before he'd blacked out. He was only thankful he hadn't felt the impact as his body had hit the dirt. Right now, the pain was distant, but he knew it would come back.

"You walked a great distance with a broken leg, three broken ribs, and a concussion," Scar listed. "Your body can only take so much, nephew. I would have told you to stop, but you were in too much pain to reach. It would appear that even Nala has bloated perceptions of your mortal abilities. You're not technically asleep, so I thought I'd slip in and have a chat before you come to."

"How kind," he scowled.

"I'll get straight to the point. Destiny is not as simply as you understand it, it, exists on a plane that extends past life itself. My destiny is not yet complete. Neither is yours. We will need to work together. I can't read your mind, but I can read that petulant expression clearly. You'll come around. After all, your daughter has already agreed to work with me."

"You talked to Kiara?" He bristled. "Appearing to Nala wasn't enough for you?"

"Simba, lest you forget, I'm dead. I could not hurt your precious child or mate if I wanted to," Scar's voice was dry. "And I don't. Kiara is important, more important than you, even, if you can believe it. Still, she'll need you, Simba. A child needs their father, don't you think?"

"I'll always be there for her. She knows that."

"You don't get to choose what she needs. What she will need from you, you cannot give her. Not yet."

"And I guess you want to tell me how to fix that."

"You'll need to find it in yourself to lay down your beloved barrier of misdirected anger and trust the ones you have most hated, for enemies will become allies."

"Including you, I'm sure."

"Animals change, Simba. You of all should know this best."

"Is this why I survived? I should have died, the fall was far enough."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be checking out before your time, and that time is not now."

"How am I supposed to help Kiara, or anyone?" He restrained himself from shouting. "How am I useful for anything if I can't walk? This has to be a sick game."

"Your wisdom, foresight, and compassion have grown and matured. However, your connection with yourself is weak and shriveled from neglect. The world has taken your bodily strength and your revered position from you, Simba. You must become whole without them. You no longer have a choice. All your life you have measured your worth by your shallow perceptions of what your role should be. Prince, runaway, king. These were never who you were. Now, you are none of those things. Who are you, Simba?"

His claws raked the earth as he squirmed in reaction to the agony seeping back into his consciousness as the light of the sun brought him back to reality. And with it, came the agony. He cringed, blinking in confusion, trying to gauge how long he'd spent lying uselessly, if they were far enough away from immediate danger. He couldn't tell. He could barely think.

"Simba," Nala breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, you scared us."

"I can't keep walking," he panted. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to. It's safe to stop here. I pushed you too hard, that was my mistake."

"Are you hurt?" He reached out to touch her. Any feelings that he had about surviving were overshadowed by the relief that she was alive. It was a strange, incredible thing, he thought. To love another animal more than life itself. But even this relief was fleeting as he took stock of his grim situation. He was lying at the edge of the Pride Lands broken and bloodied, having only escaped a strange attack that for all his paranoia and care he had never seen coming. Now, Scar had personally confirmed what he already knew to be true; that he was crippled. To make matters worse, Scar was hellbent on tangling himself with Kiara. Simba didn't trust him. He never would. But how could he protect his family from a lion who operated beyond the mechanisms of the physical realm? How was it even possible? Despite his years of experience, he was at a loss for what to do. He was helpless to stop the unfolding events, and unable to make sense of them.

"Just a few bites and scratches," she examined his face more closely. "Your forehead stopped bleeding, that's good. The swelling doesn't look too bad, and your leg looks about as good as a broken leg can. I felt it while you were out, once Makini secures it, I think it'll heal."

"We need to find those leopards." The adrenaline of the initial wave of pain was waning, and he felt anger melting into its place, a cheap energy burning hot and chaotically. It was a drive that had never failed him, something he could always turn to if he felt his determination fading.

But this time, he knew it wasn't what he needed to feel. It was just a facade. He needed to feel something even more primal. It was there, waiting to be acknowledged.

"We will," she promised him firmly. "We will find them and bring them to justice, when the time is right. Right now, we need to get you some water. Mshangao the rhino will guard you while I find Kiara and-"

"No," he panted, now consumed by a thought that was staggering in its bold vulnerability. Fear. That was what he felt. He wasn't angry, he was scared. He had never felt so utterly and disgustingly helpless, not since he was a cub. He released the words he really wanted to say, instead of swallowing them and pushing them back into his stomach. He had nothing to gain from pretending he wasn't afraid, and nothing to lose by confessing to weakness. "I...I don't want you to leave me."

"Then I won't," she promised. "I'll stay with you."

His eyes drifted back to the keystone of his vulnerability. His damn leg. He couldn't look away. He was fascinated by it. Obsessed with it. The way the leg curved where it had always been straight, just enough so that it was almost normal, but just wrong enough that it evoked a sense of revulsion. He knew he'd seen this somewhere before.

It hit him with a giddy chill as he felt his grasp on reality detach from his body, and everything else slipped into the background as he let out a short, bitter laugh. It wasn't funny, not one bit. But it was the only reaction he had access to as everything else slid away in the wake of an emotion he wasn't familiar with. It didn't feel like anything.

"This is what his leg looked like," he observed with an expression that used the same muscles as a smile, but it was not. "All of his legs. His whole body. It looked just like this."

"Simba," Nala's voice lowered, as if the topic was so cosmically taboo it should scarcely be mentioned. "You're in shock."

"It did, though," he cocked his head. "All over..."

"I need you to talk to me," she moved closer. She was trying to distract him, pull him away from the edge before he spiraled. "I need you to tell me what hurts."

"Everything," he closed his eyes, latching onto her voice. "I'm tired."

"I know you are. If you need to rest, that's okay."

"Kiara's going to be a good queen."

"I know she is."

As she delicately stroked his head, waiting for help while Mshangao the rhino stood protectively at a respectful distance, Nala looked at the sky and wondered why things happened the way they did. Of course, she was no stranger to tragedy, but this wasn't exactly a tragedy. When she had watched Simba release himself over the edge, she was sure that he was about to die. But he hadn't. She had watched him fall and hit the first rock with a sickening crack that she would carry in her memory until she died. She had jumped after him without thinking, enraged at the idea of these spotted monsters gnawing at his flesh, scrambling down the steep rocky hillside with a grieved roar as the rhino had come charging from the sparse trees around them. The leopards had quickly retreated, and she'd turned with a shocked gasp as the body she expected to lay still was struggling to his paws. It was a miracle, but not the kind she'd expected.

Nala had married Simba knowing that he would likely die much younger than her. Kings died young. Murder and infected injuries claimed their lives long before age and disease could, and they had both accepted this. Still, she knew it was possible for him to survive to old age and pass his position on to Kiara willingly. This was less likely, but it was the future she had dared to hope for.

This...this was something they had not considered. Something she had not prepared for. He would live, and for this she was immensely grateful. But the extent and severity of his injuries was not yet clear. It was possible, even likely, that he would limp for the rest of his life. Barely able to hunt, unable to keep up with the pride. She felt shame for not expressing more elation at his survival, but her fear of the unknown stifled her relief.

* * *

"Why did the leopards ambush you? I thought we had an alliance with them."

"These were new leopards," Nala explained. "They're not from the area. We've already sent some birds to question the local leopards, but I don't think they had anything to do with it."

"They're not this organized," Kiara agreed. "What did they have to gain from killing the king and queen? Surely they know they'd have to face the entire pride if they wanted control."

"And every other large animal in the Pride Lands," Sarabi added stonily. "Everyone is already willing to strike anything with spots that steps into our territory."

"I don't think we were the original targets," Simba spoke up, his voice hoarse. "I think Sokwe was."

"Sokwe?"

"I'll explain, you rest," Nala delicately kissed the top of his mane before addressing her daughter. "Your father thinks that the leopards are from the region beyond the mountains, on the other side. We don't know much about them, and they don't know much about us. If they journeyed up the mountain to take King Sokwe's territory, they might have been intimidated by the two new kings, Majinuni and Hafifu. Perhaps they saw your father speak at the funeral, and decided to take his territory instead, and followed us down the mountain."

"Leopards can live anywhere," Kiara thought aloud. "So they could make their new territory here just as well as in the mountains. And, once I left you before we were well into the Pride Lands, you both became easy prey," her heart sank.

"It's not your fault, Kiara," her mother assured her. "Someone was watching over us today. We're both alive, that's all that matters."

"I should have stayed with you."

"It was a blessing that you didn't. If you had, we'd all be hurt."

"I got some, Rafiki!" Makini hopped off an elephant's back, waving a small fistful of bark in the air triumphantly.

"Very good, bring it here," Rafiki gestured. "Simba, this will help with the pain. Its taste is not so good, but I will break the pieces up so they'll be easier to chew."

"Mom, Dad," Kiara looked to her parents, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute. Please," she looked at her grandmothers, who seemed hesitant to step away.

"Of course," Nala nodded at the mothers, who stepped back respectfully. "What is it?"

"I saw Taka," she admitted. "He told me that this was happening, but didn't give me enough time to warn you. I don't know why."

"What exactly," Simba coughed roughly, "did-did he-" he coughed again, his voice growing tighter, "did he say?"

The pride stood together quietly as the royal family talked a few yards away. The distressed crowds of animals that had flocked together at the terrible news had been chased back by the elephants, who were dutifully guarding the pride. Birds of all kinds had already taken to the skies searching angrily for the leopards that had attacked the king and queen, it was only a matter of time before they were found. Until then, every creature in the Pride Lands was anxiously speculating what was to come next.

"So," Dwala cleared her throat. "I think we know what they're talking about."

"He'll get better," Mvua looked at her. "I mean, right?"

"Probably," Diku sat, "Eventually. But until then, it's either Nala or Kiara."

"Why not him?" Mkaidi asked. "He can still make decisions and stuff, right?"

"Making decisions is only a small part of what he does," Dwala explained patiently, "He spends all day intervening in arguments, overseeing negotiations that sometimes get heated, and patrolling the borders, whoever is in charge needs to be strong and fit. I've known Simba since he was born, and I've never seen him sit still for more than half a day, he's the most fit lion in our pride for a reason. It's not just because he's a male. Our leader has to be strong as well as wise."

"He can still offer his opinion," Naanda added. "He'll still have everyone's respect while he recovers. In fact, no matter who takes over, they'll still defer big decisions to him, I'm sure. He just knows the herds better than either Nala or Kiara."

" _If_ he recovers," Tama's voice was grim. "I don't know if anyone else got a glimpse of his leg, but it's bad. Not 'bad' like when we say it looks bad but he shakes it off and keeps going, but actually bad. He might be crippled. We need to talk about that, like they are."

"What is there to talk about?" Diku demanded. "We will respect whatever decision they come to and pray for his full recovery."

"I want to talk about Nala," Kula spoke up. They quietly waited for her to explain. "Nala doesn't want to be queen, I think most of us know that." Most of them nodded.

"Why not?" Kovu asked with a frown.

"The same reason Sarabi never wanted anything to do with ruling after Simba took over," Kula explained. "The animals prefer a male leader, it's frustrating and stressful to fight that. Nala is more than capable of taking charge, but she has never enjoyed helping Simba deal with herd problems. They'll never respect her the way they do him. She did it to help Simba, not the herds. Nala is a wonderful queen, but she likes her position as head huntress. She doesn't like mediating arguments. Kiara has a taste for difficult challenges. That, and she has her father's bullish attitude, she's not afraid to get in someone's face if they step out of line."

"Neither is Nala," Tama pointed out. "When she and Simba argue, it's like two boulders smashing into each other, there's just no give."

"Because Nala knows that Simba can be reasoned with and cares about the outcome of the argument," Kula argued. "Nala doesn't think some animals can be reasoned with, and frankly I don't think she cares about their satisfaction once she reaches that conclusion. Kiara and Simba will spend all night arguing and negotiating, they're masochists for a challenge. Secretly, they love it. Nala doesn't have that sick zest for conflict that makes Simba so...thorough."

"You can say 'stubborn,'" Diku let a small smile flicker across her face.

"Okay, stubborn," Kula admitted. "But in a lovable way. Usually."

"It's why some of the more asshole-y animals think Simba likes them," Zuri snorted. "Because he'll spend all day micromanaging their bullshit problems. It's not because he cares, it's because he loves solving puzzles and taking on an impossible challenge, no matter how boring it actually is."

"Regardless," Tama scratched her chest. "I think it's gonna be Kiara."

"There will be a rocky transitional period," Dwala sighed. "Simba's still alive and thinking clearly, thank heavens, but that means animals are going to want to defer decisions to him. He needs to rest and heal in peace. We have to do our part and represent a unified front in support of the new leader, most likely Kiara. Animals are going to think that the change in leadership leaves us vulnerable, but it won't."

"We also need to support Nala," Naanda looked each of them in the eye. "She's going to feel torn between Kiara and Simba as it is, so we're not going to let her worry about leading the hunts, I think we all agree that Tama will take over." Nobody challenged this. "Good. We'll just focus on the positive, Simba is fine and we're all going to come out of this stronger like we always do. If anything, this will give Simba a chance to get to know those of us he isn't as familiar with."

"And you," Dwala looked to Kovu, "need to support her, not distract her."

Before Kovu could speak in his own defense, their heads turned at the sound of the king's pained coughing.

"Poor guy," Kula sympathized. "That's gotta hurt."

"What's the monkey grinding up in that shell?" Surani asked with a frown.

"Probably iboga bark," Diku guessed. "It doesn't grow around here, but sometimes Rafiki and Makini make trades and get their paws on a stash."

"He can't have that!" the lioness sounded distressed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tama scowled, but Surani was already in motion.

"Do we stop her?" Tiifu asked.

"I kind of want to see Nala rip into her," Zuri replied.

"She will," Naanda sighed.

* * *

"Dad, are you okay?" Kiara prodded as her father coughed again.

"Don't talk," Rafiki stepped closer, "you have broken ribs, you need to breathe slowly."

"It's not-not my ribs," he gasped, "it's my lungs."

"Get away from him!" Surani burst forward. "He's allergic to iboga bark, you're gonna kill him!" They all regarded her with surprise. In the wake of the recent events, they'd forgotten about her altogether.

"He doesn't have any allergies," Nala stepped forward. "And he's never once eaten iboga. Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Wait," Kiara looked to Surani, then her father, who was wheezing. "'A cobra sees venom...' Mom, I think she's right."

"Your father has never had an allergic reaction in his life, let alone to a plant he's never eaten. What indicates that there's a lick of sense in this?"

"Because she's the one," Kiara nodded. "Taka sent Surani to help. We just didn't listen to her when she tried to tell us."

"I watched this happen before," Surani's voice lost some of its force as she looked to Simba. "That time by the lagoon, it was the same symptoms. Wasn't it?"

Simba didn't answer, but curtly nodded at Rafiki to step back.

"Very well," Rafiki nodded, withdrawing respectfully. The pride stepped closer, watching intently. Everyone was suddenly very wary of the new lioness. Now that she had revealed such crucial information, she didn't look as innocent as they'd previously thought.

"Start talking," Nala glared. "Now."

"He always thought he was bitten by something that made him sick," she looked at her paws. "But it wasn't a spider or snake, it was me."

* * *

 _"Hey you," she sat on the edge of the lagoon. He turned in surprise, and swam towards her._

 _"Hey yourself," he commented as he climbed out, shaking his mane off. She shielded herself with her arm as the water sprayed around her. "Where've you been?"_

 _"Don't tell me you missed me," she flicked her leg to dry it._

 _"Then I won't," he sat next to her. "Everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah," she looked at him with hazy eyes. The sun looked like a wobbling orb, its colors casting a rainbow halo around him. His eyes looked like suns themselves. She felt giddy and numb. "What'd I miss?"_

 _"Absolutely nothing," he looked at the water with a look she saw often enough to recognize it even when his face looked contorted and wavy. Even in her altered state, she recognized his moody distance when she encountered it, and was determined to draw the attention back towards herself._

 _"Let's have fun, then," she wrapped herself clumsily around him._

 _"Whoa," he regarded her enthusiasm cautiously, "hey there, you sure everything's okay? You're acting really weird, and no offense but your breath smells like dirt."_

 _"Of course, why wouldn't it be, silly?" She planted a sloppy kiss his across his muzzle._

 _"You," he gently pulled himself back, "have been eating rotten berries or something, haven't you?"_

 _"'Or something,'" she grinned. "What do you care?"_

 _"Okay," he smiled in amusement, "let's get you away from the edge of the water, you're about to fall in."_

 _"You're cute when you act bossy," she twirled his mane with her claw, but the fur pulled away from her as he leaned forward to cough roughly. "Eww," she observed. "You're not sick, are you?"_

 _"No," he coughed again. "I'm fine. My mouth just feels funny."_

 _"You sound horrible."_

 _"I-I think something bit me," he panted. Each exhale had a slight whistling tone to it. His airways were restricting. Even coming off her high, she knew what this was._

 _"Yeah," she backed away slowly. "That must have been it."_

 _"I didn't even feel it," he shook his head in confusion.  
_

 _"You'll be okay," she looked him over. Even if he wasn't, there was nothing she could do. "Drink some water, maybe that'll help."_

 _"Drinking water doesn't do anything for a bite." His voice was snippy, tensing like it did when he was nervous. He was cute when he was nervous. He wasn't as cute when he was angry though, and the line separating the two was very thin. When he was angry at something else, it was kind of sexy, in an alpha sort of way. When he was angry at her, it was just annoying.  
_

 _"I'm sorry," she took another step back. "You're right, I should go."_

 _"I'm sorry," he coughed again, trying to loosen the tightness in his chest. "It's not your fault." 'Not your fault.' He said that all the time. Usually he was right, but still. She didn't know why he said it so often, as if guilt for something she hadn't done was something he expected of her, something he needed to fix. She wasn't sure if this was a reflection of his feelings about her, or if there was something she didn't know about him. Simba was strange, but, he was sweet. Even when he was wrong._

 _"Hope you feel better." This was true. "Find me when you do."_

 _"Yeah," he nodded breathlessly. "Sure."_

* * *

"You could have killed him," Nala was livid, "but you never thought to tell him? You just left him there alone?"

Surani didn't have an answer. Nala turned to Simba, whose gaze was fixated on his paws. His face held a few emotions, but surprise wasn't one of them.

"I'll, um, get him some water," Makini retreated. The silence was thick.

"You need to leave," Nala bared her teeth.

"Wait," Kiara stepped between her mother and Surani. "Mom, we need her. Taka told me that the one he summoned would save Dad. She just saved him from being poisoned. She has to stay."

"She poisoned your father and lied to him about it, and she's here because Scar sent her," Nala narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Kiara, I need to know that you're sure about this."

"I'm positive," she remained strong, holding her mother's icy glare firmly. She didn't show it, but Kiara knew her mother was scared. It was something her parents both had in common. When they were scared, they became aggressive and combative. It worked when their fear in response to a physical threat, but when the threat was something they couldn't intimidate, it could hamper their ability to make rational choices. She knew in her heart that what she was doing was right.

"Very well," Nala relented, casting a hard look at Surani. "But you stay away from him."

"No," Kiara intervened. "She's part of this, now. She's here for a reason."

"She's served her purpose," Nala argued. "Now we know about the plant, we just won't give it to him."

"This was her chance to come clean," Kiara explained. "Her chance to start earning our trust. More changes are coming, we don't have time to fight them all. We're not supposed to. This is one of those times. She needs to stay and help."

"None of them are ever going to trust me," Surani sounded defeated. "Just let it go, Kiara."

"They don't have to," Vitani surprised everyone by speaking up and stepping forward. "You're not special. You think you're hard to trust? Try being some of us. If you're meant to be here and help the pride, then that's what you'll do. You don't have to feel welcome. Nobody asked you to."

"I think I have to respect anyone as openly rude as you are," Surani's comment was directed at Vitani, who had long grown numb to insults and didn't give her the dignity of an acknowledgement. "At least you're honest. Look," she eyed the pride. "I don't know what I'm doing here. All I know is a dark-maned lion came to me and told me to find Simba and repair the damage between us, and he'd give me a new purpose. At first I thought I was just losing my mind, or guilty, I don't know. But then I started to see him everywhere. In the water like a reflection, in the mist, in the sky, even when I closed my eyes I'd see his green ones. I finally asked him if he really meant it. And he said yes. I guess that was enough."

"So Scar did send her to us." Sarabi turned to Simba. "What do you think of all this, son?"

"This is where I relinquish control," He looked up. "I am not in a position to make decisions right now."

"Son."

"As far as I'm concerned, Kiara's coronation will be merely a formality. As of right now," he inhaled carefully, his breath still strained, "she is Queen. Nala and I agreed upon that before your arrival."

"Very well," Sarabi acknowledged that Simba was overwhelmed and his refusal to weigh in on the whirlwind of events was a decision made out of calculated reservation, not stubborn ignorance. She had to admit, though most animals tended to be testy and make poor choices when in pain, her son in particular struggled with uncharacteristically vengeful and rash behavior when he was in significant pain. Exiling Kovu without a trial was chief among his mistakes made when injured. Her son was trying to do the right thing, and more importantly, this was an important moment for the family, the pride, and the kingdom. "Are you ready, Kiara?"

"I am, Bibi," Kiara stepped forward.

* * *

 **Pride Roster:**

 **Simba, the king, son of Sarabi, betrothed to Nala, father of Kiara and Kion**

 **Nala, the queen, leader of the hunting parties, daughter of Sarafina, betrothed to Simba, mother of Kiara and Kion**

 **Kiara, the princess, daughter of Simba and Nala, granddaughter of Sarabi and Sarafina**

 **[Kion, the prince, leader of the Lion Guard, son of Simba and Nala, grandson of Sarabi and Sarafina]**

 **Sarabi, the queen mother, grandmother of Kiara and Kion**

 **Sarafina, mother of the queen, grandmother of Kiara and Kion**

 **Dwala, mother of Kula, sister of Diku**

 **Kula, daughter of Dwala, betrothed to Tama**

 **Tama, betrothed to Kula**

 **Diku, mother of Zuri, sister of Dwala**

 **Naanda, mother of Tiifu**

 **Zuri, daughter of Diku**

 **Tiifu, daughter of Naanda**

 **Mvua, former Outlander**

 **Vitani, former Outlander, adopted sister of Kovu**

 **Tumaini, former Outlander, sister of Mkaidi**

 **Mkaidi, former Outlander, sister of Tumaini**

 **Kovu, former Outlander, adopted brother of Vitani**

 **Author's Note,**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the guy I ran into with a hakuna matata tattoo and shirt who expressed excitement for the upcoming new film. Friendly stranger encounters are always fun.**

 **It has come to my attention that the Lion Guard show will feature a dark lioness named Rani in the final season. I guess it's one of those things that just happens! I don't have any intention of trying to blend the two characters, Surani is who she is, and I'm interested to meet the new Rani and see who she is. The Pride Lands can have two Rani's.**

 **The iboga plant is a real plant that grows in Africa, the bark of which is known to produce a mild but long-lasting numbing and hallucinogenic effect. Allergic reactions, both mild and lethal, are known to occur in certain individuals. Its medicinal properties are recognized in several nations, but more potent and targeted modern medications have mostly replaced the plant as a remedy, though new-age practices have started bringing iboga back into vogue.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	7. Chapter 7: Rise

"Um," a young male regarded Kion cautiously as Tsaro paraded him through the center of the pride. "Whatcha got there, Dad?"

"'Dad?'" Kion rose an eyebrow at his grandfather.

"Kion, Mheetu, Mheetu, Kion," Tsaro nodded before turning to an older male, who was clearly the leader. "Hohoho, and you said my dream didn't mean anything, Mchele!"

 _ _Mchele__. Kion's head turned. The Guard's fastest. A quick glance told Kion that they were the only two surviving members of the original Guard. All the other males were roughly the age of his parents, aside from Mheetu, who was younger than Kion. Mheetu appeared to be an awkward young male, whose half-formed mane lacked the vibrant color of his father. His personality seemed to reflect a similar lack of vigor as he cautiously looked Kion over.

"I didn't say it didn't mean anything," Mchele's voice was rough. "I said I didn't care."

"Where are you from, Kion?" Another male approached.

"Oh you're all going to love this," Tsaro smiled. Kion regarded him suspiciously. Tsaro's voice wasn't malicious, but it wasn't gentle, and had lost some of it's kindness once they were in mixed company. Kion wasn't sure which of Tsaro's emotions were genuine. For now, Tsaro seemed content to show him off like a cub boasting a dragonfly they'd caught, all previous traces of empathy drained away. He wondered when the novelty of his arrival would wear off. "Kion is my kin, the son of my own daughter Nala. See that fiery red? That's my lineage." Kion glanced at Mheetu. If Mheetu felt betrayed or hurt by his father's eagerness to point out the similarities Kion bore to Tsaro's younger self that his own son did not, traits that he clearly considered favorable, Mheetu didn't show it.

"Wait, you're Nala's son?" A dark lion cocked his head. "Really?"

"That's right," Kion stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated by the lions that began to circle him, looking him over carefully. "You know my mother?"

"I used to," the lion's face softened. "It's uh, it's been a few years."

"Tsaro," Mhele's voice boomed. "I may be old, but I'm not blind. Why have you brought the mark of the Guard into my home?" Everyone's gaze shifted to Kion's shoulder. He didn't flinch.

"Now," Tsaro stepped forward, "just a minute, Mchele. I feel the same way you do, but Kion is a new generation, born after Scar's defeat. Neither he nor his parents had any say in what happened to us, let's not cast ill will on the innocent, huh? Kid's just passing through, and I brought him by to meet the gang, nothing more."

"Scar's dead?" The first lion asked. "What about Mufasa? Who's king, then?"

"What happened?" Another demanded.

"Mufasa was killed by Scar," Kion maintained eye contact with Mchele. "He exiled my father, King Simba." This earned a few surprised looks. "Simba returned and oversaw Scar's defeat. All of the Pride Lands have rejected Scar for the tyrant he was."

"Your bitter words for a dead ruler will do nothing to win my favor."

"Fortunately, I have no interest in that."

"You have your father's sharp tongue, I see," the lion scowled. "Little brat never shut his mouth."

"Yes sir, I do."

"It doesn't surprise me that Scar let Simba live, though," Mchele reflected. "He always did have a soft spot for cubs."

"Scar tried to kill both of them."

"How old was Simba when this happened?"

"Not more than a cub."

"He let him live, then. Cubs are fragile things, even a scrawny rat like him could have killed him easily. Scar was vicious and cold, but he did have some soft spots. They just weren't in the right places. I'm sure he never expected his own nephew to reject his pity and murder him for it."

"My father," Kion grit his teeth, "is not a murderer. You've got him confused with Scar."

"Two wrongs do not a right make. You have the temper of both your grandfathers, that will not play to your advantage. Tell me, Prince Kion. Do you possess the Roar of the Elders?"

"I do."

"What's stopping you from splitting the earth beneath my paws and swallowing me like a worm, then?"

"Being an ass isn't a criminal offense."

"So you impose such moral judgements on the animals of the Pride Lands, do you?"

"No, the Roar is for physical threats only. I'd never use it against-"

"You should consider me one if you don't leave my sight," Mchele spat. "The mark of the Guard is the mark of the devil. Such power is not for mortals to possess. No animal is safe in its wake."

"I am not Scar!" Kion was angered. "I'll leave happily, but it's a feeble mind that compares a snake to a vine!" This was a line the eldest of the pride, Dwala, used often. Just because something resembled a threat didn't mean that it was one.

"The vine will trap the snake!" Mchele growled. "It's all the same to me! It is my job to protect my pride, my job alone to cast out threats from across the earth as well as beneath it!"

"This is your land," Kion submitted bitterly, not wanting to anger him further. "I'll leave peacefully."

"Wait," Tsaro stepped between the two. "Mchele, none of the things that you're holding against him-"

"Tsaro you may remain in silence or continue to speak and be cast out with him."

Nobody followed as Kion stormed out of the grove. Mchele's explosive temper hadn't surprised him so much as the calmness in which everyone seemed to take the escalation. He couldn't imagine respecting anyone with such an explosive temper. Ever more so, he couldn't imagine that Mufasa had depended upon this lion to protect the pride and Pride Lands. Kion's father wasn't perfect, but he did his best to speak with patience and respect for those around him. Mchele had imposed his rage on everyone just to show dominance. He was just puffing his feathers.

"Vines don't trap snakes," he muttered under his breath. "Jackass."

Then there was Tsaro and Mheetu. Kion didn't care much for Tsaro, but he was family. He had wanted to hear more about Mufasa's Guard, and he imagined that his father would have wanted to hear new stories about Mufasa. Stories of him sending his Guard out on missions, what was said, how Mufasa had handled threats and disagreements. What he had been like as a leader. That would have meant everything to Simba. He wondered if Mheetu would have wanted to meet his half-sister, or Kiara. Kiara would have liked him, she loved meeting new animals. She would have loved both of them.

"Kion!" He recognized Mheetu's shout and turned. "Wait up!" The young male panted as he skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Kion asked.

"Can um," Mheetu looked at him breathlessly. "Can I come with you?"

"Really? You want to come to the Pride Lands?"

"Yeah, I do. I never had a mom, and I don't think Dad is going to stick with the pride much longer, he only comes around to check on me, and I don't want to be a rogue. I can hunt, and I won't cause any trouble, I promise."

"I know my folks would love to have you," Kion smiled. "You need to go back and say goodbye, though? I can wait."

"No, I think my dad'll understand."

"Are you sure? He's your dad, he'll miss you. I know my dad misses me."

"I know. But it's okay. Besides, I'm old enough. And if he really misses me so much, he'll know where to find me."

Kion could tell that Mheetu didn't anticipate this happening. He nodded in understanding, and the two young males set out without another word.

* * *

There was no tradition that dictated what a ruler ought to do in the twilight hours before their coronation, but Kiara felt called to the summit of Pride Rock. She had slipped away from the pride, away from Kovu and her parents, and disappeared in the fields under the cloudy night sky. Now, she looked over the expanse of her ancestor's domain as the clouds parted, revealing a deep blue sea of bright stars. For miles in every direction, she saw the craggy cliffsides and rolling hills dotted with green trees and parted with ribbons of blue water. Every step of it was beautiful and lush. Even in the darkness, she could see the animals moving. Thousands of every kind strode side by side to the edge of the Pride Lands, away from their grazing and hunting grounds to witness the inheritance of their land. She had never seen such a migration in her life.

Tradition demanded that the coronation be held at Pride Rock. From it, everyone could see, no matter how big or small. Even so, she had stated that her coronation would be held in the desolate clearing at the edge of the Pride Lands where her father laid, not on Pride Rock. She refused to take her place as queen without him. The older lionesses had tried to bargain with her, offering to move the official ceremony until her father was able to make the trip, but she turned the offer down. The coronation would be official, and her father would be present for it. Those were her conditions.

"Ancestors," she recited as she closed her eyes, "in my ignorance I pray for your wisdom, in my weakness I pray for your strength, and in my fear I pray for your courage. I pray that you walk with me for each day that I remember your legacies, and guide me on my path until I join you in paradise." It was an old prayer her bibi had taught her, carried down through generations of rogues and commoners, by animals who didn't have the privilege of knowing the details of their lineage. After the death of his father and his consequential exile, her father had rejected the notion of caring omnipotent beings he'd been raised with, and instead put his belief in the state of a chaotic neutral universe in which both good and evil had equal hold. It was a belief that reflected his experiences. But not Kiara's. She believed, as her elders did, in the triumph of good.

Out of all the animals in the Pride Lands, one would not be present. She missed Kion so much it hurt. She recalled all the sweltering dry season afternoons they'd spent lying in the shade just talking, all the wrestling and competing. The rainy night stories. Kion had confessed to her that he predicted that he'd be called to leave home very early in the season, so when the announcement came, she'd had some time to prepare herself. Their parents, however, had been blindsided. Kiara understood. He'd been worried that they'd try to talk him out of leaving. To their surprise, neither parent attempted to argue with his decision to leave, and respected his reasons for doing so. If anything, they had been proud of him.

Kiara thought about her vision. She wondered who the two animals beside her mother were, the ones who spoke to the dark clouds. Perhaps one of them was Surani. After all, Taka had brought her here not only to make peace with her father (which would be a long process, Kiara knew) but to fulfill a higher purpose.

Sometimes, when Kiara met an animal, she had an intuition. When she'd encountered Kovu, she'd been convinced that underneath his angry shell, he was kind and gentle-hearted. That he needed guidance and patience. When they'd rescued Surani, she'd sensed that Surani was covered in scars. Not physical ones, as her pelt was flawless in a way that was almost unnatural, the coat of an animal who had never had to fight for their survival, but she'd been hurt badly long before her father had even met her. Like Kovu, she needed to heal. To be understood and loved in a way that no one had loved her before.

Still, something about Surani didn't add up. Tradition dictated that only those related by blood or marriage to the kings of the past could speak to them, with the exception of the royal mjuzi. Yet it was indisputable that Taka had reached out directly to the lioness. There was something the pride didn't know. Either there was another exception to the rule, one that had never been previously revealed, or Surani and her father were withholding crucial information about their past life together. She thought about this.

There were a couple possibilities. One, that Surani and her father had been briefly married, and a tie to Taka had been established this way. She didn't believe this to be the case, it didn't fit the consistent narrative of emotional distance and responsibility-avoidance her father, Timon and Pumbaa had painted of him as a young adult. The other possibility was that they'd conceived a cub together. Kiara knew that on rare occasions her father didn't hold himself above dishonesty if it he felt that the ends justified the means, but she didn't believe for a second that her father would abandon his own child and erase them from history, no matter how much he disliked the mother. It was possible, of course, that her father didn't know Surani had ever fallen pregnant. This sounded like the most likely source of Surani's tie to Taka. A secret blood tie.

But if this was the case, what had happened to the cub? Had Surani raised them in secret? If so, where were they now? Had the cub passed away before or shortly after birth? These were thoughts that she knew the entire pride was likely already contemplating. They were questions that needed answers, but at the moment, she didn't have them. They could wait. Right now, she needed to focus.

"Grandfather Mufasa," she opened her eyes. "Please, on the eve of my coronation, I plea for your wisdom and guidance."

"I am here, Kiara," a deep voice boomed as a warm apparition materialized. She gazed at the face in awe. His eyes were kind, his brow strong and dignified. In his face, she saw his father's fierceness, in their eyes burned the same fire.

"It's really you," she smiled. She felt at ease in his presence.

"Kiara, your father, mother, and grandmother have all prepared you for the role you are about to take. Are you ready?"

"I'm scared," she admitted, "but I'm choosing to be ready. I know I can do this. But I don't understand something."

"Speak freely, child."

"What did Taka mean when he said I'm meant to be the daraja? Why is he appearing to my family? He spent his mortal life causing nothing but darkness, why does he care about my family now?"

"My brother was given a choice after death, the same choice we are all given. To claim our wickedness, or to repent. He chose to repent. He once destroyed the Pride Lands with corruption. Now that a greater threat approaches, greater than any of our ancestors have ever faced, guiding the great daraja to a new era will be his redemption."

"He's righting all his wrongs," she breathed. "He really has changed, even after death."

"Your family will need to earn my brother's trust. This will take time. Your innocence makes it easier for you to trust others and see their potential. Both of your parents had their childhoods end far too soon, both experienced death, betrayal, and fear at a tender age. Our experiences shape who we are."

"And it's why they worked so hard to protect me and Kion," Kiara nodded. "They never wanted us to feel broken and scared like they did."

"The powers that be will not send you to a task alone, Kiara," Mufasa's tone grew more somber, "but there will be challenges. You are strong, Kiara. You must grow stronger. You are wise, but there is still much you do not know. You are kind, but you will need to learn when you should show forgiveness and restraint, and when you must make a difficult choice to save those who depend on your for protection. This is the burden of ruling a kingdom."

"I'm ready to take it, Grandfather."

"I know you are."

* * *

As she approached the throng, the animals parted respectfully, and all heads turned as she made her way back to her pride, where Rafiki and Makini waited. The elephants and rhinos had found a large log nearby, and rolled it for the mandrills to stand upon. They summoned her towards them. With a deep, steady breath, she took her place beside Makini. She glanced at Kovu, who couldn't contain the nervous beam that stretched across his face. It was a look of joy and pride. Even Vitani smiled. Tiifu and Zuri's eyes were wet, and they grinned at her encouragingly. Timon and Pumbaa dabbed their eyes, and Zazu tilted his head with a fond smile. The lands went silent as Rafiki raised his staff.

"For many years I had the honor of serving the late King Mufasa, and it was a greater honor still to serve his son. As the sun sets on mighty King Simba's reign and rises on that of his daughter, so too do I pass my role to Makini," he stepped back. "It is her honor to bless this coronation."

"Thank you, Rafiki," she hugged the aging mandrill before addressing the crowd. "This is a special day. For as long as time can tell, coronations have been bittersweet occasions. There has been mourning as well as joy. But today," turned with a grin to Simba, who smiled through his pain. "Today is only for joy. Years ago, King Simba emerged from the shadows and brought light and life back into the lands. He has ruled with kindness and strength, and his legacy will never be forgotten. I think it's only fitting that we hear from our king one last time."

All eyes turned to Simba, who rose slowly with a cringe, leaning against Nala for support. His voice was low and hoarse, but there was still strength.

"As always, I thank you for your kind words and support," he took a careful breath. "But I can never take credit. There are so many animals, many of whom are here today, without whom I would be nothing. I owe my life to my father, and of course, to my wonderful mother. I owe it to Timon and Pumbaa who saved me from the desert as a cub, kept me safe, and loved me when I needed it most. I owe it to Mshangao, the rhino who ensured that I am here today. I owe it to my pride, who work hard every day to sustain not only themselves, but myself as well, and have time and time again put themselves in harm's way to defend our home. I owe it to Nala, the love of my life and more importantly my best friend, who gave me the courage to come home and right a wrong. No matter what has happened, Nala has never left my side. I wouldn't be half the animal I am without her patience and strength. Every day I strive to be more like her."

Kiara felt her eyes mist as a tear rolled down her mother's face.

"I never thought I'd live to see my daughter take her place as queen," he managed to smile, "but it's not difficult to find the words. Kiara has shown wisdom beyond her years, and has never ceased to amaze her mother and I. We have watched her grow from a small, joyful cub to a fearless warrior. The pride we feel is indescribable, both the pride we feel every day, and the pride we feel on this day. Kiara has never let me down, and she will never let any of you down. She is everything we'd hoped she would grow to be, and so much more. Kiara will lead with a grace and strength that I can only dream of. I have no doubt that she will lead the Pride Lands into an era greater than any of us have ever seen." He met Kiara's eyes. "My sun has set. It is my privilege and honor to watch your sun rise, Princess."

'I love you,' Kiara mouthed to her parents as Makini anointed her forehead. With a clack of gourds, the new mjuzi passed her staff over the new queen.

"Long live Queen Kiara!" Makini hoisted her staff into the air with both hands.

"Long Live Queen Kiara!"

In her youth, Kiara had imagined what it would be like to have all the animals of the Pride Lands bow before her. She had expected the butterflies, and even the anxiety. But the feeling of looking to her friends and family, the animals she had known her entire life, and seeing only the tops of their heads as they bowed was a feeling that surmounted words. She was the only animal standing as all of the lands bowed. She knew what came next. Taking a deep breath, she let loose a powerful roar.

Suddenly, with a flash of light the sky split with a thunderous crack. All the animals tilted their heads towards the clouds that swirled above the queen.

 ** **"Behold,"**** a hundred ethereal voices boomed in unison, ****"the Great Daraja."****

Kiara looked to her parents for an explanation, but their faces were transfixed upon the sky with bewilderment. She looked to Makini and Rafiki, but they too regarded the scene with frightened awe.

"Kiara," she heard Tiifu's fearful voice. Kiara looked to her friend, who gestured to Kovu's shoulder. He looked down, as they all saw a strange mark appear in his fur that glowed, but then went dark. She didn't recognize the symbol. Confused and frightened, Kiara searched for a face that held answers, but was only met with wide eyes and whispers. She looked to her father, who was examining his own shoulder, which now bore a similar mark.

"Makini, Rafiki," the queen looked to the mandrills, "what is this?"

"A prophecy," Rafiki examined her father's shoulder. "One so ancient, it is unknown even to me. This is a mark of destiny."

Kiara looked back to her subjects, who stepped back as the clouds continued to swirl above her head.

* * *

Beneath his paws, Kion felt the earth shudder.

"An earthquake?" Mheeut asked nervously.

"I don't think so," Kion frowned.

"What's happening to your mark?"

"Huh?" Kion looked down at this shoulder, and saw the familiar Lion Guard symbol melt into a new one that glowed for a moment before it faded. The symbol was strange to him.

"What does that mean?" Mheetu asked. "It looks almost like mountains or something." He was right, the mark did resemble one large mountain with two smaller peaks flanking it. He tried to remember if he'd seen the symbol anywhere, in a dream or painting, or even in the stars, but he hadn't. It was something new, or something very very old.

"I don't know," the prince admitted. "Once we get to the Pride Lands, we'll find somebody who does."

* * *

"And he just left without saying anything? What'd Tsaro say?"

"What do you think he said? He said he was old enough to do whatever he wanted. You know, I'm starting to think he's kind of a shitty dad."

"Whoa," Chumvi jumped back. "Your shoulder!"

"What?" Malka swatted at his arm. "What is it?"

"Look!"

A strange mark had appeared. Malka tried to brush it off, but it wasn't dirt, and didn't smell like a burn. It was as natural as a spot, yet it was something they'd never seen before.

"That's something unearthly," Chumvi regarded the symbol fearfully. "You're cursed or something."

"It's not me!" Malka insisted. "It's gotta be because of Simba's kid, he shows up in Tsaro's dream then in real life, then Mchele pissed him off and this happens, it can't be a coincidence!"

"That's not the mark of the Guard, he's not even here!" Chumvi sputtered. "You told me you and Tojo stopped playing that stupid séance game!"

"It's not a séance game, it's fortune prediction!" Malka protested. "Besides, why now? And why not you too, you've done it with us!"

"Only because I didn't want you getting possessed! I bet the spirit knows that, it's why I'm not cursed!"

"I am not cursed!"

"Man," they turned to see Tojo nervously poke his head from out of the brush. "You too?" He stepped forward, revealing the same mark on his shoulder.

"Cursed!" Chumvi jumped back. "Neither of you walk under any heavy branches, and stay away from me if it rains, I don't want to get struck by lightning!"

"It's gotta be because of Kion," Tojo looked at them. "I mean, right?"

"Mchele's not gonna like this," Malka sighed. "What do we tell him?"

"We don't need to tell him anything," Tojo responded firmly. "We go and find Kion, tell him to undo whatever he did, and then come back before he notices we were gone."

"Fine, let's find the kid."

* * *

Author's Note,

I rewrote this chapter from scratch 3, maybe 4 times, thank you all for your patience. As always, the kudos and comments make me so happy. I hope it doesn't bother anyone that I publish my author comments in my notes. To me, the comments made while the fic is in progress makes them part of the fic, as they shape it, and deserve a little special attention. Once the fic is finished (we've got a long way to go, consider this the end of Act I) I'll still do my best to keep up with comments.

Kelly09 [AO3]: You're absolutely right, Kiara gets a lot of hate, she deserved a moment to shine. Her coronation was certainly something that no one will forget. And yes, Scar has certainly always been a grade-a asshole, I hope this chapter cleared up why he's being less of an asshole, and why we're not seeing as much of Mufasa. This is Scar's second chance at a better afterlife. He may not want to help Kiara and her family per se, but like Surani, he has to right some wrongs before moving on to something greater.

I was up in the wee hours of the morning and saw the trailer for the upcoming remake right after it was released, I know it won't hold up to the iconic original but honestly I'm going to have fun watching it and seeing what they did with the characters and soundtrack.

Cheers!

\- Dieren


	8. Chapter 8: Ikhaya (Home)

"What is a daraja?" Ma Tembo asked. The skies had calmed as abruptly as they had erupted, the voices fading into the clouds as they stilled. The elephant matriarch, the lion queen, and her parents spoke quietly while the rest of the pride stood guard. The herds had begun to travel back to their respective territories, whispering nervously about what they'd seen and heard. Their new queen was clearly favored by some powerful spirits, but the animals didn't feel certain that those powers were benevolent.

"I don't know what it means," Kiara admitted. "Taka mentioned it to me when he spoke with me-"

"You've spoken to Scar?" The elephant narrowed her eyes.

"So have I," Nala intercepted. "So has Simba."

"Wait," Kiara looked to her father, who was staring into the distance, his eyes only darting to meet hers when he realized he was being addressed. "He spoke to you too?"

"Briefly, yes."

"When? What did he say?"

"Right after the attack, I collapsed," his voice was low and quiet, and he breathed stiffly to avoid moving his ribs. The pained tension in his voice was difficult to listen to. "He told me that you're going to be the most important ruler in recent history. That he's part of it, and that I need to," he paused for breath, "to um, trust a few more enemies than I would have liked."

"You think he meant Surani?"

"I'm sure he did," Simba cast a look at the lioness. "But, it's him I have a bigger problem with."

"He's dead," Kiara reminded him. "He can't do any harm."

"Yes. I saw to that, if you recall."

"Simba," Nala chastised gently.

"Who is she?" Ma Tembo asked, looking at Surani. "I don't recognize her."

"An old friend I'd hoped not to see again. Scar called her here. We still don't know why."

"I'm more curious as to how," Ma Tembo cocked her head. "How is she kin to him?"

"There must be some rule we don't know about," Nala speculated. "That, or Scar somehow overruled a cosmic limitation."

"Hmmph," the elephant nodded. "He would. He had no respect for tradition."

"No," Nala agreed unhappily. "He had no respect for anything. But I don't think it's about respect."

"I suppose my discomfort with this situation speaks for itself," Ma Tembo looked between the lions. "I do hope you understand."

"It is very mutual," Simba muttered.

"Simba," the elephant looked to Simba. "I think this is a matter best left to your family, but I did want to personally express what a joy it is to still have you with us. When I heard the news that you had been attacked, I was devastated and feared for the worst."

"Thank you, Ma Tembo," his gratitude was genuine. "I don't know what I would have done without you and your herd."

"It was our pleasure. And Queen Kiara, may I offer a few of my herd to guard your father?"

"That's not necessary," Simba stated.

"It is," Kiara insisted, "Dad, we haven't found the leopards yet, they might come back. We still don't know what their motive was. I've already got Kovu, Tani, Zuri, Tiifu and Tama following me, I'll be fine. You can't even walk to the stream, you need a little more protection than usual."

"I suppose I'm in no position to argue," he relented.

"No," Nala gently nuzzled his cheek. "You're not."

* * *

"What do they want?" Kion narrowed his eyes as they watched the three males approach.

"I don't know," Mheetu admitted.

"You!" Malka's voice was clearly angry as they grew nearer. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kion bared his teeth, standing his ground firmly. "Mheetu's old enough to make his own choices!"

"I'm not talking about him, we'll get to that in a minute!" Malka stopped inches before the prince. "I'm talking about this," he shoved his shoulder in Kion's face. Kion faltered for a moment as he examined it. "I don't know how, but I know you did it!"

"Easy Malka," Tojo stepped between them. "Kion, could you please tell us why this happened?"

"That's the same mark as yours, Kion," Mheetu frowned.

"It doesn't look anything like Kion's!" Chumvi argued.

"No," Tojo cocked his head, "he's right, it changed."

"It just happened, I don't know how or why," Kion shook his head. "I've never seen it before."

"It's true," Mheetu added. "We were walking and it just started glowing and changed, he didn't do anything to cause it."

"If you didn't," Malka was still angry, "then who or what did?"

"I have no idea," Kion admitted. "I was hoping that Rafiki might be able to tell me back home."

"You mean the monkey?" Tojo's face lightened in recognition of an old friend. "He's still around?"

"I'm starting to think he's immortal," despite the circumstances, Kion cracked a small smile.

"Mheetu," Chumvi addressed the youth, "you seriously weren't going to say goodbye?"

"I didn't want anyone to stop me," he shrugged. "I know how nobody likes the Pride Lands."

"That's not true," Tojo argued. "We don't like that the pride sided with Mufasa, Simba was one of our best friends. He had nothing to do with it, we're not mad at him or the others."

"It is kind of messed-up that you didn't say anything to your dad, though," Chumvi cut in dryly.

"He never says anything when he leaves for days!" Mheetu scoffed. "He'll know where to find me. If he's so worried, he can drop by."

"Great," Malka was exasperated. "Now what are we supposed to do? Mchele's going to kill us."

"Not kill-kill," Tojo clarified to a concerned Kion.

"No, I mean kill-kill."

"Well," Kion thought aloud, "whatever this is, I think it came from the Pride Lands. It replaced the mark of the Guard, and it looks like mountains. There aren't any mountains here, but there are mountains flanking the Pride Lands. Plus, we're kind of all from the Pride Lands, except Mheetu, but even Tsaro is from there. I think whatever the answer is, it'll be in the Pride Lands."

"Mheetu leaving is one thing, but we can't all just drop everything and run to the Pride Lands," Chumvi pointed out.

"Why not?" Tojo countered. "This is important, and it's not like Mchele is going to care. It's just fewer mouths to feed for him."

"If we just ditch the pride, they might think we died or something, we can't just disappear!"

"Fine," Tojo huffed. "I'll go back and tell him. But Mheetu," he looked at the youth, "you've gotta come too, and tell your dad goodbye. It's the right thing to do."

"Fine," Mheetu relented bitterly. "But there's nothing he can say to make me stay."

"Wait wait wait," Malka interrupted, "so, just like that? We're just going to the Pride Lands?"

"Um," Chumvi glanced between them, "yeah, I think so."

"You don't have to," Kion reminded him. "But, if nothing else, I'm sure my parents would be happy to see you. Tama and Kula, too."

"They uh, they told you about us, huh?"

"I know you're Malka, you're Chumvi, and you're Tojo," he nodded at each of them. "I recognized your colorings from the stories I've heard about you. Everyone really liked you guys, they were sad when you left."

"Huh," Malka's voice softened. "How 'bout that."

"We'll be back," Tojo nodded, ushering Mheetu along with him.

"Wait," Kion stepped forward. "Please, ask Tsaro to come, too. My mom will want to meet him."

"I'll ask," Tojo didn't sound hopeful. Nobody else said anything.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kovu and Tiifu followed Kiara as she walked away from her father and mother.

"To talk to Taka," she replied calmly.

"Okaaaay," Tiifu answered slowly, "um, why?"

"Those leopards will be found within hours," Kiara nodded at the sky. They horizon was swathed with swarms of birds of every type and size, their search now expanding beyond the borders of their territory, thousands of dots scanning the ground. "I'll need to bring them to justice, but I have some questions first."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kovu was curious, realizing he didn't actually know very much about Kiara's political inclinations. She was trained to act as queen, but it was the universal assumption that this wouldn't happen for years, nobody expected Simba's reign to be cut short. The only animal, Kovu noted, who hadn't seemed surprised was Simba himself. Physical pain aside, Simba's face was not the one of someone who had had their coveted power stripped from them, it was the face of someone who was tired and had been allowed to rest. There was relief. Kovu knew that Simba had lived in the jungle aware that as Mufasa's son, he was in line for the position of king before Scar, and would have been physically able to challenge Scar well before he actually did. This meant that Simba had spent quite a bit of time in the jungle actively rejecting his birthright, only returning when Nala informed him of their suffering. He'd done it out of duty, not because he'd wanted the position. The next natural questions was, had Simba even liked being king? How did he feel about relinquishing the position? He certainly didn't seem very upset. Kovu would have to think more on that. For now, his priority was Kiara.

"Regicide is punishable by death," Kiara answered slowly. "I don't like the idea of an execution, but the past kings made that rule for a reason. That's something I have to consider. I'll want to know what their motive was before making a decision."

"Wait," Tiifu's face scrunched up, "You're considering an execution? Even your dad's only done that a few times."

Kovu knew about this, Zira had always kept a close eye on Simba's temperament, aware that over the seasons he was becoming more harsh and less easy to trick or manipulate. Despite her egotistical laudings that Simba was too weak to kill them, she always kept a careful ear to the ground, and informed the Outlanders anytime an animal was exiled or executed, which was still rare. The trials took days, and there was always a long period of debating and questioning and verifying. Until Kovu, at least.

This monitoring had clearly outlined Simba's moral and political stance as a ruler. Crimes against property and resources were publicized, and the criminal was essentially shamed out of repeating their offenses under the brutal spotlight of the public eye. While these crimes were mostly dealt with by the clan leaders, as king, he was sometimes asked to weigh in, even just to back the authority of the clan leader. Violent criminals were usually exiled. Cruelty against the innocent, however, was something Simba had no tolerance for. Anyone convicted of rape or severe abuse would pray they be executed, for Simba would ensure that their deaths were swift. The alternative was banishment to the desert, where a throng of angry animals, the victim's family, would wait. The offender would run, but they would follow, and return satisfied that justice had been dealt. Simba turned a blind eye to what happened in the desert. It was effectively a death sentence. Even Mufasa had not been so harsh, believing that redemption was possible for everyone. Simba clearly didn't think so.

Still, Kiara had not inherited the jaded, sometimes callous nature of her parents. She had had been protected and supported all her life, and it showed. It showed in her compassion and openness and in her ability to make leaps of faith, but also in her ability to misplace her trust, and to expect more good from animals than they were willing to show. Simba never misplaced his trust, because it was not something he gave readily, and it was easily taken back. He had allowed Kovu into his den and to roam with his daughter in the watchful eyes of the public, but the second he suspected Kovu of treachery, the transition from calm and casual to vicious and menacing had been instantaneous. Simba had never trusted Kovu, he had been waiting for the façade to drop. It bothered Kovu that he hadn't seen that coming. He'd thought Simba's guard had lowered, that he'd reached the king's soft spot and good graces, but every second they were together, the king had been ready to kill him at a moment's notice. Kovu still suspected that Simba had led him into the ashen fields under the guise of a talk to bait him into attacking. For all of her training in how to manipulate another animal, Zira had never prepared Kovu for how to detect when he was the victim.

 _"Tell him that he can't blame you for a crime you didn't commit,"_ she'd smiled. _"That will get under his skin and keep him up at night. He's a sap for guilt, use that."_

Simba hadn't fallen for it, he'd only allowed Kovu into his pride because he had no proof to use against him. He was simply stalling. If anything, he'd hated Kovu for the attempt at manipulation, which in hindsight, had been obvious. Kovu wondered if Simba had forgiven him for it. Simba didn't seem to mind Kovu, but after all he'd been through with him, he'd learned that Simba was a better actor than Kovu had given him credit for. Kovu didn't know if Simba liked or trusted him. For some reason, this bothered him. He'd realized reluctantly that he wanted Simba to like him, but he didn't know how to achieve that.

"I don't like it," Kiara repeated, "but again, it depends on why they tried to kill my parents. I can't allow ruthless violence in my home, that era is long over. My dad says sometimes you have to enforce peace, you just have to be careful about how you do it. The Pride Lands expect me to keep them safe, and bringing justice to criminals is part of that."

"Kiara," Kovu lowered his voice, "you know, just because your dad's reign started off with a death doesn't mean yours has to."

"It wasn't up to my dad," Kiara looked into his eyes. "And it's not up to me."

"You really think Scar is going to tell you not to kill someone when it's an option to just kill them?" Tiifu asked.

"I do. And I think he'll know what the mark on my dad and Kovu mean. We've asked everyone, the living don't have the answer. The only ones left to ask are the dead."

* * *

Nala wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of Rafiki's myinyo on his breath, a mixture whose recipe stretched beyond their knowledge of history, and had been providing pain relief to injured animals for eons. It was a pulpy, frothy mash of fermented fruit, herbs, and water. Somehow, Simba had been able to gulp some of it down before he gagged.

"How're you feeling?" She licked his cheek. His head tilted against her touch limply as if he were an infant, his muscular control weakened and relinquished as he submitted to inebriation.

"Better," he mumbled, his eyes closed. The relief wasn't total, but it was enough to peel back the agony enough to reveal the underlying exhaustion that had taken over. Now that things had finally quieted down, Timon and Pumbaa wandered over to their friend. Nala noticed that while they, Timon in particular, could be brash and tone-deaf, they'd been remarkably sensitive and respectful, hanging back while Simba sorted his affairs and handed his title to his daughter. They knew it wasn't personal.

"Hey buddy," Timon hopped off his warthog friend. "Glad you're still kickin,' you gave us a scare."

"It's what kids do," Simba opened an eye. His voice was slightly slurred, but more due to weariness than from the effects of the mvinyo.

"Heh, yeah. Speaking of kids, Kiara's gonna be one kickass queen, I'll tell you that."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Pumbaa agreed. "She's gonna do great! After all, she learned from the best!"

"Thanks, guys."

"Not to uh, rain on your celebration here, but I happened to notice a familiar face among the pride. Can I ask what that's about?"

"Scar told Rani to come find me," his eyes closed again. "Said that I'd need her help."

This scratched an exposed nerve Nala wasn't aware she had. 'Rani.' Not Surani. 'Rani.' Simba had never once referred to her as 'Rani' to Nala, not even when recounting a memory. She'd simply never heard it before. It was an old nickname, it had to be, pulled from rotation and buried once the relationship soured and he'd scrubbed it of intimacy. Now that his guard had been kicked down, it had resurfaced. Why? Where in his mind had he been keeping it? He didn't seem to notice his slip of tongue, and Timon and Pumbaa either weren't aware of its significance or chose not to call attention to it.

"Oof," Timon bit his lip. "Scar's talking, now? Not just your dad?"

"My dad," Simba adjusted his position with a grimace, "hasn't decided to weigh in on the situation."

"I see," Timon processed this. "That's uh, that's weird, pal. I won't lie to you. I don't really know what to do with that."

"Join the club," Simba let out a soft snort.

"But I thought your ancestors could only communicate with your family," Pumbaa cocked his head. "How did Scar talk to her, then?"

"Shouldn't be able to," Simba muttered, his eyes still closed. "I guess I don't know everything."

"What do you mean?" Nala could help but feel that this statement bore more meaning that the surface implications.

"She rubbed it in my face whenever she did stuff," he explained somewhat sloppily. His voice has loosened ever so slightly. "She liked to brag about it, 'cuz I didn't do it. I felt crazy enough, you know? I didn't need help feeling crazier. But she hid the iboga from me, didn't want me to find out."

"Aw, crap," Timon buried his face in his paws. "Oh, I don't like that, pal."

"What?" Nala asked. Timon groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Uh, see Nala, the thing is," the meerkat let his paws drop as his shoulders stooped, "iboga is pretty um, pretty potent stuff. It'll make you real sick if you're not careful, sick enough to um, you know, do things to your body that might not be so good, except sometimes animals, particularly the females, use it for that purpose to, uh, well, to end certain natural functions."

"You think she poisoned herself to lose a cub," Nala realized aloud, a pit forming in her stomach. "You think she would do that and not tell you?"

"Yup," Simba muttered.

"Yeah," Pumbaa admitted.

"Without a doubt," Timon nodded.

"You think that would be enough of a blood tie?" Nala asked skeptically. "If that was what happened, would it even be enough? I mean, maybe that never happened, and Scar just reached out to her because he wanted to."

"That's possible," Simba agreed groggily.

"How do we find out?"

"There's no way to find out," Simba snorted. "If she hasn't come clean now, she never will. Scar's not going to clear it up, he probably loves that we're sitting down here wondering. It's not worth worrying about. It is what it is."

"I disagree, we need to know. Doesn't this bother you?"

"Sometimes bad things happen," he opened his eyes to meet hers, "and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" The quote was intentional, and carried so much more weight than Timon or Pumbaa could understand. It was a callback to their brief time in the jungle, to a time of denial and complicated emotions. Simba wasn't insisting that it didn't matter, quite the opposite. This was his way of admitting that it mattered, that it was important, but that he wasn't ready to address it. He was asking her to let the issue drop until he was ready to tackle it with her. That it could and should wait. He was right.

"Hakuna matata," she halfheartedly brushed his mane back from his face. Simba closed his eyes again. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Surani staring at them, as if she'd sensed being spoken about. Nala met her gaze firmly before turning her attention back to her mate.

Seemingly out of thin air, a large eagle landed with a powerful flap of his wings.

"Hadithi," Nala regarded him tensely. "Any news?"

"Yes, your highness," Hadithi puffed his feathers. "It is with great satisfaction that I report that the leopards have been found. They're in the Outlands, I've already sent word to Queen Kiara, but I wanted to deliver the news personally."

"Take me there," she stood.

"There is one small problem, your highness," Hadithi faltered. "It would seem that the leopards don't speak our tongue, and we've yet to find an animal who understands them."

"Simba," Nala turned to her mate, "who do you know who speaks a tongue leopards from beyond the mountains would speak?"

"Um," Simba struggled to think, "Zazu, Johari, and Taduth all speak different regional dialects from that area, some of the leopards might speak the right one, Taduth is your best bet."

"We've tried them already," Hadithi explained, "none of them understand the phrase, 'kwiintaba.' It's close to some of the dialects, but not close enough. I'm sure we can find someone who speaks their tongue, but it will take weeks to interview all the animals in the Pride Lands."

"Ask Surani," Timon's face lightened. "She speaks a bunch of languages, doesn't she?"

"She does," Simba admitted.

"Hey, Rani!" Timon shouted unceremoniously. The lioness approached them with a bewildered face.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's been years, real pleasure," Timon waved dismissively. "Listen, does the phrase 'kwiintaba' mean anything to you?"

"It means 'from the mountains,'" she shrugged. "I mean, if it's the northern plains dialect."

"Follow me," Nala motioned. "You're our translator."

"Uh sure, okay," she rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

* * *

"So," Chumvi frowned, "what do you think they're going to do?"

"I'm afraid of what they've already done," Kion admitted solemnly.

While Tojo and Mheetu were gone, Malka and Chumvi had asked Kion for more details about what was happening in the Pride Lands. Naturally, the focus had gravitated towards the conflict with Zira. Kion was pleasantly surprised that their questions were not political or tactical, but emotional. They wanted to know what his parents' thought process was, how the decisions had affected them personally. Kion felt a twinge of guilt when questions came that he didn't have answers to. It was so easy to become swept up in the politics of what went on at home that he found himself detach from it all emotionally. There were decisions that the king made, and decisions that his father made. Kion hadn't even fully realized the extent of the compartmentalization until that conversation.

"So, let's just say Zira did strike," Malka suggested a hypothetical. "What would that look like?"

"Best guess," Kovu thought about this, "she'd either go after someone my father cared about, or she'd isolate and ambush my father."

"So she thinks Simba's two biggest weak points are loved ones and being outnumbered?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She tried attacking him when his back was turned, but he won, and she tried turning the pride against him, but that didn't work either."

"Who would she target, you think?" Chumvi asked. "Nala?"

"No Zira would never take on my mom, she's the best fighter besides my dad and the best hunter. That, and my dad wouldn't negotiate with Zira if my mom was the victim, he'd break any and all of the laws of war to keep her alive, no matter what carnage that required."

"You wouldn't?" Malka asked.

"I think that it's dangerous to allow your emotions to lead you into something like war where lives depend on the outcome of decisions," Kion answered carefully. "But my dad says I'm too purist. He thinks that it's unrealistic to expect a leader to entirely remove emotion from a decision. I see it as an ideal, he thinks it's impossible. It's something we've never seen eye-to-eye on."

"What do Tama and Kula think of how it's being handled?"

Kion thought it was interesting to hear Tama and Kula, who were not royal and did not seek to involve themselves in politics any more than any of the other lionesses despite their close friendship with his mother, be spoken of as if his parents and they were equals politically. When Malka and Chumvi had known them, they practically had been. Sure, his father was the prince, but he had absolutely no power in nor knowledge of politics and his rank was by title only. It was odd to hear the narrative parallel extend into adulthood, despite the dramatic changes in their roles had undergone over the years.

"Tama wants my dad to execute Zira in her own territory, but I don't think she's bloodthirsty, I think she just wants to end the feud. Kula pretty much always agrees with my mom, and wants my dad to issue an ultimatum with Zira; if he catches her or anyone from her pride in the Pride Lands again, they'll be executed. But my dad wouldn't do it, he says that he can't make new laws to punish certain individuals. Trespassing isn't a capital offense, no matter who the perpetrators are."

"Imagine that," Chumvi winked at Malka. "Simba and Nala disagreeing."

"They're back," Malka and the other two males stood. Kion was disappointed to see that Tojo and Mheetu were alone.

"Everything okay?" Kion asked.

"Not exactly," Tojo's face was calm. "He um, doesn't want us to come back unless the marks are gone."

"What about Tsaro?"

"Told you he wouldn't care," Mheetu pointed out dryly.

"Guys," Kion looked to each of them. "I'm so sorry. This happened right as I came, Malka's right, I can't help but feel responsible."

"Don't," Tojo shrugged. "Sometimes the spirits have bigger plans. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Tojo's been itching to leave the pride forever," Chumvi rolled his eyes.

"Easy there with the judgement, not all of us were assigned a life partner at birth," Tojo shot back with a teasing shove.

"Are we really doing this?" Malka asked.

"Buddy, if you want to go back and chill with Mchele, you be my guest," Tojo patted his back. "It was nice knowing you."

"So," Mheetu turned to Kion. "Which way, Kion?"

"East," Kion turned. "It shouldn't take us more than eight or nine days."

"How surprised do you think they'll be that you're coming home with four stragglers?" Tojo joked.

"They've seen enough strange things that I don't think they'll be very surprised at all," Kion smiled. "Did you know my dad was raised by a meerkat and a warthog?"

"Start talking," Malka insisted. "I've gotta hear this."

* * *

"That's them," Nala spoke quietly to her daughter, her voice brimming with frothy anger. The pack of leopards had been surrounded by angry Pride Landers, and were given no choice but to submit, lets they have their ankles snapped by crocodiles and their bones broken by hippos and elephants. The air was alive with the sound of snorts and chirps, as hundreds of birds circled above. It was the first and only time anyone could recall herd animals gathering in the Outlands, and it was strange to hear the desolate lands alive with noise, but the times were changing. Now that the Outlands were completely abandoned, there was no reason to fear the rocky formations and shallow valleys. But it was more than that. There was a mounting sense of unrest and impatience that had culminated with the war with the Outlanders. The animals of the Pride Lands were tired of predators determining their safety. The generation that had lived through Scar's reign were still alive and well, and they had not taken Zira's attacks against their king lightly. Now Simba, their good and fair king, had been defeated, and their anger was palpable. Kiara knew that every single animal in the Pride Lands was looking to her to eliminate this threat and ensure their peace and safety. This would be more than just a trial. This was her chance to prove to the Pride Lands that she would protect them as her father had.

Showing mercy might not be an option.

She looked at Surani, whose face bore a mixture of anxiety and interest. It was becoming clear why Surani had been called to the Pride Lands. And after talking with Scar, Kiara knew how.

 _"Why her? Surely hundreds of other animals could have been picked for the task. What's so special about her?"_

 _"Well, young queen,"_ Scar had smiled, _"It is tradition to keep things in the family, isn't it?"_

 _"So they did have a child together,"_ she'd realized.

 _"While you are not Simba's firstborn,"_ Scar had nodded, _"The birthright is still yours. Technically the most capable sibling is the one chosen as the heir, and your big sister has had no royal training, she'd be woefully unprepared, even more so than your father was."_

 _"Dad doesn't know, does he?"_

 _"It's a good thing he didn't, or he might never had left the jungle. He'd never abandon one of his children. This was all part of the plan, all for the greater good. All will work out in the end, Kiara. Have faith."_

 _"He'll be heartbroken,"_ she'd looked at her paws, overwhelmed with empathy for her father.

 _"Focus, your highness. There will be time for mourning, there always is. It's time for you to begin your journey, a messenger is coming."_

 _"A messenger?"_

No sooner had Scar disappeared than Anga the martial eagle had landed at her paws breathlessly and announced that the leopards had been found and surrounded.

Now, Kiara stood before them, the eyes of the land watching her with anticipation. She turned to Surani.

"Tell them who I am, and ask them who they are."

"Le ntokazikazi Kiara," the lioness began, speaking in a tongue that Kiara didn't recognize. When she finished, one of the leopards answered back. Surani looked at her. "Her name is Ixhoba, this is her leap."

"Ask her why they tried to murder the king and queen."

Surani obeyed, and Kiara listened to Ixhoba's answer, sifting through her tone for clues. The leopard sounded angry, tired, and nervous. There was neither pride, nor guilt.

"Ikhaya lethu lahlaselwa, sasidinga entsha."

"She says their home was invaded, and they needed a new one," Surani supplied.

"Invaded by who?"

The question was relayed and answered, but the translation startled Kiara.

"She says their home was invaded by the walking snakes dropped from the sky," Surani frowned.

"Walking snakes from the sky," Nala looked to her daughter. "Your vision."

"If that's true," Kiara set her jaw. "They're coming here next."

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **I won't lie and say my eyes didn't mist when I opened my inboxes to see such lovely comments, this fandom has been so positive and encouraging and I'm floored that this fic continues to be read and followed, you guys are all the best.**

 **The Lion Guard is wrapping up in the next few months, and it's been meh, a cute kid's show but not much more, in my opinion. Obviously, I think its place in canon is dubious at best. I'm sure the ending of the show will contradict what I've written about Kion, but that's okay! I'm still curious to see how the show ends.**

 **Mvinyo is Swahili for wine, tribal use of fermented fruit predates written word, and animals have been known to intentionally eat fermented fruit and berries as well. I try not to anthropomorphize the characters too much, but I didn't think this was too much of a stretch.**

 **The language that I've depicted as the leopard's tongue is Xhosa.**

 **Kelly09 [AO3]: Yes, her coronation was unorthodox, but I didn't see a way around it. The voices of the dead sounding before the pride could roar punctuated the fact that Kiara's reign will not be like those who came before her. As Scar said, the tasks that will be asked of her are ones that only she can fulfill, her father (though I do love Simba) is not able to do what Kiara will have to do. She will have to make tough choices, and solve problems that her homeland has never faced before. The roles of Surani, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and the others will be made more clear in the next chapter, which I've already started in between rewrites of this chapter and I'm quite happy with. I'm sorry if I've been leaving things hanging for too long, there are so many characters (I'll be narrowing down the focus to a few at a time) it's difficult for me to succinctly further their story so that it keeps pace with the big picture. It's just something I have to work on. Thank you for the show suggestion, I'll have to check it out! Thank you for your feedback, encouragement, and for sticking with the story!**

 **mirastrellxs [AO3]: I'm so happy you had as much fun reading the guys as I did writing them, I'm so eager to giving them more time in the coming chapters. Trust me, I'm not the biggest fan of Simba's Pride or the Lion Guard, I think they butcher the characters (especially Nala and Simba) and that's kind of a bummer, so it's been a challenge to wrestle the canon and try to resurrect some of the charm of the characters from the first movie in the setting the that the sequel and the show create, but it's been a fun challenge! Thank you so much!**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: That's one of the highest compliments you can give a fic author in my opinion and I'm honored, thank you so much for reading!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: I'm so glad the notes work tonally with the story, it's a relief to hear that they aren't too jarring or out of place. I'm so glad you're enjoying reading, and that it's not too annoying having to wait so long for me to update, because the last few chapters I've rewritten an average of 3-4 times, my file folder is full of "Chapter 8, Chapter 8.1, Chapter 8.2," etc., but writing has been so fun and it's worth it to me to make sure I'm happy with a chapter before I release it. Thank you!**

 **Jane the fan [FFN]: I'm so glad to hear that! I love the characters of the pride, but I wanted to do something different with the Pride Lands instead of re-exploring similar themes that past rulers have faced. It can and absolutely has been done well, and my take on the future of the Pride Lands might be too "weird" for some, but I'm having too much fun to stop! That's what fics are for, right?**

 **SunRise19 [FFN]: Oh, where to begin? First of all, thank you times a million. I debated for a long time about whether to make the fic M or not, because I agree, the waters get choppy with that rating. The reason I decided to include M scenes and will later include more when they're relevant is that, like a lot of LK fans, I'm in my early 20's and for many of us, sex is an integral part of relationships and can relay a lot about a couple's dynamics and personalities. I'm not trying to write smut (which has its place, it just wasn't what I set out to write), I'm just trying to write raw and honestly, and I'm glad that you gave this story a shot! I found the numbers by looking up Tanzanian wildlife reserve statistics and scaled them to the Pride Lands, I don't have the links handy but I'm sure they can be found pretty easily. Surani is...unique, and yes she is clearly unstable, and I agree, there's no excuse for that shitshow of a relationship. But she's a part of Simba's past (she's arguably his past personified) and throwing her into the mix is creating some really interesting dynamics within the pride that will culminate into later chapters. I'll certainly try to avoid jumping from scene to scene so abruptly, the last thing I want is for readers to be confused or jarred because I can't get a handle on my fic's pacing, thank you for the feedback on that! And right? Poor Timon. I'm glad you liked that Scar is involved in the story. I love Mufasa, but I really wanted to explore what would happen in Scar had a redemption arc, and I love writing him. He stirs the pot and makes the characters uneasy, and that can be a good thing! Thank you so much for taking the time to comment and for all your feedback!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	9. Chapter 9: Choices

Kiara took a deep breath, staring at the group who had nearly ended her parents' lives with waning anger. The look in the leader's eyes wasn't bloodthirsty or cold, but rather a softer expression she recognized. It was the weary look her father bore when he was forced to choose the lesser of two evils, and was sticking with a choice he didn't want to support. It was the look of someone who was doing something wrong, but with the right intentions. Her father, who had taken on this position with almost no training at her age, the lion who had sacrificed his safety again and again so that the lands might maintain their grip on peace, the lion who had retired a hero. Kiara had been trained her entire life, and yet she still didn't feel ready. There was still so much she didn't know.

"What would Dad do?" She whispered to her mother.

"What your father would do and what he would want you to do are different answers."

Kiara knew what her mother meant. Her father's moral mapping had missing pieces, and perhaps it always would. While his public goal was to protect the peace and prosperity of the lands, the one drive he was not capable of subduing was his need to protect his family. For the mass public, he strictly adhered to a code of honor written in generations of tradition. But for his family, he would subvert any law and commit any act of war to keep them safe. Her father was, Kiara was sure, a good animal. A great animal, deserving of his heroic reputation. But she knew, in her heart, what her father would have done to these leopards. They had tried to kill him, but worse, they had tried to kill his mate, the love of his life. They were a threat to his family, and had committed a capital offense. He would have had them executed. He would eliminate the threat, while simultaneously sending a message to anyone who dared to attempt a similar crime. He would have made an example of them.

Her father's reign had begun with a death, the beginning of his ruling marked with the blood of his own family, as Scar's had before him. Now, she could tell by the hardened faces around her, it was expected of her as well. Something in her soul told her that it was time to end that cycle. There would be plenty of time for violence and retribution. Now was not one of those times. The day could end peacefully. There was another way. She glanced at the herd animals, who tossed their heads and shifted their hooves, restlessly awaiting what their new queen had to say.

"Tell them I've made my decision," Kiara announced to Surani, as well as the gathered crowd. "Attempting regicide is a capital offense. Because of their actions, my father and mother almost lost their lives, and my father is crippled. Words cannot express my grief and anger. However, I am willing to life the severity to their sentence to exile them if they each provide a piece of information about the walking snakes. A favor for a favor." Surani relayed the information as the the crowd murmured.

"Siyakwenza," the leopard answered stoically.

"She'll do it," Surani affirmed.

Kiara listened as each leopard relayed what they knew. Though it was only Surani she understood, she listened to the tone of their voices. She sensed fear.

"When you see the large white bird, you'll know they are coming."

"They spread death, with one shout, an animal beside you will drop. There is no way to know who it will be."

"The look like apes, but their limbs are thin and nimble, and they crouch like cobras. No one has ever seen anything like them."

"They do not eat their kills, they kill for pleasure."

"We don't know how their kills die, they simply cry out and fall. Some bleed, some do not."

"There is no animal so big that they cannot kill it without touching it."

Satisfied with their disturbing accounts, Kiara released the leopards, watching them walk free with mixed feelings. She hoped that they found a safe place to live, but it wasn't her job to find it for them. She didn't know if her decision had satisfied the masses, but she didn't care. She had done the right thing.

"I'm proud of you," she heard her mother's voice behind her as the crowd began to dissipate. "I know your father will be, too."

"I'm sure Zazu is already on his way," Kiara looked up, noting that the blue bird was already gone. Though Zazu technically now worked for Kiara, she knew that Zazu's relationship with her father was more than political. They were family, Zazu had bonded with her father long before Kiara had been born. Besides, she knew that her father had been planning for Zazu's retirement for some time. She didn't know who he had planned to ask to take Zazu's place, but she supposed it didn't matter now. She felt certain that Zazu and her father aught to have each other, it was the perfect symbiotic relationship. Zazu was aging, his feathers becoming brittle and his breath labored. It was time for him to rest, and keeping her father up to date on local happenings was the perfect way to ease him out of service. It would keep him busy enough to satisfy him, but it would be a far cry from the demands of being the majordomo. In turn, she knew her father would likely feel cut off from the pride and herds while he was forced to lay at the edge of the Pride Lands, and knowing what was happening in his absence would not only help him feel connected, but it would be one small familiarity he would be allowed to keep as everything else changed around him. She needed to find her own majordomo. Who this would be, she didn't yet have a clue.

"Wow," Surani stepped beside the queen, "that was actually a really good idea."

"Taka told me," Kiara blurted, looking to the confused lioness. "About your daughter," she clarified.

"...Right," Surani glanced fearfully at Nala. "Shit."

* * *

"Daughter?" Nala's eyes narrowed. "You never once mentioned a daughter."

"No," Kiara's voice was firm, "but now we know, and we can move forward with that information." She was determined to maintain her control of the conversation, knowing that her mother would try to steer it in a direction that would undoubtedly result in an argument, or worse. Her mother was too angry to think clearly, Kiara could see her mind at work, all her suspicions uncoiling like snakes ready to strike.

"I wanted to tell him first," Surani insisted, "there just wasn't ever a good time."

"He needs to know," Kiara affirmed.

"I can't believe this," Nala's glare became fiery. She knew who the father was, nobody had to tell her. "How dare you keep this from him?"

"This isn't any of your business!" Surani protested defensively. Kiara knew there was nothing she could do to prevent the storm this incited.

"It is every bit my business," Nala hissed through clenched teeth, "because he is my mate, and because for years I have watched many animals lie and betray and manipulate him, always for trying to do the right thing, but I know none of the pain they've caused him will come close to the pain he will feel when he learns that one of his children grew up without their father, and that is something I cannot overlook. And if you think for one second," she stepped closer, "that you have any claim to our home because of that child, know that you are sorely mistaken."

"I don't want to stay," Surani managed to keep her voice level in the wake of Nala's barely-contained anger, "Besides, Simba left."

"Don't you _dare_ hold that over his head," Nala bared her teeth further, her hackles raised, "he left to save our family, to come home. He left you, he didn't leave that child. Once you wanted to find him, you had no trouble doing so, you could have told him at any time, but you chose not to. You knew he was here, I know you did."

"I was just doing what he wanted," Surani maintained a firm stance. "He always said he didn't want kids, I didn't think that would change."

"He did want them," Nala shot back. "Just not with you."

"What's important," Kiara stepped between them, "is that she's alive, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"She didn't want to come with you?"

"She..." Surani's face lost some of its confidence, "doesn't know where I am."

"Why not?" Nala demanded.

"Because I don't know where she is, okay? I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked. "Did she run away?"

"Yeah, last season. We got into another argument, and she ran off."

"I'm sorry." The queen was sincere. She sensed that Surani's relationship with her daughter wasn't what the mother wanted it to be. She knew it had torn her parents up watching Kion leave home, and his leave had been a positive one, Kion had always been close to his parents. She couldn't imagine how it would have hurt them if he'd left without saying goodbye.

"You have to tell him," She pressed. "He needs to know about her."

"Let me ask you something," Nala tilted her head. "What does she know about him?"

"I didn't tell her that he was some evil monster, if that's what you're looking for."

"What did you tell her?"

"Same as everyone else, he was just some young rogue who left before he found out about her and became king in some savanna kingdom in the south. She always talked about finding him, but, she thought he wouldn't want her. So she never did. Now I don't know what to do," she admitted. "I don't know how long I'm supposed to be here, or if I'm supposed to go back and offer to take her here, or if she'll even want to talk to me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Nobody does," Kiara couldn't help but feel sorry for the lioness. "For what it's worth, you've been very helpful, and I'm glad you came. I know you're here for a reason."

* * *

"We weren't even together that long, how the hell-"

"Well, when a lion and a lioness love each other very much-"

"Oh cut the damn sarcasm!" He snapped. "If everyone back then knew, why did nobody tell me?"

"I told my pride that you didn't want her, okay?"

The rest of the pride watched the exchange from a distance. They weren't able to hear every word, but Simba's anger was palpable. Deciding that there was no use in keeping a secret that was on the cusp of spilling out, Nala had spelled out for the pride exactly why Simba and Surani's conversation had devolved into arguing within seconds, an escalation that was extremely unlike Simba, who had always treated the lionesses with the utmost respect. They interpreted this as a reflection of her character, not his, despite the fact that he was being just as aggressive. As they saw it, Simba had been taking the rapid changes to his home and life in stride, but this was more than he or anyone else should be asked to handle. Simply put, she had forced him to snap, and in their eyes, he was not responsible for responding the way he did. Whether or not this was a moral stance to take, Nala didn't care.

The pride's reactions were mixed, the younger lionesses being more surprised than the older ones. Kiara's generation only knew Simba as an authority and father figure, and were having trouble fathoming that he'd had any partners besides Nala. Nala and Sarabi's generations, however, remembered the cocky young adolescent that Simba had once been, and were hardly surprised. The one sentiment that was shared was that none of them had lost any respect for him, easily placing all of the blame for the circumstances squarely on Surani's shoulders. The pride's unwavering loyalty to Simba gave Nala some peace of mind, as she feared that the situation would be seen as scandalous. She didn't care what the herd animals would think, she had never really cared, especially not to the extent that Simba did. The pride had his back, and to her, that was all that mattered.

"Great, so the daughter that I have never even met thinks I didn't want her, is that what I'm hearing?"

"No, because _apparently,_ " she glared, "you and Qabi got together not long after, and Qabi eventually told her that you didn't know about her behind my back, and now she hates _me,_ not you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry your cousin betrayed you by telling our daughter that she wasn't rejected by me! That must have really hurt your feelings. Truly, you have my sympathy!"

"You don't have to be such an ass! You're the one who slept with my cousin weeks after we broke up! I'm telling you now, let's just move on!"

"I will be as angry as I want for as long as I damn want!" He shot back with such a ferocity that she flinched. "You didn't just keep it from me back in the jungle, but you kept it from me living in my den! Does she even know you're here?"

"No, I didn't have the chance to tell her, not that it's any of your business!"

"Not my-" He grit his teeth and looked away. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean we got in a fight and she ran off. It's been over a season since I've seen her."

"I would have helped," his voice had lowered.

"I didn't want your help," she sniffed. "Not after what you said."

"What did I say that made you hate me enough to keep this from me?" He demanded. "After everything, every horrible thing that we did and said, what was it that crossed the line for you? I want to know."

"It was that night on the hill," the tears began flowing. He couldn't tell if they were real. He didn't care. "After that, it was over."

"I don't remember that argument," he admitted.

"Because it wasn't an argument!" She was exasperated. "You were being honest, for once. That's why it hurt."

"Rani, I honestly don't..."

No, he did remember. It came back to him.

* * *

 _"That one looks like a zebra," he gestured at the constellation._

 _"I think you're just hungry," she laughed. "When's the last time you ate an actual prey animal?"_

 _"It's been a few days," he admitted with a shrug, avoiding her gaze._

 _"You're so lazy."_

 _"There, see? It's not like I need the energy."_

 _"You need to practice, you're a shit hunter."_

 _"Am not."_

 _"Yeah, you are. What grown-ass lion freezes during a hunt? It's not like they were going to trample you, they're just gazelle."_

 _"I didn't freeze," he scowled. "I was just, you know, trying to think of a better way to-"_

 _"You were shaking like a leaf in the breeze," she laughed. "Man, you're such a cub sometimes, it's weird."_

 _"If I'm such a cub," he started to get up, "I'd better be heading to sleep, walk yourself home."_

 _"Stop," she grabbed him, "come on, Red, I'm sorry. There, speaking of cubs," she pointed at another cluster of stars. "Doesn't that look like one?"_

 _"It looks like a bunch of stars."_

 _"Come on, this was your idea. You love this game. Seriously, I'm sorry. I won't make fun of you anymore, I promise."_

 _"It doesn't look like a cub," he gave the constellation another look. "It looks more like Pumbaa."_

 _"See? You're better at this than I am," she smiled, satisfied as he begrudgingly laid back down beside her. "But," she nervously decided to test the waters of the topic she was really egging at, "what have you got against cubs?"_

 _"Nothing," he shrugged, "it just doesn't look like a cub to me."_

 _"But you don't want them," she verified._

 _"Nope," he scanned the sky, oblivious to her agenda._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"You seriously think I could raise a cub?" He gave her an incredulous look. "Me?"_

 _"Yeah," she shrugged. "I think you'd be a good dad. And I don't think I'd be that bad at it, either."_

 _"Oh yeah," he snorted. "That's what the world needs. Us bringing kids into the world to screw up."_

 _"What?" She felt defensive. "You don't think we'd be good parents?"_

 _"I'm sorry," he propped himself on his elbow to face her, "have you met us?"_

 _"Yes," her face hardened, "and I think that if we tried, we might surprise ourselves."_

 _"Um, no," he rolled back onto his back. "Neither of us should ever have children, with each other or anyone else. We'd both be shitty parents."_

 _She was silent._

 _"What's with you, anyway?" He questioned with a touch of irritation. "You don't want kids, either. I mean, right?" He looked at her._

 _"I don't know," she turned away. "I guess not."_

* * *

"Rani," he closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that."

"But you meant it," she shot back pointedly, hooking onto the guilt that had crept into his voice. "You thought I'd be a shit mother."

"I-"

"You didn't want us to be parents, so I gave you what you wanted."

"Is that how you see it?" He could see her twisting the conversation, but he was losing the urge to stop her. What was done was done, no amount of browbeating could change the decision she'd made. He had a grown daughter who had never met him. That was something he wasn't able to change, not yet.

"I'm just doing what you wanted. And of course things worked out for you, like they always do, and I'm the one everyone hates."

"Nobody here hates you," he couldn't help but scowl at this transparent grab for pity.

"Your mate does."

"Nala doesn't care about you enough to hate you." Surani was startled by his harsh choice of words. "Some of the lions behind us pretending not to listen have tried to kill me, Rani. That's the sort of threat she's used to dealing with. In comparison, you hardly register."

"That's what she does," Surani slowly nodded. "She eliminates threats. And physically, you're right, I'm harmless. But emotionally, that's different. She thinks I'm an emotional threat, and she's rabidly obsessed with protecting you. That's why she hates me. Because she knows she can't."

"I don't need her to protect my feelings, she knows that."

"And yet she's taken it upon herself to try. She nearly bit my head off. I make her nervous."

"And you like that," Simba narrowed his eyes, realizing that Surani had identified Nala as a target. She had already begun assessing his mate for weaknesses, learning just how to crawl into her subconscious and begin draining her hold on reality. For whatever reason, Surani despised Nala. This angered him.

"Keeps the balance," Surani shamelessly affirmed. "Don't you think?"

"Surani," Simba looked at his paws, "I know that Scar sent you here for some greater, cosmic purpose. I know that the dead want you here. It's their divine will. But," he looked into her eyes, "they aren't all-powerful. As long as I'm alive, I can defy their will. I'll accept that you're supposed to be here. In fact, I think you're capable of much more than you realize, and I know that you were chosen for a reason. But if you start playing mind games with Nala, if you try to manipulate or trick her, if you do anything at all to hurt her, I will not hesitate to protect her. Nala is not the one you have to worry about. _I am."_

"You think you can scare me lying there like that?"

The pride gasped in protest as Simba stood stiffly, gritting his teeth against the shrieking pain as his broken leg was lifted off the ground, a pain that Rafiki's mvinyo couldn't touch.

"Yes," his voice was strained and hoarse, "I think I can. But I won't have to, right?"

"Not at all," she responded lightly. "I'll play nice."

"That's all I ask."

"You got it, Red," she stepped back. "You're the boss. Well, your daughter, anyway."

"You still haven't told me her name," Simba pointed out. He wasn't going to let her go without that information. Surani looked over her shoulder.

"Aisha."

"Aisha," he whispered to himself as his mother walked towards him, demanding that he lay back down and asking what was wrong with him. "Aisha."

* * *

"Damn," Malka kicked a stone into the rocky basin. The stone clacked against the brittle earth as it bounced, each sounding echoing with a hollow 'clink.' "There's nobody here."

"Doesn't look like it," Kion observed with a frown. "I don't see any signs of, well, anything. No tracks, no bones, there's just nothing."

"What do you think that means?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know," Kion admitted. "I thought for sure we'd see some signs of Zira's pride out here, I never thought that we wouldn't find anything at all."

"Seems like a pretty crappy place to live," Mheetu sat.

"The whole point of banishing Zira was that she'd make a home somewhere far away," Kion shook his head. "But she was so intent on killing my dad that she refused to move beyond the Outlands."

"You said she lived around some termite mounds," Malka looked to Kion, "you wanna check there?"

"Whoa," Chumvi cut between them, "no, uh-uh, bad idea. We don't know if Kion still has the Roar, remember?"

"That's true," Tojo agreed. "If she's been a thorn in your dad's side for years, I don't really want to just march into her territory outnumbered."

"You're right," Kion reluctantly admitted. "She's been more than just a thorn, and it might have gotten worse. I think we should get to the Pride Lands as fast as possible. Whatever we need to know, good or bad, we'll find out there."

"Lead the way, Chief," Tojo gestured.

* * *

The days following Kiara's coronation and banishment of the leopards flowed with a calmness that surprised everyone. Most of the pride reluctantly migrated back to Pride Rock, hesitant to leave Simba, though he was never alone. Despite the banishment of the leopards, Ma Tembo insisted on maintaining a patrol around the area, and the older lionesses had been more than eager to dote on Simba, who seemed taken aback by the outpour of affection. Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina insisted on sleeping in the fields with him. On most nights, they were joined by Dwala, Naanda, or one of the other lionesses, who insisted on helping any way they could.

Simba had not needed to be taken care of since he was a very small cub. His injuries in the past were numerous, but he had always been quick to shrug them off, insisting that he'd be fine in a day or so, returning to action as soon as he was physically able. The grooming and care that Nala and sometimes his mother gave him was welcome, but he would have survived without it. Now, he wasn't allowed to walk, water had to be brought to him. Before long his mane became matted as the wind carelessly tossed and tangled it between rainfalls. It had taken Nala the better part of an afternoon to undo the damage done just over the course of a few days. He still refused to eat and frequently became sick, his stomach forcing up the frothy red liquid that Rafkini and Makini pushed on him to keep the ever-present pain at bay. Still, the pride never stopped offering him legs of their kills despite his request that they not bother. His health slowly began to deteriorate, his body temperature rising to feverish levels before dropping again. His sleep was fitful and restless, and when he was conscious, he was listless and glassy-eyed. He becoming dehydrated, unable to keep enough water down to satisfy his body's needs. As the pain began to wear on his nerves, he started refusing to drink until his saliva became tacky and his vision blurred. It was more comfortable to be in that state than it was to feel his cracked ribs contract as his stomach's contents were forced up his throat. Nala made the decision to allow him to keep his autonomy, so long as a careful eye was kept on his health. There wasn't a moment of the day that someone wasn't caring for him.

Before long, Kiara announced that she had found a new majordomo, Anga the martial eagle. The two had spoken before after being introduced by Kion, and Kiara had realized that Anga's killer vision, powerful wings and driven personality were perfect for the job. Anga had been honored, and accepted with an uncharacteristically gleeful shriek. Nala had doubted that Anga's blunt personality was well-suited for the rather social position, but felt sure that Kiara knew what she was doing.

Nala had been ready to leave Simba in the care of her mothers and the other older pride members, but Kiara had proven right away that she didn't need her mother's help, and in some cases, knew more about certain meetings and problems than Nala herself did. In turn, the animals of the Pride Lands had withdrawn some of their more petty complaints in light of the changes, assuring Kiara that they could sort out these minor problems themselves, wary of overwhelming their new queen. Nala was pleased that Kiara's decision to allow the leopards to live had been fairly well-received. So far, things were off to a promising start.

"Now," Zazu stood before the queen, her parents, and Anga. "When you give the morning report, always list the most pressing matters first," he instructed. "Of course, if something were truly dire, say a rogue stepping into our borders, then of course you would abandon surveillance and report that immediately."

"Easy enough," Anga shrugged and looked to Kiara. "He made it sound so hard earlier."

"'Easy' is hardly a word I would use to describe it," Zazu huffed. "You can't just observe the animals, you must interact with them, even the ones that are more, shall we say, prickly. This includes, of course, nocturnal and burrowing animals."

"I don't dig or burrow," Anga rose an eyebrow. "and they can't fly. How am I supposed to talk to them?"

"That is why you must build relationships with them, you must work with them and earn their trust. You will meet with them at a mutually-agreed-upon time and place to discuss current events on a regular basis. In addition to this, you must keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual."

"That's a lot," she cocked her head. "I always thought you were sort of a gossip, I guess I had you all wrong."

"'Gossip?'" Zazu was disgusted. "Me? Hardly! It's information, not idle pratter!"

"I think we're good on the morning report lesson for today," the queen took a step back. "Thank you, Zazu, you've been a big help, as always. Come on Anga, let's go join up with Kovu and Tani."

"What are they up to?" Nala asked, cradling Simba's sleeping head to her chest, stroking his mane with her paw absentmindedly. It was Sarafina that had observed that Simba seemed to stir and grimace less in his sleep when he was being touched, taking some comfort in their affection even when he wasn't conscious of it. Since that day, Nala had hardly left his side.

"I asked them to patrol the border, unofficially. You know, keep an eye on things until I can do it properly."

"Stay safe," Nala requested. "Please."

"I will," Kiara nuzzled her mother before lightly licking her sleeping father's head. "I promise."

* * *

"Wow," Chumvi observed as they stood at the edge of the Pride Lands. "Feels weird to be back, right?"

"Place looks good," Tojo observed. "Lush, balanced, healthy."

"I was hoping that when I got here, I'd sort of know, you know?" Kion frowned. "That I'd get a sense if something was wrong, but I don't feel anything. But," he stepped forward, "there's one thing I can find out for sure. You guys mind if I try using the Roar?"

"Do it!" Mheetu grinned.

"Go for it," Tojo nodded.

Kion took a deep, centered breath, and aligned his energy as his ancestors had taught him. With a mighty roar, the skies split as the ghostly images of his ancestors roared with him, the clouds parting as the light and force sliced them apart.

"Holy shit!" Mheetu cried.

"Not bad, huh?" Kion grinned.

"Oh yeah," Malka shook his head. "You're Simba's kid, alright."

* * *

"Was that..?" Sarafina's voice trailed off as they gazed at the sky.

"It's Kion," Nala grinned as Simba groggily collected himself. "Simba, he's back!"

"I'll be," he squinted at the bright clouds as a small smile spread across his face. "that's our boy."

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **Carnivores maintain a very low blood glucose level on a typical meat-based diet, but they are adapted to consume plant matter in times of famine. Lions have been documented scavenging everything from rotten wood to fruit when there is nothing else available. When their blood glucose level spikes (as it certainly would with the consumption of fruit) it triggers a metabolic reaction that diverts energy consumption away from fat storage and encourages the body to run on the sugars consumed. This process can make the animal sick initially, but aids in the preservation of vital fat stores in times of starvation. Humans experience a similar reaction when they drop out of ketosis. Simba isn't sick/dying, his body just doesn't like the sudden diet change.  
**

 **Kelly09 [AO3]: Simba having an illegitimate child certainly does complicate things! Thank you so much for reading and sharing your thoughts, as always!**

 **miraestrellxs [AO3]: Nobody wants Nala to start throwing hands with Surani more than Nala, Surani does have a habit of making things worse by resorting to dishonesty and mind games, and Nala is a straightforward problem-solver, they are perfectly-aligned foils for each other. I have so much fun writing the boys and I've had so much fun putting them together in the next chapter!**

 **SunRise19 [FFN]: I'm so glad the pacing is better, I owe the progress to your comments! It's sometimes frustrating because the movies/shows tend to focus more on the male characters and I want to expand more on the female characters, but tying up the end of Simba's reign required putting more focus on him, at first. He's my favorite character (Nala and Vitani are closely tied for second) but it's time for him to step out of the spotlight. And yes, now we know that his daughter is alive, but I don't plan on having her as a main character in *this* fic (there's just no room for her), I've got the outline for another work coming together that will involve her, but that's a long way away, and will depend on how much interest there is in reading more about her after this fic is concluded. Thanks so much for your continued support and feedback!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: You are honestly too kind, but I'm so glad that you find the characters relatable and their motives clear, that really means a lot to me. It's funny because starting out the fic I was worried publishing my replies to comments on a live fic would be "too 2009" and I wasn't sure it was the norm but I couldn't imagine NOT giving credit to the readers who motivate me to do the best I can and take the time out of their day not only to read my silly story, but to comment on it. You guys are amazing and the reason this is so much fun.**

 **Juliemaggie [FFN]: Oh. My. God. That is a compliment of the highest order, thank you so much, I put my hand on my heart when I read your comment. Exactly, everyone forgets about Kopa, but I haven't! I thought it was so odd that Disney officially gave Simba and Nala a son...and didn't name him Kopa. And yes, gotta love Mheetu! Thank you so much!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

"So," Malka cleared his throat as the group walked. Now that Kion had proclaimed his identity with the Roar, there was no fear of being mistaken for common rogues. Every animal in the Pride Lands knew that their prince had returned. "Does anyone else think it's weirdly quiet?"

"The herds don't like the sight of a bunch of males," Kion nodded at a nearby zebra herd, who were trotting into the distance with anxious snorts. This area of the land was sparse, he noted, clearly in the early stages of regrowth after a fire, and many of the animals hadn't returned to their former habitats. The grass was beginning to grow again, but the fauna that normal crawled and skittered between the blades were still absent. Even the usual hum of insects was muted. He wondered how his family had handled the fire, how it had affected the animals. He wished he could have helped.

"I guess you and Simba are the only guys, huh?"

"There haven't been many manes around since Scar died, so yeah, as far as lions go it's just been me and Dad. And you know, Timon, Pumbaa and my friend Bunga sometimes."

"Then who's that?" Tojo nodded at a dark masculine figure in the distance, a smaller feminine figure beside it.

"It looks like Kovu and Vitani," Kion squinted.

"What, Zira's kids?" Chumvi asked.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Let's go say hello," Malka rolled his shoulders, clearly eager for a confrontation. Kion had gotten to know the lions fairly well over the course of their travel, and had quickly learned that Malka was aggressive and bullish. His mate Chumvi, however, was more mellow and even a little cautious. Tojo was a healthy medium between the two, his gentle but fiery nature reminding Kion of his mother and father. Mheetu had begun to open up, and Kion sensed that Mheetu was far more intelligent than he let on.

"Wait," Kion paused as the lioness walked forward, alone. Kovu remained where he stood. "Vitani?" He frowned as she came to a stop calmly before the group. Nothing about her relaxed stance or bored expression suggested fear. Vitani had always been coolheaded, but never cocky. The dynamics had drastically changed since the last time he'd caught her in his home, which confirmed his suspicions that much had changed in his absence. He just didn't know if those changes were good or bad.

"Welcome back, Prince Kion," she deadpanned. "Kovu's afraid you're going to attack him, so you know, don't."

"What are you two doing in the Pride Lands?" Kion demanded.

"Right," she clicked her tongue. "You've been gone for a while. Can I catch you up to speed or do you want to pin me first to make yourself feel better?" This was a reference to the last time he'd seen her, seasons ago. He'd snuck up on her while she was tracking an injured eland that had been separated from its herd just outside the threshold of the Outlands. He'd tackled her angrily, but in the end, he'd let her go with a promise not to tell his parents, a promise he had kept. It had been a gamble, and one he had felt guilty about because it wasn't his safety he was betting on, but rather his family's. But he'd seen her tracking the eland, and felt certain she was just trying to eat. Enemy of his family or not, he didn't like seeing a fellow lion go hungry. He had always sensed that if Vitani could choose between war and peace, she'd choose peace. It was her brothers that Kion worried about.

"You're outnumbered, pinning you wouldn't help."

"I can count," she scowled. "Kion, Zira's dead. Nuka too, most of her pride left, you can relax."

"Nuka and your mother are dead?" He felt a mixture of surprise and empathy.

"I didn't call her 'mommy,'" the lioness harshly corrected. "But yeah, they're dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He meant it. He believed her. He also didn't know how to take this news. He was worried what part his parents had played in the two deaths, if any. Had they been justified? Had his parents killed them in combat, or had something more dark happened? He realized that he'd just wondered if his parents were murderers, and silently chastised himself. No, no his parents wouldn't kill one of their own without just cause. If her pride has dispersed, what had caused their shift in loyalty? What did it mean for the Pride Lands?

"I can see the relief in your face," she took a step back. "I get it," she added with what was almost a smirk, "I just wanted to point that out. Your dad's a much better actor."

"What about you and Kovu? My dad wouldn't have just let you two into the pride like nothing ever happened, I'm not stupid."

"I can't account for that, but he did. Your parents have," her voice softened ever so slightly. "They've actually been very kind."

"If everything's so peachy, where are they?"

"Probably waiting for you," she shrugged. "And I'm sure Kiara's on her way, the whole Pride Lands saw your little cloud display."

"That was the intention."

"I'm shaking. Listen, can I give Kovu the all-clear or are you still hellbent on kicking his ass?"

"I'll put the ass-kicking on hold," Kion walked past Vitani, still suspicious. "For now, I'm going to see my family."

"Knock yourself out."

"And you," Kion looked to Kovu as the group approached, "No trouble, alright?"

"Hey," Kovu's stance remained guarded, but neutral. "I'm on your side. Can I ask who your friends are?" He eyed the rest of the group suspiciously.

"No."

"You can, however," Malka stopped, "explain that." He gestured to Kovu's shoulder.

"I don't know what it is," Kovu took a step back. "It just showed up during Kiara's coronation, nobody knows-"

"What do you mean her coronation?" Kion snarled. "What happened to my dad?"

"Your dad's fine," Vitani intervened boldly, stepping in front of her brother defensively, betting that Kion wouldn't dare strike her. "Relax, he stepped down, that's all."

"My dad would never 'step down,' nobody in the history of our lineage has ever just stepped down!" Kion's voice rose. "What really happened?"

"Forget it, he's not going to listen. Let's go, Kovu," Vitani started to walk away, but Malka blocked her. Kovu bared his teeth, the hairs between his shoulder blades raising.

"Let. Her. Pass."

"Prince Kion," Vitani turned sternly to the lion, "I am a Pride Lander, whether you like it or not, but your friends are not. Your sister shares your father's harsh view on rogues harassing pride members. You'd better do the smart thing and tell this rogue to back down before I lose my temper."

"Malka," Tojo put a paw on his friend. "Let her pass, this isn't our territory."

"If you're lying," Kion narrowed his eyes, "I'll remember that you used my family's integrity against me."

"I'm sure of it," Vitani strode coolly between Malka and Tojo. "Touch a hair on Kovu's precious little head," she warned without looking back, "and Kiara will have your hides." Hearing this, Kovu smirked.

"What's so funny?" Chumvi asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're cocky for someone who's completely outnumbered," Malka observed.

"Because Vitani is right," Kion deduced, taking in Kovu's relaxing stance. He wasn't afraid of Kion or the others. "Kiara always had a soft spot for him, and if she really is in charge, then he has her protection. He's not stupid enough to bluff about something like this."

"Looks pretty stupid to me," Malka grumbled.

"So can I go?" Kovu looked at Kion with a bored expression, though Kion sensed a shred of hesitation. "Or are you detaining me?"

"While I certainly have the authority," Kion started walking again, "I don't have just cause. Yet." Hearing this, Malka stepped aside. Kovu stood, stretching lazily before stepping past him, his tail flicking the dark male's leg tauntingly.

"You really are you dad's kid," the former Outlander commented lightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

Kion frowned as Kovu trotted away to catch up with Vitani. He hadn't had many encounters with Kovu, but as each season passed the few interactions they'd had had increased in hostility. He wondered when and how Kovu's alliance had shifted. If, he reminded himself, the Outlanders were telling the truth.

"What do you think it means that he has the mark?" Mheetu asked.

"I don't know," Kion shook his head.

"Kind of implies that he's on our side, doesn't it?" Tojo asked.

"Maybe."

"Kion!" A feminine voice cut through the quiet, and the males looked over to see a cheetah racing towards them.

"Fuli!"

"You're back!" She skidded to a stop before him. "Whoa whoa whoa, who are they?" She analyzed the other lions suspiciously.

"Relax, they're friends," he grinned. "It's really good to see you, Fuli."

"It's good to see you, too," she glanced back at him, "the Roar looked different, what's that about?"

"It is different," he nodded, "the Great Kings taught me so much, you wouldn't believe all the things it can do. Guys," he looked to the others, "this is Fuli, she's on my Guard, she's the fastest there is."

"Well not anymore," she sat. "I mean, of course I'm still the fastest, but the mark of the Guard is gone."

"That's weird," he examined her shoulder. "When did that happen?"

"During Kiara's coronation, I talked to the others, it happened to them too, but that's not the weirdest part-"

"We ran into Kovu and Vitani," the prince's voice grew somber, "they told us my dad stepped down, what really happened?"

"Oof, you didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No," he made a face, confused at his friend's expression of anything remotely related to empathy for the rogue. "Fuli, what happened while I was gone?"

"What didn't happen?" She rolled her eyes. "But they were actually telling the truth, your dad did step down, Kiara's been the queen for like a week now. He's okay, though. I mean, he will be, he always is."

"And Zira's dead?"

"Yup. The Outlander pride split, most of them left, a few stayed behind and joined the pride, like Kovu and Vitani. I can't remember a time where the Pride Lands were this quiet, we think that's why our marks disappeared. Maybe the Pride Lands don't need a Guard anymore."

"My vision didn't seem very peaceful," Kion countered doubtfully. "But, I'm glad the lands are finally settling down. But why did my dad step down? He's still younger than Mufasa was when he died, something had to have happened to him."

"Yeah," she admitted, "that's where things start to get a little weird. But," she looked over her shoulder, "I think the queen can explain it better."

"Kion!" Kiara gleefully shouted as she approached. "You're back!"

"Hey big sis," he grinned as she slammed into him, embracing him warmly. "Or should I say little sis?"

"Wow," she pulled back, "look at you, you're almost as tall as Dad! And you brought friends!"

"Kiara, this is Tojo, Malka, Chumvi, and Mheetu," he gestured to each of them.

"My queen," Tojo smiled as they bowed.

"I know those names!" She smiled. "You were part of Mufasa's pride!"

"You and Mheetu are actually related," Tojo ruffled Mheetu's scraggly mane, much to the youth's chagrin.

"Sounds like we both have some stories to share," Kiara looked back to her brother. "I really missed you."

"I'll catch up with you later," Fuli stood and nodded.

"You'd better!" Kion called as the cheetah raced off. A familiar bird landed at his paws.

"Prince Kion," the eagle bowed.

"Anga!" He was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"She's my majordomo," Kiara explained. "I'm trying to retire Zazu, but that's easier said than done. As for Dad, well, I think I should start from the beginning," she took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Nothing seems to make sense anymore, but I'm hoping you can help us sort some of it out. You were always more connected to the spirits than I was."

"I'd love to help, I'm all ears."

"Well," she thought back, "after you left, Zira became more aggressive."

The lions all listened to the queen as she began what they would soon realize was a very complicated and strange tale.

* * *

"MALKA!" Tama launched herself into her childhood friend, who happily allowed himself to be tackled to the ground. The rest of the pride had gathered to greet the returning prince.

"Nice to see you, too!" He laughed, playfully pushing her off. "You didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily, did you?"

"Hey Mom," Kion grinned as his mother embraced him tightly. "It's good to see you again."

"Look at you," she leaned back and sized him up with a pleased look, "Kion, you look so grown and strong!"

"I learned to hunt from the best."

"And you," Nala smiled at Tojo. "I know those eyes, where on earth have you been?"

"Hey Nal," Tojo winked. "Your kids are something else."

"They are," she beamed at her son. "We couldn't be more proud."

"Kiara told me everything," Kion's smile faded. "I don't even know what to say."

"You're not alone," she rubbed his shoulder, then examined it more closely. "Your mark changed, it looks like the one on Kovu and your father."

"Tojo and Malka have it too."

"Do they?" She looked over at Malka, who was surrounded by the older members of the pride, while Kula was eagerly chatting with Chumvi. "Well, I think I've lost my ability to feel surprised. The world is a strange place."

"Then I guess it won't surprise you that Mheetu over there is your half-brother."

"So," her gaze shifted to the youth, who was awkwardly sitting on the fringe of the reunion. "Tsaro survived Scar's attack."

"I met him."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Um, I wanted to bring him, and I tried to, but..."

"He didn't want to come," she nodding understandingly. "It's okay, Kion."

'I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't be," she nuzzled him reassuringly. "Coming home was Mufasa's favorite part of a journey, but leaving was Tsaro's. It's just who he is. Tell you what, I'll go introduce myself Mheetu, you go say hello to your father," she nodded behind her, where Kion saw that he laid in the grass.

"He's not disappointed in me, is he? If I hadn't left, if I'd kept the Roar home, things wouldn't have fallen apart like they did."

"No," Nala stroked his face. "No no no. Kion, he couldn't be prouder of you and your sister. Everything happened like it was meant to. Go," she nudged him. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, the excited chatter of the pride fading behind him. As he neared his father, he tried not to cringe. His leg was crudely splinted, and his body had far more scars and marks than he remembered. His face looked tired and more aged than it should have. But his eyes still lit up when he smiled.

"Hello, stranger." His voice was hoarse, but still familiar.

"Hey, Dad." They pressed their foreheads together, a stoic but intimate greeting. "I'm sorry about everything, if I'd have known-"

"If you hadn't left," Simba's voice was firm, "your sister's destiny wouldn't have been fulfilled properly. Everything happened as it was meant to."

"I'm just mad that you paid the price for it," he sat with a grim expression. "It isn't fair."

"Nothing is," his father shook his head. "Zira may have chosen her fate, but Kovu and Vitani lost their mother and brother. Nuka lost his life. A few broken bones and scratches are hardly comparable. My body will heal eventually, but nothing can repair what they've endured."

"They tried to kill you."

"If I'd been told what they were told, I would have tried to kill me, too. Kion, you have to understand that Zira lied to them for a very long time. When Kiara gave them the option to choose between her lies and the truth, they each chose the truth. They chose peace. And remember that my paws aren't clean, either. I never would have given them that choice. Vitani, Mvua, Mkaidi and Tumaini are all excellent huntresses and the pride is stronger for it. Kovu has proven himself to be very loyal, and he cares very much for your sister. She is the reason the lands are at peace, she is what the Pride Lands need right now."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I know that Kiara is wise and strong, and everything you and Mom raised her to be," he paused, "but, when she told me that she was courting Kovu after what he tried to do, I was mad. I still am. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't stop feeling like she took a really dangerous risk, and not for all the right reasons. I know it's wrong to judge her, especially when it all worked out, but what if it hadn't?"

"The way we see it, things did work out. 'If' doesn't matter. Kiara took a risk because that was the only way things could work out the way they were meant to. If I'd had my way, we'd have lost more than just Zira and Nuka. I wasn't willing to take a chance for peace."

"It sounds like she's accepted Scar's advice pretty readily," he tapped his claw against the soft earth. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"It's the will of the Great Kings. It's not up to her. Give your sister a chance, Kion. They chose her for a reason."

"And what about you?"

"Tell you what," he cocked his head. "You told me a secret, so I'll tell you one. When Scar appeared to me, I knew beyond all doubt that my reign was over. I knew that I'd never be king again." He considered his next words. "I was angry when I saw Scar, I was angry and scared and confused, but I was worried about your mother and sister. I wasn't worried about me, or being the king. When I watched your sister take my place, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"I thought you liked being king."

"I was happy to serve animals that needed me. Now they need your sister more. I know she can do what needs to be done, and do it better than I ever could. Being the king was fulfilling, and I'm sure that there some things that I will miss. But Kion, I'm tired. I've been tired for a long time. This feels right."

"Well, I guess now you and Mom can spend more time together."

"Exactly," he smiled. "Maybe make up for some lost time. She deserves it."

"You both do."

"I may be crippled," he looked past Kion at the males. "But I'm not deaf. Where'd you find them?"

"With Mchele and Tsaro. They survived Scar's attack."

"I see," his brow furrowed. "I take it they weren't interested in returning to their homeland."

"They weren't exactly who I hoped they would be. Maybe they once were, but not anymore. I don't think the Pride Lands needs their stubborn arrogance."

"We've got enough here as it is," Simba commented wryly. Kion snorted. "So tell me," he looked back at his son. "What'd the Great Kings have to teach you?"

"So much," he exhaled slowly. "I've never felt so connected with the Roar. It truly feels like it's a part of me now."

"I'm proud of you, Kion. I know home isn't what you expected it would be, but I think good things are coming."

"I hope so." As Kion gazed out at the lands beyond, the Thelugi mountains caught his eye. They stood tall and proud over the rolling expanse of his homeland, jutting up from the smooth horizon much as Pride Rock did, but many many times bigger. He thought about everything Kiara had told him, about how they had had the same vision, which was clearly coming to fruition as the events unfolded. The problem was, nothing was happening as they had expected, and what would come next was impossible to predict. He didn't know what to expect. All he knew was that the changes the Great Kings had foretold were upon them, and there was no stopping the circle of life.

* * *

Kiara took a deep, slow, breath, and gathered her thoughts. She addressed each one, and laid them to rest. Her elation at Kion's return, her fear of the looming unknown, her curiosity about what all the signs, visions and marks meant, her fear that her position and all it demanded of her would drive Kovu away, all of that could wait. There would be time in the morning to sort those feelings. Right now, she needed a clear, open mind.

A quiet breeze slid over the grass, bending the swaths of blades with a gentle stroke as it swept across the land. Above the horizon, the stars shone brilliantly in the dark sky. In the distance, a few monkeys chittered in their trees, and crickets chirped. Behind her, she heard the subtle whisper of bending grass.

"I can hear you," she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Kion cringed sheepishly. "I just thought you'd want some company. Should I go?"

"No," she patted the grass beside her. "It's okay."

"Who are you trying to talk to?" He asked as he settled in at her side.

"How do you know I was trying to talk to anyone?"

"Because I've never seen anyone make meditation look so tense," he cracked a crooked smile. She elbowed his ribs. "Ow! I'm serious," he rubbed his side. "It's not something you can force, Kiara. It's like trying to make the weather change, you just have to feel comfortable with waiting until you can feel the winds changing."

"Easy for you to say, you can literally part clouds."

"Okay, fair," he admitted, "but I'm serious, it has nothing to do with how relaxed you are, it's not like if you force all your thoughts down, something else will get sucked in, you can't pull them from the sky. The whole point of clearing your head is to prepare you for what they might tell you."

"I know, I know. I mean, Taka talked to Mom and Dad, and they don't want anything to do with him."

"It's interesting that you call him that," Kion mused.

"By interesting, you mean weird, right?"

"It's unsettling. Why do you do it?"

"It's what he asked to be called," she turned her eyes back to the sky. "He's embracing the lion he was supposed to be. This is his second chance. I know you probably don't believe it, but he's changed, Kion. I know he has."

"You always were the family optimist," he followed her gaze, trying not to think about Kovu or the others. "Hey, see that bunch of stars over there?" He gestured.

"Are you about to tell me that it looks like a snake?"

"It looks like a snake," he nodded with satisfaction.

"You really are the worst at this game, you can't just point to every linear cluster of stars and say it looks like a snake."

"I can," he shot back defensively, "if it looks like a snake. What are you going to do about it, oh mighty queen?"

"Ah," an ethereal voice sliced through the silence of the night sky, "what a joy it is to see two siblings reunited."

"Hello Taka," Kiara addressed the dark face that appeared with a respectful nod.

"Queen Kiara," he returned the nod, "all who bear the mark have been assembled at last."

"Scar," Kion breathed. "It really is you."

"Hello, Prince Kion. The prince has returned from a long journey, that's something of a family tradition now, isn't it?"

"What does the mark mean?" Kion blurted.

"Why Prince Kion, surely you know the routine," Scar's tone was not mocking or strictly unkind, but there was a wisp of sass, the edges of his words curling off his tongue smugly. "You've been through this before, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that it's the mark of the new Lion Guard," Kiara realized aloud.

"Astute deduction, Queen Kiara. But this isn't quite like any Guard that's come before it. This Lion Guard has been chosen by the Great Kings, each member selected by the ancient ones for their skills, skills that are not yet apparent to even the individuals that possess it. But like all others, the Lion Guard's purpose is to defend the Pride Lands and support their sovereign ruler in maintaining the balance of the circle of life. The reign of King Ahadi spread order to a land on the verge of destabilization, the members of his Guard were mighty creatures that symbolized strength and unity. The reign of King Mufasa was one of brotherhood and benevolence, his Guard enforced order in neighboring lands when their leaders cried for help, forming alliances and fostering peace beyond his father's land. My reign was one of greed, and my Guard of hyenas was not blessed by the Great Kings, spreading chaos independent of any higher will, dissolving all trust the herds had placed in the animals who were meant to protect them. King Simba's reign was a time of reparation and regrowth, the diversity of his unorthodox Guard encouraged the formation of bonds severed during my reign as he, the rightful heir, rebuilt trust between the herds and the royal family sworn to defend them from the dangers of the wilds. Their faith now restored in their rightful leader, the animals of the Pride Lands are ready to accept the next Lion Guard under the rule of their new queen."

"So," Kion struggled to wrap his head around this revelation, "Malka, Tojo, Kovu, my dad and I, we're all part of the new Lion Guard?"

"Who has been chosen to lead them?" Kiara asked.

"Kion's experience and training both in the Pride Lands and in the mystical Hakima Steppe have served as preparation for the role reserved for him," Scar answered smoothly. "Kion, the fiercest, leader of the Lion Guard. Prince Kion, you are patient, considerate, and skilled in conflict mediation. The Guard will look to you for fair and just leadership, just as you and the rest of the Pride Lands look to their queen."

"Thank you," Kion felt compelled lower his head in respect. He couldn't bring himself to bow, but he knew that this was the will of the Great Kings. Respect was due, and if Scar was their messenger, so be it. "It is an honor to carry out the will of the Great Kings and support my sister and queen."

"Tomorrow, the two of you must assemble the new Guard, and assign each member to their roles. Kion, you know your role well. Tojo has been chosen as the fastest, he is both messenger and savior, his cool demeanor and quick thinking will aid him when he is the first to arrive for those in need. Malka is the strongest, both in body and spirit. He cannot be manipulated or swayed from his mission, nor can he be easily defeated in combat. Simba is the bravest. From a tender age, he has shown strength and resilience in the face of danger, and has shown integrity when facing his own errors. His self-sacrificial nature will ensure that the Guard never strays from their mission to protect the innocent and helpless. Young Kovu is the keenest of sight. He was born with the vision of a truly remarkable hunter, able to spot even the slightest of movement, and detect the most minor of details. His gifts have been exploited in the past, a past that has shown him the purest natures of both good and evil. Familiar with both, he will be the first to recognize deceit, for he knows it well. Kiara will know what task is needed of her new Guard. It is up to you, Kion, to learn the strengths and weaknesses of each member, and to help foster trust among them so that the Guard can carry out her command."

"I will do my best to fulfill my role as leader of the Guard." This time, Kion did bow. When he lifted his head, Scar was gone.

A moment of silence hung between the two siblings as Scar's words settled in their minds. Kiara looked at her brother, who was frowning.

"I think you're going to do a great job," she offered. "It'll be nice to work together again."

"Yeah," he nodded, his gaze still unfocused as something stirred in his mind. "Kiara, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can we trust Kovu?"

"Yes," her voice was firm. "You have my solemn word that Kovu can be trusted. He's driven and he's focused, whatever you need him to do, he'll do it."

"He seems cocky."

"He can be," she admitted, "but he's softer around the edges than you might remember. He has a good heart. Plus," she added, "you can be a little cocky sometimes, too."

"Fair enough," he had to smile. "Any idea what our first mission will be?"

"I know exactly what it will be," she answered confidently.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **"Daraja" is Swahili for "bridge." And no, this fic isn't going to end with humans and lions peacefully living in harmony like some nonsensical post-Biblical Eden, that would be a very unrewarding ending in my opinion. Humans and lions cannot, at least in this universe, ever coexist. There will be no Good Humans vs Bad Humans or human sidekicks or anything of that sort. Ferngully this ain't.**

 **Kelly09 [AO3]: Exactly, Kiara is the rightful queen while Aisha has no birthright and thus no footing on which to challenge Kiara, but you're also correct when you say that doesn't mean the situation isn't complicated. Nala has every right, in my mind, to be angry with Surani, but she's mature enough to know that the whole situation was out of Simba's control after he left the jungle, and that he was never given the opportunity to fix this mess or change the outcome. Nala may have some buried frustration and disappointment with Simba (after all, it takes two to tango) but if so, she's directing those feelings at Surani for now. Canonically there are no humans in the LK universe, you're right, but I've decided to pepper them in to give the animals of the Pride Lands a new challenge to face. It's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's okay! And I wholeheartedly agree that an unproblematic family reunion with Aisha and Simba's clan would not only be "too cheesy," but it would be out of character for everyone involved. Aisha is older than Kiara, she's a young adult who doesn't need Simba, and has little motivation to want a relationship with him beyond fleeting curiosity. Simba may wish he'd been there for her as a cub, but he has no fantasies about her carving a place for him in her life now that she's grown. That's not even delving into the resentment Aisha might feel that her half-siblings were raised in a position of privilege that was never made available to her, and how that tension would be received by Kion and Kiara. As always, thank you for your feedback!**

 **Guest [FFN]: Thank you, you'd be right, it wasn't exactly a lighthearted chapter, I had more fun with this chapter. Fics that are consistently dark and angsty with no humor or joy to offer some contrast and relief can be a little taxing to read emotionally, for me at least. That is an excellent song comparison, I Miss the Misery - Halestorm also comes to mind. Thanks for commenting!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: I've always had mixed feelings about adding humans to the LK universe, there are fics I've read were I didn't like it, but a few fics that really worked and were enjoyable to read, some of which unfortunately have been deleted. I'm aware that it might turn some readers off to the story, but for those that want to keep reading I'm very grateful and I'm trying my best to do the story justice. Thank you for all your support!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	11. Chapter 11: Trek

"...Well?" Kion asked nervously. "What does everyone think?"

Malka, Tojo, Simba and Kovu stared blankly back. Kion and Kiara didn't know what reaction they'd been expecting, if any. But they hadn't expected silence.

"Dad?" Kiara prompted. "What's your opinion?"

"Um," he rubbed his face with the back of his paw. Kiara waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. A numbness had settled over his leg and his discomfort was much more bearable, but his bird-like appetite hadn't improved, nor had the fog that seemed to blanket his mind. Though seeing her father weak and listless bothered her, Kiara tried to take comfort in the fact that none of the older lionesses seemed concerned about his eventual recovery. They were empathetic, but they weren't worried. If anything, Dwala, Diku, Naanda and Sarafina seemed thrilled at the opportunity to flex their nurturing abilities. Simba, who not two weeks prior had been the strongest lion in the pride as well as the most feared and respected animal in the Pride Lands, clearly didn't know how to take the role change at first and had politely resisted assistance, but as the days passed he had surrendered, and awkwardly come to accept his new place as the pride's surrogate cub. "Well," he cleared his throat. "We wanted an answer. We have one now."

"Tojo? Malka?" Kion asked.

"I mean, Sim's right," Tojo agreed supportively, determined to lighten the mood in the wake of this new information. "We got the answer we were looking for, and from the Great Kings, no less. It's an honor to be chosen."

"Yes, it is," Malka agreed. Determined to keep up the momentum, Kiara looked to Kovu.

"What do you think, Kovu?"

"Does it matter?" Kovu asked. "I mean, if Scar says we're the new Lion Guard, isn't that just how it is?"

"This wasn't up to Scar," Simba stiffly corrected without making eye contact, "this was up to the Great Kings as a whole, Scar's just the medium. Second, nobody is stripping anyone of their own agency or their culpability."

"Wow," Malka looked over at Simba, "You uh, wanna translate that into non-royal for the rest of us there, Simba?"

"He means that the Great Kings can't force us to do anything we don't want to," Kion hastily explained before his father could open his mouth and further incite Kovu's irritation, "and that we can't use following orders as an excuse to do something wrong. We're still responsible for our actions, which goes without saying. If anyone here really doesn't want to be part of the Guard, that's okay."

"Does anyone feel that way?" Kiara asked.

"I'm actually pretty excited," Tojo offered a welcome note of positivity. "I haven't really had anything constructive to do for a while, this is going to be a nice change of pace. Plus, I get to work with some old friends while making some new ones, and all while helping the queen and the Great Kings. It's a win-win."

"Normally I don't jump to Sunshine's side," Malka spoke next, "but I sorta feel the same way. This'll be good, something different. I always did like a new challenge."

"Dad?" Kion asked. "Is this something you want to be part of?"

"Tojo's right," Simba chose his words carefully, "it is an honor to be chosen." He paused. "Kiara, if the Guard is where you need me, then that is where I'll be."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Kiara already has our first assignment," Kion smiled at his sister.

"Already?" Tojo cocked his head. "I'm all for jumping right in, but I was expecting a little more preparation first. I mean, Simba can't even come, we won't even have the whole team."

"I'm not going to be able to help for weeks," Simba reminded his friend in a tired voice.

"That's not true," Kiara shook her head. "Dad, you know the herds better than any of us, and that's going to be invaluable. Did you ever find out how King Sokwe died?"

"It wasn't shared at the funeral, no. But, if he was defeated in combat, traditionally, that would have been announced. He wasn't too much older than my mother, so it wasn't old age. Illness or injury, I'd guess."

"I think it's important to know," Kiara looked to the rest of the Guard. "I'd send Anga, but I need her here with me, and I think this is a good a time as any for you to start getting to know our mountain allies."

"Is there a tactful way to even go about doing that?" Tojo asked. "I mean, they just lost their father, that's not a conversation they're going to want to have."

"They'll understand, this type of conversation is part of being king, and I'm sure Sokwe prepared them for it," Simba rested his head on his paws, tired of keeping his posture. "Besides, Kion has a good relationship with them."

"You've been kind of quiet," Kion looked to Kovu. "What do you think?"

"Orders are orders," Kovu answered coolly. "We go up the mountain, you talk to the gorilla kings, we go down the mountain, and we don't get killed doing it."

"But what do we do if we encounter any problems?" Tojo asked. "What's the procedure if we get attacked by say, the same leopards?"

"Nguvu nzuri," Kiara answered firmly. "Reasonable force. Stay on the defense, avoid aggression outside our lands if at all possible. I don't anticipate any problems, but I'm not going to tolerate an attack on my Guard."

"Shujaa might be a problem," Simba made eye contact with his daughter.

"Right," Kiara looked at Kovu. "I'd forgotten about him."

"Shujaa?" Kion frowned. "Why?"

"Who's Shujaa?" Malka asked.

"Shujaa was one of King Sokwe's warriors," Kion explained. "He's always been a loyal ally."

"He was also King Sokwe's executioner," Simba added sternly. "King Sokwe offered him to me on multiple occasions, and I always declined. Shujaa seemed seemed less than pleased with our method of peace when we last spoke. I'm concerned that the new kings won't be able to keep him in line."

"Wait, some gorilla offered to send his executioner to act on your behalf?" Kovu sounded on edge suddenly. "And you think he still sees me as a target?"

"She never told you?" Simba was suddenly wide awake, turning his surprised face to Kovu.

"It's not her fault, Kiara and I don't talk about stuff like-"

"Not Kiara," Simba interrupted his defense, "Zira."

"...No," Kovu's voice became curt. "If she had that information, she declined to share it with me."

There was a tense silence as everyone took in this deeply personal revelation. By this time, all were fully aware of the roles Zira and Kovu had played in the war. Zira had trained her adopted son to kill Simba, but had not properly prepared him to face the dangers that would immediately follow. Kovu had never been trained to run a kingdom, only to exercise his authority through threats and intimidation. During the fight between the two prides, the Outlanders had not expected Simba's lionesses to defend him as viciously as they had. Even if Simba had been killed, this would have only provoked his pride's rebellion and stoked their rage. Kovu hadn't been the only lion training for a confrontation. None of the Outlanders would have been able to take the Pride Lands by force. They'd had neither the numbers nor the strength. Now they knew that Kovu wasn't warned about threats outside the Pride Lands that he might have encountered regardless of whether or not he managed to kill Simba. This begged the question; had Zira expected Kovu to survive his fight with Simba? Or had she simply trained him to serve a very short purpose as a one-time assassin? Had Zira been aware of the bleak future waiting for her and her pride once they had decided to try and kill Simba? Had her delusions almost cost her entire pride their lives?

"She knew," Simba turned his gaze back to the ground.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Kion promised solemnly. "Shujaa may be a warrior gorilla, but I've got the Roar."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kovu didn't sound comforted.

* * *

"So..." Mheetu looked around as the two walked. "You didn't really know Dad?"

"I only have a few short memories of him, I can't say we ever had much of a relationship. He left when I was very young."

"Must be nice."

"You two didn't get along, did you?" Nala asked. Mheetu was starkly different from her own talkative and cheerful children. He was withdrawn and cautious, and she sensed a very low sense of self-esteem. But he was also very observational and gentle. She liked him. Tama had insisted on taking Nala's place as lead huntress until Simba was back on his paws, and Kiara hadn't needed much help ruling, the animals of the Pride Lands were being gracious with their patience and Kiara's transition as Queen continued to be a smooth one. Nala's primary concern was that animals would attempt to take advantage of Kiara. Even as a young adult, Simba had possessed a jaded pessimism that Kiara clearly did not have. He had been a young alpha male, hardened by the wilds. Even now it was a mystery to the public what Simba had gone through during his time away from the pride. Kiara had spent her entire life as the King's princess, and had never experienced dire thirst, starvation or severe injury. There were no hushed musing that she'd fought and killed her own kind over scraps, no rumors of dangerous adventures, and no assumptions that she was anything but what she was. And what she was was a sweet, intelligent lioness who, for all the warrior in her blood, had never been forced to take the life of one of her own kind.

This was what truly placed a lion in the good graces of the public. To put the interests of the common folk before another lion. Because of his part in Scar's death, Simba had held his first summit wielding more respect as a ruler than Kiara would be given in a year or more, no matter how hard she tried. Fair or not, this was reality. Nala noted that Kiara was fully aware that she was still, as far as most animals were concerned, standing in her father's shadow, but it didn't seem to bother her. She felt that his continuous respect was earned. However, Nala knew Simba was more than eager for Kiara to rule unfettered by his influence.

Without a hunt to lead or meetings to attend, and knowing that Kula would keep an eye on Simba while he inevitably slept through the day, she'd decided to try and get to know her half-brother better.

"I mean, do kids ever get along with their parents?"

"I always got along very well with my mother," Nala mused. "And I like to think that Kiara and Kion are close to Simba and I."

"Simba seems like a nice guy, though. Dad's kind of a dick. Err," he winced, "sorry, am I not allowed to say that? Since you're kind of royalty and all."

"I've heard much worse," she reassured him with a laugh.

"Thanks, sorry, I was raised by mostly guys. It's kind of nice to be around all these girls, everyone is so well-groomed and calm. Back home, there was always a wrestling match or argument or competition. And mud," he added. "Lots of mud."

"Things can get heated between some of the ladies from time to time," Nala admitted as they strolled up the hill. "But you're right, we get along fairly well. Truthfully though, I think the boys here could use some mud and wrestling. It'll be good for them."

"They can take my place," Mheetu rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of getting hurt."

"At the risk of sounding ungrateful for his sacrifices," Nala shook her head, "I'm starting to think Simba enjoys it." He snickered. "So, Mheetu," she continued, "I actually have some time to spare, what something you do for fun?"

"Sleep," he admitted. "I'm pretty boring."

"There's a lovely spot on the west side of Pride Rock that's calling your name, then," she led the way. "I could use a rest, myself."

* * *

The group trekked across the Pride Lands. The Thelugi mountains were still quite a ways away, it would be evening before they reached the gorilla kings.

"If something goes without saying," Malka broke the silence as they padded through the tall lush grass, "why does it need to be said?"

"What do you mean?" Kion asked as he stepped over a rotting log.

"That thing Simba said, about being culpable for our actions or whatever. And Kion, you said that went without saying, and you're right, we all know the purpose of the Lion Guard is to defend and protect. It didn't need to be said. So, why did he say it?"

"Well," Kion frowned. "I think-"

"Probably because I pissed him off by implying that the Guard was Scar's idea," Kovu interrupted casually. Normally, he was very cautious about overstepping his bounds socially, but this group felt different than the pride, or any group he'd ever known. Tojo and Malka were bigger than both he and Kion, and emotionally removed from the pride's drama. Though Kion was in charge, he was the youngest and smallest. He was effectively outnumbered. And Simba wasn't there to influence the dynamics. Kovu didn't dislike Kion, necessarily, but he had to admit, it felt good to speak freely and invite the irk of others. He hadn't realized how much he'd been treading on eggshells around Pride Rock, even if hadn't been expected of him.

"Actually," Kion looked at Kovu, "I think he said it for me."

"You?" Malka made a face. "Why?"

"Well, he knows I used to be really worried about taking advantage of the Roar like Scar did, on accident or not. The fear of misusing it prevented me from improving my control of it, and I used it as little as possible. But Ahadi helped me get over that. I think he was just worried that I'd fall back into that fearful mindset. I don't think it was directed at you, Kovu."

"Do you always bend over backwards to make everyone else feel better?" Kovu gave him a crooked smile. "You don't have to, you know, Zira called me words you've never heard, there's nothing you can say that'll hurt my feelings."

"Tojo's worse," Malka butted in. "If everyone around him isn't happy, he starts to twitch."

"Ha ha," Tojo butted into Malka as they walked, "I provide balance, you do everything in your power to piss others off."

"Jab all you want, you and Kion are outnumbered," Malka taunted. "Two peacemakers versus three shit-starters. Chaos wins every time."

"Not to burst your bubble," Kion interjected, "but my dad's definitely a peacemaker. When he's not being challenged or provoked, he's about as mellow as they come."

"Oh, I intend to challenge and provoke him," Malka flashed a grin. "Squirt doesn't scare me."

"Here we go," Tojo rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kion asked.

"Squirt?" Kovu squinted. "Did you just call-"

He was interrupted by a loud thud as Malka tackled Tojo with a playful snarl.

"Oh, don't get cocky on me today, Tojo!" Kion and Kovu watched dumbfounded as the two adults wrestled.

"Being the strongest," Tojo rolled out of Malka's grip with a grunt, "doesn't help if you're also the dumbest."

"You love it," Malka ruffled his mane with a laugh. Tojo shoved him, and more wrestling ensued.

"Do they...do this often?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah," Kion sighed, slightly displeased at the stall, but unsure of how to redirect their focus. "They do."

* * *

"So," Chumvi walked casually up to the lioness with a grin, "You and Tama, huh?"

"Yep, me and Tama," Kula smiled up at him. "You know I always knew you liked boys, but I'll be honest, I didn't see Malka leaning that way."

"Malka's into everyone," Chumvi chuckled as he settled down next to her. "He's a bit of a slut."

Kula burst out laughing. "Now that doesn't surprise me!"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, it's hard to track," Kula thought back. "We've always been close, and we became even closer after Scar took over. It used to be the four of us, but after we thought Simba died, Nala went through a phase and didn't want to talk to or play with us, so we ended up spending a lot of time alone together. It just sort of happened, we didn't really think too hard. It was just the natural progression of the relationship. It was romantic as soon as we were ready for it to be, I guess."

"That's a bittersweet romance if I've ever heard one."

"She's always been the more aggressive of the two of us, she always defended me. I'm the only one who can talk her down sometimes. Opposites attract."

"No surprise there, she always was a little spitfire."

"What about you and Malka? What's the story there?"

"Eh," Chumvi shrugged. "Things were pretty rocky until a few years ago. Malka needs more time to figure things out than I do, I knew right away how I felt, but he didn't. We've always loved each other, but sometimes I think we weren't sure if we were like brothers or something else, which sounds kind of awkward," he cringed. "But I think you get it. I can never phrase that quite right."

"I know what you were getting at," she nodded. "There's no rush, waiting for the right time is always worth it. Besides, relationships are fluid. Sometimes there's more romance, sometimes the focus is on companionship. Love goes through seasons."

"It really does. 'Seasons,' I like that. So," he nodded at Simba, who was carefully picking his way towards a scraggly tree a few yards off. With his broken leg tucked close to his body, he was unbalanced and his gait more closely resembled that of baby giraffe than a lion. When he reached the tree, he took a deep breath, and turned around. He was practicing. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"The age-old advice is to take things in pairs of two. 'Two weeks to stand, two months to run, two seasons to climb.'"

"Has it been two weeks?"

"Close enough," Kula looked back at Simba. "Nala asked me to watch him to keep him safe, and he is. I figure a little rebellion is what he probably needs right now."

"You know," Chumvi eased his weight onto his shoulder, lounging lazily. "You can really measure the integrity of a lion by how well his pride treats him when he's down. From all the babying I've seen, I'd say he's really done a good job. Not that I'm surprised, of course. I am surprised Diku hasn't tried to chew his food for him, though."

"If he was willing to eat, I'm sure she'd offer. There hasn't been a cub in the pride since Kiara, they're desperate, so he puts up with it. You talk to him yet?"

"Oh yeah, we all have a little bit," Chumvi picked at a blade of grass caught in his mane. "He seems different."

"We all are."

"I don't know," Chumvi shrugged. "Something about him seems off. Not bad, he was nice, just...off."

"I think you're just not used to interacting with him from outside his circle of trust," Kula theorized. "He'll warm up to you eventually, it just takes him a while."

"We're his friends."

"It's not something you can take personally," she assured him. "He was like that with everyone when he came back, even his mom."

"Hard not to, it feels personal."

"Tell you what. If you want a shortcut into Simba's little circle of trust, jump in when Timon and Pumbaa are around. If Timon likes you, and he will, he'll pull you into the conversation and use humor to put Simba at ease. He'll warm up a lot faster that way, it's how I got him to talk to me when Nala wasn't around. After that, we were back to being like cousins."

"I still haven't met those two," Chumvi mused. "It's kinda sweet that they followed him here."

"They're quite a trio when they're together. Just wait until Nala hops into the mix, I can't keep up with the banter."

"Ah, yes, I bet that's an interesting dynamic. I don't know if those two played or bickered more as cubs, it was nonstop competition. All of their games always ended up getting someone hurt."

"Usually Simba."

"Usually Simba," he nodded with a smile.

"How do you feel about Malka being chosen for the Guard?"

"Eh, good, going off on adventures and beating bad guys up really isn't my thing. It is Malka's, though, I think he's a lot more excited about this than he's letting on. I'm happy for him, just a little worried."

"You think he'll put himself in danger?"

"That's a given, it's how well he can get himself out," Chumvi sighed. "He looks before he leaps, you know?"

"I'm sure Kion and Tojo will keep him on the straight and narrow, they're both very responsible from what I've seen."

"Simba and Kovu aren't?"

"Simba is extremely cautious when it comes to the wellbeing of others, but he has no regard for his own," she admitted. "If Malka's got a shred of that boastful competitiveness I remember, I'm worried he'll emulate something dangerous that Simba does when he thinks no one's looking or stupid enough to copy him. As for Kovu, I don't know him well enough to say. He's pretty young, he's still figuring things out."

"Kion's younger, isn't he?"

"Yes, but Kion was raised in a loving and stable pride, Kovu wasn't, that's put him a little behind his peers, I think. Simba had the same problem when he came back. He had gaps of experience, you know? Kovu will catch up. If nothing else, he's resilient."

"Huh," Chumvi took this in. "I guess we'll have to see. Hey, I haven't really gotten to sit down with your mom yet, how is she?"

"Oh she's great," Kula smiled.

Chumvi listened happily as Kula talked about her family, sharing stories and making him laugh. He'd missed his old pride, it was like he was back home. Of course his mother wasn't here, there were quite a few missing faces, but it was clearly a much more tightly-knit group than the one he'd been living in, even with the few former Outlanders that skirted the edges of their social circle. It was good to be back, he thought.

* * *

"Prince Kion!" King Majinuni greeted amiably. "It's been too long! Kuishi ni kucheka! My brother's out foraging with our aunty, but he'll be thrilled to know you stopped by!"

"Kuishi ni kucheka, King Majinuni," Kion bowed. "I'm sorry I missed you and your brother's coronation, and I want to express my deepest condolences for your loss. King Sokwe was one of my father's favorite and most trusted allies."

"Yes, he did say that at the funeral," the gorilla's smile faded. "It's a shame what happened with those leopards, but I heard he made quite a heroic sacrifice for his queen. We gorillas think that is the highest of honors, to die, or almost die, for family. We consider him quite a hero here in the mountains, not that he'd ever let us say so."

"He's a hero to me, too," Kion smiled sadly. "King Majinuni, this is my new Lion Guard," he nodded to the group. "My sister sent us here to ask you some questions, I was wondering if I could speak with you privately for a few moments."

"There's nothing I won't say in front of your Guard," the large gorilla sat. Kovu, Tojo and Malka tried not to gawk at the mammoth ape's sharp teeth and trunk-like limbs. None of them had been this close to a gorilla before, and were coming to terms with the fact that they had underestimated their sheer size and power. "And it's just Majinuni. We're friends, Kion. Besides, I'm not quite used to the title myself. It is interesting to see all lions, though. Sort of validates the name now, doesn't it?"

"It's a little more traditional," Kion agreed. "That can be good, sometimes. Majinuni, do you know anything about the leopards that attacked my parents? They spoke a local tongue."

"Have you heard of the skinny ape creatures?"

"I think so," the prince frowned. "The leopards called them the walking snakes."

"That's because they're hairless and the color of sand or damp earth, like a gopher snake or cobra, and they don't climb trees like us proper apes do. I hear they move real snake-like. 'Walking snakes,' I quite like that, actually."

"What about them?"

"Well, I heard, sort of a rumor, really, that the skinny apes had chased them from their home. They were spotted around our territory, but we chased them off. Had we known that they'd be stupid enough to go after the Pride Lands, we would have done more. I heard your sister banished them."

"She did. Majinuni, she asked me to come here to ask a really difficult question."

"She wants to know how Poppa died," he nodded understandingly. "I wish I could help, but we don't know. He came back home after foraging and collapsed, maybe he was sick. He died before we could do anything. I don't think he realized he was dying until it happened. I guess I'm grateful he didn't suffer."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ah, well, circle of life and all that, huh? It happens. Makes me feel for your dad, though. Losing a father suddenly like that is hard. Hopefully that's a long way off for you, huh? Anyway," he waved the issue off with a leathery hand. "I'd love to learn everyone's names, I'm sure we'll have quite a few encounters."

"Of course. This is Tojo, the fastest. That's Malka, the strongest, and-"

"Don't tell me," Majinuni squinted. "It's Kovu, isn't it?"

"That's what they call me."

"You," the gorilla king waved his finger, "you're quite an interesting cat, I'll give you that. Everyone knows who you are, Kovu. What are you, then?"

"The keenest of sight."

"Fitting, all of the world has their eye on you, it seems!" The gorilla laughed. Kion let out a forced, awkward chuckle. "But seriously, if Simba says you're alright, you're alright, Kovu." He thumped his chest lightly. "Say, you had more the last go around, didn't you?"

"My dad is the last member. Naturally, he didn't join us on our trek."

"Ah, the bravest. Yes, that's him. Good on him, that cat never rests. Well Kion, you can stay and rest if you like, but I'm afraid I don't have much else to tell you, that's really all I know about the situation, and your mighty Lion Guard is starting to shiver," he laughed heartily at the males, who were doing a poor job of pretending that they weren't uncomfortable in the frigid rocky landscape.

"I'll get them home in one piece," Kion grinned. "Thank you for your time, Majinuni," he bowed again. "We really appreciate it."

* * *

Rain blanketed the lands as they heavens poured down with a gentle rumble of thunder. Miles in the distance, lightning painted a stripe of white across the sky for a moment before the horizon faded back into the swelling darkness of the storm. Kiara watched from the mouth of the den, deep in thought. Behind her, most of the lionesses slept or chatted quietly. Kovu laid in his usual spot near the entrance, his jaw slightly slack as he snored lightly. Chumvi, Tojo and Malka had all insisted on joining Simba in the fields under the premise of protecting him and the lionesses who accompanied him. The truth was, Simba slept under the distant but diligent eyes of some of Ma Tembo's strongest elephants and the maternal protection of the lionesses that rotated their watch, he was as safe as he'd ever been. What they really wanted was to avoid making the lionesses in the den feel uncomfortable. Mheetu, who had quickly found himself under Nala and Sarafina's wings and was blood relation to the queen mother as well as being too young to be considered a significant threat, had been welcomed into the den. Kion too joined the group in the field, which was now comparable in size to the group that slept in the den. The pride was split physically, but in spirit, they were quickly becoming closely-knit.

Chumvi, Malka and Tojo had been fairly well-received by the lionesses who hadn't known them during their cubhood, and it was the general consensus that they were, at worst, about as harmless and well-intentioned as could be expected for strange males. They seemed in no hurry to integrate themselves into the pride, and while Simba wasn't sleeping in the den, there was no incentive for them to do so.

Kiara thought about what Kion had relayed to her from their trip up the mountain. Sokwe had died suddenly and seemingly without cause around the same time that the leopards had been driven from their territory by the strange hairless creatures. It didn't seem like a coincidence. Sokwe had died without evident injuries, but the leopards had claimed that the walking snakes were able to make bloodless kills from a distance. Kiara didn't know how this was possible, but there was mounting evidence that it was possible. Whatever they were doing, they needed to be stopped before they reached the Pride Lands.

Then, there was the matter of the Lion Guard. Kion had admitted to her privately that the group dynamics were unbalanced and lacking, and it wasn't because of their father's absence. In fact, the siblings were worried that his inclusion would complicate things further. What the Guard needed was to practice cooperation and trust, they needed to bond. The trek up the mountain had only highlighted the group imbalances, it had done little to bring them together.

Typically, the new Lion Guard would undergo a challenge, something that led them through a spiritual and emotional change that unified them. However, Guards of the past typically were not strangers to each other. Kiara didn't want to force things, or put anyone in harm's way. Taka had been right, this was a new Guard, unlike any before it. They would have to do things differently. But how? She pondered this.

The answer came in a way that surprised her. A quiet, almost imperceptible chorus of voices made themselves heard, almost as if the wind itself could speak.

 **"Send them to the desert, so that they may be tested."**

Kiara quickly looked around, certain that surely someone else must have heard the voices. When it was clear that no one had, as the conversations continued seamlessly and nobody cast even a glance in her direction, she hesitantly turned her gaze back to the lands beyond. Somehow, she knew that she had heard the voices of the Great Kings. It wasn't something she felt prepared for, but nevertheless she was willing to embrace it. Things were changing, and quickly. She needed all the help she could get.

* * *

Kion trudged through the grass, exhausted from the journey. Now that he'd updated Kiara, his mission was complete, and it was time to rest. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on the soft earth and let sleep take him. He heard something in the grass behind him, and turned.

"Pumbaa, hey!" He smiled. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Looking for you," Pumbaa rubbed his head against Kion's leg affectionately. Kion nuzzled him in return.

"I'd love to hang out with you Pumbaa, really, but I'm about to fall asleep standing up, I need to get to my parents to I can pass out."

"That's why I came," the warthog sat. "Things are different now, huh?"

"Yeah," Kion admitted. "It's good, though."

"But sometimes good things can be hard to take in," Pumbaa looked at him knowingly. "Kion, I hear you've been awfully busy since you got back, and that's good, you're a good kid, but I think you should take some time to yourself. You seem a little overwhelmed."

"What gave it away?" Kion chuckled wryly. Pumbaa only smiled sadly. "But, yeah," Kion cleared his throat. "I little. A lot, actually. I don't remember home being this...much. It's loud and crowded, and I don't know if it's me, or if things are really that different."

"Do yourself a favor and get some rest on your own tonight. Alone. It can be hard going from being alone to being part of a herd. Your parents will understand."

"Is that what you told Dad when he came back home?"

"It is, and I think it really helped. Your dad went from spending days on his own to not being able to drink without somebody talking to him, and between you and me, it freaked him out a little. Sometimes space is okay."

"You know what? Thank you, Pumbaa," Kion took a deep breath. "I needed that. I'm gonna go hide for the night, maybe I'll be able to hear myself think."

"Take care," Pumbaa nodded. "Goodnight, Kion."

"Night, buddy."

Pumbaa lovingly watched the young lion, part of his family, fade into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **I don't know about you guys but I'm loving the newly released trailer footage, I won't get my hopes up too high and I'm sure there will be warranted criticisms, but I think at the very least it'll be a fun watch.**

 **Yes, this chapter took waaay longer than most but the break was very much needed and had nothing to do with writing, but I'm back to a place where I'm ready and eager to jump back into things. I've already got the next chapter drafted, and I've got some rough ideas and snippets of a ~10k TLK short that is separate from this fic, but this one will take precedent.**

 **Kelly09 [AO3]: The language barrier and strength of the lions in a world where spirits and ancient powers exist are, to me, flexible obstacles to say the least. It's one of the reasons I enjoy writing for the Lion King universe. We are intimately familiar with a handful of characters, but don't know much about the world around them, so there's room to explore and create, and the direction I take my fic in is certainly not going to strike a chord with everyone, but that's something that I'm comfortable hearing feedback about. It's not something I can fix, because nothing is broken, it's just the nature of writing and art in general. Kovu and Kiara are intentionally and explicitly keeping their courting informal, as I briefly touched on in a previous chapter. But because he is on a path that likely leads to being the Prince Consort and thereby outranking Kion, that does open a door for tension between them, as if there aren't enough already. Until then, Kovu is content to keep his head down and go with the flow. (For now).**

 **SunRise19 [FFN]: You were absolutely correct! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and like the direction and pacing, that means a lot to me, thanks so much for commenting!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: Thank you! The combination for the Guard is a little strange, but I think it's a group that will work off of each other really well, as they each bring a different set of skills and personality traits to the table. And yeah, I mean I'll always give human/lion friendship fics a try, but they usually just don't do it for me. I'm not sure why I'll happily accept the dead appearing and giving lions premonitions and powers but a human and a lion getting along is where things become "unrealistic" for me, personal tastes are funny that way! Also, I really do appreciate your additional comment, because of everything going on in my life I needed a break from the (self-induced) pressure of editing, I'm glad that we as a community have an understanding about real life taking precedent over side projects, but hearing that directly was really appreciated and truly a kind gesture.**

 **Lastly, an immense thank you to corderbollie for sending me such kind words, you are amazing.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	12. Chapter 12: Desert (part 1)

There was a rumbling in the distance, a power that came not from the sky nor from the ground, but from the horizon. The very plane that divided the land and sky vibrated, shaking both worlds with a strange energy that she'd never felt. She heard the whispering of her enemies, a hiss permeating from the shadows. Fearlessly she turned, and looked to the desert, where she sent her five warriors to prepare for the coming battle. The desert would make them stronger.

Kiara opened her eyes as the sun rose, golden light pouring into the den and illuminating the countless specs of dust suspended in the cool darkness of the den. She rubbed her face tiredly. She knew her father needed to accompany the rest of the Guard, it was important that he be present. She also knew that he wouldn't like hearing this. He was able to limp around well enough for very short distances so long as the ground was level and he kept his wounded leg off the ground, but traveling this way hurt and exhausted him. The desert was several miles from where he was, it would be strenuous to get there.

Beside her, Tiifu stretched in her sleep, her hind paw digging into Kiara's hip. The queen stood, and stepped over her friend's sprawled limbs carefully. Behind her, Zuri rose with a delicate yawn.

"Where are we going?" Zuri whispered.

 _"I'm_ going to talk to my dad," Kiara looked back at her, her eyes passing over the bare place in the rear of the den where her parents had always slept. Kiara hadn't wanted to leave her familiar place snuggled between her best friends, just across the den from where Kovu and Vitani slept, and looked forward to seeing her parents' familiar figures again.

"Alright," Zuri followed her outside.

"You know," Kiara stopped curtly, "when my dad wanted to walk somewhere, he just did, nobody followed him to protect him."

"Yeah but your dad looks terrifying when he wants to, so nobody messes with him. Don't get me wrong, you're a badass and animals will learn that, but right now you just look like a flower." Kiara glared. "So," Zuri smiled primly, "are we going or not?"

* * *

"You said that it would just be him and the prince!" Nuru hissed as he and Timon peeked around the acacia. "It's like a whole pride of males!"

"It's just the Lion Guard and Kiara, Simba's not even here," Timon stroked his chin. "That's weird, I figured he'd be with them."

Nuru had, to offer an olive branch in a gesture of vulnerability that had surprised Timon, offered to give Simba a chance. Timon still wasn't sure if Nuru's offer to meet Simba was a genuine act of affection and intimacy, or if it was a merely a hallow attempt to prevent Timon's rejection. Things between them had been shaky at best after Timon had made it clear that his relationship with Simba was ironclad. Timon didn't even care if Nuru liked Simba, and he knew Simba wouldn't care either. Being king had given him a thick skin when it came to strangers disliking him. What he really wanted to know was what Simba thought of Nuru. Timon wasn't so sure what he thought himself.

"Let's just go before they see us."

"No," Timon whispered, "I've got a plan. Follow my lead."

"Wait, what are you-Timon!" Nuru tried to grab Timon and pull him back as the meerkat jumped out from behind the tree, exposing himself to the group of apex predators.

"Alright fuzzheads, listen up!" Timon puffed his chest and strutted forward. All heads turned.

"He's going to die," Nuru covered his eyes. "That's it, he's going to die."

"I'm Simba's pal, so by royal degree anyone who tries to make me a snack gets their jugular removed from their neck, ain't that right, Kiara?"

"It's decree," Kiara corrected with a smile, "not degree, I know my mom's told you that a hundred times."

"Well good morning to you too, my queen."

"You must be Timon," Malka nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"And it's nice to meet you too, scary dark lion."

"Morning Timon," Kion greeted. "That's Malka and Tojo."

"You may look, but not touch, fellas," Timon gestured to his torso. Satisfied with his entrance, he leaned against Kion's shoulder. "So, what brings the Pride Land's scariest together this fine morning?"

"Kiara had a vision that we need to go out to the desert to prepare for what's coming," Kion explained.

"Ah," Timon nodded. "Royal dead guy stuff, gotcha."

"Hey," Malka leaned forward. "I know you've got even more embarrassing stories about Simba than we do, what'll it take to get you to spill them?"

"For Simba's embarrassment, no charge to you," Timon clicked his tongue. "So, where is the big guy? I kinda wanted to talk to him, figured he'd be with you guys."

"Talking to Mom," Kion smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Wow," Nala leaned forward with a playful smile, "you look just as scared as you did with Kiara."

"Not scared, just," he exhaled slowly, "taking it in."

"I don't know why you look so confused, you were an active and dare I say eager participant in making this happen."

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes.

"While you take it in, I'll just sit here and wait for that goofy smile."

"I don't have a goofy smile."

"Oh yes you do," she nudged his cheek. "It doesn't appear often, but you have one, and I want to see it."

"How did I not notice everyone but you was in heat?"

"You haven't been around most of the girls lately, and I'm not exactly surprised you didn't realize our mothers were in heat."

"Yeah, no, I can't say I did," he made a face.

"So, got any names?"

"I'm um, I'm still processing learning about my first child, I haven't given much thought to a fourth," he smiled wryly.

"I think that's fair. Well," she patted his arm, "start thinking, if we have another girl, I want you to pick the name again, I still hear about how beautiful Kiara's name is."

"Just one though, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she winked. "What, you don't want double the wet nose nuzzles, double the pit pat of those little paws?"

"Double the stress, double the anxiety..."

"Well, think about this, you'll be able to take more time and truly enjoy those stressful, anxious first few months."

"You're right," his expression lightened, "I can just call it a day and come home, I won't have to deal with diplomatic nonsense all night."

"That's right," she smiled, "but don't act like you didn't enjoy the challenge just a little."

"I did," he nodded, "but you'd better believe I'm happy to leave that behind and spend more time with you and whoever we have in here," he playfully wrapped a paw around her waist and pulled her closer.

"There's that goofy smile," she pressed her forehead into his mane lovingly. He licked her cheek. "Simba, you're not really following them into the desert this evening, are you?" He sighed.

"It's important to Kiara."

"You're a good dad. You know that, right?"

"It's what dads do. Dads...limp on three legs into the desert to go through mystery rituals with the dead for their kids." He sighed. "Oh boy."

* * *

"So," Malka broke the silence as they walked, "to warm up, are we gonna play a game? Or share our favorite colors?"

"Are you always this chipper?" Simba grumbled as Kion kept pace beside him. The lush tall grass had faded into a seemingly endless expanse of cracked earth and stone, the dunes shimmering under the fading sun in the distance. The greenery of the Pride Lands was shrinking behind them, and already the air seemed more dry. A gust of wind brushed their manes back and they winced, shielding their eyes from the spray of sand.

"You know what?" Tojo raised his head. "Sure. What's your favorite color, Malka?"

"It's black, thank you for asking. And what is your favorite color, Tojo?"

"I like orange." Tojo looked back at Kion. "What about you, fearless leader?"

"Um, green I think, I haven't thought about that in a while." Kion was amused at their boyish banter, it lifted some of the tension.

"Simba?" Malka smiled cockily.

"I am too focused on not tripping and eating a mouthful of sand and dirt to humor you right now." And the tension was back.

"Kovu?" Tojo asked.

"I don't have a favorite color."

"Okay," Tojo wasn't discouraged. "Well, when you were a cub, what was your favorite color?"

"I didn't have one."

"What kind of cub doesn't have a favorite color?" Malka asked.

"The kind that didn't ever get asked what my favorite color was."

"Oof, sorry to hear that. Is that why you don't have a favorite color, Simba? Shitty childhood ruin that kind of thing for you?"

"Malka!" Tojo glared. "You said you wouldn't be an ass!"

"I'm not!" Malka protested.

"You can't mold rock, Tojo," Simba pointed out. "Don't hurt yourself trying."

"There, see?" Malka nodded at Simba. "He's being an ass, too!"

"He's got a busted leg and cracked ribs, he's allowed to be a little grouchy, what's your excuse? Besides, calling you out is not being an ass."

"Squirt, I could have sworn your favorite color was pink or something," Malka frowned. "Some really weird color that Tama and I made fun of you for."

"I think it was purple," Tojo mused.

"That still your favorite color Simba? Purple?"

"Blue, okay?" Simba was exasperated. "My favorite color is blue, are you satisfied?"

"You have a favorite color?" Kovu sounded surprised.

"Yes I do, I happen to like the color of my mate's eyes."

"See," Malka stopped, "the words you just said were actually really sweet, but they way you said them still sounded aggro. But I'm not falling for your aggressive façade, you love me." Malka winked at Kovu.

"Am I allowed to ask about 'Squirt?'" Kovu asked.

"I can actually answer this one," Tojo smiled. "Simba was a really tiny cub, like even as far as cubs go, he was smaller than the girls for a while. For about a month or two, Nala was actually taller than Simba, and it pissed him off."

"It did," Simba admitted.

"She totally rubbed it in his face, too. He was the smallest guy and the last to get any sort of mane growth, so we called him Squirt. Also just to mess with him because he hated it."

"And when you guys left, I missed it."

"Aww," Malka grinned "See? Simba's a big ol' softie."

"What's that?" Kovu frowned. Hearing the concern in his voice, the others followed his gaze to a small orange light flickering in the distance.

"It looks like fire," Kion observed.

"No smoke, though," Kovu cocked his head.

"There's nothing out here to burn," Simba looked around. "The earth is hard-packed in every direction, and the nearest oasis isn't for miles."

"You've been out here?" Tojo was surprised.

"Twice." Simba didn't elaborate.

"I guess we'll just have to get closer, right?" Kion looked between them. "This has to be what we're supposed to find."

"Look at this, the keenest of sight and our fearless leader already living up to their roles," Malka nodded approvingly, clearly eager to confront the curiosity. "Let's do this."

As they approached, it soon became clear that it wasn't a natural fire. Kovu was right, there was no smoke rising from the flames, which danced on the stony ground. There was a strange energy radiating from it, something that they all felt, but didn't quite recognize.

"It's one of the dead," Kion sized the flame up. "They put it here for us to find."

"How?" Simba scanned the ground for another answer. "They can't manipulate the material world like that, lightning must have struck a small tree or patch of grass, that can't be it."

"I don't hear any crackling, there's no ash or char, no signs of anything burning, it's like the ground itself is on fire," Tojo carefully sniffed the ground around the flames.

"Yeah..." Kovu took a tentative step back. "So, what do we do?"

"We wait," Kion sat calmly.

So they did, the four males sitting patiently as Simba laid uncomfortably on his side. The air was still, and the fire continued to flicker without fading or growing, its movement lively and fluid. Then, the flame vanished, as if it had been absorbed by the sky. In its wake, Scar's face appeared, and the group quickly jumped to their paws.

"Scar," Kion was the first to speak. "Kiara said that the Great Kings wanted to test us, we're ready."

Kovu gaped at the apparition. So, he thought. This was Scar. Kovu was surprised by the lion's slender face, he had imagined a creature more akin to Simba, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. This lion was so thin, he was almost serpentine, and his mane was sleek and fine. It was hard to believe that he and Simba were related at all. Tojo and Malka reacted with equal shock, stepping back nervously. Simba and Kion, however, remained calm, though Simba was clearly unhappy with the circumstances, a scowl settling across his face. The others tried to emulate their confidence, and composed themselves accordingly.

"So I see. The Great Kings have assigned me to be your guide through this journey, though to my nephew's relief I'm sure, rest assured the jouney will not be physical. This time. No, tonight the Guard needs to bond, to become brothers, and to do that each of you will be made vulnerable to each other, your deepest flaws and greatest triumphs laid bare. There is no room for dark secrets, the enemy approaches the Pride Lands, and there is no time to let the barriers slide down," he looked pointedly at Kovu. "They must be stripped down." Kovu's heart skipped a beat as he and Scar gazed at each other for a long, strange moment. Then, Scar dismissively turned and addressed the group. "Tell me, Prince Kion, what is your greatest weakness?"

"My fear of misusing my abilities holds me back from reaching my potential," Kion answered confidently, as if he was used to being asked such a question.

"Very good, your time at Hakima Steppe was used well."

They stepped back in surprise as an image appeared, a rocky cliffside, cool and dark. Figures began to move, and they realized that Scar was showing them a vision. They saw a cheetah and a leopard, fighting fiercely on one of the shelves of stone, too high to reach.

 _"Kion, you need to use the Roar, he's going to kill her!" An egret overhead called out._

 _"No, if I break the rock, they'll both fall!"_ Kion's voice was angry, but they all felt his fear. This was a memory, they realized. Kion's memory.

 _"Kion," a honey badger dashed to his side, "you can do this, I've seen you concentrate it before, just blow him off the cliffside. If we tell Fuli to duck, she'll be fine."_

 _"That might kill Makucha!"_

 _"If Fuli dies, your dad will kill him anyway! You need to do this, you need to save Fuli."_

 _"I can't just-"_

 _With a shriek, they watched the cheetah, Fuli, throw the leopard from her back, leaving the leopard scrambling to hold onto the stone before he fell. Kion immediately jumped forward and roared, sending a strong gust of wind that blew him from the cliffside. Even from a distance, they could both see and feel the cheetah's glare._

The vision went dark.

"Animals are going to get hurt," Scar pointed out. "There are no bloodless victories. The sooner you accept this, the better. Tojo, the fastest," Scar turned to Tojo. "What is your greatest weakness?"

"Um," Tojo thought about this, still struggling to make sense of the situation. "I don't always think things through?"

"Was that a question?"

"I think I tend to act impulsively, and that can be dangerous," he spoke more confidently.

"Hmm," Scar tilted his head. "I think there is another flaw more deeply rooted, something integral to your nature that you mistake it for a strength."

Tojo's memory took place in a grassy field. Before him, a lioness stood. Her face was soft, her eyes large and bright. She was cute, fun. Tojo was very fond of her, they felt his affection.

 _"You're not leaving, are you?"_

 _"I promised Malka I'd spend some time with him, we haven't done that in a while, I figure I should."_

 _"Hmm," she clearly disagreed. "I think you spend too much time with your friends, Tojo. Besides, Malka has a best friend in Chumvi. Aren't I your best friend?"_

 _"Well yeah, of course, but-"_

 _"This is what couples do, they spend time with each other, friends have to come second. You want me to be happy, right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Then stay, he'll understand."_

 _"I've already blown him off twice, I need to at least talk to him."_

 _"Why?" A coldness crept into her voice. "You think you need his permission to be with me?"_ They felt Tojo's discomfort, as he debated how to handle the situation. He loved this lioness, but he cared for his friend. But he was acutely aware that she was not happy, and only one answer would make her happy.

 _"You know what, it doesn't matter," he relented. "You're right, he'll get it."_

 _"Exactly," she smiled, pleased that things had gone her way._

Overhead, the sun was setting, and stars peeked through the sky.

"You," Scar looked Tojo over, "allow your desire to please others cloud your judgement. You must learn to analyze the outcome of a decision, and consider the costs. You isolated yourself from your friends to please her, and it served none but her."

"I understand." Tojo frowned.

"Malka, the strongest. What is your greatest weakness?"

"It's hard to narrow that down," Malka cracked a wry smile. "I'm bullish, I suppose that's my biggest weakness."

"Bullish how?"

"You know, I push others aside, I do what I want even if it's not in the best interest of others."

"Perceptive. You, Malka, are dismissive of those you perceive to be weaker than you. Weak of body or spirit, it doesn't matter."

 _There was a river, choppy and muddy. The sky was swollen with rainclouds, and the wind whipped the grass along the bank._

 _"We can't cross here,"_ they recognized Tojo's voice. _"Come on, let's find another way."_

 _"I can cross," Malka took a confident step towards the bank._

 _"If you loose your footing," Tojo's voice grew cross, "you'll bash your thick skull on the rocks, I'm not explaining that to Chumvi."_

 _"You won't have to," Malka looked back at his friend._ They saw that Tojo was worried, his brown furrowed as he glanced at the sky. _"Relax, this river is shallow, it's not even going to come up to my chest."_ They felt his confidence, assured that he had nothing to fear. They felt his pride, and his arrogant dismissal of his friend's concerns.

 _"Malka, I'm serious, these are prime conditions for a flash flood. You're strong, but you're not that strong."_

 _"It's not raining here, relax."_

 _"It is just a few miles away," Tojo argued. "Where do you think this water is coming from? Malka!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah," Malka waded into the water. The current was strong and cold, but they felt his paws grip the muck and stones at the bottom, and he slowly strode through. Reeds and small bits of organic matter slipped over his fur, stroking him with grassy fingers as they flowed between his legs. A faint rumble, a sound so similar to thunder it almost didn't register, was all the warning he had before he was suddenly swallowed by the river, the chilly water engulfing his head as a surge of adrenaline jolted his body. He pawed blindly for something to grip as he tumbled, not even sure which way was up. The seconds stretched to eternity until his left paw hooked onto a root and he gripped it with all of his strength, his heart pounding as he pulled himself out. Collapsing in the muddy grass, water dripping from his shaking body, he spit up a mouthful of river water and coughed, the taste of silt still in his mouth. He panted, horrified._

They all felt that this was Malka's first brush with death.

"Your friends are wiser than you sometimes give them credit for," Scar advised. "Now," he turned to Simba. "Dear nephew, we both know what your greatest weakness is, but why don't we enlighten your Guard?"

"I," Simba glared hatefully at Scar, "refuse to allow harm to come to those I care about. There is nothing I won't do to protect them. Including killing a relative."

"Nothing indeed," Scar nodded slowly. "Animals who do not know pain will find themselves in it, but animals who have felt great pain will do anything to avoid feeling it again, won't they?"

Before them stretched a small patch of the Pride Lands that overlooked the barren lands beyond, where a malnourished lioness paced. At her paws sat a small dark cub, his ears pinned to his skull in fear.

 _"...before you exiled us to the Outlands!" She lamented bitterly. "Where we have little food, less water."_

 _"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Simba reminded her harshly._

 _"But the child does not! However, if you need your pound of flesh," she bent forward, "here." With that, she nudged the cub forward, who shook in terror._ Simba looked at the cub, and they all felt his emotions. Rage at the lioness, the rage of a parent who had had their child threatened. But the sight of the quivering cub evoked a stroke of pity and sorrow. A small part of his parental instincts washed over to the cub, as he was the child of his enemy but a child nonetheless, the instinctual urge to protect surpassing his wariness of who the cub was destined to become. It angered him to see the child subjected to such manipulation and fear. For a brief moment, Simba wanted to help the cub. He identified with him. He felt his pain.

 _He looked back to the lioness, who smiled wickedly. Her face held no empathy. His rage simmered and sank as one cold, singular thought filled his mind._

 _Eliminate the threat._

He wanted to kill her. He was anticipating the relief her death would bring. Weighing the benefits with the cold calculation of a hunter who had no emotional connection to his prey. He could overtake her easily, he envisioned the strokes it would take, how simple it would be. She was fierce, but he was much stronger. No one in his company would stop him. They hated her as well. She was alone, exposed, vulnerable. It was perfect. He'd made up his mind. This lioness was a threat, and she was going to die for it. She had to die.

He was distracted by a small mouse-like whimper. It was Kiara. She was afraid. Afraid of this lioness, but also afraid of what would happen next. She was afraid of what her father would do, she sensed his anger. Simba looked again at Kovu's small face. His thoughts were clear. He knew the horror of watching a parent die. He realized that he could not bring himself to subject this cub to that anguish, the scar that would never heal. Furthermore, he didn't want his own cub to witness such violence. It was his job to protect her, to keep her safe physically but also to preserve the safe haven she needed. Her innocence needed to be protected as long as possible. As long as the cubs were present, he was forced to stand down. The lioness would live.

 _"Take him and get out," his voice hardened. "We're finished here."_

"You see Simba," the memory faded, "death is part of life, and the lives of others cannot be seen as a means to an end. You must not let your fear of loss prevent you from thinking clearly. Killing Zira would have made you feel safe, but it would have destroyed Kovu more than Zira ever could. You knew that. But for a brief but vital moment, you didn't care, did you?"

Simba didn't answer, only holding Scar's gaze icily. Scar moved on.

"Ah, young Kovu. You've undergone many changes, but more are still to come. You need to be strong. Tell us, what is your greatest weakness?"

"I-I don't know," Kovu faltered, still overcome with the vision of his dead mother's idol, the idol he had been forced to worship and mold himself to.

"Let's look," Scar didn't wait for Kovu to think further before showing them one of his memories.

It was a section of the Outlands, and the smooth faces of the sand-worth cliffsides lined the background. A lioness they all immediately recognized, an adolescent Kiara, stepped into view.

 _"Kovu?" Her voice was gentle and kind._

 _"Kiara," he regarded her with the elation at the sight of her, but quickly stuffed the feeling down, reminding himself that she was the daughter of his sworn enemy. "Your brother's causing a lot of trouble for us out here," he kept his voice level, his tone dismissive. He was confused that he didn't despise either of the siblings the way he felt he should. "We're getting a little fed up with it."_

 _"Your pride needs to stop causing trouble in the Pride Lands. There's prey in the backlands and the surrounding areas, it's safer to hunt there."_

 _"Princess, I'm not safe anywhere, but I get by just fine. Why'd you really come, what do you want?"_

 _"My brother just chased off a leap of leopards, they were-well, it doesn't matter, the point is, their territory is empty."_

 _"So?"_

 _"Well," she traced a figure in the dirt, "I was hoping you'd think about moving there. It's not big, but it's shady and there are plenty of herds nearby. And I thought, maybe we can talk to my dad. And I don't just mean you," she added, "your brother and sister too, none of you have done anything wrong. He knows that. You could start over."_

 _He thought about how wrong she was, how disgusted and angry she would be if she knew how often he fantasized about killing her father. Not just ending his life, oh no. Killing him in the most painful way possible, making him suffer. Killing Simba was the only way to fix his problems, it was the only way to secure stability. Once Simba was dead, things would be better. They'd have food and water readily available, and Zira would finally be happy, finally be proud. Being friends with Kiara and killing her father were not both possible, and letting Simba live was not an option._

 _And yet, he wanted to go with her. He hated her father, her mother, her entire pride, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He was drawn to her softness, he craved the sweet tones of her voice and the gentle way she spoke. He'd never been talked to like that, he wanted to feel the way she had made him feel the few times they'd spoken over and over._

 _But, he reminded himself, he didn't deserve it. He never would. If she knew the truth, she'd hate him. That he would deserve. They were, and always would be, sworn enemies. By simply allowing her to stand there, he was committing treason. Then again, he thought, she probably was too._

 _"I'd better not catch anyone from the Pride Lands here again," he responded coldly. "Get out of here before your daddy comes looking."_

 _Kiara turned with a look not of fear but disappointment, before bounding out of sight. When she was gone, he felt empty, knowing that she wouldn't be back._

"Instability and dysfunction were familiar to you, Kovu. Even now, you still find yourself drawn to chaos and anger, you are easily pulled back into a mindset of codependency because you were never given the confidence to act on your own. You must allow yourself to be vulnerable, and push yourself to act with independence and integrity, no matter how foreign and frightening that may be. Now," he addressed the group, "that you are beginning to see one another as they are, aware of the flaws that will endanger not only themselves but the group as well, it is just as vital to know the strengths each has to offer, so that they may grow stronger still. Kion may be the youngest, but his wisdom surpasses his youth, and he upholds morality over all else. He does not allow himself to be tempted, not even by those he loves most."

The warm glow of the Pride Lands filled their vision, as Kion sat looking over the lands.

 _"What did you want to talk about?" He asked. His voice was only just beginning to deepen, he was still young. The one sitting next to him spoke._

 _"Are you familiar with the ridge that borders the Pride Lands just past the hills?" It was Simba's voice._

 _"You mean the one that separates our lands from the Outlands?" He turned and looked up at his father, who stared ahead. Though this had happened relatively recently, Simba looked younger, his mane brighter and his pelt hardly scarred._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Sure. What about it?"_

 _"I want you to see if you can raise it, like you did near the mountains to prevent that small avalanche. Bunga tells me you've got a very strong hold on the Roar, and your abilities are growing. I think you can do it without damaging the surrounding landscape on our side."_

 _"I mean, I think I can too," his voice still held a childish hesitation, and lacked the confidence of the young adult he was now growing into. "But why?"_

 _"Kion, you know why." Simba's voice was tired. "Don't you?"_

 _"I understand why you'd want to make it harder for Zira to get into the Pride Lands," Kion looked at his paws, his hesitation growing as he prepared for his father's disappointment. No part of him feared his father, but he wanted to much to please his him and it stung when he wasn't able to. "But wouldn't that cut off one of the streams that feeds into the Outlands?"_

 _"Yes, one of the consequences would be that the availability of water in the Outlands would be halved," Simba admitted heavily._

 _"There's barely enough water for them in the dry season as it is, they wouldn't survive."_

 _"It would force Zira to move her pride," Simba looked at his son. "Move them somewhere where they'd be forced to start over, and abandon the feud with us. Somewhere that could support them."_

 _"She'll never leave."_

 _"She will if the survival of her family depends on it. Zira is...many things, but she's still a leader and a parent."_

 _"You know she doesn't love them like you love us."_

 _Simba didn't answer._

 _"Dad, I just can't. I can't do it."_

 _"Kion, I will never force you to do something you don't want to do, but I need you to understand what we're gambling by allowing things to continue as they are."_

 _"I know, but Dad, I can't bet on Zira's character like that. She'd let some of her pride die before she'd ever consider leaving. If even one of them died, I'd feel responsible."_

 _"Even her youngest children are older than you, each of them is capable of fending for themselves," he sternly reminded his son. "They aren't cubs anymore."_

 _"You know it's more complicated than that," he protested. "Dad, you're asking me to intentionally cause harm to another group of animals and the ecosystem they live in. I'm not going to do it. That's not what the Roar is for."_

 _Simba nodded slowly. "I can't say that we agree, but," his gaze softened. "I appreciate that you're trying to do the right thing, Kion. I won't ask again."_

 _"I'm sorry, Dad. I want to help, but I can't, not like that."_

 _"You do help, Kion. Every day. I'm sorry I asked, it wasn't fair of me to put you in that position."_

 _"Being a leader sure sucks sometimes, huh?"_

 _"Sometimes," Simba exhaled slowly, looking back out to the horizon._

The light and warmth of the Pride Lands faded back into the darkness of the desert, the moon now on its way to take the sun's place.

"Kion, you were faced with a difficult decision, to obey and protect your father, or show mercy to his enemies. You chose well. Tojo, you also faced a difficult choice, didn't you? Torn between your friends and the one you loved?"

Tojo and Malka recognized Mchele's territory as it materialized before them.

 _"Well," a slightly younger Malka looked Tojo over with clear distaste. "Hello, stranger."_

 _"Hi," Tojo's voice was sheepish. "Listen, I came to apologize."_

 _"What for?" Chumvi's voice was considerably kinder than his mate's._

 _"I've been a shitty friend, and it's my fault. We broke up."_

 _"Good," Malka scoffed. "I couldn't stand her."_

 _"She hated you," Tojo admitted. "She um, she hated pretty much everyone. Wasn't too fond of me, either, now that I think about it. I mean if she was, she'd want me to be happy, right?"_

 _"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works," Chumvi smiled knowingly. "You doing okay?"_

 _Tojo took a moment to answer, his mind muddled with the wounded shame of realizing that the one he'd loved hadn't loved him back, and the deeper shame that he'd allowed her to cause a rift in his friendships._

 _"Yeah," he answered lightly. It was a lie. "I'm fine. Listen, I'll give you guys some space, but is it okay if I swing by later?"_

 _"Sit your sorry ass down," Malka rolled his eyes. "We're talking about the Zimwe, Chumvi thinks it's real." Tojo laughed as he joined them._

"It takes considerable humility to admit your wrongdoings so gracefully, and readily take the feelings of others into consideration. Tojo, you made a mistake, but you learned from it, and did not repeat it. Your empathy and reasoning will always be an asset to any group you take part in."

Though still intimidated by the face of Scar, Tojo nodded with a look of relief, grateful that the dead felt he had redeeming qualities.

"Malka, you are the strongest of body but you're also strong of will. You are stubborn, yes, but you are also difficult to manipulate or tempt."

The form of a thin young lioness was the first thing they saw as Malka's memories was called forth. Her body language was coy, inviting, but she clearly hadn't been eating well.

 _"You are not a rogue," she observed. "Too healthy."_

 _"My pride takes care of me," he regarded the stranger warily. "The pride life is much more appealing than constant fighting for survival. It's boring, but you know, what can you do?"_

 _"I think we can help each other."_

 _"I don't recall asking for help," he pointed out suspiciously._

 _"You're bored, I want into your pride. A favor for a favor. You convince your leader to let me into the pride, I'll make sure you're never bored."_

 _"Oho, is that what you're offering?" He was amused at her boldness. There was no question that his heart belonged to Chumvi. He was angry with Chumvi, they hadn't been speaking much, but Malka was sure that they would resolve the problem in time. He couldn't imagine laying with anyone else. This lioness was beautiful, but she was vulnerable. He felt sorry for her. "Tell you what, since I'm not a rogue, I'll just do you a favor. If you can hunt, I'm sure we can use you. Earn your keep that way, our king won't mind."_

 _"Just like that?" She had a look of suspicion, clearly not used to taking without giving._

 _"Just like that. Everyone deserves to feel safe, right?"_

 _"You'd do that for me? You don't want anything back?"_

 _"You act like no one's ever been nice to you," Malka chuckled, but stopped when her confident façade cracked. She looked upset, hurt. Tired. It was the face of someone who had seen too much. He regretted his words, and moved away from the subject. "Come on, let's go."_

"Malka, you never considered taking advantage of her, nor hurting the one you love most, a testament of your character. Many would have been tempted, but not you."

Malka looked embarrassed that this interaction had been revealed as it was more intimately personal than many of the others shared before, but like Tojo, took some confidence from Scar's approval.

"Ironically, Simba," Scar turned back to his nephew, "your current weakness is proof of your greatest strength, is it not?"

They were jolted by a feeling of adrenaline as they saw, from Simba's point of view, what had happened the day he broke his leg.

 _He batted off the snapping teeth, but they were relentless. His head jerked towards Nala, who was struggling to stand her ground as they latched onto her._

They were all filled with the chilly dread that every animal feared: the certainty of impending death. They felt as Simba's mind raced, his heart pounding as the pain of their teeth sinking into his skin and muscles tore at his sanity. _Nala could escape, he thought, but only if she abandoned him, and he feared that she wouldn't. She, for reasons he could not comprehend, loved him as much as he loved her. More than life. She couldn't save him, he was going to die. If she didn't run, she would die as well. He had to save her._

 _He thought about the drop behind him, and realized what he had to do. There was no other way. He felt sorry for his children, sorry for his mother, and sorry for Nala, nevertheless hoping that they would be alright. He hoped they would be happy, and go on to lead fulfilling lives. He took a step back, and another, moving closer to the edge. The pain of the leopard's teeth faded as the dread set in, twisting his stomach in knots. He wondered how much it would hurt when he landed, how fast he would die. He prayed it would be fast. He didn't want to suffer, he was tired of feeling pain. He recalled how fast, if not instantly, father had died when he'd landed in the ravine, his spine likely broken on impact. Dead before Simba had reached his body._

 _He positioned himself to fall the way he wanted, to land on his back as his father had, hoping that his death would be as quick. He bit his lip, clenching his jaw so that he wouldn't cry out, so that Nala wouldn't hear the heart-wrenching shout he had heard when his father had fallen, and waited until the last leopard sank its teeth into his shoulder. Taking one last look at Nala, who didn't realize what was about to happen, he closed his eyes and flung his weight backwards and over the edge with every bit of strength he had left._

They all felt the sickening drop of the fall before everything went black.

"Simba," Scar's voice broke their horrified silence, "you will sacrifice everything to protect others, time and time again you have risked your life to defend those you love. When you faced me before my death, you had no formal training, but you fought with a ferocity that is to be admired. I almost won, but you never backed down. The world is better for it. Better because of you."

Simba's face was difficult to read. His expression was stony, but his eyes were focused. Whatever emotions he was feeling, he was refusing to reveal them.

"Kovu," Scar turned, wasting no time. "You are the picture of perseverance, relentless in every sense. Your drive to accomplish your goals pushes past your fears of rejection."

They saw rain, and dozens of lions, some familiar and some not, as Kovu faced his mother.

" _You're even weaker than I thought!" She cried angrily. "Get out of the way!"_

 _"You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba," he growled. "Not while I'm here."_

 _He steeled himself against her enraged reaction, fighting from letting the guilt of disobedience sway him. He was aware that Simba probably didn't care if he lived or died, he knew that Nala likely hated him for putting her mate in danger, that their entire pride didn't want his help. But he knew that Simba had the power to bring peace. Zira would never stop, she didn't want peace. He realized that now. He had to stand against her._

The rain faded back into the stillness of the desert.

"Kovu, you chose peace. You could see, even then, what that would take. You chose to break the cycle. That is something few can say."

Scar allowed a silence to settle between the members, as if giving them a moment to let everything sink in. It was Kion who spoke.

"What next?"

"Next, young prince, we will expose the deepest fears of each member. Fear is among the strongest drives an animal has, it vital that you are aware of the fears of your brothers. A moment in your life will be shared that best represents what each of you truly fear. Kion, what is your deepest fear?"


	13. Chapter 13: Desert (part 2)

"My deepest fear is falling to corruption," Kion admitted with a touch of shame.

"Indeed. Your Roar has always been strong, but now its strength surpasses even what I was capable of in days past. You possess a great power, Kion."

The calm flatlands of Hakima Steppe appeared.

 _Kion approached the abandoned carcass of a gazelle. By the looks of it, it had been dead for three days, much of its body stripped to the bone, its ribs bright white in the sun, its exposed intestines beginning to rot inside the abdominal cavity. It was exactly where Ahadi had said it would be._

 _With one decisive roar, the carcass vibrated, and the rest of the Guard watched as the bones shattered and the flesh liquified, oozing into the grass. The carcass was an unrecognizable puddle of goo and shards of bone. With another longer, more powerful roar, the ground shook and opened up, and the earth seemed to swallow the remains before closing again. It was if he had fed the land itself._

The vision faded. Kion looked nervously at his father, fearing that his father was disturbed, disgusted, or afraid. Their eyes met, and Kion saw nothing but empathy in his father's face. There was no fear or disgust. He felt a flood of relief.

"Tojo, what is your deepest fear?"

"Dying alone," Tojo answered in a voice that was smaller than himself.

"Correct."

This was the first memory without words, and they watched with Tojo's eyes as someone he clearly cared for deeply walked away, her paws parting the grass quietly. Who she was and what her relationship with him did not matter, what mattered was the crushing fear and loneliness that settled in her wake. At the edge of this depression, there was a glimmer of desperation. _What would he do now? Who would he go to? Would anyone ever love him?_

"Tojo," Scar's voice grew more gentle, "you are a loving creature, but your fear of being unloved leads you to pursue emotions that you incorrectly perceive as love. Allow yourself to be at peace with silence, and comfortable with distance. You will be stronger for it. As for you, Malka, what is your deepest fear, oh strongest one?"

Malka considered the question. "Hurting Chumvi," he admitted finally. "Hurting someone I care about."

"So it is."

They watched as Chumvi's figure became clear before them, his stance aggressive and his hackles raised against a larger male. The male was dirty and thin, but still very strong. A rogue, who for some reason had decided to attack Chumvi.

 _"Chumvi!" Malka shouted. Chumvi was startled by his voice and turned his head. The rogue seized his chance and tackled him, and they rolled with vicious snarls. Without thinking, Malka leapt into the fray, carelessly tearing the two apart. There was a pained shout, but it wasn't the rogue. Malka slashed the rogue's face, his claw hooking into his muzzle and ripping a wide gash into his cheek that immediately began to seep with blood. He roared, and the rogue scampered back as Malka watched with satisfaction. "You okay?" He turned, but was shocked to see Chumvi's shoulder and face were both bleeding. "What the hell did he do to you?" He demanded. "I should've-"_

 _"This wasn't him," Chumvi's gaze was hard, "this was you."_

 _"What? No, I-"_

 _"You didn't think I could handle him."_

 _"It was an accident, I was just trying to help."_

 _"Why? I was fine. You said yourself it's healthy to fight your own battles. Why am I different? Why don't you think I can take care of myself?"_

 _"I know you can, I just didn't want you to get..." his voice trailed off as the irony sank in._

 _"Hurt," Chumvi nodded and looked away. "Yeah. Well, I did."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"You're dangerous, Malka, and you need to realize that. You can't just dive in without thinking because you're stronger. You have a problem holding yourself back."_

 _"You're right," he admitted, his voice heavy with guilt. "I fucked up, and you got hurt. And it's my fault, and I'm sorry."_

"That wasn't the last of this mistake, was it?"

"No," Malka admitted. "It wasn't."

"Oh bravest one," Scar again looked Simba over. "What is your deepest, most primal fear?"

"Losing someone I love," Simba answered coolly.

"And understandable conclusion. The most terrifying moment of your life was when your daughter was thrown down the cliffside by Zira. But this fear is the fear of any parent, it doesn't define you. There is another fear, one that will bend your actions in a way that the Guard must anticipate. I'll give you one more guess."

"Why? You seem to have an answer you like, let's see it."

"As you wish."

Scar's face appeared as fire blazed in the background. He looked down upon Simba, who was clinging to the rocks as the heat from the fire below licked at his tail. There was terror, confusion, guilt.

 _"Now, this looks familiar," Scar pretended to think, milking the moment as Simba glanced down at the flames below, his blood running cold at the thought of burning to death. His thoughts were a flurry of panic, and the screaming instinct to survive. He didn't want to die this way. Did he deserve to? "Ah yes, I remember!" He looked back to Scar, who was clearly enjoying the moment. Savoring it. Though his panic, Simba tried to understand what was happening. He didn't understand why his uncle was trying to kill him, why he was_ enjoying _the threat of killing him. "This is just the way your father looked before he died." Distracted by this, Simba slipped, and nearly fell._

 _Suddenly, Scar's claws dug into his paws, poking through his skin and nerves and hooking his bones and tendons. His uncle wasn't trying to save him. He was playing with him, Simba realized. Toying with him like a small bit of prey. If his uncle felt he deserved to die, why hadn't he simply killed him? Why was he doing this? Why was his uncle tormenting him? Scar leaned forward, and Simba watched in bewilderment as a sinister face that was not the face of the uncle he had once loved grew closer. "And here's my little secret..." Scar's breath was smooth, even pleased. "I killed Mufasa."_

 _His nerves were jolted at the white-hot realization that everything he knew to be true was a lie. His father's broken, lifeless body that had haunted him endlessly was no accident. His uncle had done this. His uncle had killed his father, and starved his family. The confession was so quiet, so intimate it was violating. The fear of death vanished completely as he summoned a fresh strength with a shout of unbridled rage. As if in an instant, Scar was thrown to his back._

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"No, Simba, please-" Scar's confidence was gone as he shrank back from the angry young lion's teeth._

 _"Tell them the truth!"_

 _"The truth?" Scar chuckled nervously. "Truth is in the eye of the behold-" Simba pressed his paw to Scar's throat until the lion choked. They felt the satisfaction it gave Simba, but there was something else. Relief that Scar couldn't manipulate him if he couldn't speak. Even in the midst of the confrontation, Simba still feared Scar's manipulation. Even with his uncle's life between his paws, he was afraid. "Al-alright!" Scar scowled, realizing that his tactic wasn't working. The fluid change from pleading to threatening was psychotic. "I did it."_

 _"So they can hear you."_

 _"I killed Mufasa!" Scar cried defiantly. His legions of hyenas leaped into action, and Simba was overcome with snapping jaws as they pushed him down._

"Nephew, you readily forgave Kovu for his past intentions, but even after all these years, your hatred for me hasn't dimmed. It was Zira who nearly killed Kiara, not I. It was Zira who threatened and plotted for years. And yet you've all but forgotten Zira. I killed Mufasa, yes, but I did something more. You trusted me and I betrayed you. You loved me, and I convinced you that not a soul in the world cared for you, and this was the wound that changed you. You have recovered from your father's death and made peace with it, but you will never recover from that betrayal and isolation. The world as you knew it was ripped out from under your paws simply because I willed it. I watched, nephew, as your ability to trust was mangled. How long was it before you felt at peace in your own den? How long was it before you began to speak openly with your mate, your own mother? How long will it take for you to trust Kovu, Malka and Tojo? You do not know strangers, Simba, only potential enemies. Your Guard needs to know that you bear this scar, how easy it is for you to ignore your conscious and slip into an abyss in which you are capable of terrible things."

"And now they know." From his measured tone, it was clear that Simba felt no need to apologize, or change. Maybe he didn't think he was able to.

"So they do. Think on this, Simba. Do not let my past actions cause more pain. Do not give my wickedness more power. Kovu," Scar addressed the youth. "Tell us, what is your deepest fear?"

"Death?" Scar merely waited for a different answer. Kovu tried again. "I guess...not having a home."

"Astute. You fear rejection and abandonment. You strove for years to earn Zira's approval, a fool's errand you never accomplished."

 _"Mthunzi," Kiara regarded the cape buffalo bull with surprise. Kovu's heart skipped a beat as the bull regarded Kiara with a respectful bow. He'd never been this close to one, and was shocked at how large he was. This creature could snap Kovu's bones like sticks under his hooves. The Outlands and wilds adjacent to it had only been home to smaller game, he was still adjusting to the size and variation of the animals in the Pride Lands, many of whom he'd never heard of before. Zazu was standing fearlessly before the beast, waiting patiently for Kiara. "I didn't realize my father was expecting you."_

 _"I am sorry for the interruption, Princess Kiara," Mthunzi's voice was deep and baritone. "This is a surprise visit, of sorts. I came to check on your family. As an ally. Our herd cares deeply for your pride. Your strength is our strength."_

 _"And I've informed him," Zazu spoke stiffly, "that the pride is well."_

 _"We appreciate the gesture, Mthunzi," Kiara regarded Mthunzi with a note of hesitation. She knew something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure what. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

 _"I want to talk to King Simba."_

 _"I'm afraid he's not available today," Kiara answered coolly. "I'm sure Zazu would be happy to relay a message if it's a personal matter."_

 _"It is, very personal," Mthunzi regarded Zazu with a note of displeasure. "Not a message I would leave to a bird."_

 _"I'll be sure to relay that to him," Kiara's gaze hardened. "I hope the matter can wait, then."_

 _"If it must." For the first time, Mthunzi acknowledged Kovu. His gaze was icy and sharp. It was the look of someone who intended to harm him. "Kovu," his eyes narrowed further. "Your eye seems to be healing. That's good. That's very good." This was a blatant attempt to intimidate Kovu. To let him know that he was being watched. "I hear that you asked to join King Simba's pride. That was bold."_

 _"King Simba invited him," Kiara clarified._

 _"So I heard." Mthunzi didn't even glance at the princess. "Simba is a very, very forgiving lion. Us buffalo? Not as much. We don't forget as easily as the cats do."_

 _"Kovu has done nothing wrong," Kiara's voice was tense, but remained diplomatic._

 _"This is the land of lions, and you will do as you wish," he glanced down, choosing his words carefully. "Yes, Simba is a good lion." Mthunzi looked back up at Kovu. "You are not. I can see it in your eyes. Should we cross paths again," Mthunzi smiled, "it will not end well for you." Kovu held his threatening gaze stiffly, refusing to show fear. His stomach twisted as he kept his muscles rigid, and refrained from allowing his ears to tilt back and expose his anxiety._

 _It was Zazu who spoke next._

 _"The king will not look kindly upon this altercation," the hornbill warned, "and if it escalates a hair further, you will be treading in dangerous waters. A threat against one of his pride is a threat against the entire pride. I would caution you not to endanger our alliance with your herd. The king's forgiving nature has its limits."_

 _"Forgive me," The buffalo's smug voice showed no remorse as he bowed again. "I've made myself clear enough. I will leave peacefully. Thank you for your time."_

 _The trio tensely watched him retreat, ambling back towards the fields he called home._

 _"Zazu, please tell my parents what just happened." Kiara's voice was quiet and small._

 _"Of course, Princess," Zazu bowed and took flight. When he was gone, leaving the couple alone, Kiara spoke first._

 _"I'm sorry. I promise he won't be back."_

 _"No," Kovu shook his head, looking away. "No, you can't promise that."_

 _"The leaders of the Pride Lands will listen to me, my dad will listen to me. I have some power, Kovu, I'm not his helpless princess."_

 _"Sure as hell acted like it."_

 _"Kovu," she was wounded by his harsh words. "I can't control what other animals do."_

 _"Princess, you didn't even try," he scoffed. "He doesn't respect you because he knows you're scared of him."_

 _"If you're so good at this," her voice rose to a shout, "then what would you have done?!"_

 _"Me? Fine, here's what I would have done, here's what your dad would have done, here's what any animal would have done; something. Anything. Kiara, he threatened to kill me and you did nothing."_

 _"Your life wasn't in danger," she shakily reminded him. "He was never going to hurt you in front of me."_

 _"Great," he nodded sarcastically. "Cool, I'm a big bad male, right? I'm from the Outlands, I was raised by Zira, I'm used to this, right? Is that what you think about me? That I don't want to feel safe, like somebody has my back? I don't know much about healthy relationships, but even I know that's fucked up."_

 _"That's not what I meant."_

 _"You know what? I don't care what you meant."_

 _"Kovu-"_

 _He turned before she could finish, and stormed away._

"Kovu, without something to ground you, you spiral. You must learn to stand on your own, and allow those you love to make mistakes. They are mortal, their faults and mistakes do not define nor illustrate their love for you. Each of you," he looked them over, "was chosen for your integrity and gifts, but none of you is without grave flaws. You must support each other, trust each other, love and protect each other. The past serves no purpose but to teach. If you continue to dwell on it, you will be woefully unprepared for what comes next. The queen knows what must happen next. Simba, you will be allowed to rest, but your work is not done. The Great Kings tell me you and Surani have not made peace. She has promised to try. You must as well. Your paths have crossed, as the Great Kings have arranged, and your stubborn nature will not serve your family well. As for the rest of you, rest, and prepare."

Scar vanished, leaving the five lions standing in the dark, the stars twinkling overhead. None of them spoke for several minutes.

"Here's your chance to lighten the mood, Tojo," Malka muttered.

"You really don't trust us, Simba?" Tojo asked.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Malka sighed.

"After everything you just saw," Simba made a face, "that's what you want to talk about?"

"The whole point of this was to clear the air and communicate," Tojo answered evenly. "And yeah, it bothered me."

"Maybe the fact that you don't feel immediately and unconditionally accepted by me without doing anything to earn my trust is a trial you're supposed to go through," Simba shot back. "Maybe I'm doing you a favor."

"Okay, okay," Malka stepped between them, "let's uh, let's not do this, alright guys? We're all freaked out, let's not misdirect that at each other."

"I think Tojo had the right idea," Kion spoke quietly. "At least, for a second. We should be honest about the stuff that bothers us and talk about it, like adults," he glanced at his father. "Is everyone okay with that?" They reluctantly voiced their agreement. "But if we're going to do this, it's important that we all understand that what we saw was only a small moment, we can't judge each other based on one moment. Tojo, you said that it bothered you that Scar said my dad doesn't trust you. Why?"

"Because, we were friends. Really, really good friends. And I'd hoped we still were. I guess I'm just disappointed that that changed, and I don't know how to fix that."

"Nothing's broken," Simba pointed out. Tojo considered this. "Tojo, it's not personal."

"Do you seriously just not trust anyone? Isn't that exhausting?"

"Hunting is exhausting, but we do that to survive."

"I guess historically you have a reason to be the way you are," Tojo scratched the back of his head. "I'm not going to lie, I'd hoped I'd be an exception, but I guess you can't afford exceptions, can you?"

"Thank you for understanding that."

"Your turn, Simba," Malka prodded. Simba shrugged slightly.

"I guess it bothers me a little that you brazenly strutted into a flash flood, but we all make mistakes."

"That-" Malka bristled, then sighed defeatedly. "That's fair."

"Beyond that, no, nothing bothered me. Kion?"

"Well," Kion thought about this, "I'm having a hard time getting over Scar's face when he admitted to killing Mufasa. It was like there was no conscious, no soul. It was creepy. It's a tie between that and you facing the leopards with Mom."

"Yeah that was seriously fucked up," Malka blurted.

"Scar was just like that," Simba didn't seem to have a lengthier explanation. "He was good at hiding it until he stopped."

"Yeah that was disturbing, but I was talking about your suicide dive," Malka clarified.

"Malka you almost drowned because you ignored a threat, how is that different?"

"It just is," Kion answered. "I mean, you get that, right Dad?"

"I suppose."

"You just seemed way too okay with it, I don't know, it bothered me," his son shrugged.

"Yeah, how many times have you almost died?" Tojo asked.

"I don't keep track," Simba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, next time it happens I'll remember to feel an appropriate amount of terror."

"The whole point of the Guard is so that it doesn't happen again," Malka pointed out. "If we all do our jobs, none of us is going to almost die ever again."

"Not almost dying," Simba nodded. "Yeah, that's the dream. Beyond me breaking my leg, what bothered you, Malka?"

"Well," the dark male cringed, "Eh, since we're being totally honest, I wasn't loving how much Kovu wanted to kill you. Like Kovu," he addressed the former Outlander, who had been quietly observing the conversation, "I get that you've changed and you're cool now, but it just made me uneasy."

"That's fair, although I'm sure it bothered Simba more," Kovu looked to Simba, "he just didn't want to say it."

"One thing you and everyone else needs to know about me right now is that I don't like words being put in my mouth," Simba answered swiftly. "It didn't bother me, Kovu. If it had, I'd have said something. I get, as much as I'm able, why you thought and acted the way you did. I think it's understandable, and for what it's worth, I've done much worse things than you've contemplated doing. You were at the receiving end of some of those actions, if you recall."

Kovu nodded slowly. "Thank you." His gratitude was genuine.

"What bothered you, Kovu?" Kion asked. Kovu took a deep breath.

"Since we're all being so honest, it really bothered me that Tojo's biggest problems in life have been about making friends."

"How is that a problem?" Tojo asked defensively.

"Kion and Simba have proved that they know how to handle themselves when things go wrong. And Malka might be too eager to shred someone but at least we know he can. I know how they'll react when we're in danger. I have no idea how you'll react, and I don't like that."

"It's funny that not leading a dangerous life is a mark against me in your eyes," Tojo wasn't offended, but he wasn't thrilled either. "I get it, but like with Simba, I don't know how to fix that until we actually are faced with a significant threat. But, I guess being okay with things I can't fix is part of what I need to work on. When the time comes, I hope you can trust me."

"I hope so too."

"I have a question," Malka looked at the ground. They waited. "Kion...can you use the Roar like that on a living animal?"

"I've never tried it, and I don't ever intend to."

"Gotcha." He wasn't comforted. Kion glanced around the group. His father seemed to be the only one not bothered by the subject. He wondered why that was.

* * *

"What was it like?" Kiara asked as they sat alone on the hilltop, the moon peeking through the clouds. The grass was alive with the buzz and whine of insects, but the field was peaceful in its own way.

"Freaky," Kovu answered. Realizing that he was expected to elaborate, he tried to. "It was weird seeing Scar. He doesn't look at all how I pictured him, I think that threw me more than actually seeing him."

"Not quite the muscular war hero Zira described, huh?"

"Not one bit."

"What was it like seeing their memories?"

"Weird. I think it was less about seeing what happened and more about hearing their thoughts, looking inside their heads. I'm glad I can't read minds, it was a little much."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes and no," he frowned. She patiently waited for him to collect his thoughts. "You know," he chuckled, "I think your dad might be more fucked up than me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled.

"No no, I like it. Give me hope, I guess. I don't know. I didn't think it was that bad, once you get to know him he's really nice and all that, I guess it's comforting to see that someone so messed up can have a normal life." He frowned. "I wish he'd killed Zira, though. Back when we were little."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw it, he wanted to. The day we met, he wanted to kill her, but he didn't because he didn't want me to lose my mom. But she wasn't, really. I was scared of him, but between him and Zira, he felt sorry for me and she didn't. I should have been scared of her. I think he actually cared about me more than she did that day."

"My dad wants to protect anything smaller than him," she exhaled slowly. "He always felt bad about what happened, but Bibi Rabi says that if he had killed her, you would have grown up hating him and everyone loyal to him, you wouldn't have had anyone you trusted. I guess there was no good option."

"I think it would have been nice to be raised by my real mother, whoever she was, but then I might not have met you, so I think I'm okay with how things turned out."

"That is the most depressing 'I love you' I have ever heard in my life. But, I love you, too." She nuzzled him, and he leaned his head against her shoulder comfortably.

A flurry of movement caught their eyes, and in a flash Anga was at their paws.

"Shit!" Kovu jumped, "Anga, what gives? A little warning would be nice!"

"No time for your feelings," Anga held a wing up to silence him without so much as looking at him. "Queen Kiara, some pangolins found a dead lion cub near the border."

"What?" Kiara stood. "H-how old, where's the mother? What happened?"

"Newborn. No one knows what happened or how it died, or where the mother is. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh no," Kiara closed her eyes. "Mkaidi…"

"Shit," Kovu breathed. "Where is she? I swear I saw her like three days ago, it can't be hers."

"We need to find out exactly what happened," Kiara struggled to think past her distress. "Zazu knows everyone, we need to find him and ask him to help us, I need to find Vitani and see if she knows where Mkaidi is and who last saw her, um," she began to pace. "My dad would do something else, he would find the family and there would be a burial, but we can't have the burial until we find the family, to do that I need Zazu and Vitani. Ugh, I know he would do something else! What am I missing?"

"Ask him," Kovu prodded, his best attempt at offering advice. This was well beyond his experience.

"No, no he's exhausted and he's dealing with enough, he needs a break. I need to do this, and I need to do it right."

"Ask your mom, then."

"No, that's the same as asking my dad, they talk about everything."

"Talk to the pangolins," Anga gently suggested. "Take charge and go to the source. Look at the cub, see if you can find something that they didn't."

"You're right," Kiara closed her eyes. "You're right."

"You want me to come with you?" Kovu offered.

"No," she shook her head. "I need to shut my emotions off, I can't do that with you around."

"Kiara, you don't need to shut your emotions off," Anga cocked her head sadly. "It's okay to be upset, this is awful."

"If I think about how awful it is, I'll cry. I'm the Queen, I can't cry."

"You sure about that?"

"My whole life I've never seen my dad cry, he just doesn't, I need to set myself to his standards if I'm ever going to be taken seriously."

Anga stared at Kiara for a moment. "Alright," she answered finally, accepting Kiara's position. "How can I help?"

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **Yeah, two chapters at once, I set out to write one but then it was 8k and I wasn't done, so I just went as long as I felt I needed to and split the chapter into two. I recently found out that some fics actually have 10k chapters as the norm, that's some dedication, I respect that.**

 **If Kion's Roar of the Elders could squeeze rain from a cloud when he was an adolescent, I didn't think manipulation of the other elements as a young adult was that far out of reach, given he's the most gifted in the recent line of the Lion Guard leaders, and those gifts will serve a specific purpose as they have before. Naturally, such abilities would make him capable of some pretty creepy stuff, though those exercises weren't his idea. Ahadi is a rather cold lion, even in the afterlife.**

 **Given the vague information online about lion heat cycles, ovulation and gestation, I'm doing my best to keep the timeline of Nala's pregnancy realistic. It's been about two weeks since the cub was conceived, leaving enough time for implantation and hormonal changes that would prevent her from going into heat along with everyone else. Lion gestation time seemed to average around 3 months, so she's due around the end of the rainy season or early in the beginning of the dry season, Simba should be back on his paws by then. The healing rate of tibia fractures is also loose, but two to three months for the leg to bear weight well enough to walk was the average that I found.**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: I love Kovu and spoiler alert, I'm not killing him off, in this fic I couldn't! But yes, tension is mounting aaaand I completely set that aside and did 10k of character development and I'm kicking myself for it but the content was important and there didn't seem like a good organic way to include all of that background information so I just had fun with it. Thank you as always for taking the time to comment!**

 **miraestrellxs [AO3]: Thank you so much for commenting (and reading!), I'm so glad that you're enjoying the characters, I'm loving your fic as well, I enjoy seeing the characters portrayed different ways, it's fun to see what other people come up with!**

 **SunRise19 [FFN]: I'm trying really hard to give everyone their own personality and maintain character consistency, it's really comforting to hear that I seem to be doing alright in that department, your feedback means a lot to me, so thank you for taking the time to send your thoughts!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: That is a huge compliment, it made me so happy, thank you!**

 **Again, this story has gotten so much more love than I ever anticipated and I'm grateful for every single read, follow, kudos, comment, all of it, you're all wonderful.**

 **Cheers!**

 **-Dieren**


	14. Chapter 14: Beasts

Above the Pride Lands, in a realm not understood by the living, the dead were having their own discussion.

"Taka," Ahadi frowned, "I'm sensing that your rendezvous in the desert did not go as planned."

"It went exactly as planned," Taka answered smoothly.

"The Lion Guard is more divided than they were before you spoke to them. Perhaps Mufasa should speak to Simba. Reassure him. He is the center of the divide with the Guard, we all feel it. He is stubborn, but he responds well to Mufasa."

"That he does," Taka smiled coolly. This was a disagreement, to be sure, but Askari had assigned him to overseeing the matters with the mortals. Taka felt confident that he was doing exactly what needed to be done. Ahadi would see that. "Mufasa could pacify him, but Simba is not the problem. Kion is."

"Is that so?" Ahadi's expression wasn't the cold, irate face Taka remembered scowling over him growing up. He was still stern, but there was a peace and softness. Ahadi respected him. Not, of course, that Taka needed his father's respect in death. Here, they were equals. Nevertheless, Taka held no grudges, though he knew Ahadi favored Kion over Simba. Kion was respectful and submissive to the dead, traits that Ahadi far preferred over Simba's skepticism and tendency to disregard advice that didn't sit well with him. Ahadi felt that Simba was rash and unpredictable. Taka thought of his nephew as flexible and strong-willed. Now that he was stripped of his sickness and blind contempt, Taka felt a fondness for Simba that had surprised him. Perhaps had he possessed such peace and clarity during his mortal life, he and his nephew might have been close. But, Taka had no use for fantasies.

"Mhmm." Taka took his time. "Kion is defaulting to his father, and the Guard is following suit. Simba isn't acting much like a leader, but that is a good thing. He knows that Kion and Kiara need to take charge. He's saved the homeland before, let him rest before he helps do it again. His injuries are perfectly timed, as is the arrival of his next child. Kion needs that time to take his place properly."

"But is Simba willing to cooperate?" Uru questioned. "He can be...defiant. Surani needs the pride's trust, and they won't give it to her without Simba's blessing. I don't sense that she has it."

"I've already got a plan for them, I'm not concerned. Surani and Simba will get along well enough to cooperate before long, don't you worry about that."

"I'm not worried," Ahadi replied flippantly. "I've never been terribly concerned with the goings-on of the mortals, micro-managing their affairs is not what I anticipated. Life is chaotic and full of strife, I'd rather leave them to it as we were and fully imbibe the bliss we have all earned."

"The stakes are too high to leave this to them," a new voice appeared. It was Askari. "Had Mufasa not nudged Simba to return home when he did, he would have arrived after his mother's death. Sarabi is still alive because of Mufasa's interference, even if Simba would have followed Nala without Mufasa's guidance. We have been tasked with protecting the homeland, and to do that we must do things differently. The humans will wipe them out if we don't teach them what they need to know, they've already started killing. They'll never figure it out in time on their own. Without them, the homeland will dissolve into another patch of wilds within a few generations and the humans will consume them. Have patience, Ahadi. It won't take long. Taka," Askari looked to Taka, "I believe you were just about to take your next step."

Taka bowed and departed to contact the mortals again.

"Askari," Uru pondered aloud. "Why has Mufasa not been invited to assist us? These were his lands longer than they were Simba's, or Taka's."

"We don't want the Pride Lands pride's blind obedience," Askari answered smoothly. "We want Simba, Kion, Nala and all the others to think critically, to question and communicate. If Mufasa asked them to carry out a task, each of them would without considering the consequences. We don't want that, not this time."

"Simba isn't cooperating with Taka, he doesn't respect him," Ahadi pointed out. "I'm only suggesting that Mufasa express his faith in Taka, it would make things easier for everyone."

"It's not our job to make things easier," Askari answered. "Only possible."

* * *

Kiara stood quietly in the grove, the pangolins gathered quietly behind her. After a long, hard moment, she tore her face away from the tiny little cub. It was a baby girl, and looked just like Kion had before he'd opened his eyes. A little darker, a little smaller, but it was the same little nose, the same tiny soft paw pads, the same curled tail, the same soft little rump. It broke her heart.

"Thank you for your help," she addressed the animals. "We're going to do everything we can to resolve this as quickly as possible. Anga will watch the body, we'll move it as soon as we have the blessing of the cub's kin, Tumaini."

"Of course, your majesty," the lead pangolin bowed. "Whatever you say."

"Thank you, Kokoto."

"Impressive," Kokoto rose an eyebrow in surprise. "You've got your father's knack for names."

"You've been very helpful to my father, remembering your name is the least I can do."

"You've always had the pangolins' support, your majesty," the pangolin bowed before retreating, followed by his friends and family. Kiara sighed.

"You okay?" Anga asked.

"Yeah," the queen answered stiffly. "I just...she's so small."

"I'm sorry, Kiara."

"Kiara," Nala appeared, followed by Sarafina and Kula. "Are you alright?"

"Mom," the queen composed herself, straightening her posture and brushing her grief aside. "Has anyone found Mkaidi?"

"No," her mother frowned sympathetically. She poignantly remembered the first time she had seen a deceased cub, it wasn't something easily forgotten. "I'm afraid not."

"I need to assemble the Lion Guard. Then, I want to expand the search."

"How can we help?" Kula asked.

* * *

"You know," Tojo grunted as he pulled himself up the rocky face, "I'm starting to wish I'd joined you on more workouts, Malka."

"Told you it'd come in handy," Malka helped Tojo up. "Besides, ladies like a little muscle, right guys?"

"That's what I hear," Kion shrugged.

"Sure," Kovu didn't seem interested in the conversation. "How much farther to the other side, Kion?"

"I've actually never been up Mt. Pili," Kion admitted. "But probably not that far, right Ono?" The lion looked to the egret perched on his shoulder.

"Not far at all," Ono confirmed. "At this pace, we'll be there by nightfall."

Mt. Pili, the smallest peak of the Thelugi mountain range, was a rocky and barren peak, scarcely traveled and either hostile or uninhabitable to most animals due to the lack of vegetation and therefor prey. It was on the other side of Mt. Pili where the walking snakes had last been seen. Kiara had tasked the Lion Guard with finding them. She was convinced that Mkaidi's strange disappearance, the death of the cub that was assumed to be hers and the encroaching walking snakes were not a coincidence. Kion wasn't sure if there was a connection, but he agreed that it was suspect. Because Anga was helping Kiara and Zazu was helping Nala, Kion had asked Ono if he would be willing to assist them. Ono had been delighted.

"I feel like I've been here before," Malka frowned, stopping to look around. "Tojo, you know anything about this spot?"

"No," Tojo followed his gaze. above them, the slope steepened. To their left, the mountainside dropped off for a bit, leading into the broken basin at the bottom. "But you're right, I feel like I've seen this spot somewhere. Did we ever go here as kids, maybe?"

"Nah," Malka dismissed the suggestion. "It's too far outside the Pride Lands, our moms would have killed us. And when we went to see Sokwe, we went up the center peak, right Kion?"

"Right," their leader confirmed. "I don't think any of us has ever been this way. What about you, Ono?"

"Nope, can't say I've seen much of this area," the bird shrugged. "Maybe you saw it in a dream, Malka."

"Nah, I don't dream, really." Malka shook his head. "And definitely not about the future. I'm not spiritual like that."

"Wait," Tojo stopped as something dawned on him. "No, we've all seen this place before, look at that spot right there," he gestured to the ledge above the drop. "We saw it in Simba's memory, that's where he fell."

"And that's where he landed," Malka frowned, peering down at the bottom. It was quite a drop. "Shit."

"Wait," Ono cocked his head, "If it was the ki-I mean Simba's memory, how did all of you see it?"

"Scar showed us each others' memories to help us understand each other," Kion explained grimly, looking over the landscape with a frown. "I'll catch you up on it later."

"It looks like he hit that rock there that juts out," Ono observed matter-of-factly. "It might have broken his leg, but it probably broke his fall and saved his life."

"Yeah," Kion looked away uncomfortably. "Let's keep going, we still have a ways to go."

"You good?" Tojo asked.

"Yeah," Kion shrugged, pushing a façade of ease. "Perfectly fine."

* * *

"There you are," Sarabi rose an eyebrow as she crouched, joining her son in the thicket. "Zazu said you were tucked away like a calf, but I didn't think he meant literally."

"How's the search going?"

"You know about Mkaidi and the cub?" She frowned.

"Animals were tripping over themselves to tell me," Simba sighed, his gaze falling to his paws. "Everyone wants to be the bearer of news, good or bad."

"Is that what you're doing hiding in the bushes?" She cocked her head. Her tone was neither unkind nor critical. "Avoiding your daughter's subjects?"

"I can't help anyone right now," he tapped his claws against the damp earth. "Hearing constant updates from well-meaning Pride Landers would just make me feel restless. I asked Zazu to help Nala, that's all I can do."

"I understand that you want peace and quiet," she put her paw on his, "I truly do. But son, we miss you in the den. And you need to start eating like a lion again, you're going to wither away before our eyes if you keep picking at your food like a scavenger. Injured or not, king or not, you are still the alpha male of the pride. With all of these new faces, especially those rowdy boys, we could use your presence back at Pride Rock. The pride trusts you, you make them feel safe. Besides," she licked his cheek, "we love you, we enjoy having you with us."

"You want me to provide superficial security?" He rose an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem quite your style."

"You do more than just fend off threats. You ensure that the ladies are not only safe, but respected. You yourself show great respect to them by appreciating what they do, and never taking their efforts and skills for granted. Whether you realize it or not, the pride is very fond of you, Simba. Even little miss Vitani likes you."

"Didn't know Vitani liked anyone," he smiled wryly. She lightly smacked the back of his head.

"See that right there?" She asked pointedly, her eyes bright and happy. "We miss that snarky little cub buried somewhere under all that mane and roughage. Come home, son."

"Alright," he relented. He didn't want to return to Pride Rock just yet, something about being so severely injured had increased his anxiety, pressuring him to isolate himself and avoid the communal space of the den. However, he didn't enjoy being rained on, and he knew that Nala was likely itching to return to the comfort of the den. She wasn't as keen on sleeping under a tree as he was, nor was Sarafina, who had continued to join them at night instead of following Sarabi, Diku and Dwala back to Pride Rock each night. If nothing else, he would honor his mother's wish so that they could sleep comfortably.

"Good," she rose beside him. "I'm going to join Nala's search party, Diku left a portion of last evening's kill in the den, Mheetu is fending the flies off until you get there. It's not much, so I expect it to be gone when I see you next."

"Yes ma'am," he stood with a cringe.

"Will you be alright walking back on your own?"

"We're in the middle of the Pride Lands," he half-shrugged in a gesture of indifference, "it's daylight, I'll be fine." She nodded and turned to walk away. Suddenly, a question burst from his chest. "Mom, I know you're disappointed in me, why haven't you said anything?"

"Disappointed?" She stopped and looked at him. "In you? Why?"

"I-Surani…" he was at a loss for how to phrase the concern that was on his mind. "I messed up. It was a while ago, but I just, I know you expected better."

"Simba," she looked at the ground, "You're right, it is a scandal. And I'm not happy about it. A child out of wedlock is traditionally seen as a blight on a king's integrity, it is sinful and shameful. But as far as I'm concerned," she looked back at him, "you were dead. Then you came back, and you have led our pride as nobly and honorably as anyone could have asked. What happened when you were younger, well," she thought for a moment, "I can't imagine what you were going through. What happened cannot be changed, but Nala has clearly forgiven you. In truth, I don't think it's any of my business. I can only express my sorrow that Aisha was deprived of having you as her father. I think that's the greatest injustice here." After another pause, she nodded, as if satisfied with her conclusion. "I'll see you tonight, son."

He nodded, feeling a weight he hadn't realized he'd been carrying slide easily from his back as his mother walked away. Sarabi was stoically supportive, often selective with both praise and judgement. He had been sure that she was disappointed, even disgusted, and while it had been a light burden in comparison to the guilt he'd carried over his father's death, the shame of the scandal coming to light had still borne weight. Though she was disappointed, she seemed to understand. It wasn't the scorn he'd expected. He had never, ever told her about the numerous relationships and one night stands he'd churned through back in the jungle, the idea of having those sins exposed to his mother had seemed equally humiliating and pointless. Now that she and everyone else in the pride knew, he was relieved to know that she still saw some shreds of integrity in him.

Taking a deep breath, he looked towards Pride Rock, and began limping home.

* * *

Makini hummed as she climbed, cheerfully plucking small buds from the droplet-laden branches of a tall tree and placing them in a hallow gourd. Each bud fell inside with a pleasant 'plink!' She worked with a smile, continuing to hum pleasantly, shivering as chilly water dripped down her back from the branches above. It had just rained, and the lands smelled of damp earth and growth.

She stopped as she felt the energy shifting, trying to decipher what she was sensing.

"Hello, Makini."

She turned, and was greeted by the sight of a glowing apparition. The lion was dark-maned and coy.

"Taka," Makini bowed as best she could, the branch shifting under her, "I am honored to be visited by one of the great kings."

"The great kings have chosen you to help the Pride Lands, Makini," he responded lightly. "Are you up to the task?"

"I will do anything to appease the great kings and help the circle of life."

"We thought you might say that. Rafiki has trained you well. Go to Pride Rock and summon Surani. Teach her to meditate as you were taught."

"I'd be honored to teach her."

"She has been given a gift by the great kings, but she cannot utilize it until she can better control her temperament. Be patient with her, but strict. This is your mission now, Makini. All else must fall by the wayside."

"Of course, I will do as the great kings command," she bowed again. When her head rose, Scar was gone.

* * *

"Kion!" Ono's frantic voice called out over the torrential downpour. The rain had started seemingly out of nowhere, and the rocks had quickly become too slick to safely navigate, especially as the terrain was unfamiliar, so Ono had flown out to scout ahead.

"What is it?" Kion frowned as Ono landed before him.

"Kiara was right, the walking snakes have the bodies of two lions, and a leopard as well!"

"Was one of them Mkaidi?" Kovu demanded.

"I don't know, I couldn't see, her fur was kind of dark, but not as dark as you," Ono explained apologetically.

"I'm going down there," Kovu stepped forward angrily.

"Wait," Kion's voice was firm. "We can't just run down there without a plan, let Ono finish telling us what he saw." Kovu bitterly obeyed. Kion turned back to the bird. "What else, Ono?"

"Whatever they are, they eat lions," Ono looked disturbed. "They're small and gangly, I don't know how they did it, but the bodies were stripped completely to the hide, their skin was all that was left, I didn't even see a bone, the hide was stripped clean and stretched out, I've never seen anything like it, I don't know of any animal that does that!"

"How many were there?"

"About a dozen."

"Do you think we can take them?" Kovu asked.

"Kiara didn't send us here to 'take them,'" Kion reminded him. "We're only supposed to gather information. We don't even know if it's safe to talk to them, we're not ready for a confrontation."

"You had no problems with confrontation when you were squaring off with us in the Outlands!" Kovu shot back. Kion bristled.

"Because we knew what we were up against," he wrinkled his face, frustrated that Kovu didn't seem to grasp the scope of potential danger. "And besides, we didn't square off with you in the Outlands, we only had conflict in the Pride Lands, we knew the terrain. We're all out of our element here, and we know that they can and will kill lions. I was never concerned about anyone in Zira's pride killing any of us."

The last sentence was an overt, bald jab at the former Outlander, who scowled. It was Tojo who spoke next.

"I think we all agree that we want to bring some justice, but we need to know more. So the question becomes, 'what do we need to know, and how do we find out?'"

"We need to know why they killed Mkaidi," Kion took a deep breath, "and if they ever crossed into the Pride Lands."

"Wait, Ono," Malka frowned, "you said there was another lion, what did they look like?"

"Um, sandy-colored male, nothing distinctive about him," Ono answered.

"Sounds like the rogue Mkaidi was seeing," Kovu responded grimly. "My guess is she had her cub and went to talk to him, and they were both killed at the same time."

"That sounds plausible," Ono agreed. "It would explain pretty much everything."

"Leaving her newborn to dehydrate," Kion sighed.

"What next?" Kovu asked. His tone was neutral. Any resentment between the two was being set aside, at least for the time being. Kion noted Kovu's willingness to cooperate for the sake of achieving a common goal. He respected that. Kovu was brash, but not unreasonable. He now regretted his earlier comment.

"I've got the Roar, but you all need to understand that I only use it in emergencies," he began slowly. "But, that said, I think we should go down and confront them, but we need to maintain a defensive position, we will be in their territory, even if they killed one of our own. Nobody attack unless I say the word, this is just a reconnaissance mission. Kiara is the queen, whatever consequences will fall on them will be her decision."

"What-"

Tojo's question was cut off by the sound of rocks clattering down the mountainside, as if displaced by something moving just below their line of sight. They all stopped and looked towards the sound.

"Who's there?" Kion asked. There was no answer. He nodded at the rest of the Lion Guard, who followed him to investigate. As they crested the ledge, they saw two strange creatures crouched below them, frozen in fear at the sight of the four carnivores peering down at them. They were built like apes, but longer and mostly bald, with loose, unnaturally colored skin covering their torsos and legs, like the skin of a tortoise's neck. They were hideous.

"My name is Kion," the young leader began angrily, "I'm from the Pride Lands, and I want to know why you killed-"

One of the creatures shouted and pouted a long, dark staff at the lion. Kion cocked his head in confusion.

"Get back!" Tojo pulled Kion away from the ledge just as a startling sound exploded in their ears, like a small crack of thunder. Startled and infuriated at being attacked, Kion summoned his Roar of the Elders. The rainclouds were blown back as his roar filled the air, the force of his cry knocking the creatures back and sending them tumbling down the mountainside, the staff flying from the first creature's grasp as the sun broke sharply through the parting clouds.

"Don't let them get away," Kion snarled. Kovu and Malka growled in response, eagerly bounding after the animals. "How did you know to pull me back?" He asked Tojo quietly.

"I didn't know what was going to happen," Tojo admitted. "The staff just gave me a bad feeling, I don't know what kind of magic that was."

"Me neither," Kion jumped after the first two lions. "But we're going to find out."

The first creature was faster, but Kovu quickly gained on him, his long strides swallowing the distance between them. Cornering the animal against a flat rockface, Kovu growled. From its strange colored layer of skin, the creature drew out something small and launched himself with a strange cry at the lion. Kovu roared as something pierced his skin, and he knocked the animal away from him with a great swipe, throwing the creature into the sharp rockface, his claws tearing into the creature's abdomen as he did so. It laid still, red streaming from its head and stomach.

"What happened?" Malka demanded as he reached them, Kion and Tojo following closely behind.

"Bastard got me," Kovu growled, as blood began to seep from the wound in his shoulder. It wasn't serious, but it did look painful.

"You certainly got him back," Tojo observed the body with a mixture of anger and curiosity. "He deserved it, if you ask me."

"I know," Kovu scowled at the surviving creature, who was still trying to escape. Its movements were awkward and uncoordinated, the gait of a creature who was removed from their natural habitat. Whatever it was, it wasn't meant to travel on all fours as it was trying to do now as it scaled down the mountainside.

"Stay here," Kion ordered. "We'll interrogate that one."

They chased the creature, finally cornering it just a hundred or so paces from flat land. It cowered, covering its face with quaking arms.

"Why did you kill those cats?" Kion demanded with an infuriated roar. "Why did you chase the leopards from their territory?" The creature whimpered, offering no intelligible response. "Answer me! Ugh," he stepped back, "Nothing."

"Coward," Malka scowled at the walking snake.

"What language do you speak?" Kion tried again. "Say something!"

"Maybe it needs some convincing," Malka bared his claws.

"No, we don't need to maim him," Kion shook his head. "Just let him know who he's messing with." With that, Kion unleashed another Roar, this time focusing his energy on the ground, which rumbled beneath them. Before them, the flatlands split as the earth shuddered, leaving a long crack that severed the crust beneath the grass. The creature curled into a kneel, their elbows touching their knees as they shook. Kion aggressively took the creature's jaw in his paw and forced it to look at him. "We'll be back," he promised.

Leaving the creature to wallow in terror, the group began the climb back up the mountainside, where they rejoined Kovu and Ono. The two were staring that the creature they thought Kovu had killed. It was still breathing, and emitted a raspy wail of agony.

"Resilient little bugger," Malka observed dryly. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"We don't have to kill it," Tojo argued. "Just let it pass naturally."

"No," Kion shook his head. "Malka's right, it's wrong to let it suffer. It might survive another day or two, but not longer. There's no need to let it linger."

"Well," Tojo turned. "Kovu?"

"Kion's the leader," Kovu countered. "It's his right."

"Hang on," Malka cocked his head, "you don't want to do it."

"I don't care!" Kovu protested. "You want me to do it? Fine." He walked towards the creature, but hesitated as the creature feebly tried to roll away.

"Wait," Kion sighed. "You're hurt, and you're right, I'm in charge. I'll do it."

The Guard watched silently as Kion took the creature's neck between his jaws and swiftly bit down. The creature made a scream-like motion, but only a gurgle came out. Within seconds, the body went limp, its dark eyes staring lifelessly ahead.

* * *

"What...is it?" Zuri wrinkled her nose as most of the pride gathered around the body the Guard had dragged back.

"It's hideous, that's what it is," Tama scoffed. "Flat teeth, no muscles, no claws, what kind of a predator is this?"

"You let that gangly thing hurt you?" Vitani looked at her brother, who became flustered.

"It stabbed me with a sharp rock or bone or something, I didn't see it hidden in those gross skin folds, okay?"

"You're hurt?" Kiara's stony expression softened as she looked up from the body.

"Not really, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Sarafina sighed as she examined the wound. "Oh, you poor thing."

"It's just a little puncture," he shied away from her with embarrassment. "It really doesn't even hurt."

"Well that's good," she startled him by giving the wound a lick. He winced, surprised as she began to clean the wound. Her rough tongue hurt, but there was something oddly comforting about it. Zira had never tended to him this way. He glanced around at the crowd for signs that Sarafina had gone against the social flow by caring for her, but saw none, as if her affection was the natural response. As if he was truly one of the pride.

"So," Tumaini stared numbly at the creature. "This is one of them."

"I'm refraining from making a decision until I hear from you," Kiara respectfully looked to the lioness. While the Lion Guard had been gone, they had buried the cub, as the body had begun to attract flies, and Tumaini couldn't stand the thought of insects nibbling at her deceased niece, and knew it wasn't what Mkaidi would have wanted either. "I want to hear what you think would be just."

"I want to see them all dead," she spat at the body. Then, as if overcome by disgust, she turned and walked away. Silence fell over the group.

"They're clearly dangerous," Sarabi spoke. "Though they may not look like much. Whatever decision you make, Kiara, we know it won't be made lightly."

"It won't," Kiara affirmed with an icy tone that none of them recognized.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **Thanks for your patience, everyone! Between moving, putting in more hours at work, therapy, and training for a 10k, I haven't had as much time to write, I'm sorry! I've already got the next chapter started, there won't be another long wait this time. When I first started this fic my goal was to have it done before the new film was out, and now I'm laughing at myself. No comment on the new film, that's been done to death. I do, however, like how Lion King merch is everywhere, given lots of it is in the style of the original film.**

 **The last season of the Lion Guard is partially out, and let's just say I'm not teeeerribly concerned with my fic matching up with the newly established "canon." Once Hadithi and Anga lifted Simba and Nala off the ground I thought, "Yeah, I can make up whatever I want." I mean, Simba and Nala sending their adolescent son off to fight Scar in a volcano without even bothering to show up and look over things or offer any help? Nah. The show is cute, but yeah, we're officially divorced from "canon." However, it was cool to see young Mufasa and Taka/Scar animated in the style of the show.**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: Yay! I'm so happy to hear that, writing is such a fun hobby! I'm glad you enjoyed the dialogue, I always have the most fun writing the conversations, as fun as writing descriptions can be.**

 **Jaq_Grenier12 [AO3]: Thank you, I'm glad you thought so!**

 **CalvinGuest [FFN]: An orgy wouldn't be in-character for anyone except maybe Surani, I could see her being open to that, but no. There will be more sex scenes as they're relevant to the plot and character relations. The humans are the primary antagonists from here on out, technically, even if they can't communicate with the Pride Landers directly.**

 **Guest [FFN]: Honestly, that's fair. Hope this chapter was a taste of what you were waiting for, I always appreciate constructive criticism!**

 **SunRise19 [FFN]: Aww, I'm so glad you liked it, thank you! Yes, Tojo is a sweetheart, he just wants everyone to be happy, poor thing.**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: Your comment made my week, thank you so much for such lovely feedback, I can't express how sweet it is to read.**

 **If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for future chapters of this fic or chapters of my unpublished WIP, please PM me on FFN or Tumblr.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, it means so much to me!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	15. Chapter 15: Njano

"Where's the body now?" Simba asked quietly, nestled in the shade of a rocky overhang close to the mouth of the den. Kiara shifted her weight between her paws somewhat nervously. She had not informed him of the Lion Guard's mission until they had left the Pride Lands, a decision she regretted immensely when they had returned with such grim news, and she had realized that she had sent her brother, the lion she loved, and the other members of the Lion Guard into a dangerous situation that could have been avoided. She had felt daring and confident, but now she felt stripped of that self-assurance, and stood there feeling foolish. However, instead of berating her for putting her pride members in danger in a move she felt sure he never would have made, he remained quiet.

"Kion, Tojo and Malka are burying it," she answered.

"Where's Kovu?"

"With Nana. She's taking care of him."

"So," Simba frowned, "Kovu killed it?"

"Kion did. Kovu," Kiara sighed, knowing how the truth would sound to her father. "Kovu mortally wounded it. Kion made a mercy kill."

"I see."

Those two words bore a great deal of weight and hung between the father and daughter for a long moment.

"I want to hear what you're thinking," Kiara spoke up curtly. "Unfiltered, I want to know what you really think."

"I think that the team did the best they could and it's a blessing no one else got killed," he responded politely. This was clearly not his full opinion. She could tell he was holding back.

"Dad, come on. I'm not asking a member of my Guard, I'm asking both my dad and the former king. I'm angry, I know you are too. So let me have it, tell me what you really think."

"Oh I'm angry," he agreed readily, some of the fire returning to his eyes now that it was clear she wanted to hear what he wanted to say. "For about a dozen reasons. Let's start with the most problematic; our lions killed one of those creatures in unfamiliar territory, possibly theirs. If a group of apes marched into the Pride Lands and killed one of our pride, what would you call that?"

"An act of war."

"There you go. We have no idea why these creatures killed those lions, we don't know where their territory begins and ends, we don't know what language they speak, and now we don't know whether or not we're at war with them. The Guard also left behind one witness, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Okay, so in any case, now the Guard is-you know what?" Simba cocked his head, "let's just group all the males together, because I doubt those creatures can tell us apart. All the males in our pride are now these creatures' targets. Possibly you lionesses too, they're either thirsty for our blood or everyone's. And we still do not know much about them. In fact, I think the encounter raised more questions about their abilities, their powers, magic, whatever it was. In short, the Lion Guard's reconnaissance mission resulted in one death and a possible _act of war._ So as a former king, those are my primary concerns off the top of my head. As your father, I'm a little curious as to why Kovu didn't have the spine to make the kill himself."

"I think he was just afraid to have it on his conscious. I'm not defending him," she added quickly before her father could retort, "I'm just saying that I don't think I'd dismiss it as cowardice."

"I don't care what it was, that wasn't Kion's responsibility, it was Kovu's. He needs to do better."

"He's just going through a lot," Kiara's voice lost some of its confidence as she felt torn between her roles as Kovu's friend and his Queen. She knew her father was right, but she also felt strongly inclined to advocate for him.

"Kovu's had a hard life. It's going to get a lot harder if he doesn't learn when to hold back and when to make a difficult call without time to mull it over."

"I'll talk to him. And Kion."

"Good."

"And you need to talk to Surani."

"What brought that up?" He rose an eyebrow, clearly caught off guard.

"I had another dream last night. The dead aren't happy you're ignoring their advice."

"I see." He took this in. "Well, I'd hate to be on their bad side, wouldn't I?"

"It's not about you," she brusquely brushed aside his attempt to lighten the mood. "You have two roles, it's becoming clearer to me. You need to help support Kion as he leads the Lion Guard as an extension of my will, and you need to connect with Surani and accomplish something different."

"Both you and the dead will have to forgive me if my roles as husband and father come first," Simba stood, his signal that he was done talking.

"Dad," Kiara stepped in his way, "the dead warned me about the walking snakes, now they've killed one of our pride sisters. I don't know how you're supposed to help Surani, but it has to happen. I don't know what the walking snakes are going to do next, we need to cooperate with the dead's plans, it's our only chance of fighting back. I need everyone doing everything they can."

"Kiara." Simba held his daughter's gaze coolly, "I will talk to Surani. But it's not going to go well unless I have something to work with. But you don't have anything for me, do you?"

"No."

"Here's my question. What do the great kings want from Surani and I? What are she and I supposed to accomplish? I can't imagine we're fighting anyone, as I'm crippled and she's the worst defensive fighter I have ever seen in my life. I'm not spiritually gifted and I am not inclined to think she is either, and I don't-"

"Are you saying you're not going to cooperate and obey the great kings _and me_ until you've decided it's worth your time?" Kiara was angered.

"I'm saying that if our 'mission' is to learn the power of forgiveness and friendship, it's not worth _anyone's_ time," he shot back. "Give me something solid to work towards, I can't work with nothing!"

"What it is isn't your place to decide! You have your marching orders, I don't care if you like them! Dad, this is serious!"

"Do not," he snapped, "underestimate my grasp of a danger our pride facing! Tojo and Malka can't act with coordination and Kovu has poorly-trained reflexes, those are my primary concerns, not some talk about feelings with someone-"

"Someone who was summoned by Scar to help us!" Kiara shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw several heads turn. She didn't care. "What about that are you not grasping? You're supposed to be the smartest member of the pride, but right now all I see between your shoulders is a big, stubborn boulder!"

"You know that that's always been your mother," his voice was considerably calmer, "not me. She wouldn't aggravate you like this. If talking to Surani will make your life easier, fine, that's what I'll do. I surrender."

"You...wait," she squinted, "what?"

"Kiara your life is hard enough right now, I didn't realize this was bothering you, I'd rather kill time with Surani and put your mind at ease than spend time where I can hear myself think knowing that you're stressed because of my inaction. I'm sorry."

"No, Dad, I..." Kiara rubbed her face with the back of her paw. "I'm sorry. I bit your head off. That was disrespectful, I'm sorry."

"You didn't say anything that wasn't true, there's no need to apologize."

"You're my father," she disagreed, "it's not like you ever yelled at Bibi."

"There were times that I wanted to," he admitted. "Our disagreements tend to be a little more icy, but they happen. Don't compare yourself to me, that's a trap I don't want you to fall into."

"It's not a trap. You're a good animal, Dad."

"And it's your job to be better."

Kiara chewed on the inside of her mouth as she watched her father limp towards the stone path that cascaded down from the den's entrance to the grass below, unsure if he was heading somewhere in particular, or if he was merely putting some distance between himself and the pride. Or between himself and her.

* * *

"Yep," Chumvi collapsed on his back with a satisfied smile, "that hit the spot. I know zebra is zebra, but I'm telling you, this one tasted better."

"It was pretty good," Tojo nudged the carcass. After burying the strange creature, the males had returned to a very somber and restless pride. Kion had swiftly departed to speak to someone he only described as an 'old friend,' leaving Tojo and Malka hungry and restless despite their long journey. The two had enlisted Chumvi to help them catch something to eat, an endeavor that had been easier than they'd expected. "We should bring some to Simba, and whoever is with him. Show some support for the pride, you know? Everyone's taking the news about Mkaidi pretty hard."

"In a little bit," Malka waved the proposal off. "Let's take a break, I'm tired. When the vultures start circling, then we'll start dragging it. Now," he leaned forward, "since it's just us, objectively speaking, how do you rank the lionesses here?"

"Malka, that's weird, you're being weird," Chumvi covered his face with his paws.

"It's not a fuckability rank, it's just in terms of who's aesthetically the best to look at," Malka corrected. "But, we can be inclusive, if you want to throw Simba into the mix."

"Pass."

"Tojo?" Malka prompted.

"I don't know," Tojo shrugged, still bothered by the events on Mt. Pili. Seeing the creature's lifeless form limp in Kion's mouth hadn't sat well with him. For some reason, the creature didn't seem like just any prey. There was something different, almost other-wordly about it. "I don't know most of them very well, personality counts, too. Take you for example," he smirked, "you're ugly as sin, but Chumvi loves you because you've got such a sparkly personality."

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"You're deflecting," Malka grinned, "you know exactly who ranks first, you just don't want to say it."

"Come on, that's-"

"It's really obvious and he's not going to drop it," Chumvi sighed, "just tell us so we can move on."

"Okay fine," Tojo huffed. "You absolutely cannot tell anyone, but I think Surani's kinda pretty. Really pretty, actually."

"Ooh, you play with fire, my friend, but I respect that," Malka nodded slowly. "She's a looker, alright."

"You know you can't though, right?" Chumvi asked.

"I know, I know. I don't even want to. Don't ever tell anyone I said it."

The group had been informed of the bare bones of Simba's situation with Surani. Beyond the fact that they'd had a cub together that Simba hadn't known about, however, the males didn't know much, which baffled them further. Simba spent most of his time sleeping and they hadn't been able to socialize with their friend much, but they'd pieced together that Simba had significantly mellowed as an adult, and everything that was said or implied about the lion painted a picture of high integrity. Surani didn't fit that picture. She was an anomaly, and that made her interesting.

"Plus, would you really want Simba's ex?" Malka asked.

"Are you implying that she's less valuable because she's been with someone else?" Chumvi balked.

"That's super insensitive and hypocritical," Tojo agreed flatly.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Malka protested. "You know me, I'm pro-sex, there's nothing wrong with having different partners, no shame in the game, I think it's great that Simba played the field before settling down, I'm just saying it'd be weird to sleep with someone after your friend has. I don't know, I can't explain it, but don't tell me you guys disagree."

"We really need to stop talking about this," Tojo huffed. "It's weird, let's just forget I ever said anything."

"We might as well start dragging this over," Chumvi stood and examined the carcass with a sigh. "I'm tired, after this I'm gonna find a sunny rock and pass out until the funeral."

"Have fun with that," Malka blew a strand of his mane out of his face. "Hey, anyone else think it's weird that Kiara's practically dating-"

"Oh thank goodness someone finally said it," Chumvi blurted. "Yes, yes it's weird."

"He seems like a nice kid," Tojo shrugged. "I mean, as far as misguided delinquents go. Kinda reminds me of you, Malka."

"Hey I never said I didn't like him, I said it's weird that he and Kiara are a couple and that everyone is just okay with it."

"Eh," Chumvi wavered his paw, "I don't think that's necessarily the case, I think it's more the fact that she's Simba and Nala's daughter, meaning she's probably got their stubbornness and is going to do whatever she wants and telling her 'no' is just going to make her want it more."

"I don't know, Kiara seems pretty level-headed," Tojo countered. "Plus, she seems to really respect Simba and Nala. There's gotta be something we're not seeing."

"I'm not dragging this thing in one piece," Malka kicked the dismembered abdomen of the zebra. "Let's split it up and let scavengers have the rest."

"No," Chumvi shook his head. "We need to make sure everyone eats, I doubt the girls want to hunt right now. This whole thing is coming with us. We're guests, we're going to act like it."

"You're right," Malka grumbled, leaning forward to grab ahold of the creature's leg. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Hey, wait up!"

Tama and Kula stopped and exchanged a suspicious look before Tama addressed the approaching lioness coldly.

"What?"

"I just," Surani limped to a stop, panting, "I just want to know where Simba is."

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere, I can't find him."

"Yeah," Tama looked again at Kula, "see that's the thing, if Simba doesn't want to be found, you're not gonna find him."

"Okay, well if I can't, who can?"

"Nala, maybe. But um, good luck with that."

"I just want to talk to him."

"If you think you can 'just talk' to Simba before he's ready, you clearly never knew him that well," Tama deadpanned.

"He never was a social butterfly," Surani grumbled.

"He's plenty social," Kula frowned, "he just doesn't like being bothered."

"Message received," Surani stepped back with an eye roll and turned around. She circled the base of Pride Rock, scanning the ledges and shadows for a friendlier face. She didn't know who she was looking for, but she refused to give up. The night before, Scar had appeared to her again. She'd never admit it to anyone, let alone Simba, but Scar scared her. She still wasn't exactly sure who Scar was and what role he had played in Simba's life, but she had gathered that they were related, and Scar had died when Simba became the king. Ever since her unsavory role in Simba's life had been revealed, the pride lionesses had immediately closed themselves off to her, ceasing all social contact where possible, so her well of information on Simba had dried before she'd been able to piece his story together.

Despite her grudges against him, she knew that Simba was a good animal. After all, she'd been drawn to him for a reason. He was funny, smart, protective, and to a select few, incredibly affectionate. For a time, she had been one of those few. As much as she wanted to hate his stubborn and grouchy face, she knew it was only a façade he put on to avoid emotional intimacy. He had given himself to Nala, and Nala alone was privy to the parts of Simba that she had once known. However, she felt a flicker of smugness in knowing that Nala might have Simba for the rest of his life, but Surani had had him first. He had sired a cub with her first, mixed his bloodline with hers first. This wasn't much, it wasn't anything at all in fact, but she couldn't let go of it.

As little more than an outcast, she was offered meager scraps after hunts, but they were what she knew the pride would have left to scavengers anyway. Grisly strips marbled with fat, the pieces torn from joints and tendons. They would just satiate her, but left her feeling slightly queasy. She longed for her ankle to heal enough to allow her to hunt her own food. She'd tried, but hadn't been successful.

"Looking for someone?"

Surani stopped short when she saw Simba's mother, who set a piece of kill on the rocks beneath her.

"No," Surani lied quickly, her eyes drifting hungrily to the meat at the lioness' paws.

"I am," Sarabi looked out to the horizon. "The boys dragged their kill all the way back here, I was hoping I could convince my son to eat a little, have you seen him?"

"No, not today."

"I thought you two were supposed to be cooperating," she rose an eyebrow. "Orders from the dead, according to the queen."

"I haven't seen him," Surani repeated tentatively. She wasn't sure if it was worse to correctly imply that their lack of cooperation had been instigated by Simba, or to take the blame herself. However, it _was_ Simba's fault. After the Lion Guard had returned from the mountain with news of Mkaidi's death, creature in tow, all of the lionesses had gathered to speculate and mourn. Simba hadn't been among them. When Surani had slipped back to Pride Rock to find him, he hadn't been there, either. For an animal with such a distinct coloration, he somehow managed to be incredibly elusive. He'd been that way back in the jungle, melting into the foliage without a trace whenever he pleased for as long as he pleased. It had irked her then, and it irked her now.

"Have you heard the news about Mkaidi?"

"Yes," she tilted her head down some, to signify respect. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"The queen has a funeral planned for tomorrow night, will you be joining us?"

"I got the feeling that it was a family thing," Surani hestitated, unsure what the proper response was.

"You are the mother of one of my son's children, and at least until you choose to leave, a member of our pride," Sarabi answered coolly. "To me, that makes you family. Even if no one else here wants to acknowledge that."

"You think I'm family?" This surprised her. Sarabi struck her as fair and just, but not warm and open.

"I do," the lioness casually eased herself down on the stone. "And family shares. Help yourself."

"Really?" She blinked, glancing down at the slab of flesh. It was wet, dark organ meat. A choice cut usually reserved for the highest ranking pride members, which Surani had never been. "But they caught this for him."

"They caught it for us. I've seen the scraps you're given, I'm sure you're ready for something a little more substantial. Besides," she relaxed casually, "I'm his mother, if I say he has to share, he has to share. Some things never change."

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean," she cringed, "it was my fault. That we broke up, I mean. And that he didn't know about...her. I drove him off. I don't know what he told you, but I know he tends to take more than his share of blame."

"Surani, I had never heard your name before you arrived, my son has remained tight-lipped about his time away from home. I can't say I'm thrilled with some of the choices he made, but then, I suppose that's why he chose not to share them with me. Regardless, at the very least, you are the mother of my granddaughter. Start eating before the flies notice," Sarabi nudged the meat forward and licked her paw. Without further invitation, Surani lowered herself and began to eat. "So, tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," the lioness swallowed. "My pride sucked, my family sucked, and my daughter doesn't want to speak to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," she lied. "It made following Scar's orders to find Simba easier. I didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to, Aisha had already run off. Can I ask who Scar was? Simba never told me about him, or anyone else, really."

"Scar was Simba's uncle, my late husband's brother."

"Sounds like there's a story there, the way everyone says his name like that."

"There is. Not a happy one, though. Well," she smiled sadly, "at least not a first."

* * *

"Simba, your highness!" a hawk swooped over the group's head before landing at Tojo's paws "I've an urgent matter to discuss with-wait, you're not Simba," the hawk squinted.

"Nope, I am not Simba," Tojo took a step back as Tama stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Tama demanded.

"My apologies, I am looking for a member of the royal family, the matter is most urgent," the hawk seemed distressed and embarrassed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot, who are you?" Tama repeated.

"I am Mjumbe, King Hafifu's majordomo," the bird ducked his head in a hasty bow.

"Come on," the lioness jerked her head to indicate that he was to follow. "Let's find Kiara."

"You really thought I was Simba?" Tojo asked as he, Malka, Chumvi and Kula followed.

"Well, the former king has a similar mane color. Again, I apologize for the confusion."

"Hey, Simba's ripped, I'll take it as a compliment, no hard feelings here."

"What does this word, 'ripped' mean in this context? Your tongue is not my first language, is he injured further?"

"Tojo, focus," Kula shot a look at the male before addressing the hawk in a softer tone. "Mjumbe, would you mind giving us a summary of what the problem is?"

"The animals of the Thelugi Mountains are in terrible danger, we are begging for aid at once. We have already lost King Majinuni among many others, and we fear we are on the cusp of losing many more."

"What? That's horrible!"

"What the hell happened?" Tama gaped.

"Njano disease, it has never been seen in the Thelugi Mountains, but ever since the skinny apes have begun invading the lowlands beyond our territory, the disease has taken root and begun to spread. The birds and what few reptiles live amongst the terrain are unaffected, but the gorillas are quickly succumbing to it, along with many other furred species. To make matters worse, the skinny apes are advancing, we fear that if they do scale into our territory, there will be none to ward them off, and our kingdom will fall."

"We won't let that happen," Kula assured the hawk.

* * *

"I've heard of njano disease," Nala frowned, "You say it's spreading quickly?"

"Like wildfire across the snow, m'lady. Those who survive it are immune from contracting it again, but unfortunately the survival rate among apes is not what it is among other species. King Hafifu is struggling to rally a defense against the skinny apes while his family falls around him. The animals of the Thelugi Mountains are largely peaceful herbivores, ill-equipped to fight a possible war. He is defenseless without help to gather his ranks."

"So anyone who travels up the mountain might catch it, if it's that widespread," Kiara paced. "That must have been what killed Sokwe, and now it's killed Majinuni and dozens more, and the epidemic is shattering any social structure. With all due respect, how is the news of this only just now reaching us?"

"In truth, we didn't realize the scope of the situation until it was too late. To put it bluntly, animals began dropping like flies before we realized what was wrong. It has been a...difficult few days."

"Your have our sincerest condolences, my heart breaks for your kingdom."

"I've had it," Simba spoke up quietly. "Back when I was younger, in the jungle. I'm immune. I can help."

"But you can't climb a mountain when you can scarcely put weight on your leg," Sarabi interjected. "Son, you are of no use to them in your state."

"Mom," Kiara turned to her mother, "please, ask everyone in the pride if they've ever had this njano disease, then ask Zazu to expand the search, there has to be more animals who can help. We can't let the Thelugi Mountains fall to the walking snakes, we need to help them fight back."

"Kiara," Kion stood, "I need to borrow Dad for a few minutes. Please." Kiara solemnly looked between her brother and her father, nodding in understanding. Whatever was on Kion's mind, his sister was privy to it. Wordlessly, Simba stood and stiffly followed his son out of the den. When they were out of earshot, Kion turned to his father, who waited to be addressed. A long moment of silence passed between them as Kion rehearsed what he needed to say.

"Dad," Kion took a deep breath, "I have the power to temporarily gift the Roar to another member of the Guard. I think I should give it to you for this."

"No," Simba was quick to reject the idea. "Kion, the Roar needs to stay with you and the pride."

"No, Dad, the Roar needs to go wherever animals need help. It would be a crime against the Circle of Life to allow the kingdom of the Thelugi Mountains to be slaughtered if there's a way we can prevent it."

"I don't know how to use, and more importantly, _control_ the Roar," Simba argued. "I'll just make things worse if I try to use it, think of all the damage the Roar can do if someone inexperienced tries to use it!"

"Is it worse than the damage that will be done if it's not used?" Kion shot back. "Why are you fighting this? This is urgent, they need our help, _now_. We don't have time to mull this over! If the walking snakes make it up the mountain before King Hafifu can gather a defense, they'll kill everyone in their path and then they'll come for us, spreading destruction and disease to everything they touch, they need to be stopped before they reach the mountains."

"Because the idea of holding that much raw and uncontained power scares me," Simba surprised his son with a blurt of raw honesty, "and it should scare you, too. Kion, I am neither worthy nor capable of wielding the Roar."

"That's not true. I respect and trust you. I know you can do this."

"Kion," Simba's expression darkened. "Can you look me in the eyes and say you believe that I would never take advantage of the Roar if an opportunity presented itself? If I'd had the Roar while you were away, do you really think things would have worked out the way they did? I would never seek out to abuse the Roar, but in the heat of the moment, I make mistakes. And those mistakes have consequences. Consequences that the Roar would far increase in magnitude."

"I know you, Dad. I know that sometimes you act in fear, and it can manifest as anger. I know you make mistakes. If you were given a choice between saving one animal you loved and two strangers, you might sacrifice the two to save the one, and maybe that's not right. But that doesn't make you evil, or corrupt. It just makes you mortal. You value life, Dad. You don't worship power like Scar did, you never have. I know in my heart that you want to do the right thing. You'd never use the Roar to cut down the innocent. That's why I think you should carry it, just until you get back safely."

Simba considered his son's words for only a moment. "Let's see who else your mother turns up," he turned away. "A better opportunity might present itself."

"No, Dad. It has to be someone in the Guard. Even if Tojo, Malka and Kovu all are immune, I'd only trust you with it." Simba stopped with a sigh, looking back at his son over his shoulder.

"What about doe-eyed Tojo? He's never committed a crime in his life, give it to him."

"Tojo would never use the Roar, not until it would be too late. He'd be too afraid of the consequences. Malka wouldn't be able to control it. And I don't know which way Kovu would lean, I don't trust him to make that kind of decision, not when it counted. It's you or no one."

"Njano is a jungle disease, I doubt any of them have had it," Simba shook his head. "I can't believe it's in the mountains. From what Mjumbe is saying, it sounds like the walking snakes are somehow spreading it, but that still doesn't make any sense."

"What was it like? When you had it?"

"Horrible," Simba admitted. "You know why they call it njano disease, don't you?"

"Njano means yellow, right?"

"Mhmm. In the jungle it's called humaa safra, 'yellow fever.' Once an animal is stricken with it, the white of their eyes turns a sickly yellow. It affects all animals differently, but that's the one symptom everyone gets: yellow eyes. I was one of the lucky ones. I became very weak, I hallucinated for about a day and couldn't hold anything down, but then I got better, it lasted about a week. For some it drags on for much longer only to kill them, others it passes through easily, and some it strikes and kills almost overnight. But one way or another, every animal gets those yellow eyes."

"That's like something from a nightmare," the younger lion shuddered.

"It is, and there's no way I'm allowing you or your sister up that mountain and risking you catching it."

"Then think of it this way. If you don't take the Roar, then you leave me in a moral dilemma. You really think I'll sit here calmly while innocent animals are slaughtered? Are you really going to ask that of me?"

Simba looked over his son with a hard expression. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Mom," his son answered lightly.

"I should have known," Simba's face became difficult to read. "Fine. You win. I'll take it, but on the condition that you take it right back the second I return, and with the understanding that you are taking a very big risk by entrusting it with me in the first place. I'm only allowing you to try this to keep you here, if there was any other option, I'd take it."

"I know what I'm doing, and I'm at peace with it."

"I will do my best to act in a way that is worthy of that confidence."

"I know you will," Kion reached his paw out to touch his father's shoulder, but Simba took a step back.

"Let's wait to hear what your sister says, until we have a more solid strategy."

"Alright," Kion withdrew his paw. "If you say so."

When they reentered the den, Nala had returned, but only Surani was added to the group. There was a palpable tension in the air as her gaze met with Simba's.

"She says she wants to help," Nala informed them in a voice best described as neutral. "Apparently she's had it as well."

"You don't have to do this," Simba looked to the lioness, clearly surprised at her willingness to come to their aid.

"I want to," Surani assured him with a calmness that suggested she didn't understand the potential danger of what was being asked of her. "This is why I was called here. It's kind of poetic, if you think about it. It feels right."

"You realize that you're risking your life by going, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes, clearly skeptical of her grasp on the situation.

"I know how danger works, Red. I also know that nothing, not even _you,_ can kill you, so if I go with you, the odds are in my favor."

"You don't understand, Kion wants to give me his Roar, that-"

"I know, Kiara told us."

"I don't know how well I'll be able to control it, that kind of power imbalance is unfair to ask you to risk being around."

"Red, I trust you."

 _"Why?"_ Simba blurted in a confusion so intense it bordered on frustration.

"Because..." she glanced around self-consciously at their audience, "look, because eindama qult 'iinak aghtasabatani, 'uwlayik aldhyn earafuu 'anak lm tasdiqni. Eindama qult 'anak rafadat abnutna , lm yasdiquni 'iidhn. You may be a waqiha, Red, but you're not a bad animal. I trust you. It's fine."

Though none but Simba understood much of what she had just said, they felt the weight of her words as Simba looked taken aback. Her tone was that of atonement, as if she had confessed something, something she didn't want them to know. Each of them wondered if perhaps they should know.

"I-" Simba mulled over her unexpected statement for a moment. "Shukraan. Thank you. I'm sorry, too."

"I know," she shrugged before turning to Kiara. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"While Zazu is asking all the other predators if anyone can help, we're going to assume that he won't find anyone before you need to leave, that leaves you two and Anga, we'll ask Ono to help as well, and Mjumbe has offered his services as well. The five of you will go and talk to King Hafifu, rally all of the healthy animals and organize them. If the walking snakes are advancing, you may be forced to lead an attack, but with any luck it'll be a peaceful mission and you'll never encounter them. Once they have a sizable defense put together, you'll come home. Your goal is to help them organize, not lead a war."

"I don't know how to do any of that," Surani looked nervously at Simba. "I've never even lead a group hunt, it was always Qabi or Siyada."

"You don't have to," Simba stood. "Nobody will ask you to do anything you can't do. Kiara, please extend my condolences to Tumaini now that I'll be missing the funeral tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Son," Sarabi stepped before Simba, "As your mother, I am ordering you to stay out of trouble. I can't stop you from leaving, and I admire that you're willing to help our allies in their time of need, but I forbid you from fighting. You are going to help the gorilla king organize his defense, not fight for it. And you," Sarabi looked sternly at Surani. "I know he will watch your back, and I expect you to watch his."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I you come back with one more scratch," Sarabi glared at her son, "Spirits help me..."

"I love you too," Simba nuzzled her. "It'll be fine, Mom. Nothing's going to happen."

"Not one more word," she stepped back.

"Dad?" Kion cocked his head. "You ready?"

The pride followed curiously as Kion led his father outside, giving them ample space as they sat facing each other just outside Pride Rock. Within moments, all were gathered to witness what followed.

"Ancestors," Kion closed his eyes and prayed aloud, placing his paw on his father's shoulder. "Our allies in the Thelugi Mountains need our help. As leader of the Lion Guard acting on Queen Kiara's behalf and bidding, we are sending my father, Simba, the bravest, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, in my stead. To protect him and the innocent animals of the Thelugi Mountains, I intend to gift the Roar of the Elders to him, and trust that he will wield it with wisdom, strength and respect. I know you will judge him worthy as I have. Simba, do you accept the gift of the Roar of the Elders and swear to use it with integrity?"

"I do."

With these words, the mark on both of their shoulders began to glow. Above them, a glowing face appeared, but only Kion recognized him.

"Simba, former prince and king, the bravest, you are now the keeper of the Roar of the Elders," the voice boomed. "May you walk in peace and with strength."

"I will act with restraint and patience," Simba bowed to the strange lion, who disappeared as soon as he had appeared. Kion glanced sheepishly at the pride, who stood with mouths agape.

"That was Askari," he explained awkwardly, as if that added any semblance of normalcy to the situation.

"What the fuck?" Kovu breathed. Vitani elbowed him.

"Did it...work?" Tama asked. Everyone looked to Simba expectantly.

"Dad?" Kion prompted. Simba hesitated. "Just take a deep breath, and focus," he added reassuringly. Simba glanced around, and faced the field to his left. Taking a slow, deep breath, he let loose a strong, powerful roar.

In an instant, energy sliced through the air and the ground beneath them rumbled as lightning exploded in the sky above them, causing them all to jump as the sky formed the image of countless lions roaring in unison with him. There was no great wind, no controlled sweep of power. Rather, it was a sharp burst of energy that caused the world to tremble, as if it were scarcely contained. As the air settled with a strange chaotic afterglow, Simba looked back at his son with a rattled expression.

"That was good," Kion smiled.

"'Good?' That was incredible," Malka grinned. The rest of the pride's faces ranged from impressed to concerned. It was clear to all that this was beyond their scope of understanding, and they were unsure what to make of what they'd seen.

"Are you alright?" Nala asked worriedly.

"Perfectly fine," Simba looked at her with an expression that was not at all perfectly fine. "Mjumbe, are you ready? It sounds like we don't have any time to lose."

"Of course, sir," the hawk hopped forward. Anga stood expectantly behind him. "Our kingdom thanks you for your service a thousand times over."

"Don't thank us yet," Simba looked at the mountains, the peaks shrouded in dark clouds.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **"Eindama qult 'iinak aghtasabatani, 'uwlayik aldhyn earafuu 'anak lm tasdiqni. Eindama qult 'anak rafadat abnutna, lm yasdiquni 'iidhn." = "When I said you raped me, those who knew you didn't believe me. When I said you rejected our daughter, they didn't believe me then, either."**

 **"Waqiha" = "slut."**

 **Yellow fever is a mosquito-borne virus of the Flaviviridae family originating in Africa. Though the disease cannot be spread from one mammal to another, it does spread from mammal to mosquito to mammal, et cetera, spreading through populations in this fashion. The disease is quick to strike, and complications include organ (specifically liver) damage leading to jaundice, causing the classic yellow skin and eyes the disease is named for. It is debated to what degree other mammals are affected by exposure to the disease due to lack of research, but primates and humans are notoriously susceptible. If a group of infected mammals relocates, they may introduce the disease to a new and more vulnerable population, as was the case with the slave trade introducing the disease to the animal and human population of the central and south Americas where it is now common. Contracting yellow fever does lead the body to develop immunity, however there is no cure for it, as regular antivirals are not effective, and the symptoms can only be addressed individually as the body is left to defend itself against the source cell damage. For this reason, yellow fever has been considered a potential biological weapon by several nations, however there is an effective vaccination available.**

 **Thank you all for your patience and understanding that sometimes life gets in the way of hobbies, rest assured I have every intention of seeing this fic through to the end. After season 3 of the Lion Guard, this chapter underwent about 6 total rewrites as my projection of the future plot shifted to include some new characters and ideas, changes that I'm very happy with and hope you are, too.** **If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this or a different fic, feel free to PM me on Tumblr or FFN.**

 **Phuong [AO3]: Reading that somebody binged 14 chapters of my fic in one go is a compliment of the highest order, I'm thrilled that it's been an enjoyable read so far! Thank you so much!**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: Gah, as always, thank you for your lovely reviews!**

 **GwenChan [AO3]: Your comment was so kind and wonderful, I don't even know where to begin. You're so right about the odd composition of the Lion Guard and the multiple power imbalances it introduces, which I'm honestly enjoying tackling, and I'm glad that there are readers willing to stick with the story despite its strange cast. I think it was heavily implied (if not outright stated) in Simba's Pride that Kovu and Kiara were wed, and I believe it's canon, but for the purpose of my fic I'm mentally retconning it because it felt...rushed. I understand that it's Disney and based on Romeo and Juliet, but there are a lot of things about Simba's Pride (like the scene with Zira, cub Kovu and Simba) that just felt out of character and never sat well with me, so I'm flexing (and sometimes ignoring) the canon a little. They will absolutely be mentioned, but not appear in this fic, I have plans to include them in a fic some time down the road, however!**

 **bravesfan6 [FFN]: I'm glad you gave my fic a try and happy that you've enjoyed the style so far, thank you so much for taking the time to comment!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: Oh yeah, things are heating up! So happy you're still enjoying the story, I love your feedback, it always makes me smile!**

 **BelgicaeLupus [FFN]: I can't express to you how much your review meant to me, I'm floored by your kind words, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you! I never expect such detailed (or any) feedback from readers, so receiving something like that in my inbox never ceases to make my week. You are so, so lovely, and I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the story so far! I've had a fun time writing it, and reader engagement is part of what's made it so enjoyable, it's not something I expected but it's been such a joy to experience.**

 **Every single one of you is amazing and I'm grateful that you've taken the time out of your day to read something I've written, it still blows my mind, and it really means a lot to me.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	16. Chapter 16: Complicated

"I'm glad you gave your Roar to your father," Nala smiled sadly at her son. "That was incredible."

"I don't want to lose him," Kion's ears drooped as most of the pride dispersed, murmuring about seeing the dead lion in the sky. "I'd give anything to keep him safe."

"No matter what happens, he'll always be with you," she nuzzled him.

"I know," Kion wasn't comforted. Kiara and Kovu joined them.

"You worried about him?" Kiara asked knowingly.

"Not exactly," Kion sighed. "I know that Dad is going to use the Roar responsibly, it's just, he didn't want it. I kind of forced it on him."

"Nobody can 'force' your father to do anything," Nala smiled in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"I told him that if he didn't take it, I'd follow him up the mountain."

"You helped him make the right call," Kiara affirmed. "Sometimes Dad needs a nudge."

"Yeah, well, I know he'll do a good job helping King Hafifu. And I don't think he'll have to use the Roar."

"You don't think he'll have to or you hope he won't?" Kovu asked, emboldened to participate in the conversation now that Simba was no longer present. Kion noted that Kovu was usually silent or nearly silent when his father was around. He'd watched the two interact and hadn't detected any aggression, intentional or otherwise, on his father's part. If anything, Simba seemed to largely ignore Kovu. He figured that the lack of interaction stemmed from Kovu's obvious fear of Simba, a fear he didn't seem to have of Nala.

"Both," Kion admitted. "He thinks he shouldn't have it."

"Sounds like he's aware of his limitations," Kovu shrugged. "That's healthy, right?"

"What's bothering you, Kion?" Nala asked.

"I just wish Dad knew what a good animal he is. I've met a lot of shady and even evil animals, and he's just not like them. I wish he knew that."

"Dad has a guilt complex, you know that," Kiara frowned. "It's, you know, just how he is."

"Your father was put through some very difficult things at a young age," Nala added, "it changed how he views the world and by an extent, himself. Striving for moral purity is, well...it's his way of coping with having to make difficult decisions that don't always have a right answer. He needs to believe that being good in a chaotic world is possible."

"When is he going to realize that he's achieved it?"

"Does he have to?" Kiara asked. "Isn't trying enough?"

"I guess," Kion relented. "So, what now? Dad's gone, the walking snakes might be creeping up the mountain, and Mkaidi is gone. The Guard is inexperienced and the pride seems rattled." Nala and Kovu turned to Kiara.

"I don't know," Kiara admitted heavily. "Mom, what would you do?"

"I'd encourage the pride to bond, and get some rest before the funeral tomorrow," Nala advised gently. "We should all do something together."

"I'd like to hear a story," Kion perked up slightly.

"A story?" Kovu made a face.

"Yeah," Kiara shared some of Kion's enthusiasm, her face brightening. "Let's ask one of the lionesses to tell a story, Kion hasn't heard one in a long time, and Kovu's never heard one here, have you, Kovu?"

"You guys seriously sit around and tell stories?" He was skeptical. It seemed childish to him.

"We all laugh and have a good time, its wonderful for stormy nights, but I think tonight we could all use some smiles," Nala smiled at her children. "Kiara, why don't you and Kovu invite the pride to join us in the den while Kion and I talk to the elders?"

"Sure!" Kiara grinned. "Great idea, Kion!"

"Alrighty then," Kovu followed the queen with a shrug.

* * *

"What about the insectivores?"

"Unorganized, almost nomadic in nature," the eagle summarized from Simba's shoulder. Above them, Anga and Ono flew casually. "They largely keep to themselves. The Thelugi Mountains are, I suppose you might say, quieter than the Pride Lands appear to be."

"The gorillas can't be the only stable source of authority," Simba frowned. "That's not the impression I got from King Sokwe at all."

"With all due respect, your highness," the eagle countered politely, "a lack of noise is not instability. It's a very peaceful region. All the animals fit for the climate exist harmoniously. I think you are equating discipline and strictness with civility. Our cultures are different, which is why King Haififu requested your help specifically. He wants a more...militant approach."

"I apologize for the oversight, I have a lot to learn."

"Oh no, no feathers off my wings, your highness. What is your title, may I inquire?"

"It's just Simba now."

"Actually," a familiar voice cut in as Zazu joined their little band, "you are the queen father and second-ranking member of her majesty's royal Guard."

"Doesn't quite roll off the tongue," Simba rose his eyebrow. "What's wrong, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmph! I suppose you thought you'd be hobbling up this mountain without me, did you, young master?"

"I was under that impression," Simba smiled. "How foolish of me. Thank you, Zazu."

"You were saying, Mjumbe?" Zazu prompted.

"Actually, I believe I had finished."

"Why don't you take a break, Mjumbe?" Simba suggested.

"I might feel more comfortable in the sky for a bit," the eagle admitted before taking flight.

"I hardly think you got all the information you needed before I arrived," Zazu criticized, taking the eagle's place on the lion's shoulder.

"I don't need to know everything, King Hafifu is in charge, I will be following his orders, nothing Mjumbe can tell me today will be of more use than what Hafifu knows about his kingdom. And if he's not in a position to advocate, he'll have someone who will act as an extension of him."

"You seem rather relaxed about the whole ordeal."

"It's Queen Kiara's order that I take orders from King Hafifu," Simba managed to make a shrugging motion with his neck that didn't dislodge his friend. "There's no reason to overthink it."

"So it's the moral burden of making choices that bothers you," Surani narrowed her eyes, "not the danger?"

"I guess you could say that," Simba didn't seem to like her theory, but couldn't rebuke it. "Although if you extend that narrative, it implies that I'm willingly placing all the burden of guilt on my daughter to ease my own, which is certainly not my intention."

"It's weird," she looked back at the slightly worn path before them. "I never knew you were smart."

"Ha ha."

"No, I'm serious. You acted all bored and dim, but that whole time, you were a secret prince and nobody knew. That's where your little goody-goody morals came from, isn't it?"

"Technically, he was a king," Zazu corrected firmly. "His father's position transferred to him immediately upon his death, coronations are merely a formality. He was a king, and nothing short of that."

"No kidding. Your mom told me what happened, by the way," her voice grew more quiet. Simba's emotional disconnect was instant.

"Kings die," he dismissed stiffly. "And I wasn't the king as an adult, Zazu," he glanced over his shoulder, immediately pushing the conversation in a different direction before it could develop further. "If you really want to get technical, and I know you do, the moment I was physically able to return home and challenge Scar but refrained from doing so, I revoked my position. I challenged Scar as a rogue. Technically."

"I know your mother has corrected you, Simba, in fact because there was no formal rejection of your birthright, it remained intact."

"Define formal."

"A clear, verbal pronunciation that you have no intention of receiving what is rightfully yours."

Surani checked out as Simba and Zazu debated the finite technicalities of the situation, all of which were moot in light of the current situation. It was evident that Simba was not open to having a personal discussion with her. Then, she glanced at his broken leg. He was walking on it. There was only the stiff remnant of a limp, something had drastically changed.

"Your leg," she frowned. Simba stopped, his brown furrowing as he only then realized himself that he was walking. Not limping, walking. He gingerly tested putting weight on it. She and Zazu both cringed. Simba did not.

"Well I'll be," he murmured in shock. "Something must have happened with Kion gave the Roar to me, it doesn't hurt at all. I didn't even notice the pain was gone."

"It seems the great kings of the past are looking upon us quite favorably," Zazu commented with satisfaction.

"Want to bet it'll go right back to being useless when I give it back?" He snorted.

"Why would you say that?" Surani asked. "It's a blessing, isn't it?"

"Sure, for now, while I have the Roar," Simba tested his leg again by hopping slightly forward, like a gazelle. Zazu flapped his wings and landed on a low-hanging branch just above Surani's head. "The joint's still stiff," the lion muttered to himself, "but I'll be damned, it's almost back to the way it was. I just need to break it in."

"Simba," Surani cautioned, "do not overdo it, you just said yourself you don't know how 'fixed' it really is. Simba!" Simba was already running, just as the terrain was becoming rocky and steeply graded, bounding atop the boulders.

"It won't do any good," Zazu deadpanned. "Once he gets an idea into his head, there's no stopping him."

"So he hasn't changed," she began walking stiffly forward. Whatever benevolent graces had reached down and healed Simba had not touched her.

"Oh no," Zazu smiled as he took flight. "And I highly doubt he ever will."

* * *

"Remember when we first met? The day with the crocodiles?"

"Hard to forget," he snorted. "First the crocs almost killed me, then your dad."

After hours of hearing stories told by the pride elders, stories of lands far away and the adventures that the kings, queens and prides had had in those strange lands. Stories of incredible storms flooding entire valleys, filling the land with crocodiles twice as large as those that lived in the Pride Lands. Stories of love, conquest and betrayal. After the conversation had quieted, the pride had divided amongst themselves, talking quietly in small groups as they prepared to rest. It was then that Kiara had asked Kovu to join her atop Pride Rock.

"Yeah," she frowned at the rock below them, her mind already far away. "I knew he would never touch you, but you didn't, did you?"

"Bygones," he shrugged. "Why, what're you leading up to?"

"Well," she eased herself into a more comfortable position, her brow furrowing, "a few weeks, maybe a month before that, there was this lioness that came to the Pride Lands and asked to join our pride. And of course this was pretty early into my father's reign, so my mother let her join the pride without much thought. The surrounding territiroes were going through a bit of a shift themselves, not just the Pride Lands, so there were a lot of lionesses that passed through. Some stayed, some didn't. Nobody thought anything of it. Her name was Onye. She was, well, to me she was just fun. She was a little younger than we are now, not quite grown, not too much younger than my parents, actually. It was a while ago. Anyway, she hunted like the others, but when she wasn't hunting, she started playing with me. This was a big deal to me for two reasons. First, because Kion had just been born. My dad was how he gets when he's anxious, and my mother was still a little blue, so I was feeling, I don't know, a little neglected, I guess. Everyone just loved baby Kion so much, I was starting to feel left out. Even Tiifu and Zuri couldn't get enough of him. And second, Onye played with me, she wasn't watching me, you know? She didn't have any authority to boss me around, somebody else was always not far off, so it was like..." she titled her head. "Honestly, I started to see her as a big sister. We bonded pretty quickly, at least I thought we did."

* * *

 _"So," the lioness grinned as Kiara pounced on her shoulder, playfully chewing on her friend's ear. "What're you up to, miss princess?"_

 _"Nothin," she fell back in the grass, giggling._

 _"Kiara," her father called a dozen yards away._

 _"Yes, Daddy?" She perked up instantly. Even from a distance, he looked tired, his posture lacking its usual confidence stance. Onye turned her head as well._

 _"Be good for your Nana Fina today, are we clear, young lady?"_

 _"I promise," she nodded earnestly, her ears tilting back slightly as she recalled the previous day's incident with a beetle getting crushed in the den. He turned his head and looked at Sarafina, who was sunning herself on a rock above them, a short distance away, just out of earshot._

 _"Be safe," Sarafina called to him. He nodded and turned to leave._

 _"Wait, Daddy!" Kiara called, disappointed that another day was about to pass without any time to play with him. "Where are you going?"_

 _"A meeting," he answered unenthusiastically._

 _"What kind?" She asked, wanting to prolong the interaction for just a bit longer. She missed him. Likely knowing exactly what she was doing but moved by guilt nonetheless, he walked towards them._

 _"The boring kind," he nudged her cheek with his paw gently. "Why, you wanna come?"_

 _"No," she admitted sheepishly._

 _"Smart move. I'll see you tonight, alright Princess?"_

 _"Can't you tell them to do the meeting tomorrow so we can play today?"_

 _"Well, their time is just as important as mine, I want to respect that and honor my commitments."_

 _"Nu-uh, you're the king," she countered._

 _"More importantly, I'm your dad," he smiled with a raised eyebrow, "and I want to do the boring meeting today so your mom and I can spend tomorrow with you like we planned tomorrow."_

 _"What about Kion?"_

 _"Your grandmothers will watch him, tomorrow's about you," he reassured her. She sighed with visible relief._

 _"Maybe when he can keep up he can come," she reasoned. Her little brother was still learning to walk properly, toddling around the den with some difficulty, though no shortage of energy or amusement. Playing with him was frustrating._

 _"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed. "You gonna be good today?"_

 _"Yes," she rubbed against him affectionately, "I already said I was gonna."_

 _"You'd better," he flicked her ear, "I don't want to come home to another dead bug in the den, understood?"_

 _"Yessssss," she sighed, tired of hearing about it. "I promiiiiiiiise."_

 _"I would have been swatted for that attitude at your age," he warned her gently._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Try not to wear Onye out, alright?" He asked, glancing at the lioness, who had perked her ears and was smiling warmly._

 _"Oh, we're just having fun, aren't we, Princes Kiara?"_

 _"Yeah," Kiara grinned. "Onye's fun!"_

 _"Your relief is right up there," he told Onye, referring to Sarafina. "Whenever you're ready to do something else, my mother's watching her today."_

 _"Oh I don't mind! I don't get tired easily."_

 _"Must be nice," Simba kissed Kiara's head before walking away. Kiara watched him leave, then looked at Onye, who was also watching him walk away._

 _"Onye?" She asked._

 _"Hmm?" Onye asked, still looking after her father's disappearing figure._

 _"Does growing up make you like boring things?"_

 _"Nobody likes boring things," she answered, as if talking to herself. "What he needs is something to liven his life up."_

 _"Hmm," Kiara thought. "Think we can help?"_

 _"I'm sure one of us can," she murmured. "Anyway," she turned back to the cub, "what would you like to do today?"_

 _"I kinda have to stay where Nana can see me," Kiara explained. "But we can play hunter!"_

 _"Sure," Onye got into position. "So, who does your daddy have a meeting with today?"_

 _"I don't know," Kiara shrugged before crouching._

 _"Does he have meetings often?"_

 _"Oh yeah, all the time, when he's not beating up bad guys."_

 _"Bad guys, huh?" Onye sounded amused._

 _"Mhmm, sometimes boys try to come and kill him, so he has to chase them out."_

 _"He gets a lot of competition, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, but I don't like it when he does that."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I don't like it when animals try to hurt him," she looked sullen suddenly. "I'm done talking about it."_

 _"Then we wont' talk about it," Onye assured her. "So what am I, a gazelle?"_

 _"Hmm," Kiara considered the question before grinning slyly. "No, you're a hippo."_

 _"A hippo? What, am I fat?"_

 _"No, but you can be a hippo anyway."_

 _"Alright, I'm a hippo."_

* * *

"I never understood at the time why my parents didn't want to spend time with her like they did the rest of the pride."

"What was really going on?" Kovu didn't feel any shame in admitting that he hadn't grasped whatever social dynamics were at play in Kiara's story. It wasn't, after all, his world. At least, it hadn't been until very recently.

"It turns out she was, um, she was trying to flirt with my dad."

"Eww, really? She used a cub as a wingman?"

"I mean, kind of?" Kiara shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know if she was just using me to show off how good she was with kids or what, but she saw that my parents weren't at their best and she tried to get between them. And she tried to use me to do it."

"That's really weird," Kovu admitted. This was a problem he'd never thought about, but it made perfect sense. Many kings were polygamous, it was a controversial practice, but there was no stopping those in favor of it. And what more could a lioness want than to be a queen? Of course stray lionesses would try their luck and attempt to exchange the sacrifice of bearing a few cubs for a lifetime of safety and ease in return.

This was considerably more awkward to contemplate given Simba's strictly monogamous relationship with Nala, however. Kovu hadn't known Simba and Nala in any real sense for long, but even to him it was clear that they were more than just mates. They were best friends, united for life, and fiercely protective of each other. He couldn't imagine Simba taking another lover any more than he could imagine Nala allowing an attempt in the first place. There was something almost untouchable about them.

"My dad tried ignoring her. He was suddenly very...very cold with her, I noticed it back even then. Then, the other lionesses started acting the same way, they were stiff and not as kind. I think everyone had figured it out at that point."

"She gave up, right?"

"After things blew up, she left."

"What happened?" The strangeness of the situation, as well as the clear impact it had left on Kiara, intrigued him.

"She made the mistake of asking my father what it would take for him to take interest in her."

"Bold, I'll give her that," Kovu nodded. "What'd he say?"

"He told her that the only thing he was interested in seeing was for her to get back in her place and never forget it. She left shortly after."

"Your dad doesn't beat around the bush, does he?"

"Usually not. But, I was too young to know why she'd left."

* * *

 _"She said you hated her!" The cub accused, angry tears streaming down her face. "She was my friend!"_

 _"I didn't hate her, Kiara," Simba kept his voice level as a tiny Kion squirmed from his grasp, attempting to put a stray pebble in his mouth. Simba brushed the pebble away from Kion's reach, and the tiny cub attempted to toddle after that, protesting when Simba held him back gently. "And I certainly didn't 'kick her out,' she left because she wanted to. I'm sorry, I know you liked playing with her, but she's an adult and she made her choice." He winced as Kion bit his paw, gnawing with growing tooth buds._

 _"Why didn't you like her?" Kiara couldn't stop crying. She felt ignored, stepped over, and she was hurt that her friend had left in an angry huff, spitting harsh accusations about her father as she did so. Kiara didn't understand why anyone would say those things about her father, but her father was here and Onye wasn't. There was nobody else to turn to, and she couldn't hold her feelings in any longer._

 _"Because she wasn't respectful to your mother," Simba's voice firmed a bit as he tried to contain Kion's squirming body and focus on their conversation. Kion mewed in protest. "Everyone here needs to respect your mother, that's not negotiable."_

 _"She never said anything bad about Mom! I promise! Can't you talk to her?"_

 _"Kiara," her father looked in her eyes. "I wish I could fix this for you, I really, really do. I know that you're upset. But this is out of my paws. We didn't get along, so she left. It's hard, but it happens."_

 _"Because of you," she sat dejectedly, wiping her face roughly with her small paw. "It's hard because of you. She didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _"What were you and Onye planning on doing today?" He asked in a gentler tone. "When your Bibi gets back, she can take Kion and maybe we can do that."_

 _"I don't want to play with you," she glared at the stone floor of the den. Her father sighed slightly as Kion squealed, angry at being contained, so her father released him. Kion immediately tripped over his own paws and stumbled. "I wish Kion was older."_

 _"Give him a few months, he'll catch up." Kion let out a pleased chirp before biting down on another pebble. Her father dove forward and delicately pried it out of his mouth, to the cub's dismay._

 _"Why does he eat rocks?"_

 _"To keep us on our toes," he kicked the pebble out of the den, sending it clattering across the hard surface out of the mouth of the den. "You ate grass."_

 _"Eww, no I didn't."_

 _"You did, and if you swallowed too much, you'd throw up and scare us."_

 _"That's gross," she watched Kion search for another rock with mild amusement as her feelings began to cool. "Why are babies so gross?"_

 _"I don't know," her father remarked as he stood over Kion, determined to prevent another rock-eating incident. "Cute though, huh?"_

 _"I think maybe it's just boys," she amended as she considered her position. "You ate bugs."_

 _"I did eat bugs."_

 _"Wasn't that nasty?"_

 _"Well," her father considered her question, "yes, but I didn't have anyone to hunt for me. Bugs are better than nothing."_

 _"Why didn't you try to find more lions? They could have helped."_

 _"I didn't need other lions, Timon and Pumbaa were my family, remember?"_

 _"Yeah, but I just mean until you were grown up. Wasn't Mom the first lion you'd seen since you were little?"_

 _"No, I met other lions as a grownup."_

 _"Onye said that you fell in love with the first lioness you saw, which was Mom, right?"_

 _"Well, Onye was wrong," he bristled slightly, but she didn't know why. "And she shouldn't have been lying to a cub."_

 _"She wasn't lying, she just didn't know. I didn't know either," Kiara defend her friend, frustrated that her father refused to understand that her friend was innocent._

 _"I fell in love with your mom because she's incredibly intelligent, very kind, very loving, and an amazing leader and I knew she'd be an even more amazing mother."_

 _Kiara turned as she saw Sarabi and Sarafina enter the den, smiling warmly._

 _"You really did give birth to the perfect son," Sarafina commented to Sarabi, who nodded in agreement._

 _"No, that honor now goes to Nala," Simba straightened his posture, smiling at Kion, who was moving excitedly towards them, his stubby tail straight in the air._

 _"Well it certainly does," Sarabi bent down, greeting the cub with a warm lick across his face. "Who's our perfect little boy?" Kion chirped happily._

 _"He's eating pebbles again," Simba shook his head. "He's getting fast, please do not let him out of your sight."_

 _"Oh, I know something about fast little cubs," Sarabi purred as Kion sat on her paw. "Don't I? Do you take after your daddy? Yes you do, yes you do!"_

 _"Kiara," her father looked down at her, "would you like to go do something with me?"_

 _"No," she shook her head, "I want to stay here."_

 _"Oh no you don't," Sarafina nudged her. "Your dad's busy, go spend time with him while you can."_

 _"It's fine," Simba looked at the setting sun wistfully. "She wants to have a quiet afternoon, that's fine. I'll be back in a bit."_

* * *

"Our relationship wasn't the same for a little while," she sighed. "I just blamed him for my friend leaving. What was anyone supposed to say?"

"Yeah," Kovu frowned. "I guess that's kind of a tight spot to be in."

"My dad's taken so many hits to protect us from things like that, I wish I could go back in time and explain to my younger self that he was just trying his best. To cut him a break. What would you have done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say you were the king and you were in his place. What would you tell your daughter?"

"Jeez, I don't know," Kovu was slightly flustered. "I-I guess I'd tell her that it was complicated, and that she'd understand when she was older? Maybe? I really don't know."

"I don't either," she chewed the inside of her mouth. "I guess not everything has to have an answer."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Then I met you," she nudged him with a sad smile. "And Dad didn't take to you too well, either. At least not a first."

"Not at all," he snorted.

"Hey, he likes you fine. He just doesn't know you. I think you two will get along some day."

"That'd be nice," the male admitted.

"You want to have cubs, right?"

"Well, some day," he traced a figure with his claw, lightly dragging it across the rock, worn smooth by eons of rainfall. "You know, when things are stable, and I've sorted out my shit. Like I said before, I'm not against it, I'm just nowhere near ready."

"Well, some day," Kiara looked down, "would you want to have them with me?" Kovu's heart fluttered in his chest.

"I'd never want them with anyone else."

"Really?" She looked at him, her amber eyes misty.

"Really," he leaned his head on her shoulder, letting her rest her jaw on his forehead. "You're amazing, Kiara. And you're my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed his forehead. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he cracked a smile.

"I think we should think about getting engaged. When we're ready. I feel ready, but I don't know if you are. I see how the animals treat you, I can't stand seeing you treated like you're just some rogue, like you're not important. It's time you got some respect. Being my fiancé, well, that's a rank they'd have to recognize."

"I didn't know that mattered to you."

"I didn't want to be bothered by it. I thought I wanted a quiet, normal relationship. But I thought about Onye, and how my dad wasn't angry at her for coming on to him, he was angry that she disrespected my mother by trying to step into my mother's place. My dad holds my mother's place by his side as sacred, and he's always accepted nothing less than the utmost respect for her. I like that. I think it's right. It doesn't feel right standing quietly by while animals gossip about you. Having a quiet and normal relationship was never an option for me. I want to start standing up for you. Besides, you'll be the Prince Consort some day, if that's what you want, and-"

"Of course it's what I want, I want to stay with you."

"Then we should make it official. Let them talk, but they'll have to get used to it. You're not going anywhere."

"I'd propose right now," Kovu looked at the lands below, "but I want to get your dad's permission first. It wouldn't feel right otherwise."

"I think he'll appreciate that."

"I know we've been over this a million times, but I still can't believe I was gullible enough to hate your family. They're just...they're so nice," he shook his head. "I mean, all of them are really incredible. Your parents would die for each other and you a hundred times over, your brother will do anything for you, you'd do anything for them, they all put up with me because it makes you happy after every stupid thing I did..."

"Hey," she nuzzled him, "it's okay, they know you now. They know why you did those things. They understand, in their own way. And they don't just 'tolerate' you, they love you. You're part of the family, Kovu."

"It's stupid," he shook his head. "I grew up in the Outlands, but I feel more at home here after less than a year than I ever did there."

"Well I'm glad you-"

A loud, challenging roar erupted from the border south of Pride Rock.

"Holy shit," Kovu jumped to his paws, his body leaning into the sound. "When's the last time you had a rogue around here?"

"It's been a long time," Kiara answered before letting loose an answering roar. "I guess now's a good a time as any to face my first challenger."

"Wait," his face darted back to her, gauging her determined look with a jolt of fear, "You're not seriously going to take him on, are you?"

"What exactly are you asking?" She demanded, indignant at the potential implications.

"You have the Lion Guard, let us do the one thing we're supposed to do; protect you and the pride."

"My dad-"

"Your dad's Guard was different. Scar told us that the point of Simba's Guard was to unify the Pride Lands, they weren't his body guards, they were too young, it wasn't their purpose. Our job is to protect you so you can lead us in the coming changes. Let us do what the great kings assigned us to do."

"Fine," Kiara relented bitterly. "Let's grab my brother, Tojo and Malka and face this guy, whoever he is."

The rest of the pride was already on their paws and waiting for them when they reached the mouth of the den.

"Kiara, you don't have to fight him," Tiifu blurted.

"Yeah, let the boys scare him off," Zuri added. "Some rogue isn't worth it."

"We'll take him," Malka affirmed.

"Or just stand there looking scary," Tojo shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Relax everyone," Kiara looked slightly irritated. "The Guard's job is to defend the pride, that includes me. Without my dad, it's still four against one, there won't even be a fight. We'll just tell him to leave."

"Or," Kion smiled, "I can just Roar-oh yeah," he frowned. "No Roar. Never mind, I'm bailing on that joke."

"We won't need it," Kiara assured him as she led the group forward. Most of the pride followed, with a few staying behind to guard against a potential secondary attack in the case of multiple challengers.

The roar had come from the border, but soon, another roar came from within the Pride Lands, punctuated by a flock of birds taking to the skies, startled by the sound.

"How disrespectful," Sarabi frowned. Kiara didn't say anything, nor did she roar in response. When her father roared, rogues stayed where they were, skirting the border and allowing him to waste his energy traveling to meet them. It was also a sign of respect for the rules of the challenge; they didn't enter territory that wasn't theirs, and he would spare their lives if they surrendered. Though they were opponents, there was a bare level of mutual understanding.

By breaching her borders, the rogue was signaling that he neither respected nor feared her. An announcement to her, her pride, and the rest of the Pride Lands that he anticipated a victory. He didn't think she was a worthy opponent.

She could have asked the males to roar back on her behalf, to let this rogue know that he didn't stand a chance. But she didn't. She wanted him to come to her, and she wanted time to think over how she would handle the situation. How she would address the disrespect.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **Sorry about the typos, uploaded a flawed file by mistake, mixed most of them.**

 **foxydabest1 [FFN]: Th-the whole thing? Then again, I suppose I post infrequently enough that this might be helpful in recalling what on earth is happening, haha. But seriously, thank you so much for sticking with the story!**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: At the risk of coming across pretentiously, 'invasive species' is absolutely what I was going for, thank you! And yes, luck, they're gonna need it!**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: Ahhh, thank you!**

 **little_sloth [AO3]: I appreciate the concrit and will absolutely be mindful of it! And if you ever do write that fic I'd love to read it, it sounds great! Thank you for commenting!**

 **Gryffindor0726 [AO3]: Hah! In this case yes, yes they are!**

 **Maria_Banshee [AO3]: That's the best feedback a fic author can get, thank you so much!**

 **Thanks for reading, cheers,**

 **\- Dieren**


	17. Chapter 17: Split

"I see the last king bit the dust," the rogue snarled as Kiara and her company approached. "Good." Kiara recognized him immediately.

"I know who you are." He was thinner and more scarred, and either injury or illness had marred one of his eyes, leaving it swollen and infected. The past year had not been kind to him. "You faced King Simba last year with the other male."

* * *

 _Kiara nervously glanced at her brother, who couldn't take his wide eyes off the three males. The first rogue was brawny, but stiffness from an injury limited his mobility. The second was younger and thinner, striking quickly but poor posture and footing prevented him from delivery proper blows. They looked related, likely brothers. Simba whipped around, kicking the younger male in the throat, sending him reeling with a harsh choke, and in the same move dove into the first male's shoulder, his teeth sinking in. The two wrestled, snarling and slashing._

 _"Damn the law," Kiara heard her Bibi Sarabi hiss to Nala. "I am not losing him again!"_

 _Simba had the right to call on his Guard or pride to help him face adversaries, but traditionally the pride was not asked to bleed on the behalf of the leaders, especially not the lionesses. Simba did not want Kion or the rest of the Guard getting hurt or, in this case, quite possibly killed, on his behalf either. So he had chosen to face the two brothers on his own, a decision that had startled and concerned the pride. They had expected him to ask Nala for aid. They were expected to respect his decision not to. The law demanded their obedience._

 _"I'm waiting for the right moment," her mother answered tersely under her breath. Kiara wondered how her father would take being aided by the Queen, but was relieved that her mother wasn't going to let these strangers kill her father. However, it didn't cool her anxiety that her mother would intervene too late._

 _All three males were bleeding. She hated watching her father bleed. To stand and watch stiffly while a stranger bit and scratched him felt intrinsically wrong. The challenge hadn't even been honorable, her father was outnumbered, it was an unfair fight. He was fighting honorably, while they were not. It wasn't fair._

 _A gasp from Naanda was her first clue that something had happened. Then, she heard it. The awful sound of a lion being asphyxiated. Wheezing, gasping. Choking. It was almost silent, but not quite._

 _"Dad!" Kion gasped in fear, held back by their mother. Kiara was then able to distinguish as the three bodies slowed that her father was between the two males, the younger attempting to pry him away from the elder, whose neck was between her father's incisors. She couldn't see his face. She didn't want to. The younger male was desperate, tearing and tugging her father's mane in a futile attempt to break his hold on the other. She was filled with relief that he was alive, but terrified that the fight wasn't yet over._

 _Her father released the body, which dropped stiffly, and whirled around on the younger male with a ragged growl, his bared teeth wet with red, red that dripped from his muzzle. Realizing that his comrade was dead, the male faltered._

 _"Well?" The King demanded hoarsely. The rogue, as if in shock, still didn't respond, his gaze shifting from the body to his opponent. "Then take him," Simba jerked his head at the fallen lion, "and get out."_

 _The rogue ran, leaving the corpse behind. The King let out a roar announcing that he had won, and remained undefeated. Then, his posture sagged as his exhaustion became apparent. Nala sat between Kiara and Kion and silently comforted them for a moment before joining the group surrounding their father as they looked away from the dead lion. Behind them, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and Dwala fussed quietly over the King, examining him for serious wounds and advising that he drink water, doing their best to show their support as Simba stared blankly ahead, his eyes void of any emotion. Kiara had never seen him look so numb._

* * *

"And the bastard killed my brother!" The rogue barked. "He showed no regard for the rules of engagement, so I came to return the favor, but I suppose that's been done for me now, huh?"

"Your brother fought with strength and courage, but I suppose my condolences would mean nothing," the queen spoke calmly. "Do we have a quarrel on behalf of two lions who are not present?"

"You call blood vengeance a quarrel?" He bristled. "Perhaps we do! Your former king slaughtered my brother before my eyes, how is this wrong to be righted? If you have any honor, you will make amends!"

"You stepped into my lands without permission, you are trespassing, and you are an enemy of the pride, yet here you stand," Kiara narrowed her eyes. "Very alive. Any wrongs against you have been righted with every breath you still take. I have no interest in hashing this out any further, leave now if you wish to leave at all."

"I see this place has no respect for the common rules," he snorted.

"You both attacked my father with aim to kill him, your brother's death was not his intention, it was clear to witness. Insult my father's integrity as a king and opponent again and consider yourself a mortal enemy of the Pride Lands. Leave."

"Ah," he looked between Kiara and the Lion Guard, who stood with hackles raised at her heels. "Daddy's little girl. Gotcha. Well, better sleep with one eye open, girlie."

"Kion!" Kiara shouted. Kion stepped forward with a snarl. "If this lion steps so much as a hair's width into the Pride Lands again, he will be executed without trial, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

"I am sorry for your loss," Kiara addressed the lion as he backed away, his face dawning with the realization that Kiara was serious, "but I won't tolerate a threat against me or my Pride Lands. Our safety is not under the whim of your childish exercise in anger management. I will give you a ten second head start, then my Guard will _hastily_ escort you to the border, and then a hundred paces beyond that."

The rogue turned and fled. One Kiara's mark, Kion, Kovu, Malka and Tojo bounded after him with aggressive snarls as the lionesses watched silently.

* * *

 _"Mmm, yes," she groaned._

 _"You're vocal tonight."_

 _"Do you have a problem with that?"_

 _"Not at all."_

 _"Hurt me, Red."_

 _He froze. That wasn't right. Beneath him, Nala's face transformed into Surani's. Seeing his disgusted shock, she laughed._

 _"What? Cat got your tongue?"_

Awakening with a jerk, Simba recoiled away from Surani's sleeping body as if her fur were crawling with insects. Devoid of his warmth, she mumbled in protest but continued to sleep. He panted, looking at the scant shelter of the rocky overhang above them, shielding only against the light dusting of snow from above, doing nothing to prevent the gusts of frigid air that swept between the hairs on their backs like icy claws. He knew they hadn't fallen asleep so close, and rationed that she had moved closer to him in her sleep. It had been an accident. And his dream, nothing more than a freakish nightmare. Despite the fact that nothing had actually happened, he still felt dirty.

They had made decent progress and would reach Hafifu the next day, but Simba couldn't help but think that if it weren't for Surani and her stiff, still-healing ankle, they would have made it to their destination before a rest was needed. Anga, Zazu and Ono were nestled in a small cave a few meters away that was far too small for either feline, but considerably more sheltered and warm. Mjumbe had flown ahead to let the gorilla king know of their delay. Simba and Surani and settled down with (and he distinctly remembered this) only their shoulders touching, and she had moved herself closer after he'd fallen asleep.

"Come on," she mumbled with a shiver, curling deeper into the fetal position, "it's cold, lie back down."

"I'm up for the day," he leaned back, twisting until his back cracked with a satisfying 'crick.'

"Ugh, could you not? You know that sound grosses me out." He popped his neck. "Simba!" She glared at him. He snorted.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs," he stood. "Try not to freeze while I'm gone."

"Make yourself useful and hunt something, now that your leg is fine."

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention," he stopped, "it's considered not only extremely rude but directly offensive to hunt in another ruler's territory while on visitation for business unless you are expressly invited. King Hafifu will invite us to hunt, his family always has, but that can't happen before we get there."

"You're kidding me," her jaw dropped. "We seriously can't hunt until after we get there?"

"After we get there and have our meeting," he corrected. "And after we've spent the rest of the day helping him. Only then will we take him up on his offer, and we will do it out of his territory, where killing and eating someone's neighbor won't harm his territory's fragile political alliances. If things are as bad as Mjumbe says they are, we won't want to instill distrust in the gorilla king while he picks of the pieces of his family and tries to organize his citizens."

"I'm not waiting that long."

"Half of his family has just died," he reminded her sternly. "We'll wait until we're a day from starvation if that's what it takes."

"Easy for you to say, you can just eat bugs."

"I haven't done that since before I met you and I'd be hard-pressed to find a situation where I'd do it again," he lied.

"Bullshit, you were eating them while your ankle was broken, I'm not stupid. They may have fallen for your whole 'oh my stomach hurts, I don't feel good, my leg hurts too much, boo hoo' act, but I know you, Red. Being useful to someone else is what gives you the will to live, and while you were lying there, you weren't useful to anyone, so you didn't feel you deserved to eat the food your pride hunted, so you ate bugs and lied about it. Maybe it was to feel like you still had control, maybe it was guilt, I don't know, and I don't care. You were eating bugs and you lied to everyone."

"Let's say I did," he looked more closely at her. "Let's say I've been lying to my wife, my mothers, my daughter and son, the entire pride. Let's say I lied to all of them, for weeks. I ask you this; why would you care?"

"I wouldn't, I don't."

"Good," he briskly turned and walked into the frigid dawn air, leaning over to stretch, arching his back, feeling it stiffly flex, then slowly relax.

From her spot in the shadows, she watched how the miniscule droplets of melted snow glistened on his mane like dew, and his scarred, muscular build flexed under his healthy thick fur. His face had aged, more than hers had, making him seem older than he really was. However, he didn't look haggard, far from it. He was still full of fight, full of life. He looked sage, mature, even a tad more mysterious. He truly did look...noble.

Her eyes darted downward as he glanced over at her.

"What?"

"You look like a crocodile chewed you up," she quipped half-heartedly.

"Yeah," he let out a dry laugh. "On a good day, I suppose." She instantly regretted her dig, realizing that he seemed to harbor some insecurity about his marked pelt. This was a shame. Scars were considered conventionally attractive. But even in her flustered state of mind, she knew better than to mention this. Suddenly, his ears perked up.

"What?" She whispered.

"Shh." He listened for another moment. "Someone's coming. Someone big."

"Like what?" She felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle.

"I don't know," he rolled his shoulders. "If you listen to nothing else I say the entire time we're here, listen to this," he looked at her. "If I need to use the Roar, get behind me. My son can direct and control it, I cannot."

"Okay," she relented.

"Zazu, Ono, Anga," Simba hissed, looking up at the ledge where they were sheltered. Anga popped out.

"I hear it, I'll take a look," she took flight. Ono peered nervously over the ledge.

"Your maj-I mean, Simba," Ono whispered. "Shouldn't Mjumbe have gotten back? Like a long time ago?"

Simba nodded. Within seconds, Anga returned, landing at Simba's paws.

"It's a male gorilla, and he got Mjumbe," she whispered. "He's definitely trouble."

"It might be Hafifu," he reminded her.

"It's not. I meant 'got' as in killed, he's holding Mjumbe like a piece of fruit. I think he knows we're here."

"Get in the sky out of harm's way," Simba curtly instructed Anga before turning to Surani. "Remember, behind me."

The haunting sound of an angry gorilla call filled the air.

"Not a problem," Surani backed towards the rocks nervously. In response to the gorilla's call, Simba let out a vicious snarl, a defensive noise to let the gorilla know that he was willing to fight if provoked. The sound of a heavy body quickly crunching its way through the snow came closer as a large male thundered around the corner, rearing up on his legs and beating his chest. In one of his fists, which was the size of Simba's skull, was a lifeless eagle. It was Mjumbe.

"Shujaa!" Simba shouted, his hackles raised. "Stand down, we're here at the request of King Hafifu!"

"King Hafifu gone!" Shujaa bellowed. "Shujaa king now! Lions not welcome!"

"Your alliance with the Pride Lands hangs into balance right here, right now!" Simba shot back with equal ferocity. "We can talk, but do not _dare_ raise your fists at me!"

"You," Shujaa pointed at him, "are no longer the great King! You are weak! Shujaa has no respect for the weak! It was you lions who brought the skinny apes, we do not need your help crushing them!"

"Shujaa, listen to me! Your strength is no match for their powers, they will kill you and take over the mountains!"

"You know nothing of my strength!" Shujaa puffed his chest. "You know nothing of the gorillas! Mjumbe says," he tossed the bird at Simba's paws, but Simba didn't take his eyes off Shujaa, "that you brought your son's magic roar. I say that's a challenge, and I accept! I plucked bird from the sky, I can break your head in my teeth!"

"I am not here to challenge you, Shujaa. I have no desire to take over your kingdom."

"Then leave in defeat!" He pounded his chest again.

"Surani, start running," Simba advised tensely as he stood against the powerful animal.

"But you said-"

"Dammit, NOW!" He barked. She clumsily leaped away, trotting as fast as she could manage, looking over her shoulder apprehensively. Ono followed her. "You have forfeited your alliance with the Pride Lands, Shujaa!" Simba growled. "We have had our last civil interaction!"

"Good!" Shujaa flung an armload of snow at Simba as he retreated, covering him with powder and tiny chunks of ice that he shook from his mane as he ran to catch up with Surani, Zazu and Anga flying overhead.

"What the hell," Surani panted, "was that?"

"The reason I hate politics," Simba grumbled. "Alright, Zazu, what's the procedure for when you're turned away from providing aid to a territory because their king and majordomo have been killed while you're en route?"

"I haven't the slightest," Zazu admitted. "This is unprecedented."

"Do we accept his authority?" Simba slowed to a stop, glancing behind them. They weren't being followed. Surani and the birds stopped as well.

"What do you mean?" Zazu asked.

"I mean, do we help anyway?" Simba looked at him. "For all we know, most of the mountain thinks Hafifu is still in power. We don't even have proof that he's not."

"Did the majordomo with a broken neck not signify a change in authority?" Ono shuddered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Ono," Simba sounded sincere. "If you want to head back, you are more than welcome to do so, we understand."

"No, no, I'm not leaving the mission."

"You might have more allies here than Shujaa," Zazu remarked dryly. "Furthermore, you could challenge him and take this land for your Queen."

"Not a single chance of that happening," Simba didn't even consider that possibility. "Now, do we return to the Queen and ask her for direction, or do we finish what we came here to do despite the disruption?"

"What disruption?" Surani demanded. "Simba, he threatened to kill you, the king who asked us to come here is dead! I was wondering what my role here could possibly be, but now I know it's to keep your thick skull from ending up between that monster's jaws! This is where turn back!"

"Is that how everyone feels?" Simba looked to the birds.

"Oh, were we voting?" Anga asked. "I was just following you, I figured you were in charge."

"Well, I'm asking what you think is best."

"The mission was to help the mountain stand against the walking snakes, I say we complete it."

"Ono?" Simba asked.

"Um, well, see, I interpreted the mission a little differently," the egret looked nervous.

"I won't bite, Ono."

"Well, see, I thought the mission was to help the king. 'The king' now happens to be someone who doesn't want help, ergo, our mission is now to go home."

"Zazu, care to break the tie?" Simba asked.

"I agree with Ono," Zazu sighed. "It gives me great pain, but retreat is the proper thing to do, according to law. Technically we are now unwelcome guests. Any animals who wish to avoid the consequences of Shujaa's leadership may seek refuge among our lands. That is all the help we can offer."

"Doesn't do much good for those whose habitats aren't available elsewhere," Simba muttered. "But, fine. I'm acting under Queen Kiara's orders, that makes me an ambassador of her reputation, so I will obey the law. We go home."

* * *

 _"Simba, you're back!" She ran forward to greet him eagerly. Instead of welcoming her embrace, he shied away from her, avoiding her gaze. "What's wrong? She cocked her head. Then, behind him, she noticed a set of green eyes on them. Surani was watching with a knowing smile. Nala felt a feeling of unease in her stomach. "Simba," she frowned, "what is it?"_

 _"It's just," he bit his lip, chewing the inside of his mouth nervously. "Nala, it's hard to explain."_

 _"He's coming back," Surani stepped forward. "With me."_

 _"What did you just say?" Nala stepped towards her aggressively. Simba put out a paw to hold her back._

 _"Nala, wait," he cautioned. "She's right. It's not her you should be mad at, it's me."_

 _"Y-you're leaving?" She felt her chest tighten. "For how long?"_

 _"I'm going back to where I want to be," he stated firmly. His eyes were on her now, stern and devoid of any affection. There was guilt, but not remorse. He looked like a different animal. Detached._

 _"Why?" She choked out as she felt as if she were fixed in place as her world began to fold in on her. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

 _"I did what you asked," he explained. "I killed Scar, and I was your king. Now you have a new leader, you don't need me anymore. I can go back now."_

 _"Were you always planning to do this?" She felt tears of rage and grief fill her eyes as her voice trembled._

 _"No," he looked back at Surani with a look he'd once reserved for Nala. "But, I got to thinking, I had a life there, too. One I'd like to finish. The one I preferred."_

 _"We're going to find Aisha," Surani stepped beside him. "And be a family. A family he chose, not one that was forced on him."_

 _"What about our family?" She asked, desperate to appeal to his sense of reason. She didn't understand what was happening, she felt powerless and scared. "What about the baby?"_

 _"I didn't want this one," he reminded her coldly. "You did. I didn't want any of them, actually. Remember?"_

 _"No, no that..." She thought back. Kiara had been, of course, a surprise neither of them had felt prepared for, but they were both so young, and the lands were still rife with conflict. Their fear was understandable, but they'd loved Kiara nonetheless. Kion had been born under much better circumstances. He hadn't exactly been planned, but something they'd agreed they were both open to, something to be left for a higher fate to decide. 'We'll see if it's meant to be.' She realized that she couldn't recall Simba specifically stating that he'd wanted another cub, only that he was open to the idea because Nala had asked. And the cub she was now carrying, Nala realized with a sinking feeling, had been conceived almost as a favor. Something he had done because he knew she wanted it. Nala was struggling to recall a time Simba had ever explicitly stated the desire for a cub. Any cub._

 _"The pride will take care of you," he assured her, talking to her as if she was a stranger he was granting shelter. "And who knows, maybe-"_

Nala awoke with a disconcerted mumble as her mother gently shook her shoulder.

"Nala, did you hear what I said?" Sarafina asked quietly. The den was cool and bright. Judging by the color and angle of the light, it was nearly midday. Nala couldn't believe how long she'd slept. She sat up, rubbing her face with a sigh.

"No, what?"

"Kiara and the boys went out to patrol this morning, but apparently there are some lionesses wandering around the Outlands, so they went to investigate. I thought you should know."

"How long ago?"

"A few egrets just flew by. Friends of Ono, I think."

"Alright," she nodded, still trying to orient herself with the reality that Simba hadn't returned from the mountains yet, nor had he said any of the horrible things he'd said in her nightmare. She felt a mixture of disturbance and relief. She was glad this hadn't happened, but the image of her mate leaving her for another life had settled into her mind, like a swelling bruise after a hard kick.

"Nala?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were thirsty. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just, I don't know, I had a nightmare."

"Ah," her mother settled down next to her. "Well, what about?"

"Nothing real."

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't usually have nightmares."

"I'm fine," Nala forced a smile. Before her mother could retort, a quiet voice interrupted them.

"Nala?"

Nala turned with a frown.

"Yes, Vitani?" The lioness was standing in the mouth of the den, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"What does this mean?" She stepped so that her shoulder was visible. From the distance, Nala could see that something was on her shoulder. Nala stood and curiously walked over to the young lioness, her mother following close behind.

"It's the mark of the Lion Guard," Nala realize aloud. "The original one."

"You're right," Sarafina examined it. "It's not the mark the boys have. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Nala admitted. "But I know who we can ask."

* * *

"Ladies," Kiara approached the group of rogue lionesses confidently. "What can I do for you?" They were at the border where the desert met the Pride Lands, the ground hard-packed and silt-dusted, with a few sprigs of green sprouting between the cracked earth.

"Kiara," one of them stepped forward. "It's us, we're back."

"Whoa, Shabaha?" Kovu raised his eyebrow. "What are you guys doing here?"

It took a moment, but Kiara did recognize Shabaha, Imara, Kasi, and Tazama from Zira's pride. They had been among the lionesses that had decided to peacefully seek out greener pastures shortly after their assimilation into her father's pride. Tazama, Kiara recalled, had especially bumped heads with some of the elder lionesses.

"You tell us," Kasi jerked her head at her shoulder, revealing the telltale mark of the Lion Guard. All four of them bore it.

"What happened to Big Daddy?" Imara asked in a tone that indicated that she didn't particularly care what the answer was.

"My _father_ is on a mission in the Thelugi Mountains," Kion answered with a note of irritation, unfamiliar with the lionesses.

"Who're your friends?" Tazama glared at Tojo, who took a step back.

"They're members of the Lion Guard," Kiara frowned at her brother. "At least, that's what we've been calling them."

"Yeah, well, we've got the mark now," Shabaha scratched her chest. "So what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Kiara admitted. "Kion?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "We'd better ask an expert."

* * *

"I am SO HAPPY you're all here for the big reveal!" Makini grinned. Nobody else was entertained.

"Makini, can you tell us why the boys and the girls have different marks?" Nala asked, as if reminding the young creature to stay focused.

"I totally can, your highness!" Makini's enthusiasm could not be snuffed out. "See, the boys aren't really the real Lion Guard!"

"What?!" Kion demanded. "Then what are we?"

"How can Simba and Kion use the Roar if they're not the real Lion Guard?" Malka added.

"Well no, they're real Guard members, just not what we traditionally call 'the Lion Guard,'" Makini explained, motioning to the other side of the tree where they had gathered. The followed her around the base of the tree. "I made a painting, see?"

"Who's that?" Kiara examined the painting closely.

At the bottom, a red-maned lion appeared to be roaring, waves of energy pouring from his mouth towards two mountain peaks. In between those peaks was an orb of bright blue. Above the orb floated a dark lioness with green eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's Simba and Surani!" Makini chirped. "They were in my vision!"

"Why is Surani floating above that blue circle?" Kion tilted his head.

"Okay, so, here's the deal," Makini smiled at Rafiki, who sat beside Nala and had chosen not to speak. "The Pride Lands actually used to be much bigger than they are now, the mountains actually used to be part of the Pride Lands! And between two of the mountains, there's something very special and very ancient that one of the Lion Guard leaders of old hid between the two mountains so that only one with the power of the Roar could ever find it! And that lion is going to be Simba!"

"Why is Simba going to find and reveal something that one of the older Lion Guard leaders hid?" Nala narrowed her eyes. "This is news to me."

"Well, see," Makini put a finger to her lip as she thought. "I don't think he's going to do it on purpose, Nala. Sometimes the Roar works in mysterious ways. It's wielded by him, but it doesn't come from him, and the place it comes from wants the mountains to open so the fountain can be used again!"

"How do you know this is going to happen if it hasn't happened yet?" Kovu asked.

"Oh, the Great Kings told me," she smiled. "They're never wrong."

"Is Simba in danger?" Nala demanded, clearly unsettled by this information.

"Well, Simba would only use the Roar if he felt he needed to, and he doesn't know about the fountain, so, I'm not sure why or when he's going to use the Roar," Makini admitted. "But I know he's going to be okay. This is something that's supposed to happen."

"What's the fountain, and what does Surani have to do with it?" Kiara asked.

"The fountain's full name is Chemchemi ya Waliopotea, 'the Fountain of the Lost.' It's a place where the living can communicate with the souls of animals who have completed their journey in the circle of life, but aren't ready for the afterlife yet. A sort of in-between place for those still learning from their experiences in life, or those with unfinished business" she explained. "The Great Kings say it's time."

"Why?" Kovu asked.

"I guess if they wanted us to know, they would have told us," Makini shrugged happily, seemingly unbothered by the incomplete set of information. "Maybe they'll tell Surani."

"Surani?" Nala asked.

"Mhmm, she's supposed to be the fountain's guardian," Makini gestured to the painting with her staff. The orb of blue seemed to glow. "The fountain needs a guardian, someone who is lost and needs redemption, usually. I guess Surani is qualified. She's going to volunteer. It's an honor to be the fountain's guardian. The guardian must get to know all of the souls, and tend to them as she herself is cleansed of her own faults. Becoming the guardian makes you wise beyond your years, but it tethers you to the space between the living and the dead. She can't leave the fountain. But, she knows that."

"So...she'll just be trapped there with a bunch of dead animal souls?" Malka balked. "On purpose?"

"It's a very peaceful, lovely place," Makini assured him. "The Great Kings wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't right for it."

"So, what about us?" Vitani asked, seated with the other lionesses who bore the mark.

"Well, you're the Lion Guard, and you protect the Queen from all physical threats and help her rule the Pride Lands, just like the boys were doing," Makini nodded at Kion. "You boys will now be a different king of Guard. I like the name Mountain Guard, but that's just me. I'm not really sure what you'd be called, but, I think you're supposed to guard something in the mountains, maybe the fountain, I'm not sure."

"The Thelugi Mountains aren't in our territory," Kion argued. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't have all the details," Makini shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Why would the Great Kings tell us we're part of the Lion Guard only to then immediately put us in a different group?" Kion looked to his mother, but it was Rafiki who answered.

"Your mark has been the same mark for some time now, Kion. You are still the fiercest in your Guard, a Guard chosen by the Great Kings. If it was always your destiny to guard the Mountain Pass that your father will open but it was not your place to know yet, the Great Kings may have simply used words you would have understood. It doesn't mean they lied, or that anything's changed. Only your perception has changed."

"Right," Kion nodded, his gaze falling to the ground. "Our destiny."


	18. Chapter 18: Liminal

"Smoke ahead," Anga warned the group from the sky. Ono and Zazu sat perched in Simba's mane as the frigid air was getting to them.

"That's odd," Simba remarked. "I've never heard of fire at this elevation." They had put great distance between themselves and Shujaa, and were halfway down the mountain, but Shujaa had driven them down the wrong side of the mountain, and they were traveling in an area that Simba wasn't familiar with.

"Most odd," Zazu remarked.

"Gah!" Simba cringed with a shiver. "Zazu, your toes are like ice, please stop fidgeting!"

"Terribly sorry!"

"You two are like an old married couple," Surani snorted as she continued walking. With a flick of his paw, Simba kicked a small puff of powdery snow across her shoulder. "Hey!"

"Oops," he didn't show a speck of remorse.

"After what happened today, you're really going to kick snow at me like everything's fine?"

"Sorry, I wasn't aware you needed a bereavement period."

"Don't get sassy, is this your way of dealing with it? By being irritating?"

"I promise I will not attempt to lighten the mood again," he rolled his eyes.

"That was just you being a cub, you weren't-"

"I hate to interrupt this adorable bickering," Anga swooped over their heads, "but we've got company, it's the walking snakes."

"What?" Simba stopped short.

"They're crawling up the rocks like spiders," she circled around Simba's head. "We need to go a different way."

"How far away?"

"A couple hundred-"

A loud shot rang out, and the bark of a tree beside Surani's head seemingly exploded as something struck it.

"Allaenat, hdha bisawt eal!" Surani nearly screamed as Simba lunged forward and pulled her back.

"Simba, now is the time!" Zazu called as he and Ono hastily joined Anga in the sky. "Use the Roar of the Elders!"

"Not yet!" Simba shouted back, trying to see where the blow had come from, trying to get a glimpse of the approaching enemies.

"Red, please use it," Surani begged quietly.

"Anga!" Simba called out. "How many are there?"

"Four that I could see sir, but I really think-"

Another shot rang out, but didn't seem to hit anything. They all cringed at the loud sound.

"Red," Surani whimpered.

"Shh!" He stepped forward, exposing himself. "I need to get a better look."

"No!"

He ignored her, bounding forward to the edge of the path, peering down the slope towards where the shots had originated. Far below him, he saw a strange, long-limbed creature standing on two legs, holding a dark staff of some sort, but was holding it and not leaning on it as Rafiki did. "Anga, I only see one of them, where are the others?"

"Simba, with all due respect, get out of the way!" Ono shouted. "You'll get hit!"

"Behind the first one!" Anga shouted. "What's your plan?"

"I don't have one!"

"What?" Surani was horrified. "Just roar at them!"

"Not until I know I won't hit anyone else!"

"It's clear, it's clear!" Anga called.

"Simba," Zazu cautioned, "this is not the time for delay!"

"Surani," he whipped his head around. "On my signal, back me up!"

"No! You can't-"

"Fine, stay here!" He turned and leaped over the edge of the slope, breaking into a run towards the creatures, snow spraying under his stride.

"Go after him!" Anga shouted at Surani.

"But-"

"Now!" Ono shouted angrily.

"I curse the day I met him!" She snarled and ran after Simba, stumbling down the snowy slope in the tracks he'd left. Below her, she saw that he'd already reached them with a snarl, the mane at the back of his neck raised in anger. The creatures clumsily backed away from the cat, two struggling with their strange staffs.

"Don't let them point the staffs at you!" Ono warned them.

"Got it!" Simba growled at the first creature, who fumbled with its staff. With a avian scream, Anga dove at its face, causing the creature to shout. He dropped the staff. Seeing an opportunity, Simba leaped closer and struck the creature with a swipe of his paw. The creature tumbled backwards, striking its head on a rock. The three remaining creatures seemed stunned, as if they hadn't been expecting to be attacked. Out of the corner of his eye, Simba noticed a small fire enclosed in a circle of stones. It had been made intentionally. Could these strange creatures control fire as well as magic? He felt surer that whatever they were, they needed to be eliminated. The first creature scrambled to right itself, red streaming from its face. Two of them froze as Simba advanced, his teeth bared. Behind him, Surani approached.

"I'll keep him where he is," she referred to the one Simba had debilitated.

"Kill it," he hissed dismissively. "I've got these three." Surani lunged and did as she was asked, her jaws enclosing on the animal's neck. Distressed by the sight of seeing one of their own slain by the big cat, the walking snakes became angered, one standing and aiming his staff at Surani.

"Staff, staff!" Ono squawked. Simba leaped, but as he landed on the animal, a loud explosion rang in their ears. Though his ears rang, he recognized Zazu's shout of distress.

"Zazu!" Simba shouted, his eyes darting to the sky. He didn't see the blue bird. "Zazu!" He stepped back as the creature tried to strike him, but didn't give it a chance before he opened his jaws and unleashed a roar of fury. Above them, the sky became electric, a tangible static gathering as the forms of the Great Kings roared above them. In a split second, the full force of the Roar struck, blasting everything before him away like a great breath. The walking snakes, small trees, rocks and snow were all swept back in a flurry of white, exposing the dark rocky build of the mountain as it shook and rumbled. It was like a flash flood, but thicker and more tenacious, stripping the mountainside as it flowed.

"Simba!" Surani gasped as she lost her footing on the vibrating snow, and snow began to pour from the overhangs above them. "Make it stop!"

"I can't, I'm not doing this!" He tried to shout above the din. She screamed as packed snow and rocks began to fall in sheaths. Simba roughly grabbed her head and thrust it under his chest, shielding her as best he could.

Then, with a loud clatter as a few stray stones rolled and bounced to a stop below them, the lands grew quiet.

"Zazu!" Simba called out anxiously while Surani still huddled under him. "Anga, Ono, Zazu!"

"We're fine!" Anga called out from one of the overhangs.

"It was a bit of a close call, but I'm alright," Zazu assured Simba, his blue head appearing beside Anga and Ono. "Just a little too close for comfort, that was!"

"It got his tail feathers, most of them are broken or gone," Anga deadpanned. "He can't fly."

"Zazu, are you sure you're okay?" Simba pressed as Surani tentatively stepped from under him and looked curiously at the now-barren slopes below them. "You can't fly?"

"I'll have to give it a proper try," Zazu sighed, "but my tail feathers appear to be damaged beyond repair, I might as well pluck them and wait for them to regrow. I don't know how well I'll be able to fly without them, I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry, can you get down here to me?" Simba fretted.

"Um, Simba?" Surani asked from behind him.

"Just a minute," he dismissed, watching anxiously as Zazu carefully spread his wings and clumsily flew down to where Simba was, landing in his mane, falling forward into Simba's fur. "Oh, and you're bleeding," he cringed. "Zazu…"

"Quit your doting, I'll be fine!" Zazu shook his head. "Better a nick on me than a direct shot at you! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I get it," Simba sighed. "Ono, Anga, are you two alright?"

"I'm fine," Anga shrugged.

"Same here," Ono answered.

"Simba," Surani firmly called. "You need to look at this."

Simba turned, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa," Ono breathed as he flew closer to the view before them. As Simba stepped beside her, he clearly saw what she was looking out.

The mountain range had split down the middle, and plumes of steam were rising from the center, as if they'd exposed something hot deep within the mountain's core. But strangest of all, something deep between the two towering peaks, something buried deep in the exposed base, was glowing. The gentle blue glow cast upward shadows across the split rocks. There was something serene and ancient about the light.

"What is that?" She whispered.

"I have no idea," Simba admitted. "Zazu?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Did..I do that?" The lion breathed.

"Yeah, I think you did," Anga perched at the edge of the rocks. "You split the mountains in half with the Roar and exposed whatever that is."

"Do we...go down there?" Ono asked.

"Yeah," Simba set his jaw. "Come on, everyone. Let's go check it out."

"Oh, that phrase does not invite pleasant memories," Zazu sighed as Simba began to pick his way down the mountain.

* * *

"I just got my freedom!" Kasi argued. "Now I'm pressed back into service? I don't think so!"

"How was that freedom working for you, huh?" Vitani shouted back. "You look even worse than you did before!"

"Bite your tongue, Vitani!" Shabaha warned.

"Make me!"

As Kasi, Shabaha, Imara, Tazama and Vitani argued, Makini, Rafiki, Nala, Kiara and the boys looked on helplessly.

"Should we like...break this up?" Tojo asked.

"Nah," Kovu scratched the back of his neck. "Not unless you see blood, it's better to let them duke it out."

"Not exactly how we do things here," Nala murmured.

"Also not exactly the group I'd entrust your safety with," Kion added, looking at his sister.

"Hey now," Kovu glared. "They may not look the part, but they're fierce and they will rip apart anyone who threatens one of their own, don't knock them just because they aren't up to your standards!"

"Oh yeah? Remind me what happened when they tried to take my dad down!" Kion shot back.

"Kion!" Kiara snapped. "Kovu! Enough, both of you! Kion, for your information they were excellent huntresses and the hunting parties haven't been the same without them, I'd be honored to work with them. And Kovu, my father said that they were uncoordinated and lacked _real_ training, they have plenty of work ahead of them, just like the rest of us. Every lion here is going through a role change, and we're all tired and a little unsure. We are _not_ going to pit ourselves against each other. Now apologize to each other."

"I spoke out of turn, I'm sorry," Kovu huffed.

"I took a cheap shot," Kion's apology seemed more genuine. "I'm sorry."

"Wait," Vitani stopped mid-sentence, her ears perking towards the horizon. "Does anyone else feel that?" The other lionesses also paused their animosity, but seemed confused.

"Feel what?" Kovu asked.

"I feel it too," Kion followed her gaze to the Thelugi mountains. With a loud 'crack' that echoed across the lands, the two largest mountains split apart. From their vantage point, it was a small change, each only moving a hair to the left or right, but they knew that Makini's vision had come true. Simba had revealed the fountain.

"Does Simba know what he just did?" Malka asked, shocked at the spectacle.

"Every animal for miles will have heard that," Nala stood. "Even if he didn't mean to split the mountain, he certainly knows it happened."

"Vitani," Kion glanced back at her, "how did you sense that before it happened?"

"I just felt in my gut that he was using the Roar," she shrugged. "Couldn't everyone else?"

"No, I think only you and I felt that," he glanced at Kiara.

"So?" Vitani wrinkled her nose.

"So," Kiara smiled, "I think that means you're the leader of the Lion Guard."

Everyone looked at Vitani with mixed emotions.

"Oh, hell no," Kasi made a face.

* * *

By the time they'd reached the source of the glowing at the base of the mountain, a sizable crowd of animals had gathered. Simba was immediately recognized.

"King Simba, what is this?"

"Your highness, our king is nowhere to be found and a rogue gorilla is claiming to be our king, what do we do?"

"Did you do this?"

"Where is your Lion Guard?"

"Was anyone hurt?" Simba asked loudly above the crowd. The answer seemed to be that nobody was aware of any injuries as they murmured and shrugged amongst themselves.

"King Simba," an ibex implored, "what does all this mean?"

"I'm not the king anymore," Simba answered in a voice that still conveyed authority. "My daughter has taken over for me, I'm here on her behalf. And I don't know. I used the Roar of the Elders on the walking snakes, but it opened up the mountains. I didn't mean to hurt your homeland, and I am truly sorry."

"Are the walking snakes here?"

"What do we do?"

"Who will stop Shujaa?"

"Where is our true king?"

Simba looked from face to face as the crowd began to gather around him, begging and demanding. In the Pride Lands, the animals had always carried a sense of personal space, a touch of fear. Here, they pressed close, tapping and brushing against him, their eyes boring into him.

There was only one animal who was not stepping towards him. He looked away from the crows and saw Surani stepping towards the source of light. Against the stone was a waterfall, but there was something that struck Simba as odd about it. The water was calm, flowing slowly, smoothly, and there was no spray. Or sound, he realized. It was quiet. Surani stepped a paw into the water.

"Surani!" He warned. "Wait!" She didn't stop, treading into the water without even a pause, the water now up to her elbows. "Rani, what are you doing?"

She waded through the water, which was neither warm not cool. It didn't even feel wet, flowing around her like silken grass. She felt drawn towards the wall of cascading water, as if it were calling to her. The cacophany of the crowd behind her faded, as if it were sinking in the distance. She heard Simba call her name, but it was so far away. The closer she drew to the flowing water, she more sure she thought she heard a voice from the other side.

"Mom." It was almost a whisper, but she knew the voice.

"Aisha? Aisha, is that you?"

"Mom, I'm here."

Surani put her paw out to touch the water, expecting the weight of the falling water to press it down. Instead the water felt gentle, and smooth. Light. She took a deep breath, and stepped through.

The world on the other side of the waterfall was not the one she had left. And it was immediately clear to her that she had left, for nothing around her felt real. The space was dim, dry, and lacking in boundaries, but it wasn't infinite. She felt suspended and grounded at the same time. Behind her, the waterfall flowed.

"Aisha?" She anxiously called out. "Honey, where are you?"

"I'm here," a set of familar amber eyes opened, as her daughter came forward.

"I was so worried about you," Surani stepped forward happily, "I thought you never wanted to see me-" She froze as her body met Aisha's. Instead of soft and warm, her body was like cold mist. Neither tangible nor intangible. She was there, but she wasn't. "You're not Aisha," she stepped back fearfully.

"It's me, Mom."

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

"This is limbo," her daughter stated simply. "We're all waiting."

"What do you mean? I don't understand, what's going on?"

"We're waiting for the fountain to have a guardian," another figure appeared, a male she didn't recognize. "The fountain must have a guardian."

"Otherwise," a scraggly youth appeared, "well, we can't let go."

"We need somebody to help put our souls to rest, so we can join our ancestors in the afterlife," another female explained. "We won't leave until things are made right."

"Wait," Surani whirled around to face Aisha. "You're dead?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye," her eyes softened. "I never meant for it to happen this way. I never stopped loving you, Mom."

"No," Surani sank to the ground, mist swirling around her as more beings gathered. "No, no no..." She felt a coolness as Aisha rested her paw on her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm at peace. But I'm not letting go yet."

"How did this happen?" Surani choked out through broken sobs. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter how I passed."

"But it does," Surani wept. "I have to know, what happened to my baby girl?"

"I got sick," Aisha stepped back. "The circle of life was short for me. But it's okay. I like being at peace. In life I was very...angry. I'm not angry anymore. I feel free."

"You were so young," Surani couldn't contain her grief, her shoulders shaking with each breath. "I would have taken your place."

"You can still help me," her daughter reassured her. "You can help all of us. We are the ones who wait, the ones who refuse to let go. The ones who are lost. The fountain has been opened, and we need somebody living to stay here and help us finish our unfinished tasks. Then we can ascend and join our ancestors, and our spirits will be unified. Right now we are neither among the living nor the dead. Our souls can't guide or strengthen, our spirits can't join to fuel the Roar or watch over the lands. We stay because there something each of us wants to make right. A danger approaches this land, and it can't be defeated, nor can it be kept at bay without us."

"I'll do anything for you," Surani promised tearfully. "Anything, I'd die for you, I never want to let you down ever again."

"The fountain needs a guardian. I need one as well."

"For what?" Surani looked up at her daughter through her tears.

"I need a guardian for my son. I can feel his pain, his grief. My son is alone. I will not ascend until I know he is safe and loved."

"You have a son?" She was shocked. "I-I didn't know, why didn't I know? When did this happen? Who's the father?"

"He has no father," Aisha answered coldly. Surani knew what she meant, her stomach twisting with hatred at the thought of someone hurting her daughter. "I left before I gave birth. Then, I became ill. I never wanted things to turn out this way, Mom. I really didn't. Please forgive me."

"Of course, Aisha, there's nothing to forgive," she smiled through her grief. "You would have been an amazing mother. I promise I'll find him, wherever he is. I promise I'll make this right. I will never let you down again."

"Then who would be the fountain's guardian?" Aisha smiled sadly. "The Great Kings want it to be you. They say you can speak in a language beyond words. You can feel grief and suffering, you're drawn to them. You feel most comfortable with those who are most lost."

"But I don't know how."

"You don't have to. It will come to you. Trust in yourself, and the Great Kings."

"So," she took a deep breath, trying to understand what was being asked of her. "If I become the guardian, I have to help all of you right each wrong so you can ascend and join the rest of the sprits? And that will help the living stand against this greater enemy?"

"Yes," her daughter answered simply.

"What if I can't do it?"

"The Great Kings do not ask us to do things we can't do," Aisha reassured her calmly. "Mom, I know you can do it. I think this is where you belong."

"So," Surani stood, looking into her daughter's heart with a pain that could only be described as her heart being torn in two, "when we find your son, you'll go?"

"I'll go."

"And you'll be gone?" Her voice broke.

"No," Aisha nuzzled her mother. It was like being caressed by the morning dew itself. "Never. I'll always be with you. One day, you'll join me. We are all reunited eventually."

"Without you," Surani looked away, "I have nothing to come home to. I don't have anyone else. If I stay here, will I be more alone than before?"

"You are still alive," Aisha reminded her. "We can't leave the fountain, but you can. But please, never be gone long. Every day, more arrive. They all need help just as much as I do."

"I'll do it," Surani promised, leaning her head against Aisha's. "I'll make you proud. But, wait," she sniffed as Aisha stepped back. "What's his name?"

"Chaka."

When Surani emerged from the waterfall, she was soaking wet, her body shivering in the chilly mountain air.

"Rani!" Simba waded towards her with wide eyes as the crowd looked on anxiously, his fur slick with water. "What is that? I tried to follow you but I couldn't get through, what's going on?"

Surani sat in the shallow pool of water, feeling drained to a husk, and began to sob emptily, her head hanging between her shoulders.

"Hey," he stepped closer, his voice growing more gentle. "Are you okay?"

"She's gone!" She managed to cry out, leaning her head against his damp chest as the grief poured out. Though the motion was light and hesitant, he put a paw on her back tp comfort her. "I'm sorry," she wept, her tears dripping into the water around them. "I know you hate me, but I-I don't have anyone else!"

"I don't hate you," he murmured. "But I need you to talk to me, who's gone?"

* * *

The group sat in silence for a moment at the base of the mountain. All of the lions bearing all manner of marking had followed Nala and Kiara to the base of the mountain, where Simba, Anga, Ono and Zazu had met them. Kiara and Kion had hastily explained all they knew, until they realized that their father hadn't seemed surprised by what they were saying. As if he already knew. It was then that he'd repeated what Surani had told him. Nobody had known what to say. Simba's eyes were dry, but he looked disturbed and distant. As if it hadn't quite sunk in yet. They weren't sure to what degree he was grieving. How did one grieve a child they'd never met?

"Where's Surani now?" Kiara asked quietly.

"Back at the fountain," Simba was staring at the ground. "She um, wasn't ready to leave yet."

"Did you...see anything?" Malka asked.

"No. I didn't try to."

There was another moment of silence.

"I think I know what our markings mean now," Kion spoke up softly. Everyone glanced at him expectantly. "If the fountain has been closed for generations, there's got to be lots of souls waiting for justice, or whatever it is that each of them wants. Surani can't help all of them. I think it's our job to help her. The more souls we help, the stronger the Roar and the ancestors become. This is all building to Kiara's dream, the great climax that involves the living and the dead. What if we're not the Lion Guard, but we're the Fountain Guard?"

"It's possible," Simba didn't seem particularly invested in the idea.

"Needs a cooler name," Malka commented. "Sounds like we're just guarding a watering hole. But the rest of that makes sense."

"Guardian Guard?" Tojo cringed.

"Nah, that's not it."

"Whatever we are, I think we have our first mission," Kion gave his dad a small smile. "It sounds like we need to find Chaka."

"That's just one mission of dozens or hundreds," Simba rubbed his face with his paw. "We don't need all of us, two of us will do."

"Just two of you?" Nala was skeptical. "Simba, getting to the jungle isn't an easy journey."

"I've already done it twice," he pointed out. "We cross the desert, reach the jungle, and look for Rais' pride, or whoever is in charge now, I'm sure he's long gone. I'll find someone who knew Aisha, and go from there."

"I'll go," Kovu surprised everyone by speaking up. "Simba, I'd be honored to help fulfill this mission with you."

"I'll be gone at least a few weeks," Simba seemed dubious of Kovu's intent. "It takes nearly a week just to get there, then we have to begin the real work of searching. A month isn't out of the question."

"I know. I want to learn from you, and I want to help."

Simba stared at Kovu for a long time, as if he was trying to read him, sifting for ulterior motives. Nobody felt it was their place to speak.

"You're on," Simba stated finally.

"What about us?" Imara asked.

"Well," Kiara took a deep breath. "It looks like the boys will be helping Surani help the dead, and those of you who want to will be training with me."

As Kiara somberly explained some of what might be expected of them if they agreed to join her Guard, placing careful emphasis around their free will after Kasi's earlier comment about being pressed into service, Simba gestured for Kion to follow him away from the group. Nala stood as well.

"You ready to give it back?" Kion asked knowingly once they had put some space between themselves and the rest of the lions.

"I am," Simba nodded.

"You're walking on your leg," Nala realized aloud for the first time, staring in amazement.

"Hmm? Oh," he looked at it. "Right. It um, it stopped hurting after Kion gave me the Roar. I don't know if it'll go back to hurting after I give it back."

"Do you want to hold onto it a little longer?" Kion asked.

"No," Simba shook his head firmly. "I don't like it. It's better in your care, anyway."

Kion placed his paw on his father's shoulder, and Nala watched quietly as Simba gave the Roar back to his son, looking more peaceful and relaxed after it was over. Above them, for a brief moment, Askari smiled warmly before disappearing.

"I'm going to go talk to Kiara and ask what she wants to do about Shujaa," Kion excused himself, seeing that his parents needed a moment alone. When Kion was gone, Nala looked to her mate.

"Simba, I'm so sorry."

"I..." Simba's gaze scanned the ground, searching for words. "I never met her. I feel horrible, but...I didn't love her like I love Kiara and Kion. I never had that chance. Right now, I think maybe that's okay. It's easier this way."

"I can't imagine."

"When I married you, I promised you I'd never go back to the jungle," he looked up at her.

Nala wanted to insist that he stay, that he let someone else go in his place. She wanted to tell him that anyone could find Chaka, that it didn't have to be him. She wanted to beg him to stay. To not leave her. But she knew that he had to go, that it would be selfish to ask him to stay for her.

"This is different. You need to find your grandson," she managed to say. She knew it was true, but that didn't make the words come easier.

"I'm sorry our life is so messy," he sighed. "But I want to make you a promise."

"What would that be?"

"The promise is," he moved closer to her and gave her cheek an affectionate lick, "that I will be back before you give birth. Nothing in the world will stop me from being there for you, and I wouldn't miss it for anything." She rested her forehead against his shoulder, her forehead settling into its place just below the curve of his jaw, burrowing into his soft, warm mane.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he kissed her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **"Allaenat, hdha bisawt eal!" = "Damn, that's loud!"  
**

 **In early drafts for the film Simba's Pride, Kiara was first named Aisha, and she was originally going to have a brother named Chaka. I liked the names and wanted to put them out to pasture as sort of a fun trivia reference.**

 **I based Surani off of a 2014 leopard OC of mine named Saheijte.**

 **Giant chapter that got divided into two, woo!**

 **There was a death in my family and some other unsettling life changes that have mostly been a mix of good and bad (isn't life just like that though?) and I released the last chapter in a bit of a funk, but every time somebody comments, gives a kudos or favorites the story I get a notification on my phone and it's really made my day, even on the less fun days. It's the little things, y'know? I'm grateful for all the people in my life, online and irl, who have been supportive and kept me laughing. I started this story over a year ago and never imagined it would take me this long to finish, much less how many changes would be made to it, but it's been so much fun working on a bigger project and checking the story's stats and realizing that somehow, people are still engaging with my story and want to know how it ends. I've loved drafting the remaining chapters out as I've done with previous chapters, working some of the events of season 3 of TLG into the story has been a fun challenge. As of writing this, I'm 5 chapters into an unpublished crossover longfic that's a bit different from this one, and that's been a nice change of pace. This fic is my priority right now, but having another big project has been fun.**

 **What initially bothered me about the last season of Lion Guard series was how much it deviated from traditional Lion King lore. New locations, a ton of new characters, and the complete revamp of Kion's Roar abilities, to name a few. Then, I kind of sat back, and realized that for me, all that was a good thing. It completely broadened the horizon of possibilities, and honestly? Writing fanfiction is supposed to be fun, and the last season presented a lot of opportunities to write something fun. For better or worse, I'm embracing that and it's been a blast.**

 **To those who have been reading but haven't commented or "engaged," I see you, and I appreciate you! I hope everyone's had a lovely start to 2020, you all deserve it!**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: Yes, we love us some Kovu and Kiara, they're such a sweet couple!**

 **Cheers!**  
 **\- Dieren**


	19. Chapter 19: Fresh

"So now that Kovu's followed Simba off into the unknown and Vitani's talking about dead lion power stuff," Tazama turned to the other lionesses with a wry grin, "wanna play 'fuck, marry, kill?'"

"Shouldn't we wait until Tani gets back?" Kasi asked.

"Oh what, like she's gonna play?" Imara snorted. "Come on, Kiara'll be here soon, let's play."

Mvua, Tumaini, Imara, Kasi, Shabaha and Tazama, all former members of Zira's pride, were relaxing in a shady region at the base of Pride Rock, a comfortable distance from where the rest of the lionesses were sunbathing and chatting, soaking up as much sun as they could before the clouds on the horizon reached the land. The news of their former pride sister Mkaidi's death had shaken them, but they had set their grief aside to be processed privately, determined to put forth an unshakable façade.

"Fuck Tojo, marry Simba, kill Malka," Mvua answered easily.

"Whoa, at least pretend to think it over!" Imara laughed.

"Girl," Kasi shook her head.

"Tojo's cute but too soft, he's strictly one night only material, Simba might be quiet and weird but he looks out for his own, he's kinda sweet and not as much of a dick as he seems. I could tolerate him. And Malka's annoying. Easy."

"Eww, Simba's like, that's just too complicated," Shabaha shook her head. "Looking at him makes me think about Zira. Fuck Malka, marry Kion, and kill, um, that Mheetu kid that's always following Sarafina and Nala around."

"Aww, why him?"

"I don't know him, if someone has to die, better it be someone I don't know, especially someone easy to pick off."

"Why not just pick Simba if you don't like him?"

"That fucker nearly broke my damn jaw with one swipe, I want him alive and on my side. Let him do the work of fighting off rogues."

"Wait, wait, why the hell would you marry Kion? He's like, mini Simba," Tazama pointed out.

"Easy, maybe our babies would be half-super. Little baby half-God army."

"Fair."

"I'd fuck Simba, marry Malka, and kill Kion," Kasi mused.

"The hell?"

"Okay okay, look, I heard Nala's probably knocked up again, the sex has _got_ to be good if they're still going at it, I haven't had a decent lay in forever, and Malka would beat the life out of anybody who bugged me just because he could, I'd never have to lift a paw. And I'd kill Kion because he seems to think he can't be killed. It's not personal, but he could be knocked down a notch."

"I like your thinking," Imara nodded. "I wouldn't fuck any of them though, men are gross."

"Amen," Shabaha bumped her paw against Imara's.

"Why is everyone sleeping on Chumvi?" Tumaini asked. "I'd fuck and marry him, and kill Malka."

"Chumvi's gay, though," Imara pointed out.

"So is Malka!"

"Nu-uh, Malka swings both ways, it's different."

"Who said we actually had to think these through?" Tumaini argued. "It's just a game, none of you would actually fuck, marry, or kill any of them."

"You can't say that, you totally joined Simba's pride thinking he'd fuck you eventually," Imara snorted. "Remember when we were all like, 'gee I don't know if he's boning just Nala or if he's going at all of them, we'd better move on before he starts coming after us,' and you were like 'oh I'll stay regardless?' You wanted a piece of Big Daddy, don't even lie."

"Shut up!" Tumaini bristled.

"Girl, you practically bent over for him then and there."

"Fuck you, Imara!"

"'Step on me, Daddy,'" Tazama taunted.

"Fuck you, too, Tazama!"

"Ladies," Kiara approached. "Is everything alright?"

"Great," Shabaha grinned. "Uh, just curious, how much of that did you hear?"

"Far more than I wanted to."

"Busted," Shabaha grinned at the others.

 _"Anyway,"_ Kiara shook her head with a slight shudder, prompting a snicker from some of them, "I thought I could take the lead for today while Kion and Vitani talk, is that okay?"

"Sure," Imara shrugged. "Have a sit."

"So," Kiara sat comfortably, "how's everyone treating you?"

"Better than last time," Kasi flicked a rock with her claw.

"That's...good," Kiara nodded. It was true that while the lionesses had accepted Simba's order to allow Zira's former pride to live alongside them and grant them shelter, he had made no such orders about making friends with them. It was clear to all that Simba didn't particularly care if the new lionesses felt welcome, they were lucky to not be killed in their sleep for attempting to kill him. Shelter from the rain and rogues was more than what he owed them, and his loyalty was to his original pride first and foremost. They were the ones who had been at his side during his reign, they had hunted and fought for him, they were his family.

If anything, accepting Zira's pride had been a gesture to Kiara more than out of the kindness of his heart. Simba had acknowledged and legitimized Kiara's alliance with Kovu, this had been the way the King had asked to be accepted back into his daughter's good graces. It had worked, and their relationship had been repaired after the split between them following Kion's leave. Acceptance of the strangers seemed to many like nothing more than the typical social orchestrations of the royals. Simba had disrupted the tightly-knit community of their pride in return for the security of keeping his intended heir at Pride Rock. It had ruffled some feathers and led to a few arguments, but it was all for the sake of ensuring that Kiara stayed as she was supposed to. This was universally understood.

Kiara knew that her father hadn't only done it out of obligation to her, but he had genuinely felt some concern for the lionesses after their alliance had shifted and it had come to light that many of them had never cared about him one way or the other, that killing him had merely been a means to an end. Allowing them to join their pride had been the simplest solution, though it had been far from simple. To say that their reception had been cold and uninterested was an understatement. Kiara had been surprised at how unwelcoming Sarabi had been, making her interest in the safety of her son and pride as well as her position over them quite clear. Without Simba and Nala enforcing any sort of behavioral expectations and Sarabi setting a chilling example, the rest of the pride settled into their own spectrum of displeasure.

Now her Guard consisted strictly of members of that once-shunned group, and Kiara was tasked with finding a way to earn their respect and trust. This would be difficult, as she wasn't even sure she had either from Vitani.

The little she had overheard of their conversation (as much as the concept repulsed her) illustrated the chasm between her and them. Her reality had never required her to develop a fear of male authority figures, only rogues, but they were raised with an intrinsic fear of animals like her father. The difference was not morality, but privilege. They had never had the luxury of trusting animals like her father. Their fear was understandable, and to be startled by it cast Kiara's immunity against the many day-to-day dangers most lionesses faced in a sharp light.

This was all a very complicated way of processing the simple truth; earning their trust would take a long time, and it had to start soon.

Nobody else spoke, the group staring expectantly at Kiara. She was determined not to be intimidated by the empty silence. But before she could speak, Tumaini and Mvua stood.

"This seems like a Guard-only thing," Mvua explained.

"Yeah, later," Tumaini followed quickly.

"So," Kiara addressed the remaining five lionesses, "did I chase them off?"

"Yeah," Imara nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well," Kiara brushed this off, "if none of you want to be on the Guard, none of you have to."

"Who says we don't want to?" Shabaha challenged.

"Kasi did," Kiara reminded her.

"She doesn't speak for us!"

"I never said she-"

"Hold on, don't put words in my mouth!" Kasi spat back, "Imara, I said I didn't want to be pressed into service, working for Kiara is different than working for Zira or Simba!"

"Actually," Kiara picked at her claw. For some reason the claw had become scaly, despite the moisture of the dry season. It was odd. "I hate to break it to you, but working with me won't be that different than working with my father, by all accounts we're pretty similar. While I'm still starting, I'm very much doing exactly what I think he'd be doing."

"Nah, you're a girl," Shabaha stretched until her back cracked. "It's way different."

"Yeah," Kasi nodded. "I'd work with you, not your dad."

"Because he's a male?"

"An alpha male, yeah."

"I heard pretty much everything," Kiara still didn't make eye contact. "I forget how most lionesses view males."

"He's your daddy," Imara pointed out. "You uh, never had to, I'm sure he didn't let any males get within a mile of you until Kovu."

"Oh he's told me, I knew, I just, I forget, I guess."

"Please, your dad has no idea how scared of him everyone is," Kasi snorted.

"Were any of you ever alone with him?" Kiara asked quietly. They all glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Have any of you ever seen him alone with a lioness who wasn't close family?" Again, they hadn't. "That's because he knows. My father is a lot of things, but he's not stupid. He knows." Kiara didn't know why she felt the urge to defend her father, but she did. It wasn't important, if anything it was detrimental to the group's fragile makings, but she wanted to speak in his defense on that matter. Her father was scary, he was angry and strong and intimidating, but he wasn't predatory.

"Speaking of him being a lot of things," Kasi smirked, "Kovu said Simba's leg is better after it got snapped, isn't he going to take back his place once he gets back?"

"No," Kiara answered evenly. "He's not."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Kiara admitted. "He told me it's because he thinks I can do better than him."

"But you don't believe him?" Imara clarified, her voice betraying a note of genuine interest. Her aloof attitude was beginning to fade.

"I know not everyone has the someone high opinion of my father that I do, but I do think he was experienced and had a lot of valuable alliances, those alone make him more valuable than me. He says I'm more patient, that he was having a hard time not being angry."

"He knows that about himself?" Shabaha seemed surprised.

"Very few animals despise my father more than he does."

The words were out before Kiara could call them back. She didn't know why she had said them, nor why she had shared such a poignant and personal observation with lionesses she didn't know very well. Their quiet, almost reflective faces punctuated the sharp change in mood.

"Anyway," she employed a social tactic her grandmother had taught her to use when an inappropriate subject had been touched; to swiftly move the conversation forward without calling further attention to what they were leaving behind. "What do you ladies like to do for fun?"

"You said we were going to be working together," Tazama pointed out.

"Would you say it's correct to say that we're sort of strangers to each other?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, that's fair."

"Well, our work is to change that. Let's relax today. What do all do to relax?"

"Mud wrestling," Imara made direct eye contact with the queen. Kiara met her gaze confidently.

"And I was worried you'd suggest something I wasn't experienced with."

"You're on, your highness."

* * *

"Whew!" Pumbaa shook off the water as rain poured down from the sky. Light still filtered into the den between the clouds.

"Pumbaa," Sarabi commented calmly. "It's been a while. Where's Timon?"

While the day had started with sunshine and warm breezes, as afternoon had moved in, so had the rainclouds. It was a very rainy wet season, which nobody was complaining about. Many of the pride members had filtered back into the den to wait out the rain before the evening hunt.

"Oh, he's, uh," Pumbaa looked uncomfortable. "We're taking some space."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Everything okay?" Mvua rose an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you apart. Like, ever."

"Well, you know," the warthog stepped over to Nala, who laid against Kula, "sometimes best buddies need some space."

"I hear that," Chumvi chuckled as he groomed Mheetu. "Welcome to the rainy day club, Pumbaa."

"I'm surprised you and Timon didn't want to go with him," Sarafina commented. "Simba said he offered to let you two come along, check out where you used to live."

"He did," Pumbaa nodded as he curled into a ball beside Nala, "but, to honest, we prefer it here much better. The jungle was a little intense."

"Not all bugs and lagoons, huh?"

"Not really. I mean, there was that, and it was nice, but we have those things here, too. Here, we know we won't get eaten. There, it was sort of iffy. Some predator was always trying to take our territory. It could get exhausting."

"Wait," Chumvi smiled at Nala. "You tried to hunt Simba's friend in his own territory?"

"I did," Nala affirmed without a trace of apology. "He took it pretty well, though."

"Oh, how could he not?" Chumvi snorted. Nala laughed.

"Do ya miss him?" Pumbaa asked.

"I do," Nala admitted. "I wasn't really able to spend much time with him while his leg was healing, and the very second he could walk, it feels like it's been one mission after another."

"That's Simba," Pumbaa sighed. "I'm awful worried. You think he'll be okay?"

"I think he and Kovu can handle themselves."

"Do you think he'll run into trouble?"

"What trouble could they possibly run into?" Sarafina reasoned. "Simba knows the land, right?"

"Yeah, but um, you know, he's not real popular out there."

"Rais is probably deceased," Nala reminded Pumbaa. "And if he's not, he's far too old to pose a threat, he might not even remember Simba. Simba can speak enough of the local tongue to get by, he knows how to stay out of trouble. He just has to find Qabi and then find Chaka, and he'll be out."

"I hope you're right. Gee, I wonder who lives where we used to. Whoever they are, they're real lucky."

"It was beautiful," Nala agreed quietly, thinking about the lush paradise she'd found him in. "I wonder if his journey will take him back there."

"Oh, I doubt it. Rais' pride where Surani and Qabi lived was days away from our little spot."

"It wasn't 'little,' you three had a much bigger territory than you needed," Nala chided playfully.

"No offense," Chumvi nodded at the warthog, "but what's the point of protecting a big territory if you don't even use it to hunt?"

"Simba needed something to do, I guess," Pumbaa shrugged. "He would come home and say, 'hey, that cool tree you guys like is ours now,' and we didn't really ask questions."

"What an jerk," Chumvi chuckled, shaking his head as he examined behind Mheetu's ears. "I love it."

"Sounds like the behavior of a young lion with a lot of drive and determination, but nothing to do with it," Sarabi licked her paw.

"Or he just likes conflict," Tama snorted. Nala flicked Tama's face with her tail.

"That too," Sarabi winked.

"Chumvi, I'm clean!" Mheetu huffed, batting Chumvi off. "Jeez!"

"Ah, memories," Sarafina smiled at Sarabi.

* * *

"So," Kion frowned in the shadows. "You don't want to know if you have the Roar?"

"It's not that I don't want to know," Vitani toyed with a small rock, avoiding eye contact, "I just don't care if I have it. It's not like I'm going to use it."

"Why not?"

The two sat in the protection of an overhang at Pride Rock's base, sheltered from the rain that poured down, a veil of water shrouding them in cool shadows.

"I don't need it to help. Nobody needs the Roar."

"I've needed it. My dad needed it," Kion argued gently. "It's helped a lot of animals."

"Your dad had it for one day and he broke a mountain," Vitani pointed out dryly. "It's too much power."

"So you think I shouldn't have it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Vitani, I don't want to argue with you, I just want to understand," his voice was gentle. "You have the mark of the Lion Guard, the great kings chose you, you sensed the Roar when my father used it miles away before anyone else did, I'm the only other one who did. You're a leader, Vitani, it makes sense that the great kings would want you to lead Kiara's Guard."

"I'm not arguing any of that. I just don't think I'll need it. I can do my job without throwing rocks around."

"It does so much more than that."

"I know," she looked at him pointedly. "You've used it on me."

"I am sorry about that," he cringed.

"You shouldn't be," she flicked the rock, watching it clatter across the stone. "You were protecting your pride. You were just doing your job."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"You don't like me, or the girls, or Kovu," Vitani pointed out bluntly. "We tried to kill your dad, and even he has been more chill than you. So yeah, it's kinda hard to cozy up to you after you showed up out of nowhere."

"I'm not asking you to-" he sighed in frustration. "Look, I guess you have a point."

"Here's another thing," Vitani cut him off. "Your dad never got frustrated with us not trusting him like you are right now. Kasi could never speak to him and he wouldn't care, but it would bother you."

"Well yeah, she's part of the pride."

"That is so not the point," Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you just admitted that the feelings are mutual, why am I the only one getting heat for it?"

"Kion, you're used to being the hero. You always think you're the good guy. But not everyone is gonna see you that way. Sometimes you're just a guy."

A tense silence hung between them.

"You're right," he finally admitted.

"Humoring me isn't going to magically-"

"No," his voice was firm, "I mean it. You're right. I get in my own head and I don't always step back and consider the perspectives of others. I think that's something Kiara was always way better at than me. Maybe I'll always suck at it, I don't know. I guess I'm just a dick sometimes."

"I don't really care about the first part, but I like the part where you called yourself a dick."

"That's fair."

"Look," Vitani examined a scratch on her paw pad, picking at it carelessly, "I get that this whole guard thing is important to the pride. I mean, your dad didn't have one for a few months and look what happened."

"That's...also fair," Kion didn't want to admit how much that comment stung.

"And I'm bored. So are the girls. I guess making ourselves useful kicking some ass doesn't sound like a complete waste of time. So I'm willing to talk about this Guard stuff. But I don't care about the Roar, and I want you to drop it, at least for a while."

"I can do that," Kion nodded. "Hey, you said 'the pride,' not 'your pride.'"

"Well, yeah," she nodded at her mark. "Your ancestors kinda made that clear. I'm in the club. Whoopee for me."

"You like it here, don't you?" He smiled slyly.

"God, you're optimistic," she rolled her eyes.

"Yep!" He stood, satisfied that they'd at least made a little progress.

"It's annoying."

"I know," he smiled. "I'm gonna go meet Anga, she should be back from checking on Surani."

* * *

"Queen Kiara," the elephant frowned, "what's this I hear about a new Lion Guard?"

"It's a long story, Ma Tembo," Kiara stood before the matriarch, with Shabaha, Imara and Kasi stood behind her, wary of the large leathery mammals that raised their eyebrows at them. Though the rain had rinsed most of the mud from their coats, their paws were still filthy, covered in wet grass and flecks of muck. The queen seemed unbothered by her unkept appearance, carrying her head just as high as she did when she was spotless. If the elephants thought she looked unruly, none of them said anything.

None of the former Outlanders had expected Kiara to be as robust and energetic as she was, squaring off with Imara in the mud eagerly as they watched in bemusement. Before long, they had joined, splashing and shoving with boisterous laughter until they'd felt the rain sprinkle down on their backs. They were reluctant to admit it, but the queen knew how to have fun. Kiara had then stood with a giggle, saying that she needed to talk to some elephants before the storm became too strong, and invited them to join her.

"Just to get an idea of what it is that the Guard actually does," she'd explained. "If you're interested." They'd agreed to follow her, admittedly curious about what sort of tasks would be expected of them.

Most herbivores could hardly tell Nala from Vitani. The elephants were a different story entirely, and had immediately noticed that this group was new to the Pride Lands. They weren't welcoming. "The great kings have been...a little vague, lately. But I promise we have the Pride Lands' best interests in mind. Prince Kion and I are overseeing everything while the pandemic in the Thelugi Mountains peaks and settles in the next few weeks. And my mother has continued to counsel us both and we respect and value her input."

"Not your father?" A male elephant cut in.

"Zito, mind your business," Ma Tembo chastised. "Simba is still wounded, let him rest!"

"Actually, the great kings saw fit to heal him," Kiara managed to smile a little. "He's on a mission out of the Pride Lands for the next few weeks, but we are all eagerly awaiting his return."

"Great, Simba's gone and he didn't tell anyone?" The male huffed. "That doesn't bode well."

"My father has more than earned a break," Kiara stood her ground. "But I'll be sure to _personally_ tell him you missed him in his absence, Zito."

"My apologies," he bowed his head. "I spoke in haste."

"Ma Tembo," Kiara turned back to the matriarch as the male took his leave nder the harsh glare of the growing audience, "I came to ask how your herd is fairing."

"Oh, we're quite well, wouldn't you all say?" She looked to the others, who nodded in agreement. "Yes yes, the rain has been a blessing, although," Ma Tembo's voice grew more quiet, and she looked back to Kiara. "I have to say, things have been a little...tense, ever since the events at your coronation, my queen."

"I have to earn their trust," Kiara answered simply.

"Oh no, it's not you," Ma Tembo shook her great head. "No, we all have the highest confidence in you, we've seen how Simba and Nala raised you and we feel that you have a very bright future ahead of you. It's well, it's the voices in the sky that spooked the herds. To be quite honest, your majesty, some of us are a little frightened. First your brother had those incredible powers, now the dead sounding in the sky at your coronation...the herds are worried that that royal family is garnering too much, well, power. And may I be blunt?"

"Of course."

"With all due respect to these young ladies," she nodded at Vitani's group, "the herds don't like the frequent changes in your Guard, either. They don't know who to trust."

"Ma Tembo, as always, your insight has been invaluable. How can I repay you?"

"The same way your father always did, please just keep me in the loop. It's all give and take."

"Of course. Thank you for your time, Ma Tembo."

With that, Kiara led the girls away from the elephant herd. Kasi was the first to speak.

"I like how your family can make threats while sounding polite. You basically told that asshole back there that you were gonna sic your dad on him for bitching, but you said it so nice and sweet-like that there was nothing he could say."

"My mom calls it 'refined defiance,'" Kiara explained somewhat glumly, rain dripping from her chin as she talked. "Everyone knows you're making a threat, but nobody can call you out on it because you used the proper language. It's a skill you've got to learn around here."

"So basically," Imara held her jaw open to drink some of the rain, smacking her lips in satisfaction, "everyone's scared that you're going to be as powerful as Kion and nobody likes us former Outsider scum?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the short of it." Kiara didn't bother with dishonesty.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Shabaha asked. "If everyone's scared of you, doesn't that make it easier to keep them in line?"

"Not for long," Kiara shook her head. "Alliances dissolve, communication dries up, resentment builds, and tension rises. I probably shouldn't have announced that my father left, but somebody was bound to say something, better to tell them myself than have it slip out and reveal that I'd been hiding it."

"Who cares where your dad is?" Kasi asked. "He's not in charge."

"Word got around that my dad isn't as crippled as we worried, they're expecting him to revoke his decision and return to power. They see my authority as temporary."

"Look I like you and all," Tazama stepped beside Kiara, "but why isn't your dad returning to power? I kind of thought that was his family's thing."

"It is," Kiara nodded. "I've never heard of anyone in our family line stepping down so young, I don't know that it's ever happened. Our family rules until death or old age, that's how it's always been. But, my dad said that the point of ruling was to do what's best for your kingdom. He think I'm a better fit than he is."

"But you don't think so," Tazama guessed.

"I just don't see how," Kiara admitted. "I mean, yes, my father has become more jaded and he has a hard time trusting and believing strangers, but, he's still much more experienced than I am. Animals trust him. They're still wary of me, some of them think I'm too soft. Maybe they're right."

"You stopped our prides from eating each other alive," Kasi reasoned. "Your dad and Zira were ready to soak the earth in blood, and we all blindly followed. Both sides. You, Kovu and Vitani were the ones who realized that it didn't have to be that way. The fighting finally stopped. Seems like something fitting rulers would do."

"Thank you, Kasi," Kiara looked surprised. "That...that actually means a lot to me."

"We've all said it," Imara and Shabaha nodded at each other. "Standing up to your father for us was pretty cool of you. We didn't see it coming, to be honest."

"The herds don't think so," Kiara set her jaw as they walked. "To them, it was just a skirmish between cats that interrupted my dad from doing his duties to them. He became less interested in them as protecting the pride specifically became his priority. That wasn't a popular shift in focus."

"Damn, sounds like the herds need a lesson in empathy."

"That's the masses for you. I think that's also what my father is sick of. He gave up his old life and nearly worked himself to death serving the Pride Lands, he missed a lot of stuff like my first steps and almost my first hunt, made so many sacrifices, but the moment he put his family first, they became irritated. I think it made my dad resentful in a way that made him stop caring about serving them as much, which was his first sign that he needed to step back. Breaking his leg was just his public reason. You can't," she looked back at them with her amber eyes, "tell anyone we talked about this, though."

"We get it," Imara reassured her. "Your dad's alright for recognizing when it was time to step back. We all kind of assumed he liked being in charge."

"Not exactly."

"You know," Shabaha cocked her head, "you're alright, Kiara. I think we should talk seriously about this Guard stuff."

"Well," Kiara's face brightened, "if that's what you all want."

* * *

"So, happy to be back in the desert?" Simba broke the silence as they crested the first of many, many sand dunes, referring to the time the group had seen Scar. There was very little ahead on the horizon, and the Pride Lands were a speck of green behind them. The flatlands had begun to give way to still waves of lifeless sparkling hills.

"It uh," Kovu made a face as darkness began to consume the empty lands in swaths of blue and purple. "It's a lot of sand."

"I can't stand it either," Simba commented as he carefully treaded along the peak of the dune, sand displaced under his paws flowing down both slopes on either side.

"How old were you the first time?" Kovu asked as he stepped in line behind him, noting that Simba's pawprints were still larger than his own as he stepped into them.

"What, the first time I came through here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was about the age you were when you met my daughter."

"Wait," Kovu stumbled for a second as the grains crumbled under his weight, "you were that young?"

"Yep."

"Zira always made it sound like you were, I don't know, older."

"Really?" Simba's voice took on a note of sarcasm. "Zira didn't empathize with me, huh?"

"You could say that." Kovu cringed to himself, hoping he hadn't touched a nerve.

"I was figuring we could keep going all night and rest in the morning before it gets hot, are you going to need a rest before then?"

"No," Kovu puffed his chest. Anything Simba could do, he was determined to do. "I don't need to stop."

"Great, all night it is."

"You can read the stars, then?" Kovu was slightly worried about getting lost without the sun to follow, he had no way of knowing how proficient Simba was at night navigation. Kovu had gleamed a little about Simba as a king and a little about him as Kiara's father, but Kovu didn't know much about Simba as a lion. Anything Zira had told him Kovu was slowly learning had all been false.

"You can't?" Simba cast a confused glance over his shoulder.

"Not very well," Kovu admitted with a touch of embarrassment.

"Reading the stars is a basic life skill, we taught Kiara and Kion when they were young."

"Yeah well, you sorta answered your own question there, it's a basic life skill and all. Kiara's already given me grief over it, everything I know about reading the stars I learned from her."

"That's my girl," Simba looked forward again. "Let's test your knowledge, we're heading southwest, what constellation are we going to use to orient ourselves?"

"Um," Kovu looked up. "Uh, first we find the cluster, which is...um..."

"Alright," Simba stopped and gestured with his paw at the darkening sky. "It's faint, but see that cluster right there?"

"The one that has like, four close together, right?" Kovu stopped beside him and squinted.

"Mhmm," Simba nodded. "That's Kichaka cha Moto, and the two bright stars Wafanyakazi and Kichwa are below it and off to the side a little, see them?

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, now imagine an invisible line between Wafantakazi and Kichwa, and then a line straight through Kichaka cha Moto. Those invisible lines intersect right there," Simba gestured into the darkness, just above the horizon. "Now that's true south. So what's behind us?"

"North."

"Exactly. If behind us is north, what's to our left and right?"

"east and west."

"Which is which?"

"That's east, and that's west," Kovu pointed.

"Good, now where's southwest?"

"That way," Kovu pointed between west and the direction Simba had indicated was south.

"There, see? You've got it."

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **Yes, this chapter was absolutely brought to you in part by unpaid time off work due to COVID-19. I wished for more time to write, and by God I have it now, for better or worse. Hope you're all doing alright!**

 **Finding the cross constellation in order to find true south is the best way for our friends in the southern hemisphere (the geography of the Pride Lands suggests they're in Tanzania or a bordering country, which is below the equator) to orient themselves at night, as someone who was raised to locate the north star to find true north in the northern hemisphere, I had to look up how our characters would take directions from the stars. You learn something new every day!**

 **As a side note I've reached 200 followers on Tumblr, so I'm writing a oneshot to celebrate, and I'm inviting readers to vote on what they'd like me to write about! The link is posted on my Tumblr, dierentumbls. Thank you all so much for making this such a fun corner of the internet to create and share in, you're all such lovely people and I do appreciate the community here. Voting ends, March 30, 2020, I'll reblog the link a few times to keep it accessible.**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: Weeeeeee'll seeeeeeee! (Thank you!)**

 **little_sloth [AO3]: That is a lovely thing to say and a great question, to answer it, I'll just say that we have not seen the last of them by far.**

 **Outlander15 [FFN]: They were hands-down my favorite new characters, and writing them has been so much fun. Thank you for your continued support, it really does mean a lot to me!**

 **Miss Dreamxr [FFN]: You are too sweet, it's reviews like that that make writing such a fun and rewarding hobby, so thank you for taking the time to leave such a lovely note, it really made my day!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	20. Chapter 20: Trivial

"Whoa," Kovu surveyed the lush upspring of green before them. He'd felt the humidity increase as the rocky ground had revealed patches of life even before he'd seen the jungle on the horizon. Now that they stood before it, Kovu felt small. It stood before them, tall and dark. The thick tangle of vines and leaves was unlike anything Kovu had encountered.

"Looks exactly how I left it," Simba commented as he led Kovu into the foliage, leaving the clear open sky above the desert behind them. Within moments of entering, it became darker, as the leaves choked out the sun. The drone of insects was a loud, harsh whisper in his ear. His stomach twisted in hunger. They had stopped for water at a small oasis that had sprung from the earth, but the water had been hot and Kovu's throat was already sticky and dry. He didn't just want water, he wanted blood. Flesh. Satiation. Lions could go for days, even weeks in dire cases, without food, but it was painful to do so.

"So," Kovu's voice quieted as he felt wary of potential eyes and ears. He immediately felt closed in and watched. "Where are we going?"

"Rais' pride used to be about three days from here," Simba explained, his voice quiet as well. "Do you hear the river?"

Kovu paused, furrowing his brow. "Yeah," he nodded. "Barely."

"We're going to follow it upstream for two days, then break off and head towards the valley. But first, we're going to drink, then eat."

"How do we know that we won't encroach on anyone's territory?" Kovu asked nervously, acutely aware of how seriously Simba had always treated his own. To his surprise, Simba looked conflicted, his gaze darting away. "We...are going to stay out of someone else's territory, right?" He prompted. Simba sighed.

"Here's the deal, Kovu," Simba met his gaze firmly. "I need to go in, find Qabi, ask her where Chaka is if he's not with her, then take Chaka home. I need to do all of that within a month, I am not wasting one day. I need to get back home to Nala. We can either eat bugs in neutral territory as we find them, because I know for a fact you've done it, or," he lowered his voice further, "we can hunt without getting caught. But we don't have time to seek out neutral hunting ground, if there is any. We either eat bugs, or we take a little risk. I'll let you make that call."

Kovu's mind raced as he struggled to wade through the screams of hunger and process what Simba had just said. Was this a test? Was Simba testing him? If he admitted that he wanted to make a kill, no matter whose kill it was, would Simba become angry? Or reject his request to propose to Kiara? Kovu couldn't take that risk.

"I'm a law-abiding citizen now," he answered. "It sounds like bugs are our only option."

"So it seems," Simba led Kovu forward. Kovu was unable to read his tone or expression. "So, crunchy or slimy? What sounds good to you?"

"Err," Kovu made a face, "whatever sounds good to you, sir."

"We'll scrounge up whatever we can near the river, I guess."

"So," Kovu looked around as they walked, stepping over fallen logs and under the thick swaths of branches, "do you, you know, still eat bugs?"

"Um, no," he heard Simba snort. "Not by choice, anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Means I'll do what it takes to survive. Same as you, right?"

"Right."

They walked in silence until finally, they happened upon the river, the sound of rushing water a tantalizing and alluring sound that drove them both to a run, skidding to a stop along the mossy bank. They both dunked their faces in, though after one gulp, they both brought their heads up, each waiting for the other.

"Well?" Simba asked.

"I-I was gonna keep watch while you drank," Kovu explained. It was dangerous for them to both drink at the same time in unfamiliar territory. The only time an animal was more vulnerable to attack than when they were drinking was when they slept, something they would also no doubt do in shifts.

"I'm older, you drink first."

"But you outrank-"

"Kovu, drink before I push you in." Kovu needed no further prompting, lunging for the water to both show his submission and to quench his thirst. The water was cold, colder than in the Pride Lands, and tasted sweet, with a hint of algae. The minerals were unique, creating a taste he'd never experienced before. He couldn't tell whether or not he liked it, but he was too thirsty to care. After he was satisfied, he brought his head back up, muzzle dripping, and nodded at Simba to take his turn. As he scanned the jungle around them, still catching his breath, he noticed that there were no tracks in the dirt around where they stood. In the Pride Lands, animal tracks were everywhere, especially high-traffic areas that provided access to water. Paw prints blended with hoof prints, as the animals all gathered to take what they needed. Here, there wasn't a trace of other animals. Though the sounds of insects was loud in his ears, he saw no birds or rodents, much less herd animals. When Simba finally rose his head, Kovu's anxiety about his observation had grown enough for him to mention it.

"Why is nobody here?" He whispered. Simba glanced around before shrugging, seemingly unbothered, leading Kovu deeper into the foliage.

"Could be a number of things," Simba answered. "Poisonous plants would be my guess."

"Oh man, really?"

"Relax, just don't eat any plants, you'll be fine. It'd be good news for us, if the herd animals are dead or avoiding the area, it means no unsavory company."

"That's kinda cool though. How poisonous are we talking?"

"Some plants will just make a lion hallucinate, some will kill an elephant, just depends. I'll point one out if I recognize it."

"Nice."

"But, on a more serious note," Simba slowed his pace so that he was beside Kovu, matching his stride perfectly. "I need you to promise me something."

"Of course," Kovu's heart skipped a beat. He didn't like the tone in Simba's voice.

"If I screw up and get us in trouble, I mean real trouble, promise me you'll make sure you and Chaka get out. If I tell you to run, swear to me that you will."

"I-I can't do that, Simba."

"You can and you will. It's very simple, Kiara is the queen now and she needs you, you have to come home to her. This isn't about you or me. You're doing it for Kiara, so am I."

"...Fine," Kovu relented, though he knew in his heart he didn't want to. "I promise that I'll run if there's no other way. Will you promise me that you won't put me in that position?"

"I promise."

It occurred to Kovu that neither lion had a pure history when it came to keeping their word and acting honestly. But at that moment, all they had was their word. It would have to do.

* * *

"Here," Nala dropped the shoulder at the mouth of the cave, the cool waters of the mysterious fountain beckoning her with an energy that made her wary. She wasn't like Simba, she'd never felt comfortable with the afterlife, nor did she like it crossing into her life. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm surprised to see you," Surani emerged from the shadows, the glowing reflection of the water wavering across the stone walls. "Animals are still dropping like flies, the pandemic is wiping out most of the large animals, and you show up at the base of the mountain pregnant? Simba's not going to like that."

"The base of the mountain is far enough from the sickness, most of the ill are near the peak, it hasn't spread this far down, at least not yet. And who told you?" Nala kept her voice cool. "We haven't announced it."

"You're showing," Surani looked Nala over. "Just enough, anyway."

"I'll thank you in advance for your discretion," the queen mother answered stiffly.

"Who would I tell?" Surani smiled coyly as she nodded at the meat. "Help yourself, I'm not hungry."

"You failed to mention that you've been hunting to Ono," Nala sat, more exhausted than she wanted to admit. The one symptom she couldn't ignore was fatigue. It had hit her fast and hard, it was as if each breath of energy was drained into the ground through her paws, leaving her lightheaded and foggy.

"I'm not hunting, the locals are bringing me gifts," Surani settled comfortably before Nala. "Turns out some of them really like hearing from their dead loved ones. It's nice, seeing them have closure. Have you ever lost anyone?"

"A few pride sisters, years ago."

"Well, it seems to help, what I'm doing. I haven't been keeping track, there are so many, but...I don't know, I feel a little better each time I help one of them. It's the first time I've really felt like I had a purpose. I don't know," she shrugged the thought off. "Anyway, why'd you want to see me?"

"Kiara asked me to come."

"No, she asked someone to come, but you did. She's obsessed with keeping the peace and you don't like me, she never would have sent you."

"I want to talk about Chaka," Nala admitted.

"What is there to talk about?" Surani demanded, continuing before Nala could open her mouth. "Let's look at the facts, alright? Simba's married, I'm single. Simba's got two perfect children, I've got one dead one that ran off and got pregnant the moment she became of age. Simba lives in a nice pride in a good territory that his daughter controls, I hang out in a ghost cave talking to dead animals all day. Exactly what is there to talk about?"

"I," Nala stuttered. "I thought you'd-I mean, he's your grandson. I wanted to give you the opportunity to have a say."

"Oh you wanted that for me, huh? There's only one right answer here, it's not anyone's choice."

Nala let the tension sit between them for a moment. She wasn't sure why she felt hostile towards Surani, nor was she certain why Surani was angry at her. She took a deep breath.

"Surani, what you're doing here at the fountain, it's really going to help my daughter. It's going to help a lot of animals. It doesn't seem easy, and I'm grateful that you're doing it."

"Thanks," Surani didn't seem to believe her. "So, feeling shitty, huh?"

"I'll manage."

"I was so sick with Aisha," she shook her head. "But, easy birth, so I guess it balanced out. You?"

"The opposite," Nala admitted.

"I can't imagine doing it again. It's not for me."

"I never got to tell you I'm sorry," Nala's voice softened. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"It's hellish," Surani admitted. "But, for now, it's not all bad. She's still here, in the fountain. Waiting. I hope Simba takes his time, I don't think she'll stick around once she knows Chaka is safe."

"She might," Nala offered halfheartedly. Nala didn't like Surani, she was angry at the way Surani had treated Simba, and she didn't care for how aloof and haughty her attitude was. However, as a mother, Nala felt her grief. She couldn't imagine losing a child, and she had seen what it had done to Sarabi.

"This whole thing is kind of nice, though," Surani admitted. "We know that after we die, there's a good, peaceful place. And that's where she'll be. And hopefully one day, I'll be there too. Before, I didn't really believe that stuff. Simba always said he didn't either, but, I think he was lying about that. And like, a lot of other things. Secret prince," she made a face. "I still can't get over that."

"He's...a unique lion."

"You can say that again. Hey," she looked up at Nala. "I haven't heard from that dark dead lion in a long time, the one with the green eyes and two names."

"You mean Scar?"

"Yeah, Scar, Taka, whatever. Have you seen him?"

"In life and death, yes."

"Creepy bastard," Surani shivered. "I don't know how he's not in the fountain. There's a younger lion in there that looks kind of like him, though."

"Who?" Nala frowned.

"This kid named Nuka, he's waiting for his brother and sister, but I think his brother is with Simba, if I remember right. They don't look related at all."

"Nuka's in the fountain?" Nala was taken aback.

"Mhmm," Surani nodded, clearly not aware of the significance of this information. "Kovu's actually got two lions waiting for him, poor kid."

"Something tells me he's not ready to talk to Zira," Nala stood.

"Who's Zira? I'm talking about his mother, Huzuni. What, does Zira have two names, too?"

"...No," Nala answered softly. "She doesn't."

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm watching you eat grubs," Kovu commented as Simba gulped one down with a wince.

"You're right here with me, pal."

"Yeah, but I'm not the former king. It's different."

"If you say so," Simba reached up and tore more bark away from the tree, revealing several white, plump insects that had been feasting on the damp bark from the comfortable cover of darkness, picking them off the trunk with his teeth. "So," he swallowed and began rooting for more, not bothering to make eye contact. "Why'd you volunteer to come with me?"

"I wanted to help."

"Why?"

"I can't just want to help?" Kovu couldn't help but feel defensive. He wasn't ready to have the conversation with Simba about wanting to propose to Kiara just yet.

"Let's see," Simba thought aloud. "You volunteered to spend a month away from your girlfriend just weeks after her coronation, so it was more than just being a good guy, you'd need a pretty heft reason to do it, so let's look at the other factors," he continued as he dug at the base of the tree, exposing a rotted root full of beetles and worms, passing over most of them as he talked. "If you'd stayed, you'd be able to stay with Kiara and your sister, who I hear just might be the next leader of the Lion Guard. Both your sister and your girlfriend are going through some very significant life changes right now, but you don't seem like the type to run from responsibility. So let's keep thinking, if you'd stayed, you'd be helping Surani, Kion, Malka and Tojo put souls at peace," he stopped and looked at Tojo. "Are you afraid of seeing Zira in the fountain?"

Kovu narrowed his eyes, slightly surprised at Simba's guess. Being exposed to Zira in the fountain hadn't even crossed his mind. But Simba was smart enough to sniff out the truth eventually, unless Kovu threw him off his trail. He decided to take a risk and affirm something that wasn't true in order to buy himself some time. But, he didn't want to lie directly. Simba wouldn't like that if and when the truth did come out. A lie of omission was in a gray enough area that Kovu was able to sit with the idea.

"You didn't exactly _love_ seeing Scar, did you?" He asked darkly. Simba seemed to buy it.

"Interesting comparison there," he turned back to foraging. "No, I didn't."

"So," Kovu was eager to move away from the subject, "Um, you knew King Rais?"

"I've had a few run-ins with him."

"The phrasing you just used makes me think that they weren't exactly friendly encounters."

"They were not."

"Wait," Kovu frowned. "Are you-I mean, is Rais not gonna want us to visit?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on him finding out."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kovu hissed. Simba looked at him with surprise.

"Calm down, it'll be fine."

"I didn't realize this was a stealth mission!"

"Oh," Simba cocked his head sarcastically, "is that suddenly a problem for you?"

"I-you-but-" Kovu sputtered angrily. "W-with all due respect, when were you planning on telling me this? Is that why you made me promise you that I'd leave you if you got us into trouble?"

"Kovu, Rais is probably dead, and if he's not he's too elderly to pose a threat."

 _"How do you not know?"_ Kovu fought to keep his voice low. They were alone, but if they made too much noise, that might change. "Wasn't Surani here just months ago? Did you not ask her?"

"Yes, I _asked!_ She was absolutely no help at all, I am literally working on memory and guesswork here," Simba was now audibly frustrated. "It sure would have been nice if she'd told me anything, but she wouldn't, so we're stuck with what I can piece together."

"Why not? I thought she sent us on this whole mission, why would she undermine us like this, is she crazy? How are we supposed to do this!?"

"She's not crazy, she's just," Simba sighed heavily, "she's grieving. Aisha's in the fountain, but she'll probably leave once we come back with Chaka and Surani's not ready to let her go, she wants this to take as long as possible, so she wouldn't give me any information. At least," he shook his head, "God, I hope that's why she wouldn't talk. I just am hoping that Surani's cousin Qabi is still around and that she helps, Surani mentioned her in passing once or twice so I think it's likely."

"Normally I wouldn't ask this, but given what I've just learned I'm going to." Kovu took a deep breath, "Is this 'Qabi' going to help?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty confident that she will."

"Care to share why? I mean, Surani isn't exactly cooperative."

"They're very different lionesses, Qabi's...she's different, it's fine."

"Okay, so, what, are we just going to sneak up to the territory and hope Qabi is around the border and not with the rest of her pride in the center of the territory?"

"No, I was actually going to call to her."

"Call?! Like, like roar?"

"Not a confrontational one, just a, you know, a rogue's roar."

"What, like those stupid, desperate mating calls they make when they want a piece?" Kovu was bewildered.

"Yes," Simba rolled his eyes. "I suppose you could call it that, Kovu. With any luck I can still remember how I used to do it, and she'll recognize it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, _you_ used to actually do that?" This was new information. "There's no way."

"Kovu," Simba looked irritated. "I have never been shy about the fact that before I challenged Scar, I was indeed one of those dirty low-life scum rogues everybody hates so much, why exactly are you so surprised?"

"I never said dirty or low-life, I just, you know, you seem above all that, is all."

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me." With that dry comment, Simba straightened his posture. "I think we're done eating, let's keep moving. You're right, this place is creepy."

* * *

Kovu watched from above as Simba struggled to reach him in the branches. Just a mile or so beyond, the tree line dipped as the valley lay spread below. Simba grit his teeth as he used his upper body strength to pull himself up, using his rear legs to stabilize himself. Neither Kovu nor Simba had brought attention to it, but it was clear that Simba's leg was not completely healed. It was painless, at least as far as Simba let on, but he avoided putting weight on it, and as he climbed, it was clear that he wasn't able to use it very well, nor was he used to compensating for its inadequacy. The joints were stiff, and Kovu couldn't tell if this was something that would be healed with time, or if Simba would always have the stiffness.

If it didn't heal any more, he might never be able to hunt well, if at all. If he was even a hair slower, he would only slow the other hunters down, he'd never be able to hunt with the pride again. Kovu wondered if this was actually the reason Simba hadn't pressed hunting on their first day in the jungle. Perhaps Simba wasn't ready to know.

When Simba did manage to steady himself on a limb near Kovu, the branch wrapped in thick vines, he opened his mouth and let out a soft roar. It was high and gentle, almost melodic, neither aggressive nor taunting. It wasn't like the mating calls of the rogues that Kovu had heard growing up, it was something a bit different. It was more submissive, polite. If Kovu hadn't been watching Simba, he never would have believed it was him. The former king's roar could send shivers down animals' spines, it had always been a call of dominance and often danger. This was something else entirely.

There was no answer. This was a good thing. A lioness would venture quietly out to seek them, only an angry alpha male would roar back. The quiet in the air was indicative of peace.

"Now," Simba settled down on the branch, "we wait quietly."

They did, but not for long. Both of them tensed as they heard the sound of something moving towards them, crunching falling leaves with each step, their ears leaning forward. Whoever was approaching was moving swiftly. The hairs on the back of Simba's nape stood on end as he held his breath. Kovu's teeth bared silently. Then, from a few dozen or so paces away, a feminine voice called out.

"Red?"

Kovu looked to Simba, who looked relieved.

"I think she's alone, you stay up here, don't scare her," he murmured before he hastily climbed down. "It's me, Qabi," he answered more loudly. Just as his paws hit the forest floor, a sleek, dark lioness stepped into view. Seeing Kovu, she snarled. "He's a friend, he's with me," Simba reassured her.

"Is that you?" She turned back to Simba with wide eyes. Unlike Surani, Qabi's accent was thick.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Red," she looked upset. "You don't understand what you've missed, Surani-"

"Where's Chaka?" Simba asked in a quiet voice. Qabi froze.

"How did you know?"

"It's a long story, but, I know. I know about Aisha, as well. I'm sorry."

"Is Surani safe? She left months ago, and I never knew where she was going, she just left."

"She found me, she's fine."

"Are...the two of you..?"

"No, we're not."

"Red," she looked him over. "You are full of surprises, did you know this?"

"I've heard that once or twice." Simba looked up and nodded for Kovu to come down. He did, watching Qabi over his shoulder. She looked at Simba with a softer expression. Up close, he realized that she was striking. Her face was softer and kinder than Surani's, with the same beautiful eyes and sleek, flawless build.

"Did you come for Chaka?"

"I did."

"Rani must have known what would happen after Aisha passed," Qabi looked at her paws. Simba didn't correct her, as the truth was far too complicated and strange. "Rais' sons, Almanii and Hasaan, won't let him into their territory because they are not his father. After Aisha passed, it has been very difficult to keep him safe. They do not like that we are helping, and I worry about him getting into trouble."

"That's why I'm here. I want to help."

"How can I trust you?" She lifted her gaze back to him. "You left all those years ago without saying a word, we all thought you were dead, and now you return, and it doesn't make any sense."

"I know, I understand why you don't think I'd be fit to take care of him, but-"

"I never said that," she shook her head. "You act tough, but you were always soft. I knew that. I was sad when you left. At first I was angry, but, then I was sad."

"I'm sorry, I wish I'd handled it differently. A lot of things, actually. But listen, my mate and I are committed to-"

"Mate?" Qabi seemed surprised. "So, Red, you finally settled down, did you?"

"You know, you could have toned down the surprise," he chuckled. "Yeah, I finally found someone, we've got two children."

"Aww," she smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you. Truly. But, how do you know your king will allow this?"

"My queen gave me her word, and I trust her with my life," Simba answered genuinely. Kovu smiled. If there was one thing he knew about Simba, it was that he was a good father.

"Red happily taking orders from a strong female, oh that is a surprise," she commented sarcastically.

"I-" Simba closed his eyes. Kovu did his best to bite back a grin. _"Anyway,_ Qabi, how can I earn your trust?"

"I don't think you ever lost it. You're strange, but you're a good lion, Red. I can see it in your eyes. You wouldn't hurt a fly. Come on," she nodded. "I'll take you to talk to Chaka. We'll see what he thinks."

"'Wouldn't hurt a fly?'" Kovu whispered to Simba, who elbowed him.

"Just go with it," Simba hissed between his teeth before following the lioness deeper into the jungle. Kovu noted several things.

First, that there was an odd energy between Qabi and Simba, one he knew but couldn't place. Second, Simba had intentionally left out that he was the former king, much less that he had arrived at the request of his dead daughter's spirit. Keeping his explanation simple and believable didn't seem to be the entire reason behind this omission, but Kovu wasn't sure what other reasons Simba might have. But, Kovu had no choice but to follow Simba's order to follow his lead.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **Huzuni is the creative property of Silver-Wolf-17, check out their art on deviantart, we are truly not worthy, many thanks for permission to use this amazing character, Silver!**

 **I hope everyone is taking care of themselves whether they're going to work or staying home, and I hope you all have the security and peace of mind you deserve. You're all such sweet, kind people and I wish you all the best now more than ever.**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: As always, you are TOO MUCH! I'm glad you liked the change of pace, I honestly needed one.**

 **little_sloth [AO3]: Yay! I'm glad the change of pace worked well, it's always nice to hear that confirmation. I think walking the line between 'interesting/exciting' and 'exhausting' is hard for me and it's important to slow down every once in a while. Plus, writing funnier scenes is a ton of fun. I am still considered 'essential' in my county so I am still working, but doing my best to keep myself and those around me safe, please take care and I hope you remain strong through this!**

 **veronicatoon7 [FFN]: Thank you so much, I'm glad they fit the story! And I'm sure her fuck marry kill would be something like, 'fuck Kovu, marry Kovu, kill Tojo,' because she loves Kovu enough to bend the rules and use two points for him, and while she'd never want to kill Tojo, he's the weakest member of the mountain guard and if she had to off someone, it would be him without question.**

 **Guest [FFN]: That means a lot to me, thank you for leaving such a lovely comment!**

 **LadyKeren [FFN]: The tone of the fic is absolutely dark, but I'm glad it works! I agree if the movies had been for an older audience they would have been much darker as well, I guess my fic takes place in a universe where the movies were PG-13/R? And I know, the chapters when Simba couldn't walk were harder to write, it's sad! And absolutely, Simba should have had more screen time dedicated to him being a father, not just a stoic king, that would have made the show better. Where's my footage of him being silly and wrestling the kids? But thank you, I love feedback like this!**

 **I'm still accepting voting submissions for my next oneshot, voting ends March 31, 2020, the link is the most recent post on my Tumblr, dierentumbls for anyone who hasn't voted but would like to. As an additional sidenote I just made an Instagram account, , there's nothing much posted yet but that will change as I shift my social media focus from Tumblr to Instagram, if you'd like, give me a follow and I'll follow back!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


	21. Chapter 21: If

"I don't have time to talk to him," Vitani stated dismissively.

"You..." Nala blinked. "I...don't-"

"Kion and Kiara have been training me and the other girls and we don't have time to make a trip to the fountain," she stated blankly.

"Right, but-but I thought you might want to hear what he has to say. Vitani, Nuka might not leave the fountain until he talks to you."

"That's on him."

"Alright." Nala knew better than to argue with Vitani. "Well, when Kovu and Simba do return, will you tell him about Huzuni? I think he should hear it from you."

"Of course."

Nala processed Vitani's unexpected reaction as Vitani sat patiently waiting. Realizing that Vitani would silently wait for further instruction until and unless instructed otherwise, she nodded at the lioness. "That's all I wanted to say, Vitani. Thank you for letting me borrow you."

"Of course, ma'am," Vitani curtly bowed, something Nala had repeatedly asked her not to do, before trotting off to rejoin the others.

"What's up?" She heard Shabaha ask.

"Nothin," Vitani answered casually as she stood before Kion. Malka, Chumvi, Tojo and Mheetu watched as Kion continued explaining the complexities of the upcoming summit meeting. She wondered if Simba had even realized that he might miss it. Not, of course, that anything about the situation he was in had been his idea.

She had to give her mate credit, change was not something Simba handled well, but he'd taken the sudden changes in their lives in stride as well as anyone, neither acting out nor tensing up. He was more quiet, but it was a reserved quiet, not an angry quiet. He wasn't bitter, he was observing. Deciding how he felt about everything. She couldn't blame him, she herself wasn't sure how she felt about much of anything.

"Nala?"

Nala turned, knowing who it was. Sarafina stood behind her.

"Hi, Mom."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Nala..." Sarafina sat next to her. Even as she aged, she was beautiful. "I'm not happy that you left the Pride Lands and took such a big risk right now. I want to know why you did it."

"I don't know."

"Nala, I mean it. I'm your mother, I didn't stop you because I trust you, don't I deserve to know why we were both party to a poor decision? I know you, when you make these types of risks, it's for a good reason."

"What did you tell the pride?"

"I told them what you asked me to tell them; that it was just a little trip to take care of something personal. If that was really all it was, I'm going to be a little mad. Why'd you go see Surani?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She frowned. "The entire reason Simba and Surani went alone to the mountain is because the disease is spreading like wildfire, you can't afford to get sick in your state, nor to bring it back to the rest of us, and they've already had it. You haven't. So what was so important that you had to talk to Surani?"

"Mom," Nala took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know what came over me. It was stupid, and finding out what I found out doesn't change that fact. I made a poor decision."

"The second Simba leaves, you lose your head, is that what I'm hearing? You know, I think he deserves more credit as the voice of reason in your relationship from time to time. Everyone thinks you hold him back, and you do, but it goes both ways. So, what did you find out?"

"Nuka's in the fountain. And Kovu's biological mother."

"Oh," Sarafina seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. "Those poor things. Hopefully it will give them closure, like Simba had with Mufasa. Knowing his father is at peace made things easier for him, I think. Helped him move on."

"Vitani didn't seem to even care."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"She said she didn't have time to stop her training to talk to him."

"Please, you married the master of hidden emotions. You know how this works. You're not in Vitani's inner circle, not yet. She wasn't going to reveal her emotions to you any more than Simba reveals them to pretty much anyone but you. That's why Sarabi likes her so much. She's a lot like Simba."

"She is stubborn."

"And driven, and loyal, and if you get to know her, funny. I'm waiting for the cactus-like attitude to drop and reveal a big softie, like we saw with Simba way back. Remember that? When some of the girls were actually a little nervous around him?"

"To be fair, he came across as a little intense at first."

"He did. And so does Vitani. But I know what you're doing, don't change the subject. Why'd you go?"

"Mom," Nala looked at her mother. "I really don't know. I suppose I'm flattered that you think I'm above rash decisions, but as we've established, I'm not. I just...suddenly needed to see her."

"Well," Sarafina looked up. "Hmm. Let's think about this. You did it right after Simba left, that means something."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"It most certainly does. Either you were subconsciously waiting for him to leave, or, something about him leaving struck something in your subconscious."

"The former doesn't make any sense, I'm going to get an earful when he comes back and finds out."

"True. So, it's the latter. Is this about him leaving, or about where he's going?"

"What does that mean?"

"Honey," Sarafina looked at her daughter sadly, "I didn't know much about Simba's life before he came home, none of us did. And now Surani's given us a pretty good look, like it or not. A secret daughter, now a grandson without a mother or father, I've heard hissings about other exes between them, I think I can see the rest pretty clearly. His early life was a little...risqué."

"It was a mess," Nala muttered.

 _"He_ was a mess. And I have to give him credit, he told us early on, in his own way. He told us he'd been living like a rogue and wasn't proud of it, but I don't think any of us really thought about the implications because he's such a sweet guy. I can still hardly believe he was capable of it. But he really was living the life of a rogue. Is it at all possible that you feel, on some small level, a little threatened?"

"Threatened by who, Surani?" Nala scoffed. "Please, Simba can't stand her."

"I don't think he ever could, and yet they had a child together. She seems...difficult, but she is gorgeous. Simba's very handsome, I'm sure all of his partners were attractive. Not as striking as you, though, I'm sure. Nala, it's natural to feel a little jealous."

"What is there to be jealous of?" Nala bristled at the mere idea.

"It doesn't have to make sense, honey. We've all felt a little jealous from time to time. You never seemed to because Simba has never given any lionesses here a second glance, but out there, it's different, isn't it? There's a history. Is it possible that you made up an excuse to yourself so you could size her up? Maybe project some of your feelings about the other lioness he mentioned onto her?"

"Who, Qabi?"

"Mhmm."

"I don't know anything about her, there's nothing to project."

"You know quite a bit about her."

"Like what?"

"The fact that Simba knew exactly who she was and decided that she was the one to come to for help. It means that he still trusts her. I'm guessing they were partners at one time."

"It was just a fling," Nala dismissed, uncomfortable with the subject. She didn't like the idea that she, the former Queen of the Pride Lands, could be irrationally jealous of some common lioness she'd never met. It was childish, petty, and worst of all, possibly correct.

"It's never 'just a fling' when you're the wife, is it?"

That sentence struck her in a way she hadn't expected, but she refused to surrender to the idea. "How I feel about it doesn't change the insignificance of the stupid things my husband did before I found him."

"You know," Sarafina's gaze shifted over to the youngest male, Mheetu, lounging across Chumvi's back. "Your father, Tsaro, I thought he was dead. I grieved him. When Kion brought Mheetu back, my first reaction was that I was happy he was still alive. But you know what my second reaction was?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. Nala, your father and I broke things off before he disappeared, and what he did after that is none of my business. But I still felt a little jealousy in my gut to see it confirmed that he had felt for another lioness they way he once felt for me. I'm not proud of it, but I accept that I'm a mere mortal. If you just reverse the order of events, well, that's kind of your situation, isn't it?"

"There might be some parallels," Nala huffed. "Fine, I may have possibly made a bad decision based on some subconscious resentment for something childish that needs no further discussion."

"I won't tell anyone," Sarafina assured her calmly. "Oh, my little baby," she rubbed Nala's back. "It'll be okay. Here, I'll stop poking your ego and change the subject. Dwala has retired from hunting, and I think it's time for Sarabi to do the same."

"She'll never do it."

"She has to, she's starting to slow. She's going to get hurt if she doesn't. She's my best friend and like a sister to me, but she's my older sister. And I'm not that far behind her. I want to ease her out of it, before Simba comes back."

"Why?"

"Dwala is adamant that Sarabi won't hear it from anyone but him, but I don't want to place the burden of that conversation on his shoulders. I think with helping Kiara and Kion and dealing with helping Chaka adjust and the new baby on the way, asking him to talk to his mom about being too old to hunt, it's just not fair. Sarabi wouldn't want that for him either, I think."

"I think you're right. Is Tama still leading the hunts?"

"She is, and she's doing very well."

"Good."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Try again."

"Tired, all the time," she admitted. "It's hitting earlier than it did with the first two."

"Well, you've had quite an eventful year, I think you should consider letting Tama lead the hunts for a few months after the birth and just focus on being a parent with Simba. You two never really got that with Kiara or Kion. Both of you need to rest."

"He'd like that. The being parents together," she clarified, "not the resting."

"Naanda says he won't be able to sit still that long, but I think for his family he'd be happy to," Sarafina finally smiled. "You've got quite a sweet guy. You two make a good team. You always have."

"Usually," Nala was still painfully aware of how poorly she'd handled Simba's insistence that Kovu was plotting to kill him. Even months later, remembering how she'd felt when he'd accused her of dismissing his instincts as irrational paranoia after all the complicated truths had come to light still stung. At first, she'd been adamant that he was just trying to pick a fight. Then, it had sunk in that he was right. Zira's attempts to assassinate him through Kovu had been very real, and if Nala had listened to Simba and believed him, she might not have gotten so frighteningly close to succeeding. And Simba wouldn't have felt so betrayed and hurt. That was the worst part. Realizing that Simba had felt scared and abandoned within their own den. Though he wouldn't admit it, she knew it had been triggering. Simba didn't handle feelings of abandonment well. Then again, who did?

He had seemed to forgive her, but the rockiness of their intimate life and his hesitation to fully expose himself to her physically or emotionally revealed that there might still be lingering resentment. Her own feelings of suspicion and, though she loathed to admit it, jealousy also spoke to wounds that needed to be mended.

"Nobody's perfect," Sarafina shrugged. "You two never give up, though, do you?"

"No, we don't."

* * *

Kovu, Simba, and Qabi all stopped short when they came to the small clearing Qabi had described. In the clearing sat a large dark male. Alone.

"Ayn hu?" Qabi asked nervously. _Where is he?_ The lion, short, stocky, and almost leopard-like in build, calmly looked the three over. Sensing Qabi's anxiety, Simba and Kovu tensed, still careful to keep their body language neutral and non-threatening. This did not come easily to either of them. The male calmly answered back in the language of the Pride Lands.

"The boy ran off, again," he stood, his cool eyes settling over the males. "Who are they?"

"Aisha's father has come to take him," she explained stiffly.

"That would be you, I assume," his gaze fell on Simba.

"Yes," was all Simba felt inclined to say. He didn't like the lion, there was something about him that was strange, and Simba didn't like strange. Furthermore, they were not in anyone's territory, he and Simba had equal footing. However, Simba did notice a strange pattern on his shoulder, a sort of mark of the Guard, but he couldn't make out what the shape was. Did the jungle pride now have their own Lion Guard?

"There was quite a stir about her very beginnings," the lion looked Simba over more closely. "Surani made some strong claims, then later took them back. You're the lion my father vowed to kill upon return, aren't you?"

Kovu felt his heart skip a beat. Simba hadn't said anything about anyone vowing to kill him on sight. His mind raced, but Simba's voice stayed level.

"Surani joined our pride, we've taken care of her. Chaka belongs there, with her. I've taken care to not set paw in your territory and I'd kindly ask you to suspend a vow made on baseless accusations for his sake."

"Relax," the male was unbothered. "I know you didn't do it. I see you have the marks of your pride," he gestured to his shoulder. "So do I, as well as a gift from the gods last season. I can read auras now, detect lies. I know you come in peace. If you didn't, I'd have killed you on sight, old vows notwithstanding."

There was no way to respond to this.

"But, he sat again. "You're both liars, I can sense it from here. I don't like that. You've both lived false lives for long times, each for different reasons. I don't know why, and I don't care, everyone thinks they have a reason. We should all be truthful, don't you think?" Simba chose not to say a word, and Kovu opted to follow his example. He didn't understand what was expected of them in this situation, Zira had not prepared him for standoffs of this nature, nor had it come up when Kiara had briefed him of the Pride Lands royal customs. He felt frustratingly ill-equipped, and figured his best course of action would be to follow Simba's lead. The male seemed odd, even a little threatening, but he lacked the sinister edge that would make him seem violent or scary. He was too calm and overtly disinterested. "How do I know that you'll care for the cub? Be a shame to simply hand him over to strangers with ill-intent, wouldn't it? Let me touch your mark and read your intentions more clearly."

"You'll not lay a paw on either of us," Simba stated with a force that Kovu had come to learn meant be was debating retaliation. For someone who had a reputation for being a peaceful leader, Simba personally was something of an instigator.

"You'll let me because it's the only way you'll be allowed to leave with the boy. If you let me and I see that your intentions are good, then you have nothing to lose and everything to gain. If you don't, I must assume it's because you have dark intentions, either towards Chaka or me."

"Threaten us and then fish for ill feelings towards you as a means of trial in which you are judge and jury and presumably executioner," Simba observed darkly. "Interesting method."

"No trial," he shrugged. "Qabi, introduce me and puts our guests at ease, they have nothing to fear, do they?"

"Almanii is the king's protector," she explained. "Just let him, he will see that we can trust you and then we can find Chaka." Simba weighed the situation.

"Fine," he narrowed his eyes at Almanii, "but just me, don't touch Kovu."

"That's fair," Almanii maintained eye contact with Simba. "It's you I'm worried about." Simba and Kovu both braced themselves as Almanii stepped forward and placed a paw on Simba's shoulder. Instantly, Simba's face went calm, as if he were in a trance. He stared blankly ahead as Almanii frowned. "Hmm. A dangerous animal, but he'll look after Chaka as his own, the way he looks after you," he glanced at Kovu. "But still a liar." He stepped back. "Fine, go after the boy, take him, then leave. And stay away from our kingdom, you're both trouble."

"We plan to," Simba's face had snapped back to its former antagonistic glower.

"Don't spend too long with them," Almanii warned Qabi. "Hasaan won't like them, especially the big one. Find Chaka and send them all away."

"Of course, Almanii."

The three of them watched Almanii leave silently. When he was gone, Qabi turned to Simba.

"Why so aggressive?"

"'Why so aggressive?'" Simba balked. "Are you serious?"

"He only wanted to tap your shoulder, he's a fair and just lion, you did not have to be so harsh."

"He's a male lion."

"And?"

"There is no 'and,' that's my reason, it'd be good enough for anyone else."

"You need to learn to play better with others," she shook her head with a sigh. "Come, Chaka usually goes this way."

"You good?" Kovu asked Simba, seeing that he looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simba muttered. "Thanks. So, who was watching him?"

"Nobody, he spends much of his time alone."

"Any friends?"

"Not really."

"Neighbors, anyone to keep an eye on him?"

"I think you found the only prey willing to take in a predator," she looked at him pointedly.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, about the age you were when you arrived, he can fend for himself, his mane should be coming in in about six months."

"Wait, no, that's not right," Simba stopped. "When I came here, I was this high," he gestured to the size of a cub.

"What can we do? Hasaan won't let him into the pride."

"Where do you think he went?" The change in Simba's tone was suddenly cold. He clearly did not care for her reasoning and did not see it as an excuse to leave a cub to fend for himself. Simba hadn't even met the cub, he didn't even know if the cub would like him, yet he was protective of him. Fleetingly, Kovu wished that he'd had such a figure swoop into his life at that age. Why hadn't someone? Was it because of Zira, or him?

Kiara had shared something that had surprised him weeks ago; there had, at some point, been a discussion between the lionesses shortly after the two of them had met. There had been, at the time, rumors that Zira would return, and that Simba would kill her. There was less of a question of 'if' but 'when.' The lionesses were concerned and wanted to know what would happen to Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. It was slightly comforting to hear that some concern had been tossed his way, but it had done nothing to cushion him from the harshness of life under Zira's claws. Their conclusion had been that there was nothing they could do; they'd hate Simba for killing their mother, and reject the pride. Zira's lionesses would raise them. Kovu didn't blame them for thinking this, and admitted that had Zira died much earlier, before he'd really gotten to know Kiara and even her pride, he likely would have hated them. Zira was cruel, but she was all he'd known. He now wished that hadn't been the case.

Almanii's line about Simba looking after Kovu as if he were his own still echoed in his head.

Did Simba...care about him?

It was hard to tell. Would Kovu even recognize the affection if he saw it? He wasn't sure.

Before long, a protective snarl erupted from the brush. Kovu and Simba stopped short. It sounded like a lioness.

"Hadha ana," Qabi reassured the being in the brush. "Ahdarat asdiqa."

"Ana araa," a lioness stepped forward, eyeing the males with bared teeth.

"Afdalia," Simba's eyes widened a little. Surprised to hear her name, the lioness cocked her head.

"Iinaha Red," Qabi explained. "Iinah huna min ajl Chaka."

"Red?" the lioness smiled, "Laqad kanat sanawat qalila."

"Qad kan," Simba remarked as she approached.

The three of them began conversing hesitantly in the local language, of which Kovu didn't understand a word. He heard his name once or twice as Simba nodded at him, but he couldn't make any gist of what was being said. Soon, Simba's gaze shifted up towards one of the trees. Kovu glanced up to see what Simba was looking at, but couldn't see anything.

"Iina hunak?" Simba asked.

"Ah, walakun la yumkinuni alwusul iilayh, fahu murtafie lilghaya," Afdalia nodded up at the tree. Simba turned to Kovu.

"She says Chaka climbed this tree and he's stuck, it's too high for her to get him, he's been up there for hours."

"What do we do?"

"You just keep an eye out," Simba stated calmly before leaping into the lowest branch, immediately reaching higher and began to climb.

"Be careful!" Kovu warned as the lionesses shouted similar sentiments.

As Simba climbed, he saw something dark and small peering at him from far above. Afdalia had been right, the branches were too thin for anyone to reach the cub, they wouldn't support their weight. Before climbing any higher, Simba stopped, catching his breath. He hadn't been down long after his leg had broken, but the muscle atrophy had happened quickly, and he still wasn't used to his new limits. The cub snarled at him.

"Chaka," he greeted calmly, continuing to speak in the local tongue as best he could. "Afdalia said you might need help."

"I'm not coming down," the cub insisted. He was young, but his voice had already just started to deepen. He sounded like Kion had at his age.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Okay," Simba sat. "Can I stay?"

The cub considered the question. "Do what you want," he finally relented.

"Hard day?"

The cub shrugged. "Almanii said strangers were coming to take me away. Is that why you're here?"

"He said that?" Simba wasn't sure what was more disturbing, that Almanii had known they were coming, or that he'd said such a thing to a cub. Chaka hiding in a tree made much more sense just then.

"Well, are you?"

Simba wasn't prepared to answer this question. He thought for a moment. "Surani's living with my pride now, did she tell you why she left?"

"Who, Rani? She said she had something to take care of, whatever that means."

"Well, that something was, in part, telling me about Aisha. I never met her, but I am her father."

"I don't really remember my mom."

"She remembers you. She came to Surani in a vision and told her that you were lonely here. Is that true?"

"I'm okay." Simba could tell he was lying.

"Well, she thought you might want to come live with our pride. Sleep in the den, play with friends."

"My mom knows I'm here?"

"She does, she's always been with you, you just can't see her. She still loves you."

"How come she's never talked to me?"

"Well," Simba sighed with a wisp of pain, "visions are...tricky, sometimes. I don't know if she can talk to anyone outside of where the great kings say she can. We don't really know much about the afterlife. Have you ever dreamed about her?"

"A few times."

"Were they nice dreams?"

"Yeah," the cub admitted.

"I'm sure that was her coming to visit you, the only way she could."

"Huh," the cub considered this. "So, is Surani your mate?"

"She used to be, a long time ago."

"She's never talked about you."

"I wasn't very nice to her, I don't blame her."

"She's not always very nice, I don't blame you."

"Oh yeah?"

"She's weird," the cub inched closer so that Simba could see him more clearly. His fur was not dark and not light, his eyes a pale brown, not golden like Kiara and Kion. Nothing about him looked familiar, he held no discernable traits from himself or Surani, and in fact he was a plain cub, but he had a sweet face.

"We're all a little weird."

"Yeah, I guess so. Who's that?" He looked down at Kovu.

"That's Kovu, he's...a friend of my daughter's. He came here to keep an eye on me."

"Is he weird, too?"

"Very."

"I can tell from here."

Simba laughed.

* * *

"How's the summit training going?" Kiara sighed as she sat next to her brother, who was resting under the moonlight on a boulder near Pride Rock.

"Fine, I guess," Kion shrugged.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Anga and I were doing damage control," she hopped up and laid next to him.

"What happened?"

"Zebra stampede, we never figured out what started it."

"The important thing is that nobody got hurt."

"Dad would have gotten to the bottom of it. I just gave up, nobody would come forward. I don't get it," she frowned. "It was a stampede, someone in the herd was the first to run, but they blatantly wouldn't say anything. Nobody would do that to Dad."

"Don't say that, Dad didn't always figure stuff out, he gave up sometimes, too."

"Not because nobody would cooperate, he only gave up when nobody knew, or when it was impossible to tell what happened. This wasn't one of those times. They don't respect me like they do him. They still see him as the king."

"He's going to be so pissed when he gets back," Kion shook his head. "Mom running off for some weird reason, the herds not listening to you, the summit's..." he caught himself. "Sorry, I'm sure it'll be fine, you'll do great, you're always great at those things."

"No, the summit is going to suck," Kiara slumped against him. "Without Dad there and everyone nervous about the chaos in the mountains, it's going to get out of control. Plus the herds don't like the girls or the boys. Mom said she'd be there to help, but, you know, Dad won't. I guess that's something."

"I know the great kings have a plan and everything," Kion looked at his paws, "but I can't make sense of any of this. I mean, making the former Outsiders your Guard? Making some random males plus Dad and me some other Guard? This whole thing about putting lost souls to peace, Surani...What, do they expect us to take over the mountains?"

"I'll never do that."

"I know. It's just weird. Have you had any visions lately?"

"No. Just the same one."

"Again?"

"And again and again."

"I'm sorry."

"Honestly, being the queen isn't as hard as I thought it would be," Kiara admitted. "I mean, I know I'm failing miserably-"

"Don't say that."

"And I know I'm not doing as well as Dad would," she continued, "but, it's okay. I think everything is going to be okay. I just miss Kovu and Dad. It's weird not having them around."

"I'm actually pretty used to not having Kovu around," Kion smirked.

"Shut up monk boy, you don't know what it's like to care about someone like that."

"You don't know everything about me."

"Wait," Kiara perked up. "Hold up, what are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"Ohoho no," she put him in a headlock, "I heard that, spill it!"

"Get off!" Kion wrestled her. They both fell off the rock, landing in the grass. "Gods, you're turning into Dad!"

"Tell me what you meant!"

"Let me go first! Ugh, when did you get so strong?!"

"Tell meeeeee!" Kiara called in a singsong voice, grinning as Kion was trapped under her.

"Fine, fine, just, just don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Mom."

"Deal," she released him. He coughed and shook the grass from his mane.

"Been training with Mom, huh?"

"And Dad. And Tani and Kovu."

"And not a peaceful one among them," Kion rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm serious, I was gonna tell you, but, it's a secret. Nobody can know. You swear?"

"I swear."

"How do I know you won't say anything?"

"Because Mom and Dad still don't know about the time I found out about your-"

"Please don't bring that up," he cringed.

"Fine. Come on, whatever it is, I won't say a word to anyone. What is it?"

"I sortaaaaa," Kion rubbed the back of his neck. "I sorta met someone."

"You met someone?" Kiara grinned. "Oooh, what's their name?"

"Easy sis, her name is-wait, hey!" He balked. "What's with the gender-neutral 'their'?"

"Mom and Dad told me to be open-minded in case you were-"

"Mom and Dad think I'm gay?!"

"No no no, just, you know, we kinda didn't know, you know?"

"What, just because I didn't fall in love with the first lion of the opposite sex that falls into my lap like you and Mom, that must mean I'm gay? Is that how it works?"

"Relax," she lightly shoved him. "It doesn't matter one way or the other, just be glad that if you'd brought home some hunky guy they wouldn't care."

"How comforting."

"So what's _her_ name?"

"I'm not letting go of that," he shook his head with a reluctant smile. "But fine, fine, her name is Rani. Queen Rani, now, actually."

"No. Way." Kiara crouched, wide-eyed. "Tell me _everything."_

* * *

"I can't believe the pride has their own Guard," Simba said almost to himself as they rested in the thick of the jungle. Chaka slept soundly beside him. Kovu didn't know what to think of Chaka, it was hard to judge a cub who didn't speak a word of his language. Simba, however, seemed fond of him, having brought him down from the tree rather easily. The cub had quickly warmed up to Simba, chatting with him willingly, but seemed ambivalent about Kovu. The lionesses had chastised Simba for climbing, which he had ignored, and they had parted ways after a curt conversation. Though their mission was technically complete, all they had to do was bring Chaka home, Kovu had the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be so easy. "He said that his power was a gift from the gods last season. I've never heard of anything like that, have you?"

"Are we really not going to talk about how you dragged me to the edge of a pride's territory who had sworn to kill you on sight?" Kovu couldn't contain his frustration. "Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we went over this, how can I trust you?" He hissed.

"Madha yahduth huna?" Chaka's eyes opened groggily.

"La shai, kula shai ealaa ma yaram," Simba reassured the cub calmly. "Nahn natahadath faqat, we're just talking." The cub shrugged this off, but did not go back to sleep, listening warily. "Kovu," Simba sighed, "you're right."

"'You're right' doesn't help, sir, I know I'm right. You're keeping me in the dark so I have no choice but to follow, I've seen that tactic before."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Let me guess. It was just easier, wasn't it? Easier not to tell me? You know," he looked away, "it doesn't matter, I don't know why I care. Forget it, it's fine. Nothing happened, let's just forget I said anything."

"You were right, Kovu," Simba admitted. "I made a poor decision that took advantage of you without even thinking about it, probably because there's no one out here to hold me accountable but you. And frankly, I didn't expect you to call me out. You're probably right. I'm so used to being in charge, I've forgotten how to be part of a team. I guess that's part of why I stepped down."

"You made up for it though," Kovu thought back, his anger quickly cooling. "When you told Almanii not to touch me. That looked weird, what did it feel like?"

"Peaceful, but in a creepy way," Simba made a face. "You know how some frogs are hypnotized by snakes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I imagine that's what it's like."

"Eugh," Kovu shuddered.

"We should get some rest," Simba commented, glancing up at the moon. "Whose turn is it to keep first watch?"

"I'll do it, you rest, I'm not tired."

As Simba rested, Kovu thought over the day with mixed emotions. It was true that Simba had kept his strife with the pride hidden from Kovu, and Kovu was angered by this, but it was also true that Simba had apologized, and, at the end of the day, hadn't allowed anything to happen to him. He didn't know how to feel. He was frustrated at himself for being so forgiving, but it was hard to stay mad at Simba. Unlike Zira, Simba genuinely seemed to want to do better, and to do right by Kovu. Or was that just a lie Kovu was falling for? Were his initial feelings of anger just a habitual gut reaction, or the only reasonable response? Why couldn't he stay mad at Simba? Was this what peace and trust looked like, or was he just spineless? While it was true that Simba did seem to have a hard time allowing others around him to make decisions, Kovu didn't believe it was intentional, or that Simba was controlling. Simba was just used to being the unquestioned leader and had made a bad call, right? Or was he manipulating Kovu like Zira always had? Kovu was the angriest that he couldn't seem to tell the difference between the two. What was wrong with him?

The thought also occurred to Kovu that he was ruminating over this while in an exotic, strange land that should be fascinating, but instead he was too tired to really take in. The humidity was suffocating and the mist made him feel closed in. He also didn't enjoy the loud drone of insects. However, there was something mystical and certainly beautiful about this land.

A rustle in the foliage was all the warning Kovu had before he realized that they were being approached.

"Simba!" He hissed, but heard that Simba was already standing. He'd heard it, too. The two males stood together, teeth bared, with Chaka slinking under Simba nervously.

"Relax," Kovu recognized Qabi's voice as she stepped out. "We just want to talk."

"'We,' huh?" Simba regarded her with suspicion as Afdalia and several other lionesses revealed themselves. They weren't the only ones.

"Red, please cooperate," she whispered as two males stepped into view. One was Almanii, the other was new, but had the same short and staunch build as him.

"King Hasaaan, I presume," Simba greeted them stiffly. "What can we do for you so far outside your borders?"

"I don't need Almanii to read your aura to know that you are trouble," Hasaan remarked dryly. "Rumor around these parts has it that you are a king, I'd like to know a bit more about that."

"I'm not," Simba answered. "A king doesn't just leave his kingdom on a whim."

"A good one would not, no. You are outnumbered but I swear no harm will come to you if you cooperate."

"Outnumbered," Simba glared at the lionesses. "I see."

"Please do as he says," Qabi repeated calmly. Simba's face did not soften.

"I'm willing to negotiate," Simba turned back to Hasaan. "But with all due respect, this is not your kingdom and you have no authority here."

"On the contrary, my loyal pride will do as I say and take their old flame down in a heartbeat if I so wish," Hasaan responded calmly. "That's right, I know about your little history. It's cute. But I'd say that still gives me the same power as if these were my lands, wouldn't it?"

"Chaka stays with me," Simba growled, the hairs on the back of his neck rising threateningly. Kovu's heart beat faster.

"I don't want him, he's your blood, not mine. I just want to know some details first. Consider it a trade. Information for the boy. You're not _stealing_ him, are you? That wouldn't be very wise."

You deemed him old enough to be cast out, is he not old enough to make his own choices?" Simba countered sarcastically.

"Qabi," Hasaan looked at the lioness. "Take Chaka. For collateral. He'll get him back when we get what we want." Chaka growled nervously, Kovu could hear the fear in his voice.

Qabi looked at Simba with a torn expression. "Red," she began softly, "I-"

"No," Simba put a paw protectively around Chaka. "Not a step closer."

"Please, if you don't-"

"You'll what?" He challenged. "Take him by force? He's a child! A child that all of you left on his own! How DARE you come to be about bargaining?"

"You're bold for a simple rogue," Hasaan observed. "Too bold. Red isn't your real name, it's a nickname for your mane and temper, but what is? Who here," he surveyed the lionesses, "knows his real name?"

Nobody spoke. Simba, Kovu noted, looked nervous suddenly.

"Qabi knows," Almanii stared at the lioness sharply. Everyone looked at her.

"Is this true?" Hasaan narrowed his eyes at her. Qabi took a deep breath.

"You said it yourself, Almanii, he is dishonest."

"Humor us," Hasaan deadpanned.

"His name is Simba," Qabi looked at the ground.

"Oh that _does_ sound familiar," Hasaan looked at Simba with fresh interest. "You couldn't _pooooossibly_ be King Simba of the savanna, could you? A lion who is about your age, your temperament, I'm sure, a lion scarred from years of relentless rule come to collect a lost piece of your family at the behest of a spirit? You've been having visions too, haven't you? Visions of things changing? Visions of the dead, wailing for their loved ones? It seems every kingdom has been touched by the dead, something is in the air."

"Word travels faster than it used to," was all Simba had to say. "But not fast enough. I stepped down, I'm no longer the king."

"Were you defeated?"

"In a way."

"He wasn't," Almanii observed. "I'm sensing his heir has taken his place."

"Your queen is your daughter," Qabi realized aloud.

"My my my, Prince Chaka does have a nice sound to it," Hasaan smiled. "You really are going to give him a better life."

"So what's the problem?" Simba asked tersely.

"No problem. Like I said, I just want information."

"Kovu," Simba looked at the younger male. "While I _chat_ with King Hasaan, take Chaka and get a head start, I'll catch up. Chaka, adhab mae' Kovu, sa'andum illay'kum."

Kovu's first instinct was to protest, to demand that Simba be allowed to leave unharmed. But he didn't detect fear in Simba's face, rather something different. He decided to trust Simba and do as he was told.

"Yes, sir," he took a tense step back as Chaka anxiously slid under him. Together, they walked away from the scene. When Kovu and Chaka were gone, Simba turned back to the king.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me a bit about your kingdom."

"Oh, looking for a new home?" Simba chuckled bitterly. "Be my guest, our pride outnumbers yours nearly three to one."

"Hardly, but an alliance couldn't hurt."

"One can never have too many friends, but I'm afraid that's a relationship I don't have the authority to authorize."

"Hmm," King Hasaan looked Simba over again. "Perhaps one day I'll pay a visit."

"Any time."

"You have no reason to fear me, your highness. It is still 'your highness,' isn't it? Since you are the father of the Queen and, given your mark, I assume you hold a high-ranking office in your little battalion as well."

"'Simba' is fine."

"That's really want I wanted to talk to you about, actually. Almanii," Hasaan looked to his brother, "does he intend to harm me?"

"No," Almanii answered rather easily. "He wants something from you."

"Oh, that is interesting," King Hasaan smiled. "Everyone, give us a moment, then. Alone."

Simba watched as Almanii and the lionesses retreated obediently. The moment they were truly alone, Hasaan lowered his voice.

"It's happening in your lands too, isn't it?" He asked. "The dead appearing in dreams, granting visions, and powers."

"Yes," Simba answered carefully. "Though for us it isn't new, the dead have always chosen one to hold their forces."

"Almanii is the chosen one amongst us, he can read auras, detect lies, even force the truth from an unwilling mouth. It's like he has the power to expose a soul. It's incredible. What do you know of Queen Hamamat?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not surprised, her pride is small, skirting the desert. Her eldest daughter, Princess Noor, can pull water from the clouds. Not rain, a small ocean. She can drown someone where they stand. Word is spreading, the dead are waking up, descending from the clouds and speaking when they so rarely did before. Asking favors. Granting powers. What can your chosen one do?"

"His roar can split mountains," Simba admitted, overwhelmed with intrigue. Whatever was happening in the Pride Lands was happening everywhere, and he wanted to know more.

"And you live in the savanna," Hasaan thought aloud, "You know, I see a pattern, don't you?"

"The power of wind in the savanna, the power of rain the desert, and the power of truth in the jungle?" Simba frowned.

"Not just truth, information," the king clarified. "The lands here are a dense crossroads, information is the most valuable currency we have. That and trust."

"I can understand that."

"I just wish I understood the visions," he looked more closely at Simba. "What do you know of them?"

"What, visions of the walking snakes or something different?"

"Walking snakes?"

"The hairless apes that have tried to encroach on our territory from beyond the mountains."

"So you've seen them. Are they dangerous?"

"Very. They've got powers, too. Difficult to kill, you can't get close to them easily. They can kill without contact."

"How?"

"Their staffs, it's difficult to explain. It's like a small, controlled violent burst of energy. If they're able to point it at you, you're as good as gone. Without the staffs, though, I hear they're fairly helpless."

"Good to know," Hasaan looked down, processing this. "Hmm. Thank you, Simba. But, Almanii sensed that you wanted something from me. You've just given me a great deal of insight, it's only fair that I return the favor."

"I need to know," Simba's voice darkened, "who Chaka's 'father' is."

"Already taken care of," Hasaan dismissed.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means. With Almanii's power, you think I don't know when a member of my pride has been attacked? I sent Almanii out to find him and take care of the problem. I normally oppose such action, but given Almanii can detect lies, well, we knew he wasn't executed in error. Keeps things neat. I take care of my pride. But, about the sickness, there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could have done," Simba wasn't interested in having an emotional conversation with the king, for whom he held little trust and even less interest in familiarizing himself with him. The information he has was worth listening to, but he was still a male who had failed to look after an orphan born into his pride, and a potential threat against his pride, should he have the motivation to make his proposed visit.

"Well," Hasaan shrugged, "I'll let you be on your way, then."

"I'll step out of your fur," Simba turned, but noticed that Qabi had slunk back, and was waiting in the shadows. He elected to ignore her. He had nothing to say to her, his mission was complete. The protocol was to bow to the king. Simba did not, instead turning and keeping his shoulders squared, and bounded away without looking back. If King Hasaan had a problem with this, he knew where to find him.

"Simba," Kovu breathed a sigh of relief when Simba joined them. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Simba cast a small encouraging smile at Chaka, who seemed anxious. "But we should head back to the Pride Lands. Walk through the night, just like we did crossing over, and sleep in the morning after we reach the small oasis. First, we need to find a piece of fruit, something for Chaka to suck on when he's thirsty, I don't want him going that long without water, it nearly killed me at his age."

"We'd better start looking before it gets dark then," Kovu took a deep breath. Simba looked down at Chaka and remembered that Chaka only spoke one language. He explained the situation as best he could in the cub's tongue.

"So, we have to go across the sands?" Chaka asked nervously. "I'm not supposed to go out there."

"We'll keep you safe," he assured Chaka. "When you get tired of walking, I'll carry you. I promise."

"Yeah," the cub took a deep breath. "I'm grown enough."

He was anything but, still small with no mane to speak of, not even a tuft. His confidence wasn't rooted in arrogance and naïvety as his own had been, but rather out of self-protection. He was too young to have been forced to look after himself, and he'd never understood why the lionesses had allowed it, but decided to brush the issue aside and focus on leading them home.

"So, Kovu cleared his throat. "Any idea where to look?"

"Let's ask Chaka," Simba smiled. "Chaka, hal taerif 'ayn alfakiha?"

"Hnak alkthyr ealaa difaf alnahr," the cub perked up.

"'Aerad lana, show us."

From the shadows, Qabi and Afdalia watched the boys as they followed Chaka towards the river.

"He didn't say goodbye again," Afdalia noted with a hint of disappointment. "Do you think he'll ever be back?"

"No," Qabi cocked her head. "But, I think that's a good thing. I think he's going where he belongs. He never belonged here."

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **There's been a lot of turnover at my job, a lot of late hours and overtime, etc., but that's about to change, so I'll be able to write the next five or so chapters in a timely manner even if it kills me. You guys make it fun, you're the reason I post what I write at all. I hope everyone is staying safe and finding little ways to stay happy despite everything going on. Hugs!**

 **Corderbollie [AO3]: Your comments give me life. Was it crazy? I don't know, I've known where things are going for over a year now, I've lost perspective, but I'm still having fun and I'm so glad you are, too!"**

 **Venomous_Flames: Kovu and Kiara are perfect, honestly.**

 **little_sloth: Thank you! I thought I messaged you on Tumblr but in case not I'll answer again here; I use the "snowflake" method, meaning I write down a concept first, basically what the story is about. Then I write a sentence for act 1, act 2, and act 3. Then I decide about how many chapters I want and write a one-sentence summary of each chapter, and then I write each chapter. So yes, I've known how this was going to end from the start, but this is just the method for me, not everyone likes to plot it out like that.**

 **miraestrellxs: Thank you! I agree completely, Kovu deserves the world.**

 **LadyKeren: I think we have pretty similar opinions on Simba's portrayal in TLG, and you know what? You're absolutely right, Nala loves Simba's mane, she likes to snuggle in it, especially when it's chilly.**

 **Arika Koski: That might be true!**

 **Spotteddoggo: I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! But you know, I get that comment enough that I wonder if I should retrofit this fic to make it T, I'll think about it.**

 **bravesfan6: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed that little moment!**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- Dieren**


End file.
